Songs of an
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Negotiations with a new planet turn into a party and Jim gets drunk and is forced to sing. What will he sing and what will the results be? Pure crack fic
1. Gotta Be Somebody

**T'Slash**: Well I had no time what's so ever to work on stories this week because of school. So it might take me forever to update, so I apologize ahead of time, but you know how school is it sucks the fun out of everything.

Well this story is just too combat Tarsus and school by making me relax. You see the story behind this is my friend Terry and I one night over the summer just decided to destroy songs, well more like we remembered reading a Twilight story song thingy so we decided 'Hey why not do it to Star Trek' and then Terry and Banbi-V talked me into making it a story. So here we are!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek all I own is all those damn books those professors made me by that cost $200 or so.

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to Banbi-V and Terry for talking me into writing this story, thanks! This should prove a great stress reliever.

Yes this first song is Gotta be Somebody by Nickelback and I just fixed it up or butchered it depending on your opinion. I hope you enjoy my butchered version of the song. And I did not create the race I am using, the Arcadian's they were in Star Trek: IV The Voyage Home but not much is known about them so I'm taking some liberties. I didn't have enough energy to create a whole new race, sorry school killed me. Well I hope you enjoy the story.

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 1: Gotta Be Somebody_

The _U.S.S. Enterprise _was sent to oversee that the Arcadian negotiations were progressing smoothly. The Arcadian race had just achieved interstellar travel and wished to join with the Federation so the _U.S.S. _Enterprise was sent to oversee the negotiations and secure the Arcadian's as an ally. The negotiations were progressing peacefully, no one had, as of yet, attempted to kill or capture Captain Kirk, much to the crews relief. This was looking to be an easy mission, the natives were fun loving, peaceful people, after the treaty was signed they had invited Captain Kirk and his commanding officers to partake in a party of thankfulness for the new treaty. Captain Kirk readily agreed ad he and his commanding officers beamed down to the planet.

Jim smiled as he glanced around the room, nursing a purple drink in his hands, drinks were being offered readily and his crew were smiling and laughing with the Arcadian's. In the back, nestled in the corner was a small stage where singing and dancing were being performed. Jim smiled as he saw some of his crew dancing with the natives.

"See Spock? I'm getting better at diplomacy," Jim said, smiling at his first officer as he drowned the drink.

"I did not doubt it, Captain. When one is required to use such a skill they are likely to acquire such a skill," Spock said calmly, his arms locked firmly behind his back. "If you will excuse me, Captain." Spock nodded at Jim and McCoy before making his way towards Uhura.

"I don't see what Uhura sees in that green blooded hobgoblin," McCoy said shaking his head sadly as he watched Uhura light up at Spock's presence.

"Not everyone has the…friendship…that you two have. Besides, he isn't as bad as you think, Bones. He's actually pretty fun to hang out with," Jim admitted, a faint blush on his face as he downed another purple drink, a faint buzz forming in the back of his head.

"Are we talking about the same pointy-eared bastard? Spock can't be fun; he doesn't know the meaning of the word fun," McCoy grumbled, glancing over at Jim. _Damnit!! Don't tell me Jim actually loves Spock!_ McCoy thought, paling as he watched Jim watch Spock with longing in his eyes. _Damn it!! He does!!_ "Jim?"

"What Bones?" Jim asked, never removing his eyes from Spock's form as he accepting another glass of the purple liquid.

"Jim do you love Spock?" Bones asked, cutting right to the chase, never removing his eyes from Jim's face.

"Wha?!?!" Jim yelled, turning to Bones, his eyes wide in shock. "Spock's my best friend, Bones. You know that. Besides I'm not the type of guy to get lucky enough to find his true love. I use all my luck just to stay alive." Jim sighed, lowering his eyes as he drowned the glass. "He's just my friend, Bones, that's it." _The other Spock was wrong, I got the friendship that's all I need I don't need anything more.. This Spock is happy with Uhura, besides I don't believe in love. I'm James T. Kirk, I don't need love, _Jim thought forcing a smile onto his face.

"Jim," Bones sighed, watching his friend's broken hearted face. _He does love Spock, poor Bastard. He's sure got the short end of the stick._

"I don't believe in love, you know that Bones. I got my ship that's all I need," Jim smiled brightly, drowning another glass, the buzz becoming stronger.

"Captain Kirk," the Arcadian Ambassador called a gentle smile on her face as she approached the duo. She had a broad, enlarged head with two parallel lines of black hair on the right and left side of her head, none in the middle, her slim body was delicately covered in a light green robe. Her ears were large and pointed; her wide set eyes a bright green.

"What can I do for you, Ambassador Kareka?" Jim asked politely, a charming smile on his face.

"It is your turn to privilege us with a song from your…culture," Kareka said, a gentle smile on her faces as she reached for Jim's arm.

"What?!" Jim asked, turning to her shocked as McCoy started laughing.

"We have shared with you many songs from our culture, in order to secure the treaty you must also sing a song," Kareka explained, gently pulling Jim thought the crowed as he quickly swallowed three more drinks, this time a green, pink and blue one, before he has shoved onto stage and passed a microphone. Jim glanced pleadingly at McCoy who just smirked and pulled out a recording device.

"Ummm," Jim stuttered, glancing around the room at the eager expressions of the Arcadian's and his crew. "Glad you are all having a fun time and I have to say I am relieved that the negotiations went smoothly. Ambassador Kareka has just informed me that I have to sing a song….so here it goes I guess." Everyone turned to face Jim as he started the singing, tweaking the words of an ancient Earth song around, making it personal.

This time I wonder if it feels like  
To find my love in this life  
The one I have dreamed of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I've be waiting for the real thing.  
I knew it by the feeling.  
The moment when we met

Played out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I`ll be holdin' my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
You realize you're the one I want to spend forever with

Jim sang, holding the microphone close slowly rocked back and forth, singing his wishes for the Arcadian's and his crew to hear. McCoy's jaw dropped hearing those words. _What's wrong with Jim? He just said he didn't believe in love,_ McCoy thought watching his friend stumble on-stage.

"He's drunk, not totally wasted but still drunk," McCoy noticed, smirking at his friend's song, signaling Scotty over. _This is a perfect opportunity to get revenge!! _McCoy thought as Scotty joined him as they watched Jim continue to sing his greatest wish.

`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to know that someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
You are the only one for me like that.

Jim sang his slightly unfocused eyes finding Spock and remaining fixed on him. Scotty traded an evil look with McCoy, silently agreeing to his plan. _No harm would be done_, Scotty thought, glancing up at his Captain. _Mr. Sock and Admiral Pike are here, beside's these people no how ta hav fun! _Scotty chuckled as Jim started dancing around on stage, much to the crew's enjoyment.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
You're the only one for me out there.

Jim continued to sing, unaware of the audience he had. In Jim's mind he was alone, singing to a mirror as everyone walked around couples holding each other but a warm hand grab his and they started dancing, lose in each others eyes.

"This is better then I thought," McCoy laughed, watching as Jim continued singing as he slow danced around the stage.

"Ah hav ta agree with ya Leonard. Ther musta been somethin' in those drinks the Cap'n was drinkin earlier," Scotty laughed, as he continued to watch the captain dance with air, being sure to stay out of the way of McCoy's device, wanting a copy of the video for himself as well.

Tonight, out on the Observation Deck in the starlight  
And dammit this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I'll be holdin`my own breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
You realize I want to spent forever with you?

Jim sung, turning to face the crowd once more, holding a hand close to his heart as his eyes roamed the crowd, his expression dropping as he say Uhura and Spock standing close together, Uhura holding onto Spock's arm. A small tear feel from his eyes as he continued to sing his hearts **true** desire.

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
You're the only one for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
You're the only one for me out there.

Jim smiled, his earlier sadness forgotten as he was whisked back aboard the _Enterprise_ those same warm hands holding him close, a promise to never leave him. The crew couldn't help but laugh as they saw their Captain hugging himself, a goofy grin on his face. McCoy nearly dropped the video decide, he was laughing so hard.

I didn't give up!  
Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
And he showed up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on  
'Cause he was the one, the one I have been waiting on

_He's singing about Spock_, McCoy realized in shock, instantly serious as he watched the utter joy spread across Jim's face as he mentioned the special one. _Jimmy boy you aren't fooling me for a second. Don't believe in love my ass. You've been looking for love since you were born and you've finally found it._

_The Cap'n must be talking 'bout the _Enterprise_, he relly does luv her. Jus like me,_ Scotty thought, laughing as he saw Jim start slow dancing across the stage again. _Whatever he drank, Leonard and ah don hav ta do much he's already half gone._

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
You're the only one for me  
Ohhhhhh.

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
You are the only one for me out there.

Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
You are the only one for me out there.

Jim finished, smiling as he heard the Arcadian's and his crew cheer for him, his head clearing slightly. _That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be_, Jim thought, smiling as he handed the microphone over to another member of his crew who wanted to sing. _Besides the Enterprise really is the only one out there that I need_. Jim stumbled off the stage, drowning four more glasses before he reached Bones' side.

"Bonz! Soh how dida licke mi song?" Jim slurred, slinging his arm around his friends shoulders, ignoring McCoy's glare as he signaled the waiter to bring over another purple drink.

"Not bad Jimmy boy," McCoy growled, pushing Jim's arm off his shoulders. "Here drink this before you drink any more of that purple thing. We don't need you dying on us." Bones growled passing him a light green drink, smirking at Scotty as he did so.

"Thax Bonez!! Ih new u were ma besest frend for a reson!" Jim laughed, drowning the drink.

_Now for the fun to start, _McCoy thought, smirking inward as he gently petted his recording device, patiently waiting for the drink to take effect. _This night won't be one to forget._

**T'Slash:** That was so much fun!!! Sorry I haven't updated Tarsus yet, I needed to un-stress myself I will try working on it Thursday or Friday.

Since school has started again don't expect updates for weeks at a time, I am trying to do homework early in order to write but that doesn't always work and I have to have all those bones in the skull and body memorized by Monday so I might be busy this weekend.

I hope you all enjoyed this; I can tell you I had fun writing it!! Please send me a review if you want me to continue I have a lineup of songs but I want to know if you all think I should continue it.

Live Long and Prosper.


	2. I Just Can't Wait to Be Captain

**T'Slash:** Yeah I should be working on Tarsus but with all the pressure from Tarsus and school so I decided to work on my anti-stress story.

This story didn't get as much attention as I had hoped but that's okay I am doing this for fun.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and asked me to continue, this next part/chapter/song is for all of you. If it wasn't for you, honestly, I wouldn't be updating this.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Star Trek just the first 6 movies, Star Trek 2009 and The Return by William Shatner.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers and Terry.

Terry butchered/fixed this song so it's thanks to him this song is here. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 2: Just Can't Wait to Be Captain_

Jim smiled drunkenly at the crew, laughing when Chekov and Sulu got up on stage and sung a Russian song, drowning another purple drink. Scotty and Bones smirked, keeping a careful eye on Jim, waiting for him to run back up on stage.

"Ar ya sure that ya gave the Cap'n enuf?" Scotty asked, keeping a careful eye on the Captain as he grabbed another drink.

"Yes I'm sure," McCoy hissed, glancing at Jim. "It just takes a while to start up."

"If ye ar sure," Scotty whispered, smiling brightly, laughing as Sulu and Chekov's song came to an end.

Jim laughed, drowning three more drinks. "Comon Bonz! Itz our turn," Jim said excitedly, grabbing Bones arm, pulling him towards the now empty stage. Bones eyes widen, struggling to escape Jim's surprising strong grip.

"No! No Jim! Let me go damnit!" McCoy yelled, turning to face Scotty. "Scotty, get this idiot off me!" McCoy pleaded as Jim pulled him towards the steps. Scotty laughed as he pushed them onto the stage.

"Ye wuldn't want ta disappoint the crew, wuld ya Leonard?" Scotty laughed, turning on McCoy's camera and pointing it at the duo. A chorus of cheers went through the crowd, Chapel cheering the loudest at the sight of her boss on the stage.

"Go Captain," someone yelled, which was quickly second.

"Thnk ya all. Bonz here an mi r goin ta sing a favori song of mine. Itz called I Just Can't Wait ta B Cap'n," Jim slurred into the mic, the crowd erupting into laughter.

"Now wait a goddamn minute! I didn't say I would sing!" McCoy yelled, glaring at Jim.

"Come on Doctor! Don't be a chicken," someone yelled, the crowd backing them up.

"C Bonz! Ya hasta now," Jim said, passing McCoy another mic. McCoy grumbled as he took it, muttering about hypos and where he was going to stab Jim when this was all over. Jim smiled brightly before putting the microphone up to his face.

_I'm gonna be a mighty Captain, so enemies beware!_

Jim started out, dancing around Bones much to the crew's amusement.

_I've never seen a Captain of Starfleet_

_With quite so little height_

Bones sung, smirking as he patted Jim's head. The crew roared with laughter, watching the Captain and the Chief Medical Officer go at each other.

_I'm gonna be the main event_

_Like no Captain was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm workin on my speech!_

Jim bellowed, spinning in circles around McCoy, jumping at random intervals.

_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing._

_  
_ McCoy said, looking bored as the Captain continued to dance around, seemingly random.

Jim smiled, his eyes scanning the crowed before locking on Spock. His smiled flattering, seeing Uhura pressed against his side a gentle blush on her face.

_Oh, I just can't wait to be Captain!_

Jim continued singing, unaware of the audience once again. In his head Bones turned into a giant hypo while Spock was smiling gently at him as they danced around each other, their eyes locked together. Love shinning brightly in their eyes.

_No one saying do this Now when I said that—_

_No one saying be there What I meant was—_

_No one saying stop that What you don't realize—_

_No one saying see here Now See Here!_

_Free to fly around all day That's definitely out—_

Bones and Jim sung together, Bones trying to reach Jim, glaring at the elusive Captain. Jim laughed as he continued dancing away from Bones, laughing at Bones expression.

_This has ta be the funniest one yet!_ Scotty thought, laughing with the crowd at their antics, the video deceive held safely in his hands.

_That kid, _Pike thought, shaking his head as he smiled up at the young Captain, watching the crew's reaction around him. _At least everyone's having fun._

_Free to do it all my way!_

Jim smiled, as he carefully avoided the hypo, laughing when Spock took his hand and they flew aboard the _Enterprise_, leaving Bones the hypo far behind.

_Damn-it Jim! I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart-to-hypo!_

Bones growled, taking out a used Hypo and pretending to stab Jim with it, much to the crew's amusement.

_Captains don't need advice_

_From angry Doctors for a start_

Jim laughed, dancing around the Bones the hypo staying just out of its reach. Spock's warm presence directly behind him, keeping his safe.

_If this is where the Enterprise is headed_

_Count me out_

_Out of service, out of space_

_I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

Bones grumbled, glaring at the Captain, the look ruined by the happy smile on his face. Uhura laughed, leaning into Spock's side, her eyes bright with happiness.

_Oh, I just can't wait to be Captian!_

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm--_

_Standing in the Spotlight!_

Jim jumped in the air, surprisingly graceful for how drunk and drugged he was before landing on his knees, arms spread out, his face smiling brightly as if he really where standing in the spotlight.

_Not yet!_

Bones growled, grabbing Jim, dragging him to his feet.

_Let every lifeform go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the Space and on the bridge_

_It's going to be Captain Kirk's finest fling!_

Jim smiled, dancing around the bridge, the bridge crew smiling brightly as strange lifeforms surrendered to their Captain. Jim glanced out of the viewscreen at the Stars before leaning back into that soft warm embrace.

_Oh, I just can't wait to be Captain!_

_Oh, he just can't wait be Captain!_

_Oh, I just can't wait…_

_Just can't wait_

_TO BE CAPTAIN!!_

Jim finished a bright smile on his face as he panted, worn out from all the dancing. The crowed enthusiastically cheering at Bones and Jim bowed. Bones scowled, smiling on the inside.

_That wasn't as bad as I thought, _Bones thought, dragging Jim off the stage towards Scotty.

"Thet waz beautiful Cap'n, Leonard," Scotty said, handing Bones his camera back after he deposited Jim in a chair.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought," Bones admitted, smiling at the crew as he watched Jim grab a lime green drink.

"C Bonz Ah told ya et wuln b bad," Jim slurred, his eyes locked on the mic. "I mite haveta go up again!"

"Whatever you say, Jimmy. Whatever you say," Bones said, smirking at Scotty. _This is going to be one night we will never forget, _they both thought, keeping a careful eye on Jim, waiting for Jim to jump back onstage.

**T'Slash: **There ends part 2! I hope you all enjoyed it; it really helped me get unstressed. I have two midterms coming up so don't expect Tarsus anytime soon, I will work on it but tests are more important to me right now.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I had a blast writing it! Please Remember to Review I have the next song picked out I just got to butcher it.


	3. I'm Too Sexy

**T'Slash: **Well it's been just over a week and I finally butchered the next song thanks to Terry's help. Today was my first midterm and the next one is Monday so don't count on Tarsus till March at the earliest.

I would love to thanks all those who reviewed as well as the others who just read it and dint leave a review, thank you for reading this. Lately I have been feeling like my writing is crap and have been contemplating quitting but I would finish Tarsus first if I decided to stop writing.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own if I did….well I don't want to think about it.

As I mentioned before Terry and I butchered this song and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed butchering it.

**Song's of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 3: I'm Too Sexy_

Rand smiled slightly, nervously running her hand through her blond hair as she approached Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott, pausing only a second to look back at her friends who smiled at her encouragingly. Rand smiled back apprehensively before approaching the Captain.

"Excuse me, Captain?" Rand asks softly, a soft blush on her face.

"Itz Jim toknite, Janice," Jim slurred, smiling brightly at Rand, her face turning red. "Wzat can I do fer ya?"

"Well sir, you see," Rand stuttered, casing her gaze to the floor. "We were wondering if you could go sing again, sir. We have greatly enjoyed your performances you see and would love to see another."

"I agree with you, Rand," Bones said, smiling at Scotty.

"Yes, ye shuld go up an enjoy yerself, Cap'n. Et iss gud fer crew moral," Scotty encouraged, winking at McCoy as Jim thought about it.

"Ya no ur rite Scotty," Jim said, his eyes lightening up as he headed towards the vacant stage, the latest singers had already rejoined the crowd, awaiting the next singer. "But ah was goin ta do et anyway weither u all asked mi or not." Jim stumbled towards the stage, nearly falling flat on his face.

"What is he doing now?" Admiral Pike asked, coming to stand with McCoy and Scotty, amusement bright in his eyes as he watched Jim fumble with the microphone.

"He es goin ta sing anotha song, Admeral," Scotty said, laughing when McCoy turned the hollorecorder on Jim.

"I see," Pike said, smirking at McCoy. "Dr. McCoy I would love a copy of your video of Jim. I know you have been taping him all night."

"Of course, Pike. You are welcome to a copy," McCoy chuckled, turning his attention back to Jim.

"Hey everon! The lovly Janice Rand wantad ma ta sing anotha song and I no u all want anotha!" Jim slurred, winking at the red Rand, her friends smiling at her. A chorus of cheers went through the crowd at seeing their Captain back on stage willing to sing another song. "Thnk ya all."

"Go Jim!" Janice yelled blushing as everyone turned to face her before she was seconded by her friends.

"Iam goin ta sing anotha favori song of mine!" Jim laughed before launching into song.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

Jim sung, trying to keep a straight face, his left arm held over his head while his right was held right below his jaw, the mic just barely resting near his mouth. The audience erupted into laughter, the ladies screaming, running towards the front of the stage, Rand screaming the loudest. This was better then she ever thought.

"OhmyGod," McCoy chocked, laughing at Jim as he set the vid down.

"Leonard, ths es betta than I thout!" Scotty laughed, watching Jim start to pace around the stage.

"Jim's going to hate this in the morning but at least the crew is enjoying it," Pike commented, a huge smile on his face as he watched Jim's groupies.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

Jim sung, slowly pulling off his shirt. The woman screaming as he threw his gold command shirt and black undershirt behind him, showing off his well defined muscles.

Spock watched from his position in the back, his chocolate eyes trailing over Jim's form. Jim glanced over at Spock and through him a saucy wink before turning back to the crowd gathered in front of him.

_And I'm too sexy for the rules too sexy for the rules_

_Delta Vega and Vulcan_

"He would say that," Pike laughed, a bright smile on his face as he watched Jim calmly walk; or rather stumble, around the stage.

"Ya but tha Delta Vega and Vulcan part dn't make much sense," Scotty said, eyes locked on Jim's form.

"Well who the hell knows what's goin' on in that kids head," McCoy grumbled, his eyes dancing.

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm doing that_

Jim laughed, slowly rolling his hips, smirking as all the girls screamed, one of the nurses fainting. Jim glanced at Spock, a giant smile forming on his face as he noticed a slight green flush on his face sending him another lust filled look.

McCoy's jaw drooped, not believing what he has just witnessed. _Did Jim just…smile at that pointy eared bastard? _McCoy thought shocked, nearly spitting out his drink.

_I'm a captain you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the bridge_

_Yeah on the bridge on the bridge yeah_

_I do my little turn on the bridge_

Jim said winking at the crowd as he slowly strutted across the stage, showing off his body.

"Go Captain Sexy Pants!" someone in the crowd yelled.

Jim smirked at the girl, before dancing away from the edge of the stay. In Jim's head all he saw or felt was a warm hand gripping his shoulder, slowly grinding into him.

_I'm too sexy for my starship too sexy for my starship_

_Too sexy by far_

"You are!" another crew woman yelled, quickly back up.

Jim smiled as he slowly danced around the _Enterprise's_ bridge, a certain Vulcan's chocolate eyes locked on him.

"Look at Kirk," Uhura said, shacking her head in mock sadness. "He loves the spot light."

"Indeed."

_And I'm too sexy to be a redshirt_

_Too sexy to be a redshirt that's why I'm a gold shirt_

Jim laughed, picking up his gold shirt and throwing it around his shoulders.

Jim smiled brightly watching all the red shirts he touched turn gold under his hand.

"He's still full of himself," Pike sighed, in mock sorrow, a huge smile on his face.

"That's not going to change anytime soon, unfortunately," McCoy sighed, keeping a careful eye on Jim.

_I'm a captain is you know what I mean _

_And I do my little turn on the bridge_

_Yeah on the bridge on the bridge yeah_

_I shake my little touche on the bridge_

Jim sang, slowly shaking his butt, his fans cheering. Jim smiled brightly as he slowly turned on the stage, posing every so often.

"Gud lord," Scotty laughed, watching Jim continue his dance. "Ths is better than we culd hope fer!"

"You got that right, Scotty," McCoy laughed, noticing Spock glaring possessively at Jim. _Looks like Jim isn't the only one with a hidden crush, _McCoy thought, rolling his eyes at their utter blindness.

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

'_Cos I'm a captain you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the bridge_

_Yeah on the bridge on the bridge yeah_

_I shake my little touche on the bridge_

Jim sang, slowly shaking his butt again. His fans screamed, a few more fainting. Jim smirked as he saw Spock staring at him, his normal chocolate eyes black.

Jim slowly strutted around the stage, making sure to show off his body, flexing his muscles every once in a while.

Spock's eyes were locked on Jim's form, drinking him in. Uhura smiled, shaking her head at the Captain's childness, before turning to face Spock, her blood running cold as she gazed up at Spock's expression. _No…he want…he doesn't, _Uhura thought, shocked, her eyes filling with tears.

Spock continued to gaze up at Jim, unknowing of Uhura's inner turmoil.

_I'm too sexy for my Vulcan too sexy for my Vulcan_

Spock raised an eyebrow at the possessive comment, watching Jim continue to show off his figure with a heated gaze.

_Jim's completely drunk he probably doesn't mean it, _Uhura comforted herself, her grip tightening on Spock's arm.

_Poor logical poor logical Vulcan_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

Jim sighed, looking down at the floor, tears filling his eyes as he took one last turn around the stage, a smile gently spreading across his face at his fans screams and cheers. Completely forgetting about his unrequited love…for now.

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

Jim finished a bright smile on his face as the crowd erupted into cheers and whistles, screaming for an encore. Jim panted, sweat dripping down his body.

"Thnk ya ladies and germs," Jim said, bowing, slightly shaky as he handed the mic to the next contestant. "Dnt worry iam not don yet! I jus need a lil break."

"Don't take too long Captain Sexy Pants!" the crowd yelled, laughing as Jim stumbled towards Pike, McCoy and Scotty.

"Wunderful song Cap'n but why didn ya say ur too sexy fer yer car?" Scotty asked, handing Jim another purple drink.

"I drov it off a cliff 'Cos I was tooo sexy fore it!" Jim laughed, drowning the drink, causing McCoy and Pike to laugh at him.

"You good Jim," McCoy asked, turning his holo recorder off for now, checking Jim over to make sure he wasn't getting alcohol poisoning.

"Iam fine Bonz! Dunt ya worry 'bout mi!" Jim laughed, turning to watch the new act. "Besidz I promzed another song!"

"That you did Jim that you did," Pike laughed, patting Jim's head before leaving to converse with the Ambassador some more, leaving Jim, McCoy and Scotty alone.

"Just don't drink too much Jim," McCoy said, passing him a glass of water that he quickly drowned.

"Dunt worry Bonz! Besiz the knights still young!" Jim laughed. McCoy and Scotty grinned at each other, patiently awaiting Jim's next performance. After all, as Jim pointed out, the night is still young.

**T'Slash:** Well this was relaxing! I hope you all enjoyed it really helped me unwind after my test today.

Now I have something to ask you all. Black Cat of Arda asked me if I could do a chapter to _Single Ladies_ and I have been debating it and I would like to know what you think. Would you like to see this song and if so who should be the two people dancing with Jim? And should it be after Jim gets together with Spock? I would love to know what you think.

If you have any songs you would like to me butcher please tell me and I will see what I can do! The next chapter song is already butchered and should be up by next week or sooner if the stress gets to me!

I'll shut up now but please remember to review! It would make my day!


	4. Just Around the Starlight

**T'Slash:** Had a huge midterm today so let's hope I did well on it. I also got last weeks test and I scored a 100+%! I can't tell you how happy I am!

Well it's been a week and I finally got motivated, sorry for the long wait. I am going to be working on Tarsus this weekend and hopefully this week if all goes well. Don't know when it will be updated but sometime soon.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Star Trek, so I guess wishes don't come true.

**Warning: **May cause uncontrollable laughter so read at your own risk. (This is for you Syvyann!)

I personally butchered this song, so be warned. I hope you love it and the next few haven't been butchered yet but they are on the chopping block. I will try to work on it this weekend. By the way thank you all who had songs for me to look at but I have enough, really 14 more songs to go! I didn't expect it to explode this much! Thank you so much but I truly do have enough and I hope you enjoy what is planed.

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 4: Just Around the Starlight_

"Excuse me, Captain," Lt Akia voiced, sanding behind the Captain and Dr. McCoy.

"Yez, Lt. Akia wut iz it?" Jim slurred, this baby blue eyes sparkling in the light as he looked down at the young Lt.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir but the person said it is urgent that you receive their message," Lt. Akia apologized, a light blush across her face.

"Who is it Lt," Jim asked, immediately sobering up, his blue eyes calculating who it could be that needed to speak to him so urgently.

"They said their name was, Dr. Marcus, sir," Lt. Akia answered, her eyes filled with worry as she watched her Captain's blue eyes ice over.

"Thank you, Lt. I will take the call right away," Jim said, a hollow smile on his face before he walked towards Ambassador Kareka.

"Wut do ya thik that's all 'bout?" Scotty asked Bones, watching as their Captain was escorted to a private room.

"I don't know, Scotty," Bones grumbled, drowning another drink. _Damn it! Everything was going so well too! _Bones thought, glaring at the door Jim exited.

"Hmm," Scotty hummed, turning his gaze back towards the stage where two Arcadians were singing a traditional song while another gracefully danced across the stage.

"Sirs, should I have told them the Captain was busy? I did not want to ruin his night," Akia asked worriedly, her eyes filled with fear that she has somehow overstepped her boundaries.

"No, you did the right thing, Lt. Don't worry," Bones comforted the distraught Lt. Reassuring her that she had done nothing wrong before sending her on her way to enjoy the festivities once again.

"This kinda blows the plan," Scotty sighed, gazing fondly at the stage. _And here ah had a perfect song fer the Cap'n, _Scotty thought dejectedly.

Scotty and Bones continued talking, throwing ideas about who this Dr. Marcus could be and what they wanted with Jim when they were thrown out of their thought by Jim's voice coming from the stage.

"Hey everyone! Are you enjoying the party?" Jim asked, a bright smile on his face, his icy eyes dead.

"Yah! Sing another song!" the crowd cheered, his fans swarming the stage again, squealing.

"Well I promised you all another song so here it is! This once is very personal to me," Jim said solemnly, his blue eyes melting a bit.

"Go Captain Sexy Pants!" a crew member yelled, as they cheered for their captain. Bones glanced at Scotty, confused before turning on the holo camera, ready to tape this song.

Jim smiled faintly, his eyes scanning the room and his loyal crew before he lifted his mic and proceeded to sing his dreams and troubles.

_What I love most about the stars is:_

_You can't see the same star twice_

_The universe is always changing, always moving_

Jim sang softly, his voice carrying though the room. Everyone instantly quieted, content to listen to his words, feeling the emotions he so desperately wanted to show.

Jim smiled, closing his eyes, holding the mic close, as if it were something precious.

_But people, I guess, can't live like that_

_We all must pay a price_

_To be save, we lose our chance of every knowing_

Jim continued, gently rocking, his bright blue eyes opening once more to lock with a dark chocolate, the rest of the room disappearing.

_What's around the starlight_

_Waiting just around the starlight_

Jim smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling like the stars that he was singing about. The crew and Arcadians gently swaying to the soft lyrics, their eyes never leaving Jim's form. Spock watched Jim, curious as to the emotions he could feel just below the surface.

_I look once more_

_Just around the starlight_

_Beyond the Earth_

_Where the Starshirps fly free_

_Don't know what for_

Jim laughed, smiling as he saw the stars gently floating around him, creating a tunnel, once a warm presence at his side keeping him grounded against the call of the universe. Of his destiny.

_What I dream the day might send_

_Just around the starlight_

_For me_

_Coming for me_

Jim whispered, his eyes locking on a young couple, their eyes locked on each other, lost to the world around them. Jim smiled sadly before turning his tortured gaze back to Spock, singing directly towards the Vulcan.

_I feel it there beyond those galaxies_

_Or right behind these solar systems_

Jim breathed, gazing at the million of solar systems that surrounded him, waiting to be explored.

The chocolate eyes remained fixed on the Captain, curious to know what he is thinking. Why this song meant so much to him.

_Can I ignore that sound of distant beeping_

_For a beautiful save wife_

_Who makes logical conclusions_

_And never dreams that something might be coming?_

Jim whispered, tortured. Spock's eyes widened. Surely his Captain wasn't thinking of leaving the _Enterprise _and getting married. Of leaving Spock and the crew all alone?

"What?!" Bones chocked, his eyes widening as he looked at Jim. _Jim never said anything about marriage?_ Bones thought panicked, watching the crew around them, their worries increasing.

"He wuldn leave the _Enterprise_," Scotty whispered, dropping his drink in his shock. "Surly not."

_Just around the starlight_

_Just around the starlight_

Jim sang, slowly getting more and more excited as his body wound up. Unaware of the bombshell he had just dropped on his crew.

Jim smiled, watching the cliff getting closer and closer, the stars just behind him as he prepared to let himself fall over the edge.

_I look once more_

_Just around the starlight_

_Beyond the Earth_

_Somewhere past the stars_

_Don't know what for…_

Jim sung, smiling brightly as he suddenly jumped, doing a complex gymnastics routine in the real world, never loving his footing or place in the song.

Jim smiled, the breeze ruffling his hair as he tumbled over the edge, the stars rushing up to great him, just as he had always known before a warm hand pulling him back to safety.

_Why do all my dreams extend_

_Just around the starlight?_

_Just around the starlight…_

Jim breathed, coming to a graceful halt. His expressive face void of emotion, his blue eyes dead as he stared at something no once else could see.

Jim watched as all the possible futures for him flashed before his eyes, examining each carefully. Always aware of the constant presence at his side and of the stars, forever calling to him.

_Should I choose the smoothest course_

_Steady as the ships hull?_

_Should I marry Carol?_

_Is all my traveling at an end?_

Jim sang softly, unaware of the crews eyes locked on him. Waiting for his decision. For once, the crew was unaware of what the outcome would be.

Jim smiled sadly, his eyes overfilled with emotion as he turned his back on the image of Carol Marcus. Turning instead to face the stars…and his First Officer.

Jim turned to Spock, their eyes locking once more.

_Or do you still wait for me, half Vulcan_

_Just around the starlight?_

Jim whispered quietly, his eyes never leaving Spock's. Spock stared at Jim in shock. The fact that he was staying for him…was something he could not, would not comprehend.

The crowed stared in silence, awed that their Captain held that much raw emotion before cheering wildly, yelling at him to never leave them.

"Thank you," Jim said, his face once again closed off, only a slight smirk on his face before he lowered his eyes, looking away from Spock.

"Damn it Jim," Bones grumbled, glaring at Jim as he slipped the drug into the drink again.

"They r blind, rn't they Leonard?" Scotty asked, his calculating gaze locked on Jim's form.

"You see it too, huh," Bones asked, watching Jim slowly make his way towards them.

"Ah wuld hav ta b blind not ta. They rn't hidin their attracting ta each othr," Scotty laughed, revising his plan. "Besids ah think its time ta give them a little push."

"How do you suppose to do that," Bones asked, watching Jim out of the corner of his eye.

"U'll c," Scotty whispered before handing Jim the spiked glass. "Here Cap'n u need this after that."

"Thanks Scotty," Jim said drowning the drink, and his troubles.

"Are you going to sing again, Jim?" Bones asked, watching as Jim took another glass.

"Probably," Jim sighed, angry that he was unable to control his emotions. That he let his crew see him weak.

"Gud! The crew luv u," Scotty said, smiling as he discreetly turned off the recorder.

"I've noticed," Jim said a small true smile spreading out across his face, his blue eyes remaining fixed on Spock. "The nights still young anyway."

_How rite u r, _Scotty thought, smirking as he watched the next singer approach the stage, finalizing his plan. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to execute it and to finally get those two idiots to realize what everyone else already knew. _Soon enuf._

**T'Slash: **Wow that was longer then I thought it would be and more emotional too. You guys can all imagine what Jim's conversation with Carol was about.

The next few songs haven't been butchered yet so it will take some time before the next chapter is up. Once again thank everyone who suggested songs I got the rest of the story planed but it will take a while with all those songs to butcher! So please be patient.

This would have been up last night but Fanfic wouldnt let me load it up. Grrr. And I have a my Cat Frosty on me. lol.

Please remember to review! I would love to know what you thought of this!


	5. The Logical Song

**T'Slash: **Sorry this took so long, I had a hard time to butcher this song till now. I am also sorry about Tarsus for some reason I am questioning the chapter I have written and if it really stinks and I should just delete all I have done and just start over again. I will try to finish by this weekend and I promise you I will just someone yell/send me messages and I will remember. I am on spring break now so I have some time and I have butchered every song but Single Ladies now.

So lets hope that the Gods of Writing, aka my Plot Tribble's. Pointy the butchering Tribble, Ploty the plot Tribble, Ptiravi the Good Tribble, Oscuromale the Evil Tribble. Tarsus the next chapter will be finished by Friday if I have to stay up all night to accomplish it! I'm sure I can talk Terry into yelling at me to finish it and stop ignoring it.

Thank you all for sticking with this story and not giving up on me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and never will.

**Warning: **May feel bad for Uhura but don't worry she will end up with someone as well.

Terry and I both butchered this song together so I hope that you like it.

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 5: The Logical Song_

Nyota smiled sadly, keeping a careful eye on the Captain after his heartfelt song. _Kirk would never leave the _Enterprise_. He loves that ship…but he might love Spock more then even the ship, _Nyota thought sadly, her brown eyes shining slightly as she glanced at her boyfriend. _Maybe we weren't meant or each other after all._

"Spock, did Kirk ever tell you about Carol?" Nyota asked, pushing her sadness away. Her brown eyes focusing on Spock's face, watching him for any sign of emotion.

"No Nyota, he has never confided in me about Dr. Marcus," Spock said, his amber eyes focused on his Captain. Studying him. _Why would the Captain stay for me? What does it mean? _Spock wondered, never letting the Captain get out of his line of vision.

_He does care for the Captain, _Nyota thought sadly, watching the barely described hurt and affecting shine in Spock eye before it was buried beneath logic again. _I knew we weren't meant to be together forever. _A small tear running down her cheek before she quickly composed herself.

"Hmmm," Nyota replied, slowly taking out a small package of Coco powder she had hidden away. _Those two love each other. It's so clear now…but does Jim really love Spock? Or does he just want to use him. I will not let him hurt Spock but first I think I will help Scotty and McCoy._ Nyota smiled slightly as she quickly dumped the contents of the bag into Spock's tea.

"Maybe he didn't want anyone to know but it looks like it has been bugging him for quite some time now," Nyota said, smiling as she handed Spock his tea. "Don't worry about it. Kirk wouldn't leave us or his ship. He loves her more then he cares to admit…or not."

"Nyota, worry is an emotion I do not posses," Spock replied quickly, barely hid amusement shining in his dark eyes.

"Sure," Nyota replied, rolling her eyes, a bright smile on her face. _Only a matter of minutes before it takes affect,_ Nyota thought, giddily, watching as Spock drained his cup.

"If you would excuse me, Nyota," Spock said, gracefully setting his cup down before heading towards the empty stage, passing Jim, Scotty and Doctor McCoy on his way.

"What's got into that pointy-eared bastard?" McCoy asked, watching Spock curiously.

"I dunt no but et lookz as if he's aheaded towards the stage," Scotty said, a devilish grin setting on his face before he grabbed the Holo Camera, pointing it at Spock.

"Y wudz 'pock do zat?" Jim asked drunkenly, his cheeks tainted a light pink that's to the alcohol and drug. "Hez don't sing."

"Well, Cap'n he's 'bout ta do jus that," Scotty said gleefully. He glanced towards Nyota and through her a thankful wink; knowing she would be the one behind this. Nyota blushed a light pink before she turned her attention towards the stage.

Spock took the mic, not even offering an introduction as he waited paciently for the crowd to settle down. The entire room immediately quieting down once they noticed who it was on stage. Brown and blue eyes locked together as Spock opened his mouth and starting singing, letting the words flow through him.

_When I was young,_

_It seemed that life was so grievous,_

_A disaster, oh it was hideous, despiteful._

Spock and Jim's eyes remained locked together, the crowd around them disappearing until it was just them, watching as two young boys from different worlds were beat up by the same masked villain.

McCoy, Scotty and Nyota watched the two, awaiting some hint of what either of them was thinking. If they could find any more hints as to a love that both of them were hiding. From the world, from themselves.

_And all the shelat's in the desert,_

_Well they'd be growling so ferociously,_

_Evilly, _

_Unwillingly watching me_

Spock and Jim watched as the young boys, carefree in nature came across a wild Shelat who started growling at them. Its six inch long fangs turned towards the bruised and battered boys, ready to wound them even more for a crime they did not commit.

Tears came to Jim and Nyota's eyes. Nyota for Spock and Jim for the two boys, one blond and the other onyx haired.

_But then my father sent me away to teach me how to be sensible,_

_Logical,_

_Responsible,_

_Practical._

Spock and Jim watched as the onyx haired boy was taken away, leaving the blond to face the Shelat and the masked attacker alone.

Spock turned away from Jim's tortured gaze, locking eyes with Nyota for one second before they gravitated back to Jim's before he continued with this song.

_And they showed me a world were I could be so dependable,_

_Clinical,_

_Intellectual,_

_Cynical._

Spock and Jim watched, unemotionally as the young onyx haired boy was schooled, slowly withdrawing until he was the same as all of them. While the blond was left alone, defenseless against his attackers.

_There are time when all the ship's asleep,_

_The questions run too deep_

_For such a simple Vulcan._

Spock sang, his eyes never wavering from Jim's. Jim felt hot tears run down his cheek as the scene switched to an older version of the onyx haired boy wandering a starship, searching for answers he would never find.

"I never though I'd hear Spock sing anything like this," McCoy whispered in awe. Barely aware of Jim, who had by this time fallen into the chair, never losing eye contact with Spock.

"Yes, who wuld hav known," Scotty said, making sure everything was captured on tape.

"Oh Spock…how didn't I realize this," Nyota whispered brokenly, tears running freely down her cheeks.

_Won't you please,_

_Please educate me about emotions_

_What I have missed_

_Please help me find who I am._

Spock and Jim watched helplessly as the onyx and blond boys met up again. The onyx haired boy looking at the broken blond for help. Jim chuckled lightly as they saw the blond leap into a fight with the Shelat and masked individual, no care for what happened to him.

_What's Jim laughing about? _McCoy wondered, glancing down at his friend, shocked at the tear tracks on his face. _Was he crying?!_

_Now watch what you say or they'll be calling you a radical,_

_Unorthodox,_

_Headstrong,_

_Delinquent._

_He's talking about Kirk! _Nyota realized, shocked, her gaze snapping towards the young captain, watching as his eyes never left Spock's. Tear treads on his face.

"Well Ah say, Ah think hes a takin' 'bout the Cap'n," Scotty chuckled, looking at McCoy.

"It's all true too!" McCoy laughed, looking at Jim to see him staring unemotionally up at Spock.

_Won't you please act like a captain;_

_We'd like to feel you're acceptable,_

_Respectable,_

_Presentable,_

_And honorable!_

Jim openly laughed as the blond boy transformed into him. His tattered cloths disappearing and his Captain's gold appearing in their place. Spock watched as the onyx haired boy grew in height, the pointer ears more pronounced as the blood soaked cloths turned to his Science blues and he took his position behind the Captain.

Nyota, McCoy and Scotty and the rest of the crowd laughed openly at that, turning to see Jim's reaction to that part only to see his eyes closed his usual cocky smile on his face.

"Kid is enjoying all the attention too much," McCoy grumbled, a small smile on his face,

"Aye, that es probably true," Scotty laughed, pouring them all another drink.

_At night,_

_When all the ship's asleep,_

_The questions run so deep_

_For such a simple Vulcan._

_Won't you please,_

_Please educate me about emotions_

_What I have missed_

_Please help me find who I am._

Jim and Spock watched as they turned towards each other, helping the other reach their full potential, the blood, bruises and scares slowly disappeared the longer they were together. The attacks left over from the Universe slowly healing, right where their hearts would be before the scene disappeared.

The crowd went wild, cheers echoing through the room. Spock slowly set the mic back down where he had obtained it, his eyes never leaving Jim's as he walked off stage and back towards Nyota.

"Great job, Spock! They love you," Nyota laughed, patting his clothed arm gently.

"Indeed," Spock replied, never looking away from Jim. Jim drowned another drink.

_The fun is jus beginnin, _Scotty thought, watching Jim out of the corner of his eye. _Soon it will b time._

**T'Slash: **That did not turn out like it think it would! Sorry for all the angst I didn't mean for it to be that way!

Well on to business. For Single Ladies you guys have three choices for Jim's backup singers! Go check out the poll and vote please!

Also Terry and I have a challenge for you. You see Terry was listening to a song today and thought of how it fit Jim and Spock and there is no video on youtube for it. The song is: I Made It (Cash Money Heroes). I can't do video for shit I want to know if anyone would be willing to make a video for it. Please send me the video if you do it, we would love to see it.

Don't worry tomorrow I will work on Tarsus if I have to hide all my games and disable the internet for a while I will work on it!

Well I hope you liked this chapter and please review; I would love to know what you guys thought of it!


	6. Bet on Me

**T'Slash: **Yay, I finally made the poll work! Only took a week or so. I got a test on Monday so there might be another chapter this weekend, I'm not sure yet. I still need to butcher Single Ladies but it's a way off so no rush, thankfully.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed or just read it and didn't review.

So far for Single Ladies it's a tie so please go vote! I need to know who it will be eventually. Oh, before I forget I am working on Tarsus Chapter 3b! It might take two weeks to finish with all my tests but I will do it!

**Disclaimer: **If I ever owned it a lot more redshirts would kick the bucket…most would be people I know.

This song was butchered by me with help from Terry, thanks for helping me with this story Terry! Having someone help makes it so much more fun! Well hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 6: Bet on Me_

"That was a beutiful, wazn et Cap;n?" Scotty asked, smiling at Jim as he watched Uhura and Spock out of the corner of his eye. _Ah always new the lass was smart, _Scotty thought, happy that Uhura was helping them. Even if she didn't know the full plan.

"'pock no's all the bes songz," Jim slurred, his blue eyes never leaving Spock's form. "I sink."

"Who knew that pointy eared bastard even knew what music was," Bones grumbled, drowning another drink, unable to look at his friends love struck face.

"Hey, Jimmy! Lovely singing tonight! And here you told us you couldn't sing. I knew you were lying," a young Andorian in a red Starfleet uniform asked, slapping Jim on the back. She had light blue skin, but also light blue hair, unusual for her race, her red eyes shining brightly.

"Kallista! U enjoin the pary?" Jim slurred, hugging his friend close, passing her one of his drinks.

"Yeah, these people know how to throw a party! But that isn't why I came over," Kallista said, smiling at Scotty and Bones, a knowing look in her eye. "Terry, Aki and I want you to sing another song! The crowd is starting to miss, Captain Sexy Pants."

"I thut tha waz u," Jim accused, glaring at Kallista. Kallista rolled her eyes, a huge smile on her face.

"Not just me, Jimmy. So will you do it?" Kallista begged, throwing her puppy dog eyes at Jim, her antenna's moving rapidly.

"You should do it Jim, she won't give up till you do," McCoy said, rolling his eyes at Kallista who just smirked, turning to her two friends giving them thumbs up.

"I cen nevr disappoint u," Jim conceded, getting to his feet and stumbling over to his feet on his way up towards the empty stage. "I was goin ta do it anywa u no."

"Thanks lassie, ah didn no how ah was goin ta get da Cap'n back on stage," Scotty said, smiling brightly at Kallista.

"Any time, Scotty, any time," Kallista said before moving back towards her friends so they could get closer to the stage before the crazy fangirls could. Scotty smiled at McCoy who smirked, taking out his holo video camera once more, fixing it on Jim's form.

"Hey everon! Did y'all miss me?" Jim asked smirking as the crowd went wild again. "I thout so! Ma gud frind Kallista asked that I get my ass bak up and sing so hope u all lik it!" Kallista smirked, giving a mocking bow to the crowd.

"Go Captain!"

"Letz hit et of then!" Jim said, before he closed his eyes, centering himself before he started singing once again.

_Everybody's always yelling at me_

_Everybody's trying to meld with me_

Jim started, smirking slightly, deep pain taking hold in his eyes.

Spock looked up at Jim, eyebrow raised. _Who melded with Jim, _Spock wondered, staring intensively at Jim.

_I wanna listen to my own heart talking_

_I need to count on myself for once_

Jim bowed his head, down, holding a hand over his heart, trying to listen to it and what it was telling him to do. The crowd disappeared and soon Jim was standing alone against the universe, no one could save him. Only himself.

Spock's eyebrows furrowed as he was transferred away from the crowd. Spock saw Jim standing alone on the side of a cliff. A shield holding Spock back from reaching his Captain.

_Did you ever_

_Hurt your love to get what you want?_

_Did you ever_

_Get on a ride, then wanna jump off?_

Jim sang, looking back over his shoulder at Spock, smiling apologetically at him. Before he took a deep breath and jumped off the edge of the cliff, falling into the unknown.

Jim smiled as he jumped towards the edge of the stage, startling his audience.

Spock gasped, his arm stretched out towards Jim, fighting against the force field.

Nyota stared at Spock confused as to why he was reaching his arm out towards the Captain. _Could it be he is worried about him? What are those two seeing?_ Nyota wondered, looking back at Jim.

_Goddamnit! He's talking about Spock again! _McCoy grumbled, downing another glass, this time green, liquid. _Damn pointy eared jackrabbit!_

_Did you ever push away the ones_

_You should've held close?_

_Did you ever hang on?_

_Did you ever not care?_

Jim sighed sadly, watching as he pushed everyone away, never allowing anyoe to get close enough to see the broken boy he still way. Thanks to his mother, to tarsus, to Frank. Four individuals approached him though the sea of doubt, holding him up as the ground beneath him disappeared. A lone figure in the shadows watching as he went boneless in his friends arms.

Jim slowly turned around, stretching his arms out, as if holding people back before falling boneless to the floor, a broken expression on his face.

_I'm not gonna give up, that's who I am_

_I'll give it all I have, that is my plan_

_Will I find what I never had? You know I can_

_Bet on me, bet on me, bet on me, bet on me_

_(Bet on me)_

Jim shouted, jumping to his feet, his blue eyes blazing as they locked on his First Officer. Jim's mind swirled, blue eyes glazing over, taking him back to the memory of Spock and him, much older, facing each other, his arms on Spock's shoulders.

Spock stared at Jim, confused. What was the Captain seeing?

_I wanna make it right, this is the way_

_To turn my life around, today is the day_

_Am I the type of guy who does what I say?_

_Bet on me, bet on me, bet on me, bet on me_

Jim paced around the stage, a tight smile on his face before he turned, facing Spock, his eyes filled with an un-named emotion.

Jim and Spock watched as they slowly crossed the bridge, coming to stand side by side. Jim's self raising his hand and gently resting it on Spock's shoulder, eyes bright.

"Damnit Jim just tell the Elf already," McCoy whispered, glaring at his best friend.

"Dunt ya worry Leonard," Scotty said, catching McCoy's whisper. "The stubern fools wil b tegether by the end of the nite."

"I hope you're right. I don't know if I can take his moping any longer," McCoy said, his eyes softening slightly.

_How will I know if there's a path worth taking?_

_Should I question every choice I make?_

_With my father dead, my life is crackng_

_I don't want to make the same choice_

Jim and Spock watched silently as Jim's self stood at a fork in the road, looking down each path he could take before they were transported onto the bridge. They watched as Jim worried over his choices, if he could have saved his crew if he had made a different choice.

Tears came to Jim's eyes as he recalled his fathers sacrifice, standing still on the stage, watching the bridge with his father still on it blow up before slowly moving from side to side.

"You make that choice and I will kill you," McCoy growled, gripping a hypo in his hand, transferring the camera over to Scotty.

Spock's eyes widened in fear of Jim making that same sacrifice his father had made.

_Did you ever _

_Doubt your dreams would ever come true?_

_Did you ever _

_Blame yourself and never the world?_

Jim smiled sadly, the tears disappearing as he watched Spock walk away from him and into the arms of Nyota. Leaving him alone with his pain.

_I will never_

_Try to live alone again_

_I don't wanna live this life_

_If I can't do it my way_

Jim and Spock watched once again as Jim brought people close to him, surrounding himself with people who cared for him. Jim's self smiled cocky, an image of an older Kirk and McCoy standing by the Captains chair looking out at the stars flashing across his mind.

_I'm not gonna give up, that's who I am_

_(Who I am)_

_I'll give it all I have, that is my plan_

_(That is my plan)_

_Will I find what I never had? You know I can_

_(You know I can)_

_Bet on me, bet on me, bet on me, bet on me_

_(Bet on me)_

Jim smiled again, jumping around the stage, pointing to himself. The crowd cheered, knowing that their Captain was back and would never abandon him.

Spock and Jim watched as Jim approached Spock, a genuine smile on his face as he held his hand out to Spock, offering safety and…

_I wanna make it right, this is the way_

_To turn my life around, today is the day_

_Am I the type of guy who does what I say?_

_Bet on me, bet on me, bet on me, bet on me_

They watched as Jim continued holding his hand out to Spock, guilt clear in his eyes. Jim mouthed the words Trust Me to Spock. They watched amazed as Spock smiled, taking Jims hand in his own.

Jim smiled, dancing around the stage and doing an elaborate twist in the air. His eyes twinkling as the crowd went wild.

_Hand on,_

_Give me room to breath_

_Let me go on down_

_Gotta word on my swing_

_Gotta make my own path,_

_Hold up_

Jim laughed, swinging his fists as an imaginary opponent much to the crews and Spock's amusement.

Nyota smiled sincerely up at Jim, knowing that he was speaking from his heart. That he meant what he was saying.

_It's not fair at all to see yourself_

_And not recognize your face_

_Out on my own, it's such a dangerous place_

_The answers are all inside of me_

_All I got to do is leap_

Jim's smile darkened, an image of his counterpart overtaking his mind once again.

Spock watched as Jim once more stood on the edge of the cliff, the wind pushing him closer and closer to the edge until he finally jumped, smiling as he fell through the air, the answers surrounding him.

Jim smiled brightly as the image faded back into his mind before jumping into the crowd, letting them carry him towards an empty table, that much closer to Spock and Nyota.

_I'm not gonna give up_

_Not gonna give 'till I've had my chance_

_That's who I am, that is my plan_

_Will I get what I want?_

Jim called into the crowd, locking eyes with Nyota. A challenge in his eyes.

Nyota smiled, knowing that this was who Spock was meant for. She would help Scotty and McCoy with their plan. It was time to move on.

_You can bet on me, bet on me_

_Bet on me, bet on me,_

_You can bet on me, bet on me_

_Bet on me, bet on me_

Jim laughed, jumping back into the crowd, allowing them to carry him back to the stage. Jim jumped onto the stage, turning to lock eyes on Spock once again.

_I wanna make it right, this is the way_

_To turn my life around, today is that day_

_Am I the type of guy who does what I say?_

_Bet on me, bet on me, bet on me, bet on me_

_(You can bet on me)_

Jim laughed, skidding to a stop on his knees in front of the crew, smiling as he was once again overtaken by an image, this time of a whole bridge crew, surrounding him as he sat in his Captain's chair, Spock standing directly behind him, hands resting on the back of the chair, before coming back to the present.

"Awsome Captain Sexy Pants!" Kallista and her two friends cheered, smiling brightly up at their friend. The crowd roaring for more.

_They will never change, _Pike thought fondly, shacking his head, eye bright with fatherly love as he gazed up at Jim.

"That kid," McCoy groaned a small smile on his face.

"Dunt ya worry Leonard, ah got it all worked out," Scotty assured, laughing as Jim bowed to the crowd.

"Thx! U guys r grate! I'll b bak later! I prowmis!" Jim said, handing his microphone to the next performer, smiling brightly at her before stumbling to McCoy and Scotty's side once more, unaware of the dark chocolate eyes fixed on him. "Wha did u gys thik?"

"You did well kid," McCoy said, passing Jim some water.

"Thax," Jim whispered, turning and locking eyes on Spock, a gently smile crossing his face as he ice blue eyes softened.

"All in gud time," Scotty whispered, winking at Nyota as she slipped some more coco powder into Spock drink.

**T'Slash: **Didn't turn out how I thought it would but I have to say I like it. I'm sorry for any angst in here; I tried to make it happy! The next one will be really sad I think, just a heads up. I got all the songs but Single Ladies butchered so expect an update soon.

Also last I checked Single Ladies backup singers were tied so please go vote! I don't want to have to flip a coin but I will if I have to!

Well I hope you all liked the chapter and please review and tell me what you thought.


	7. Surak Help the Vulcans

**T'Slash: **Sorry it's been awhile I am freaked out over a test I have tomorrow and even though I know I studied as much as I could before going crazy I feel like I didn't do enough. As you can tell I am stressed the hell out.

Oh and I rewrote Tarsus chapter 1 cause well to be honest the story took a turn and something's in the first chapter didn't match up anymore so I have to change them. I am also almost done with Chapter 3b of Tarsus…just a few more days I have four more scenes to work out and write but its almost here!

Oh and remember how I said every song was accounted for…I lied. The gods of music hate me so eight more songs are in there now….so it might take a while for me to butcher them all.

**Disclaimer: **I am not good enough to own Star Trek.

I killed this song myself and this is the first chapter of this story that I don't have my friend Terry's help so lets all hope my brain is still just as good as it was in Delta Vega. Sorry for my long rambling, hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 7: Surak help the Vulcans_

Nyota smiled, watching as Spock took a sip of his tea. She felt slightly guilty for doing this to him but it was the only way she would know the truth. If he really did _love_ Kirk. If Kirk would make him happy. Only then could she let him go.

Spock eyes widened, quickly drowning the rest of the drink, his eyes sparkling slightly as the Chocolate started to take over.

_Any minute now, _Nyota thought, mentally smirking as she watched Spock out of the corner of her eye, amusement in her eyes.

Thirty seconds later Spock stood up, moving towards the stage with determination, his slightly gazed over eyes locked on the microphone. He once again, pushed past McCoy, his eyes locking on Jim's briefly before he continued on his way, pushing the rise of heat at the sight of Jim back. Locking it in his mental box.

"Et looks lik Nyota was able ta do it," Scotty said smugly, shooting a grateful wink at Nyota. Nyota smiled slightly, a gentle blush spreading across her face, shifting her eyes onto the stage where Spock had just taken the Microphone, turning to face the crowd.

"This is not an activity I would normally partake in but under these circumstances I deemed it logical," Spock said calmly, eyes filled with sadness, as he locked eyes on Jim. Jim stared back, face unreadable for once.

"What's he talking about?" McCoy grumbled, slowly tuning on the camera, pointing it at Spock once more.

"I dent no Bonesy! I ceant read his mind!" Jim said, sitting unnaturally still for Jim.

_What? This wasn't the plan, _Nyota thought worriedly, eyes bright with fear that Spock was going to say something he wouldn't under normal circumstances and would hate her later, once he found out she had a part in all this. Spock closed his eyes, the crowd around him silent, waiting for what Spock was going to sing. Spock turned his head to the sky, opening his eyes slightly, the pain bright as day.

_I don't know if you can hear me_

_Or if this is even logical_

Spock stated, watching as the world around him changed, morphed into a hot desert, the red sand enveloping him in its warm embrace. A giant statue rose up from the sand, standing well over thirty feet tall. Its stone robes seeming to move with the sand.

Jim froze, watching as Spock was laid out on an alter, Bones on the one next to him, giant statues on either side as a woman stood between his best friend and love.

Bones looked at Jim confused. _What is he seeing now? _Bones sighed, his eyes filled with brotherly love as he continued to watch Jim out of the corner of his eye.

_I don't know if you would consent_

_To a half-Vulcan's request_

_Yes, I am aware I am just an outcast_

_I should not be speaking to you_

Spock walked forward, kneeling at the figures feet, head bowed, looking at the bright red sand beneath him.

Jim watched in horror as the woman stepped forward, resting one hand on Spock's face and the other on Bones. She looked directly at him, her cold emotionless eyes piercing his soul, as if demanding what he, an outsider was here.. He held his breath waiting.

_Oh Spock, _Nyota thought, eyes filling with tears, wrapping her arms around herself. _You aren't an outcast anymore. We all love you…Kirk most of all I think._ Scotty looked up at Spock sadly, hoping now more then ever that their plan would work. No one should feel like they were an outcast.

_Still I see your face and wonder…_

_Were you once an outcast too?_

Spock asked, slowly raising his head, looking up at the statue, wincing as the red sand whipped around him, encasing him in its fury.

Jim watched as the woman started chanting in a language he didn't know, the desert roaring behind him but his eyes remained locked on his love. Would this work? Would he finally be whole again and not an outcast.

_Surak help the Vulcans_

_Weak from destruction_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find in space_

Spock watched, silently, as the desert storm subsided, the once giant statue of stone smaller and made of flesh. Spock looked deep into Surak's eyes, pleading with him to help them, even those who had hurt him as a child.

Jim gasped for breath, watching in awe as Spock stood up, the priestesses dressing him in a white gown. Spock was back! Spock was with him and he would never let that Vulcan out of his sight again.

The crew looked around shocked, they were doing everything they could for the Vulcans, and they knew they didn't want pity but so much had been lost. McCoy's jaw dropped, staring at Spock in shock.

"Janice, Christine, will you help me with the next part?" Nyota asked, standing by two of her friends. Janice and Christine nodded in agreement, tears streaming down their faces.

_Surak help my people_

_We look to you still_

_Surak help the Vulcans_

_Or nobody will_

Surak stared emotionlessly down at Spock; his robs blending with the sand, making him all the more majestic looking. Spock watched in awe as the legend approached him, placing his hands in a mind meld position.

Jim wanted to laugh, to cry. Spock was back, and that made everything that he had lost, the _Enterprise_, his son, possibly his carrier worth it. If he was giving the choice to do it all again he would still make the same decision. Spock was his heart and without him it he would surely die.

Nyota nodded to Christine and Janice, indicating that it was their turn to take over. All three stepped forward their voices in harmony, the crew turning to look at them while Spock remained motionless on stage, never noticing that the girls had started singing.

_I ask for logic_

_I asked for reason_

_I ask for dignity to shine of my name_

_I ask for control I can never possess_

_I ask for Surak and his followers to bless me_

Spock stood silently, watching as the elders thoughts flooded his mind, transferring all his wisdom to Spock. Surak smiled slightly, nodded to Spock once more before disappearing in a tornado of sand.

Jim sighed, relief clear in his eyes as Spock turned back to him, whispering his name. Spock was here and would remember everything after soon enough. For now he would bask in the warmth that Spock could never hide from him. No matter how hard he tried.

Nyota, Janice and Christine smiled slightly, slowly stepping back into the shadow, watching as the crew's attention shifted back to Spock. Watching as his eyes cleared since he had first appeared on stage.

_I ask for nothing_

_I can get by_

_But I know so many _

_Less lucky thank i_

_I implore you help my people_

_The depressed and wounded_

_I thought we all were_

_The followers of Surak_

Spock whispered gently into the microphone, his eyes once again locked on Jim's.

A single tear fell from Jim's eye as the world around him faded out, their counterparts smiling happily up at each other as the crew smiled brightly. Jim looked up at Spock, his heart beating faster when he realized that Spock's eyes were on him, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"Blind bats," McCoy grumbled under his breath, glaring at the two, arms crossed.

"That they ar, but now its our turn," Scotty said, a devilish smirk spreading across his face as he grabbed his arm, passing the video camera off to Pike with orders to tape what was going to happen next, before dragging McCoy towards the stage.

_Surak help the Vulcans_

_Followers of Surak_

Spock finished, eyes never leaving Jim's as the crowd went wild, Nyota, Christine, Janice, Kallista and her friends cheering the loudest. Spock blushed a light green, quickly handing the microphone to the next person, not paying attention to who it was before walking quickly back to Nyota.

"'pock is aazin isn he?" Jim asked, looking towards were McCoy was standing. "Guys?" Jim asked confused, brows furrowed as he tried to locate his friends.

"Hey everon! Ah hope u ar all havin fun! Ah no ah am," came a familiar Scottish voice from the stage. Jim glanced up, shocked to see Scotty and a reluctant McCoy on stage.

"Wha?"

Nyota smiled, knowing that Scotty had something planed.

"Ah hav ben waitin all nite ta do this! Yu see their ar two members of our crew who are jus blind ta how they feel 'bout each other so ah took it upon myself ta try and get their heads out of their arses," Scotty said, the crew laughing at him as they tried to figure out who the song was for.

_What are you going to sing, _Nyota thought, smirking as she looked at the two oblivious crew members, shacking her head sadly. For two geniuses they were really dumb when it came to each other. _I can't wait to see what you are going to sing._

**T'Slash: **Hahah that was fun, I feel much more relaxed for my test tomorrow, I already studied for ten hours or so. I know this was kinda sad again sorry, the next one will be hilarious, I already know how I am going to butcher the song! Should be up by this weekend along with Tarsus…if I can stop crying while writing it.

Thank you for reading this, please, please, please review and tell me if you liked it.


	8. Can you feel the Tension Tonight?

**T'Slash: **Well I couldn't bring myself to write Tarsus tonight. To be honest I am exhausted and I probably shouldn't be writing but I couldn't just leave you guys hanging on what was going to be next so I went ahead and wrote it out! Don't expect the next one soon…I need to figure out how to kill it still.

Just to be clear **Bones singing** _Scotty sining_

**Disclaimer: **Have never and will never own, I'm not that good.

This song was killed by myself, yesterday, with no help what so ever but Terry saw the ending of it and he couldn't stop laughing so I think it's good! Once again I am writing this without any help so let's hope this turns out well. I am also debating if I should change the title since Jim alone isn't singing anymore the crew has invaded lol.

**Song's of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 8: Can you feel the Tension Now?_

"Ah hope yu all enjoy our song an help us with the fight ta git thos two idiots tagether," Scotty said, smiling brightly the crew laughing and agreeing with him. Pike laughed, turning the video camera on, not wanting to miss a thing.

"If they don't we have alternate means to try," McCoy said, hoping up at hypo, evil smirk on his face.

_Who are they talking about? _Jim thought confused, looking up at his friends, trying desperately to figure out who they were talking about.

"Lits git tis show on the road," Scotty said to the cheers of the crowd.

_Ah caen see whas happenin'_

**What?**

_An they ar both idiots_

**Oh them.**

Scotty and McCoy started out, causing the crew to burst into laughter. Instantly know who their Chief Engineer and Medical Officer were talking about. Scotty and McCoy smiled at each other, happy with the crew's reaction.

Nyota started laughing so hard that tears were coming to her eyes. Spock glanced down at her, confused at her reaction.

_Ther already en luv an here's the bottom line_

_Ther ta scard ta admit the truth_

**Goddamnit**

"That's the truth!" Chapel yelled, laughing at the lyrics. It descried the two of them perfectly. The whole crew and natives agreeing, even thought they had just met the crew of the _Enterprise_ he had immediately seen the attraction between the two senior officers.

Scotty and McCoy smirked, circling around each other.

Jim watched as the surroundings once more disappeared leaving him alone in a forest, Bones and Scotty spying on him, high up on a tree branch, while he and Spock studied samples on a alien planet.

_Ze sweet cares of the starlight_

_Ther's majic en the stars_

_With al tis sexual tension_

_Sumone's bound ta break_

"I'm betting its Jim," McCoy muttered into the microphone, caught the crew to go crazy once again, some falling to the floor caught they were laughing too hard. Pike just chuckled, trying to get both Jim's reaction and the two on stage on film.

Jim watched as he and Spock walked around the forest, Spock taking readings at ever new plant they came across. Jim had a gentle smile on his face, not at all board with their activity, just happen to spend time with his love.

Scotty and McCoy smiled, seeing the gazed over look on Jim's face, knowing they might finally make him see what everyone else was already aware of. What he himself was repressing.

_**Can you feel the tension now?**_

_**The stress this tension brings**_

_**The universe will never be in perfect harmony**_

_**Till they admit their love**_

Scotty and Bones silently stood on stage, Scotty gesturing to Nyota to bring Spock closer to the stage while Bones motioned for Kallista, Terry and Aki to push Jim onto the stage.

Jim went willingly, feeling as if the breeze had somewhere to take him, so he followed after Spock, never doubting, at least in his mind, that this is where he belonged.

Sulu and Chekov started laughing, knowing about the tension that was always present on the bridge whenever the Captain and Commander were on the same shift. It was unbearable most days.

**_So many things Jim can tell him_**

**_But how to make Spock trust him_**

**_The truth about your past? It's possible!_**

**_He'd never run away from you_**

Bones whispered into Jim's ear, circling his best friend once he was forced onto the stage, laughing as Jim froze, eyes widening in panic. Fully aware of what Bones was telling him to admit to Spock.

_No!_ Jim thought, his feet freezing to the ground, a thick coat of ice covering them. Spock walked on a few steps before realizing that Jim wasn't behind him. He turned and faced Jim, a question clear on his face. _I…I can't_ Jim stuttered to the figure, rapidly looking for an escape.

_What is Dr. McCoy talking about? The Captain and I are not in love. I am in a romantic relationship with Nyota. To be with the Captain would be illogical, _Spock thought confused, ignoring his human half who whispered that it wasn't true. Spock slowly stepped forwarded on his own will, wanting to hear what he supposedly had missed.

_Ther both holdin back an hidin_

_But y we arn't to sure_

_Y wunt they jus git tagether_

_Like we all no they desire?_

Scotty asked the crowd with mock sadness. _It's workin, _Scotty thought happily, watching as Jim slowly loosened up, seeming to search the crowd for Spock.

Jim's feet slowly thawed as Spock walked even closer, his hand reaching out for Jim. Jim smiled brightly, trusting another for the first time and took that first step forward. Towards realizing what he always knew was true.

Spock watched in shock as Jim's face slowly broke into a sincere smile, one he had never seen before on his Captain's face. His heart fluttered at the sight of Jim so happy and content. The feeling from before came back only to be thrust back into the mental box once more. _Illogical, _Spock thought, his eyes none the less locked on Jim's face.

_**Can you feel the tension tonight?**_

_**The stress it always brings**_

_**The world will never be in perfect harmony**_

_**Till they admit their love**_

_**Can you feel the tension tonight?  
It's right in front of you**_

_**Why won't they realize that **_

_**Love is where they are**_

Scotty and Bones continued, gently rocking to the music, smirking as the crew joined in, the whole room soon rocking with them. Watching as Jim stood up, seeming to slow dance with the air.

Jim smiled as Spock wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close before they started dancing, slow and sensual. Jim smiled up at Spock, eyes filled with an emotion he wasn't ready to admit to yet. _T'hy'la _the illusion Spock whispered, bending down to kiss him gently on the lips before pulling back, leaving Jim feeling more alone and empty then he had since his childhood.

_Their song is illogical, there is nothing for the Captain and I to realize. We are…friends…nothing more, _Spock thought firmly, pushing his emotions back as the tempted to overwhelm him. To make him see the truth and what the Captain really meant to him.

Sulu laughed along with Chekov before whispering something to his lover. Chekov readily agreed, smiling brightly up at Sulu. Chekov was thankful for the Captain for getting him and Hikaru together; he would do everything in his power to make sure his Captain got his hearts desire. No matter what stood in his way.

Nyota offered a watery smile at Scotty, knowing that they were right. She and Spock weren't perfect for each other, they were meant to be friends not lovers. But she just couldn't let him go, not yet at least.

_And if they don't realize it tonight_

_It can be assumed_

**I will stab them both with hyposprays**

_**In short, they better realize it**_

_**Tonight!**_

Scotty and Bones finished. Bones threatening Jim with a fully loaded hypospray, his eyes smiling as he watched one of Jim's shields come crashing down. The crew went wild, cheering the loudest they had all night.

Jim, catching sight of the hypo, quickly backed away from it, falling off the stage in the process, much to the crew's amusement.

Spock felt a rush of panic overtake him as he watched his Captain fall hurrying towards his side. Nyota smiled sadly, finally having proof that Spock did love his Captain, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Are you alright Captain?" Spock asked, pulling Jim to his feet, checking him over for injuries.

Sulu smirked, thankful to the diversion as he quickly made his way to Scotty and Bones telling them what he was about to do. Scotty started laughing hysterically, loving Sulu's idea as McCoy shook his head, hoping this would work.

"I'm alrite Spock, jus a few brusies. And didn I tell u ta Call mi Jim?" Jim slurred, locking eyes with Spock, once again.

"It would not be proper, Captain," Spock said, breaking their eye contact.

"Hey everyone!" Sulu called out, mic in hand, interrupting whatever Jim was going to say as his attention now fixed on the pilot, wondering why he was on stage. "I don't know if I can top Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott's song but I'm willing to try for the cause. Cause those two are really idiots."

"We here you there!"

"Let's hope this opens their eyes and shows them they belong together," Sulu said, nodding to Pavel.

_What now? _Nyota thought, a smile on her face as she watched Spock and Jim, still standing close together. Her heart breaking slightly, knowing that she would have to let him go soon.

"Tis is gonna be awsom," Scotty told Pike, taking the holocamera from him and focusing it on Sulu.

"I'm sure it is," Pike laughed, watching Jim discreetly look towards his First Officer, longing in his eyes.

_If this doesn't work then they will leave me with no choice, _McCoy thought, smirking, watching as Sulu started tapping to the beat.

**T'Slash: **Yes, now Chekov and Sulu are helping! Sorry to leave you hanging again but I couldn't help it. I had to get Sulu up there and as for what Bones has planned well you will see it soon enough.

I hope you all liked this Chapter/Song. So far I think it is my favorite one, or at least my favorite butchered song so far. The next one will take a while so don't expect an update soon I got to butcher it and finish a project for Psychology, ugh. I will finish Tarsus by Sunday though, even if I have to stay up all Saturday.

Please review, it helps Pointy and me butcher songs faster.


	9. Space Cowboy

**T'Slash: **Sorry it's been a while, I was busy with Tarsus and it took forever to kill this song! But it's finally killed and I got some free time, still haven't finished my psych project but will do so this weekend…so expect another update soon, I will need it.

This chapter is only getting updated now to combat Tarsus since it killed me and just guarantied myself a spot in hell.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it so many more redshirts would have died, just look at Tarsus.

Killed this song all by my self! Terry saw it and liked it so I hope you all do as well.

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 9: Space Casanova_

Sulu smiled out at the crowd, watching Kallista and a few others smiled recognizing the beat. Sulu shared a smiled with Chekov before facing the crowd, holding the microphone confidently to his mouth, ready to tell Spock his message.

_You better take it from me, that boy was like a disease_

Sulu started, smiling brightly as Jim glared up at him, drowning a glass of alcohol. Pike smiled, shacking his head slightly as he kept the camera on Jim. It was nice to see that his crew cared so much about him to try and help him get together with the one he loved.

_Disease? No one on board the _Enterprise_ is a pathogen, this song is illogical, _Spock thought, regarding Sulu carefully, trying to fin the meaning of his words.

"Oh Lord," Scotty laughed, staring at Jim who was still standing close to Spock. McCoy shook his head, signaling for another drink, lord knows he needed it.

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

Sulu sang eyes locked on Spock, trying to him to notice the meaning behind the words, to know who James T. Kirk really was now.

Spock stared up at Sulu, eyes confused. _What was Lt. Sulu trying to tell him?_

Pike laughed, moving to a different spot across the room so he could watch the two and tape them without being caught.

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you back_

'_Cause you can't live without his presence_

Sulu continued to look directly into Spock's eyes, willing him to see the logic in the situation. _If he doesn't get it soon I will help McCoy stab them with hypos,_ Sulu thought venomously.

Spock watched the world around him melt away, leaving him alone, a cool warm hand resting on his shoulder. He looked back seeing Jim smiling gently at him, squeezing his shoulder, eyes begging him to stay. Spock looked back in front of him and saw Nyota smiling sadly, walking further away from him, whispering, _be happy._

_He was a good time space Casanova_

_Leaning up against the bar walls_

_Looks like an idiot farm boy_

_But we know he's smarter then that_

"I'm rite hear ya no!" Jim yelled, the crowd laughing at him.

"So true Sulu!" Nyota yelled, laughing with everyone else even as she watched Spock, smiling sadly as he moved closer to Jim's side.

Spock looked around, finding himself in a bar, the Captain sitting with him, ignoring all the woman asking him out. Content just to sit with him…why?

_He's a captain in disguise_

_A love with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out for you_

_Gives you feeling that you don't want to fight_

_You better stop running_

Spock was running the emotions too much for him to handle, never able to get far, the blue eyes constantly following him. The captain appearing in every room he found himself in. No where was safe from the Captain, he always found him.

_Lizten to him Mester Spock_, Chekov silently pleaded, standing behind Sulu, playing some old earth instruments.

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

'_Cause I know you've been told_

_But you don't believe us_

_You can't get away_

Spock stopped, turning to look at Jim, a hurt expression on his face. _Please Spock_, Jim begged, staring at Spock begging him to let go, to trust him. Spock froze, feeling the urge to run away from these emotions he couldn't control but knowing he had to figure out the truth.

Jim laughed, looking up at Spock, whatever Sulu was trying to tell Spock it seemed to be having the desired effect.

_Just look into his eyes_

_He'll never tell you any lies_

_And you don't wanna believe_

_But you wanna be with him_

_If you listen to me _

_And take my advice_

Sulu sighed, hoping that he was getting though to Spock. He knew those two idiots belonged together.

Spock stepped closer to the Captain, no Jim, the feeling welling up inside of him once more. Spock furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out what the feeling was.

_He's no longer a space Casanova_

_Leaning up against the bar walls_

_Looks like a playboy _

_But he's all grown up now_

Spock stepped closer to his Captain, no Jim, he reminded himself. Watching as Jim turned down an astatically pleasing young woman, eyes never leaving Spock's face.

"HEY!" Jim yelled jokingly, smiling as the crowd erupted into laughter, trying to hide his inner conflict. _Am I really that obvious that I gave it up? That I finally grew up just for Spock? _Jim thought, looking at Spock from the corner of his eyes, smiling sadly, _No that I have a chance, he's with Uhura still. I guess I'm just meant to be forever alone in this universe no matter how much I change._

_He's changed so much since I first met him,_ Nyota thought, smiling brightly. _They belong together I know they do. But I can't bring myself to let him go yet…Why?_

_He's your soul mate_

_Your lover with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out for you_

_Gives you feeling that you don't want to fight_

_You better give up now_

Spock froze, the feeling overwhelming him again as Jim stepped forward, smiling gently. _Spock, don't be afraid of this, _Jim begged, holding a hand out to Spock. Spock looked at it, fighting the urge to run away from this feeling. He is Vulcan he shouldn't have any feelings yet this human, this man, could bring them out of him.

Sulu smiled brightly, realizing that his words were making it though to the Vulcan, that he was thinking about what he was singing. _There's hope for you yet, Mr. Spock,_ Sulu thought smiling brightly as he turned to Jim.

_Don't run away_

_He won't mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you what you've been waiting to hear_

_He'll never break your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

_I would never hurt Spock…I…I love him too much to do that to him, _Jim thought, finally admitting it to himself fully for the first time, a sad smile crossing his face.

"Like he could mess with Spock's mind! Jim ain't a mind reader!" McCoy yelled out much to the crew, natives and Pike's amusement. "If anything we should worry about Spock messing with Jim's mind."

Spock froze, the feeling…it was familiar to him. He knew it from somewhere before but never this strong. Jim kept walking, only stopping when he was a foot away. _Listen to them, _Jim whispered, eyes filled with an emotion Spock couldn't, and didn't want to name.

_He's no longer a Space Casanova_

_Leaning up against the bar walls_

_He looks like an idiot_

_But he really is your T'hy'la_

Sulu whispered, throwing out the Vulcan word to give Spock a hint at what his true feelings were. Nyota froze, she recognized that Vulcan term from her studies of the language.

Spock looked at Jim, the word echoing inside his mind. Could Jim really be his T'hy'la? The one and only perfect fit for his soul?

_He's your lover in disguise _

_A man with blue eyes_

_And he only comes our for you_

_Gives you feeling that you don't want to feel_

_Just give up the fight_

_Oh just give up the fight_

_Oh just give up the fight!_

Spock's eyes widened in shock as he watched Jim gently stroke his cheek with his fingers, a loving smile on his face before Spock was trust back into reality. _I do not love Nyota, _Spock realized, eyes locking on Jim's form, his blood running cold at the thought of what that might imply.

_Looks like he realized it then, _Sulu thought happily, bowing with Chekov as the crowd went wild, apparently loving his song.

"Thank you everyone! I hope that they get the message I was trying to send!" Sulu said, the crowd laughing in agreement. The two exited the stage, looking at Nyota sadly, knowing that what they were doing was hurting her.

Nyota smiled slightly, knowing that this was the only way and no matter how much it hurt she would rather him be happy.

"Gud job, Sulu! Tha was an amazin song," Scotty laughed, patting Sulu on the shoulder as he came to stand by them.

"Thanks."

"Hey…were iz the Keptin?" Chekov asked, surveying the stop that Jim was just standing in, not able to see him. Spock was still there, looking off into space, apparently still in shock at what was just revealed to him, but Jim was no were to be found.

"God damn it! Where did he go this time?! I thought one of you was watching him!" McCoy grumbled, looking around the room. _It's just like that idiot to go disappearing now!_ McCoy looked to the stage, freezing. "Oh no."

**T'Slash: **Hmm, I wonder where Jim is, lol. Sorry to leave you at a cliffy but it was too good to pass up! I hope you all liked this chapter the next song is already butchered and should be up by the end of the weekend if I am lucky.

I hope you all liked this song/Chapter and please review and tell me what you thought about it. I am working on Tarsus and a one-shot about Kirk Prime so keep a look out for them. Please remember to review, they makes school bearable.


	10. In Harmony

**T'Slash: **Well I promised to update soon and I am holding myself to that. I had a mental breakdown tonight over a damn psych quiz that took eight times to get the 36 he wants *grumbles about the evilness* I didn't even get a chance to work on my project so there will be no update till I finish a third of that.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and loved it, I hope this one lives up to the last two!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Star Trek then do you really think I would be suffering though psychology?

I butchered this song around the same time as Space Cowboy, I was really upset that day and when listening this song just though wow this fits Star Trek so here it is! I hope you like it; it's one of my favorites.

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 10: In Harmony_

Jim stood on stage, an evil smirk on his face as he looked over at Bones and company. _I know you have something to do with this, _Jim thought, glaring at McCoy before smiling out at the crowd that were once again cheering for him, Kallista, Terry and Aki the loudest.

"Hi guys, I pwomised I'd b bak so here I am. Sulu and Chekov jus sang a song at the expence of me so I thought I would get someone else back as paybak," Jim laughed, making sure to look at Bones out of the corner of his eye.

Pike smiled, fixing the camera on Jim, ready to hear what he had to sing. _I'm glad I came to this party, its better then I thought it would be, _Pike thought, looking over at Bones. _I wonder what Jim has planed._

_What makes someone special?_

_I suppose it all depends_

_It's what's unique about each of us_

_That we should rejoice as friends_

Jim sang, locking eyes with Bones, smirking at him.

"What is that kid up to now?" Bones asked, confused. Sulu, Chekov and Scotty shrugged, leaning back to enjoy the show. Nyota jumped as the doors behind her opened, admitting two old men, one with graying golden hair the other an older Vulcan.

"Looks like we made it just in time," the older human said, nudging the Vulcan next to him.

"Indeed."

_The differences is our differences_

_It may be pointy ears_

_Variety adds spice to live_

_So we shouldn't fight_

Bones' jaw dropped open as the others started laughing, knowing what Jim was singing about. "God damn it Jim! You know I don't want to be friends with that pointy eared hobgoblin!" Bones yelled, glaring up at Jim who just smiled innocently before turning to Spock.

Pike laughed, making sure to catch Bones' reaction on film. _I'm going to have to make a copy of this before I give it back to Dr. McCoy, I don't want him to delete any of this, _Pike thought, smirking, his eyes locked on the stage.

"I see that Dr. McCoy and Spock are still at odds against each other," the Vulcan said, eyes twinkling as he watched Jim dance around on stage, ignoring McCoy's glares. The human laughed, leaning against the Vulcan to keep himself up.

Spock's eyebrows rose, looking up at his Captain, wondering why he chose this song.

_In Harmony_

_Harmony_

_You're Bones, he's Spock_

_Together we _

_Should live in tranquility_

"Never going to happen in this lifetime!" Bones yelled out, much to the crew's enjoyment. Jim laughed, twirling on the stage as he watched Spock give him the Vulcan glare.

_If there was only one race_

_How boring life would be_

_I'm glad there are so many races_

_In many different forms!_

"I bet you are! You know how many diseases there are thanks to other races!" Bones grumbled, throwing an empty bottle at Jim. Jim just laughed, dancing away from the projectile.

_Jim is grateful to other races? Maybe there is hope, _Spock thought, his eyes never leaving Jim's form as he continued to dance around the stage, smiling brightly at the crowd. Spock felt his cheeks warm up and forced himself to focus.

"It seems Spock is listening to my advice," the Vulcan said, eyes smiling as he watched Spock try to regain control.

"I wonder how this got all started," the human laughed, sitting at the empty table, watching the action.

"Time will tell."

_I hear both of you arguing_

_About which race is better_

_But when we get together we _

_Bring unity to the ship_

"Not true!" Bones continued to complain, thinking of all the hypos he could stab Jim with.

"Most illogical," Spock whispered. Nyota looked at the two men sitting at the table, wondering who they were and why they looked so familiar.

In harmony

Harmony

You're Spock, he's Bones

Together we

Can live in tranquility!

"When the world ends!" Bones yelled, throwing another glass at Jim, smiling when he avoided it, happy that Jim was having fun…even if it was at his expense.

Spock continued to gaze up at Jim, remembering all the arguments that he and Dr. McCoy had had over the man years. The older Vulcan smiled slightly, remembering his own rival and their friendship. "That is most illogical, Dr. McCoy as we work on the ship together," Spock stated, looking over at the fuming Bones.

"You damn well know what I mean, you pointy eared elf!" Bones yelled, drowning another drink. _Damnit, is this song over yet?!_

_In harmony_

_Harmony_

_You're you, I'm me_

_Together we _

_Can live in tranquility!_

Jim finished, twirling in a giant circle, landing just in front of Spock, smiling brightly at the Vulcan. Spock's ears turned a light shade of green as he looked away from his captain, trying to regain his composer.

"Most illogical choice in a song, Captain," Spock said, hands locked behind his back once again.

"I don't know Spock, they seemed to like it," Jim said, admits the wild cheering of his crew, and the two latecomers. "Don't worry I'll be back I just need a break!"

"That kid," Bones grumbled, shaking his head as he escaped his still laughing companions, making a dash to the microphone Jim had just set down; making sure a nearby server would give Jim the drink he had prepared for him. _I ain't done with you yet, Jimmy boy, _Bones thought, smirking evilly as he watched Jim drown the drink. _You had your fun Jim. Now it's my turn._

**T'Slash: **I feel so much better now. This was so fun to write and I am hoping to update soon but first I have to meet my goal tomorrow, if I do there will be an update. As for what Bones is going to do…you will just have to wait!

I hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to review and tell me what you thought of it!


	11. Kiss the Vulcan

**T'Slash: **Well I finished the hell project today, finally. Killed my soul and brain but its over with. Sorry for the long wait I will try to update again by Monday but no promises I have Tarsus to work on and school work.

**Disclaimer: **Have never and will never own them.

I want to thank Andalusia25 for giving me a name that you will see in this chapter I take no credit for it. As for this song…well I butchered it way back in October so I hope you like it!

**Songs of a Drunk Captain (and crew)**

_Chapter 11: Kiss the Vulcan_

"Well since the two idiots are still not together I have been forced to come back up here," McCoy stated, glaring down at Jim. _This is payback kid for that last song, you better listen to else, _McCoy thought, discreetly reaching for a hypo, checking to make sure it was there. "But God help me if they don't realize it soon I will stab them with a hypo!"

"I'll help you, Dr. McCoy!" Sulu and Kallista yelled out at the same time, grinning at each other.

"Hmm, I think I know what's going on," the older human laughed, eyes twinkling as he looked over at Jim and Spock, both so obvious about their feelings.

"To what are you taking about James?" the Vulcan asked, looking over at his companion, confused.

"Just wait, McCoy will reveal all soon, T'Pock," James whispered, eyes dancing as he looked back up at the younger version of his old friend. _How I have missed you Bones, _James thought sadly.

"Kallista, Terry, Aki care to join me I need your help," McCoy called, grinning as the three bounced up onto the stage, laughing when he told them his plans, readily agreeing to help. "I hope they listen to the message this time if not…well we have all night now don't we." The three laughed, Terry picking up a simple drum, Kallista taking a flute and Aki picking up a violin.

_Percussion_

Terry smiled, starting the simple rhythm, glancing down at Jim, shaking his head at how stupid his friend could be.

_Strings_

Aki smiled, the light string added to the gentle pounding of the drum.

_Winds_

Kallista smiled, the gentle wind added to the other two, creating a soft melody.

_Words_

McCoy said, smirking, his brown eyes locked on Jim, willing him to hear the message he had to say. _Come on kid I can't take much more of your moping over the hobgoblin. _

_There you see him_

_Sitting there across the bridge_

_He never has a lot to say_

_But there's something about him_

McCoy sang gently, watching as Jim's eyes glazed over, his smirk growing.

Jim was on the bridge, sitting in his captain's chair, Bones leaning against his chair singing gently as Jim looked over to the science station. Spock was watching him his eyes filled with a warmth he couldn't decipher. Jim's heart speed up, his cheeks turning slightly red before he looked away.

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the Vulcan_

All four on stage smirked, watching as Spock's ears turned a bright green, happy at the fact that they were able to get an emotional response out of him. _I knew you had some emotions you pointy eared elf,_ McCoy thought smugly.

Jim froze. _No…No I cant it would ruin everything!_ Jim thought his face paling as he slowly turned back to Spock unable to help himself. Spock stood their as still as ever watch him with his dark eyes, waiting for his move.

"Gud lord!" Scotty laughed, glad that Pike had the camera instead of he as Bones continued his little song. Pike smiled making sure to get everything on tape.

"I believe I know what they are planning now James," T'Pock said, smiling slightly at the ingenious of the crew and their plan to get the two of them together.

"I knew you would get it," James laughed, eyes locked on the performance in front of him.

_Yes, you want him_

_Look at him, we know you do_

_Possible he wants you to_

_There is one way to ask him_

_Well really there is more then one way but this would be easier if Jim just did this!_ McCoy grumbled to himself, glaring at his friend and the hobgoblin.

Jim watched as Spock continued to stair at him from the science station, Jim smiled brightly at Spock, trying to ease his nervousness. He knew he loved his friend but did the others really know as well? _Yes they have always known, _Spock's voice whispered gently into his mind.

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go oh and kiss the Vulcan_

Nyota smiled slightly, knowing that what McCoy was singing was true. Spock stood their frozen, unable to comprehend the words. Jim did not want him it was impossible.

Jim watch as Spock stepped closer, his eyes smoldering. Jim gulped looking over towards his best friend who just nodded at him, telling him to do it. Jim took a step forward towards Spock before turning and running away.

_Sing with me now_

McCoy said, nodding toward Kallista, Aki and Terry as well as the rest of the crew and natives motioning for them to join him. Noticing for the first time the two strangers in the back, instantly recognizing them. _Well I'll be damned, _McCoy thought.

_Sha la la la la la, my oh my_

_Looks like the boys to shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the Vulcan_

Jim stood there frozen as he watched the instance when he and Spock almost kissed in the turbo lift a month ago. _I want to but I can't! I don't want to ruin this friendship, _Jim thought sadly, his face dropping as he realized the reality of the situation.

Spock looked down at Jim, concerned when he saw tears filling his Cap-his friend's eyes. _What is Jim seeing? Could what the good Doctor is saying be true? Illogical, _Spock sighed, turning back towards the stage, making sure to keep an eye on Jim.

_Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad_

_He gonna miss the Vulcan_

McCoy said sadly, watching Jim's eyes mist over, not from the drug but tears. What was Jim seeing?

Jim watched as Spock and Uhura walked away together, leaving him in the cold. _No! Spock don't leave me! Please, _Jim begged, chasing after them but they only got further and further away from him.

"This method is highly illogical, James. How do they expect to get our counterpart together by singing?" T'Pock asked, looking over at James.

"Who knows but I think its getting thought to Jim but knowing Bones I think he slipped him something earlier. Besides I think this might work better then what they did to us," James laughed, recalling how the command team had locked him and Spock into a rec-room refusing to let them out until they realized their feelings.

T'Pock smiled slightly, remember that day fondly. Thankful for the crew for intervening and helping him obtain his T'hy'la.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in the black of space_

_Boy, you'd better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_He won't say a word_

_Oh he won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the Vulcan_

McCoy whispered, gently swaying on the stage, watching Jim closely incase something happened. Nyota smiled sadly, she would let Spock go. She would let him find his soul mate but first Jim had to prove himself to her. _I won't let him go until I know you won't hurt him, _Nyota thought, glancing at Jim and then back at the older couple, still trying to place them.

Jim froze, watching as Spock stood in front of him, eyes begging him to tell the truth. To say the words he so longed to say. Words that he had promised himself to never say in fear of ruining something precious.

_Sha la la la la l , don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the Vulcan_

_Sha la la la la la, don't stop now_

_Don't try to hid it_

_How you wanna kiss the Vulcan_

Jim sat in the captain's chair, Bones kneeling in front of him, eyes sparkling with mischief as he gestured towards the science station, a genuine smile on his face. Jim sat there, expression troubled before a small smile spread across his lips, eyes brightening as he looked over at Spock who looked away quickly. Jim smiled before looking back at the view screen could he do it. Bones stood up, circling the command chair, whispering the words into his ear.

McCoy smiled brightly, seeing that his words had an effect on Jim. _Come on Jim._

"Come on Kid, don't give up now," James whispered, watching his younger self as he struggled to find the answer.

_Sha la la la la la, float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song says kiss the Vulcan_

_Sha la la la la la, the music play_

_Do what the heart is saying_

_You gotta kiss the Vulcan_

Jim smiled, looking over at Spock, his decision clear. _I don't believe in the no win scenario, why start now, _he thought, taking that first step towards Spock, eyes bright. _I love him. I love him and nothing will stop me._

"Got ya," McCoy whispered, seeing the decision spread across Jim's face. Kallista, Terry and Aki all smiled happy that their friend would finally do the right thing.

_You've gotta kiss the Vulcan_

_You wanna kiss the Vulcan_

_You've gotta kiss the Vulcan_

_Go on and kiss the Vulcan_

Jim took that final step, smiling brightly as he brought their lips together, relishing in the feel of Spock's lips against his before he was thrust back into reality. "Wha?"

McCoy smiled as the song ended, watching Jim come back to reality. _I hope you get it now kid, what you have to do, _McCoy thought, smiling as the crowd cheered him, bowing with his musicians.

James smiled, realizing that Jim had finally found the answer. That he would fight and prove himself. T'Pock eyes warmed, looking down at his Bondmate, happy that this universes Jim had realized it before they had. "Looks like everything will work out," James sighed happily.

"We will have to wait and see, James," T'Pock said, turned to look at Jim and Spock once again, hoping that everything would turn out how it was supposed to.

"Thank you, thank you. I can only hope that the idiot makes the right decision otherwise," McCoy whispered, pulling out a Hypo, grinning evilly as he hopped off stage and over to Scotty and the crew. Kallista, Terry and Aki following, laughing about the song and Jim's expression to the song.

"That was prfect Leonard!" Scotty said cheeks slightly red from all the alcohol he had ingested.

"Et waz wery good," Chekov said, smiling brightly as Bones.

"Lets hope it worked," McCoy sighed looking over at Jim, watching as his eyes turned towards Spock before he walked onto the stage. _What's Jim going to do now?_

**T'Slash: **Well for those of you who guessed it was Kirk and Spock Prime you were right! As for what Jim has planned well that's for me to know and you to find out.

I will not be updating tomorrow I will write a sad story called Fall though so that should be out later today. Well I hope you all enjoyed this! I loved it and while writing as watching Kiss Mr. Spock on youtube which is how I got inspired. Well please review and tell me what you think!


	12. Two WorldsTwo Souls

**T'Slash: **Well lookie here it's Monday and I am updating finally I listen to my muses! My psych paper is do tomorrow so I am kinda worried about it but I won't let that stop me, I'm having way to much fun with this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me to update, I hope this one lives up to your expectations.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own no matter how many time I wish on a star.

Terry helped me butcher this a while ago and I think it fits but I could be wrong but I don't care at this point! Hope you all enjoy it.

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 12: Two Worlds/Two Hearts_

"I guess I have to thank Bones for once," Jim sighed sadly much to the crowd's enjoyment.

"You bet your ass you have to thank me!" McCoy yelled, glaring up at Jim, a slight smile in his eyes. _I knew he would listen to me, _McCoy thought smugly.

"This song goes out to one of the crew; they should know who they are. I hope that they known how much they mean to me and that they listen to what I am trying to tell them," Jim said, ignoring McCoy, looking past Spock's shoulder, unable to look him in the eye. _Here goes everything, _Jim thought nervous as he gripped the microphone tighter in his hands, closing his eyes.

_Put your faith in what you don't believe in_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart_

_Let it decide_

_To guide this life we live_

Jim started softly, eyes scanning the crowed, seeing James and T'Pock or the first time. _They are everything we could have been if only Nero hadn't interfered! _Jim thought angrily, wished he could kill Nero on last time for all he had done. _No! I can't give up, we belong together, and they are proof of that. We both come from two completely different worlds but he has a family now, on the _Enterprise. _And that family will never leave him behind!_

Spock watched Jim, the rest of the world fading away, leaving only Jim and himself. Vulcan and Earth floated before him, the _Enterprise _nestled directly between them, the crew smiling brightly at him from the observation window, telling him to come home.

James smiled brightly at Jim, happy that he had said what Spock desperately needed to hear. _He belongs on the _Enterprise, James thought firmly, eyes brightening.

_No, T'hy'la, he belongs at Jim's side, just as I belong by yours, _Spock stated, laughter echoing across the bond, brown eyes reflecting all the love he had for the man he was destined to become bonded too.

_A Vulcan untouched by love_

_Within his world blessed with logic_

_A simple life, he lived in peace_

Spock watched as he went though his life, never questioning what he was supposed to do or where he truly belonged. Each day was the same as the last, filled with cold unrelenting logic before Nero arrived. He had lived in peace, but _he _had ripped all that way from him in one fatal swoop.

_Spock, _Nyota thought sadly, tears falling from her eyes as she realized now, how drastically his life had changed thanks to Nero. She was supposed to be his Girlfriend! Yet Jim had seen past his barriers and into his heart. _You aren't as bad as I thought Kirk._

_Softly tread the world beneath your feet now_

_Two hearts, son soul_

_Trust your heart_

_Let it speak up_

_To guide this life you live_

Spock looked around, noticing all the traps and pit falls around him, wanting to slow him down. _Spock, don't be afraid, I'm here, _Jim's voice echoed from up ahead, warm and safe. Spock looked over to Jim, noticing that the area around him was safe. _Listen to your human half, Spock. _Spock froze, his human half was far too dangerous for him to release, it was safer locked away.

"Spock is not sure of his course," T'Pock said, watching his younger self carefully.

"He's scared, love. You were all well remember?" James said, smiling as he remembered those far away days. "Jim will help him find his true course, just as I helped you."

Pike smiled, happy at what Jim was doing. _Looks like he is finally growing up, _Pike thought, making sure to catch everything. _I wish we had two cameras though._

_ Those two are perfect for each other, how are they not together yet? _Ambassador Kareka wondered, eyes never leaving the Captain or his First.

_Beneath the shelter of the stars_

_Only T'hy'la can survive here_

_A simple life, we'll live in peace_

Spock watched as the sky opened up, stars shining brightly as if beckoning him to follow them. Spock carefully followed the twinkling stars, watched as the universe rippled around him, showing him what his life could be if he had his T'hy'la, all the smiles, each memory full of love. _How am I to find T'hy'la? _Spock wondered, being careful to avoid the dangers that still lurked on the path.

_Please, listen Spock, _Jim's mind pleaded; finally allowing their eyes to lock, Spock's eyes were misted over, unseeing.

_Oppse, I think I gave him too much chocolate in that last drink, _Nyota thought, blushing lightly.

_Ugh, why can't Jim just tell Spock?! It would make everything easier! _McCoy grumped, dumping two more containers of the liquid into a water to give to Jim after this song.

_Raise your head up_

_Life up those walls_

_Take strength from those that love you_

_Build up the bond_

_Build strong the dream_

_A new life is waiting_

_But danger's no stranger here_

Jim sang, dancing around stage once again, lost to the music, his courage draining from him fast, only a mask left in place.

Spock stepped towards the end of the path, unsurprised to see Jim standing there, waiting for him. Spock allowed the corners of his lips to twitch upwards softly as Jim walked closer, eyes promising of a better tomorrow, that he would not let Spock fall. Spock smiled slightly before it fell off, a human with long brown hair stood behind Jim, as if a beacon of death, his mother held tightly in his hold.

_No words describe a mother's death_

_Only T'hy'la can heal a fractured soul_

_A love is gone, but there's always hope_

Amanda lifted her head slightly, smiling gently as the huge man released her. She seemed to glide over to Jim's side, lighting the darkness that seems to surround him. _I will always be with you, Spock, but you must follow the path of your destiny. I will always be proud of you, _Amanda whispered, smiling brightly before she disappeared, leaving him alone with Jim, once again only this time Jim was lighting up the darkness, beckoning Spock forward.. _Mother, _Spock thought fondly.

_Somewhere somebody is waiting for you_

_Two hearts, one soul_

_Trust your heart_

_Let it decided_

_To guide this life you live_

Jim whispered, hoping that Spock knew that he would wait for him. He wasn't going anywhere, not without Spock.

Spock watched as a red/green ribbon stretched from his heart, seaming to connect to Jim's waiting form. _Is it possible this is what my mother meant? _Spock wondered as he quickly navigated the path, wanting to reach Jim quickly. To know if there was any hope…but for what? He did not know.

_Every moment now our bond grows stronger_

_Two hearts, one soul_

_Trust your heart_

_Let it decide_

_To guide this life we live_

Jim finished, bowing low, his bangs covering his eyes, his whole body tense, ready to be tossed into a wall again.

Spock watched as Jim came closer and closer into view until they were a foot apart. _Captain wha-_, Spock started to ask before Jim laid a gentle finger over his lips. _Listen to your heart Spock; it has all the answers, _Jim said gently before he melted away, bringing Spock back to reality as the crew and natives cheered loudly for his Captain.

Jim smiled a cocky smile on his face, eyes carefully blank as he fought to control his feelings, keeping his eyes away from Spock, unwilling to see the rejection he was sure would be there.

"Thank you, I hope they got my message and will follow it but for now I will return the stage back to Ambassador Kareka and her people. I am sure they want to show us some of their local songs as well," Jim said, smiling brightly as he passed the microphone on to one of the natives, going back to McCoy and Scotty.

"Here Jim, you look dehydrated," McCoy said, passing him the water, smirking slightly as he watched Jim drain it.

"Thanks," Jim said eyes unfocused once again.

"You appeared to be right, James. Dr. McCoy has drugged Jim before," T'Pock said, eyes full of confusion.

"He's just doing that because he knows the Kid is too damn stubborn to tell Spock on his own, you know that," James said, smiling as he watched Jim. _I wonder what the kid will sing next, _James thought, eyes never leaving his counter part, not wanting to miss a moment of this.

**T'Slash: **Well that was fun took me almost an hour to write but it was great! I hope you all enjoyed it and that man who had Amanda, if you think you recognized him, congratulations lol. More will come soon I hope maybe tomorrow but who knows.

Please remember to review!


	13. Spock Belongs with Me!

**T'Slash: **I couldn't wait! I was going to make you all wait for a week or so but this song…gods I couldn't do it! I killed this song back in October and once again and it just couldn't wait any longer. I hope you all love it. I also have a personal song for myself for this whole story; it's Don't Stop Me Now by Queen! In fact I think that's this whole stories theme.

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I beg I don't own.

I butchered this song all on my own, no help so I hope you like it. As for why I keep drugging Jim… I seem to be channeling my inner Bones; it's just too fun to stop! Don't worry Spock will get more chocolate soon.

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 13: Spock Belongs with Me!_

Jim smiled, swaying gently to the music, letting it seep into his soul humming under his breath. Waiting to get back onstage once again once the performers were finished, he had something more he wanted to say.

Scotty and McCoy smiled happily, knowing that Jim was bound to hop onto the stage again. Nyota smiled slightly, wondering what her Captain had planed as she snuck some more chocolate into his drink along with a clear liquid, making sure to mix it so that Spock would not noticed the chocolate in the beverage.

Everyone's eyes were locked on their Captains as he practically ran onstage, knocking over anyone who stood in his way. Jim flew up onto the stage, scooping up the mic, holding it protectively to his body.

"Hey evronw! I got somthn else I wan ta tell 'Pock! He's really smokin' tonite! Did ya al no that?" Jim slurred, winking at Spock who's ears turned a bright green.

"Oh this should be priceless," James thought, eyes locked on Jim, happy that he made it to this party.

"Indeed."

"Srry Nyota but tis had ta be said," Jim said, eyes clearing momentarily as his emotions fought though, letting Spock know that this is what he was truly feeling before the drug took effect again. Pike grinned, focusing once more on Jim. Jim took a deep breath, keeping his eyes locked on Spock's.

_You're on the intercom with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you did_

'_Cause she doesn't get your emotions like I do_

Jim started, smiling nervously at Spock, ignoring the rest of his audience as they melted away leaving only Spock, Nyota and himself in the hall. Jim watched as Spock calmly talked to a screaming Nyota over something, watching his eyes for the emotion he could not hide.

"Oh Gods," Nyota breathed, eyes wide in shock. _He's serious, gods he's actually serious about Spock!_ She thought amazed as she looked over at Spock, trying to decipher the emotion that was shinning brightly in his eyes.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_We're playing chess, a game that she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your past like I do_

Jim smiled as he viewed Spock and himself playing chess, quietly taking about their pasts. The struggles they had endured that had shaped who they were today.

"I never said I hate chess! I just said I wasn't good at it!" Nyota yelled, playfully glaring up at Jim as the crew laughed joyfully, knowing that this was his reason for apologizing earlier. She looked over and saw Scotty and McCoy smiling smugly, knowing that they are responsible for Jim's...mindset right now.

_But she wear red shirts, I wear gold shirts_

_She's in Communication and I'm in the Captain's Chair_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Jim laughed, dancing across the stage, watching as Nyota efficiently translated communications while he just sat in his Captain's chair, viewing the scene around him, eyes begging Spock to realize what they could have. What they are destined to have.

"I new he wuld be drunk but tis is better then I thot!" Scotty cheered, happy that their play appeared to be working, McCoy nodding in agreement, a smug smiled on his face as he watched Jim sing his hearts desires. _Now to get that jackrabbit to listen, _McCoy thought, glancing over at Spock.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_Spock, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Spock's eyebrows disappeared into his hair, as he watched Jim bounce around on stage, the words hitting him. _It is not possible. The Captain is inebriated, he is not aware of what he is saying, _Spock reasoned, unable to tare his eyes away from Jim's form. _I am in a relationship with Nyota it would not be logical to pursue a relationship with the Captain. _

_Walking the halls with you in your Starfleet Uniform_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing in the Observation room, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

Jim smiled as they walked through the halls, all personal either asleep or at their stations. Jim laughed s they made their way into the Observation room, relaxing for the first time. _Why can't it always be this way? _Jim thought, gazing up at Spock as they watched the stars fly by.

_And you've got an eyebrow that could light up this whole ship_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

James burst out laughing as T'Pock raised an eyebrow at the lyrics. "It's true! Your eyebrow can light up the whole ship!" James gasped, trying to regain his breath, tears forming in his eyes.

Nyota glared up at Jim, hands tightening around the glass cup in her hand. _He will pay, as soon as they get together he will pay, _Nyota promised, eyes never leaving Jim's form.

_She wears high heels, I wear standard_

_She's communication and I'm in the Captain's Chair_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and realize_

_That your T'hy'la has been here the whole time_

Jim laughed brightly as he lay on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. Spock had just left for the night after an intense game of Chess. _At least I won, _Jim thought, letting his eyes fall close, letting his mind wander to the day that Spock realized that they were meant to be together. A small sincere smile spread across his face as he pictured them both kissing, wrapped in each other's arms. _That's how it should be, _Jim thought firmly, vowing to do everything he could to make this dream a reality.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understand you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

"Illogical," Spock and T'Pock said in unison. James laughed, knowing that T'Pock belong to him, no matter what he said on the matter, just as he belonged to T'Pock. Heart, body, mind and soul.

_He has been there for Spock ever since…the Nero Incident, _Nyota thought, smiling slightly as she realized what she had to do. Not or herself but for Spock. For his happiness.

_Standing by and waiting at your sliding dor_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Spock, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Jim stood patiently at Spock's door, knowing that today of all days Spock would need a friend. Even if he said he wanted to be alone. He would be here when Spock realized he didn't want to be alone. _Spock, why don't you just realize it, _Jim thought sadly, eyes never moving from the door.

"He actually did that too!" Terry yelled out, smirking. He had been on duty at the time and had happened to walk by when he witnessed the scene Jim was singing about. Kallista, Aki, the crew and the natives burst into laughter, wondering how the two could be so oblivious to the truth. It was flashing in neon signs over their heads.

_Oh, I remember you coming to my quarters in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to break_

_And I know your favorite games and you tell me 'bout your past_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

Jim jumped awake, hearing the door to their shared bathroom opening. Spock stepping though, shoulders tense. "My apologies did I wake you Jim,"Spock asked, head bowed so that he was staring at the floor. "No I wasn't asleep anyway. What can I help you with?" Jim asked, moving over, motioning for Spock to join him. Spock slowly walked over, sitting on the edge, shoulders still tense. "It's today isn't it?" Jim asked gently. Spock only nodded slightly. They sat together throughout the day, both skipping their shifts as Jim made Spock smile, telling him a story from when Terry, Kallista, Aki and him where young and the trouble they got in. Jim smiled, happy that he could make his friend smile, even on this worst day of the year.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who truly loves you?_

_Been with you all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

Pike laughed, knowing that Jim was speaking from his heart even if he was a little drunk.

_The Captain does not mean what he says. He is not aware of what he is speaking, _Spock reasoned, refusing to let the hope rise. It would only get crushed later, no matter what people told him.

_Standing by and waiting at your sliding door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Spock, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Jim smiled brightly as the crowed erupted into cheers, begging him to sing another song. McCoy and Scotty chuckled, knowing that Jim would be back on stage, sooner rather then later.

"Ah thans! I will sing mure later," Jim said, setting down the mic as he stumbled off stage, grinning like a fool the whole time.

_Good, now it's my turn. I know this is the right choice, _Nyota thought, making her way towards the stage, eyes gazing at Spock as she passed him. _It's what's best for him._ Nyota smiled slightly as she jumped onto the stage, turning to face the crowd.

**T'Slash: **Well there you have it! I hope you liked it I had a blast writing it even thought it took a while for me to get motivated to write this. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing. Please remember to review and tell me what you think; the next chapter will be up by this weekend sometime.


	14. Got to let you go Free

**T'Slash: **I am so sorry it took me so long to update! Recently my lake of ideas, will, creativeness has died, dried up and it wasn't until today that I was able to get any inkling to write. Tarsus will take some time just for that one reason. But I do bring you this kill job and hope that you all love it. Also this chapter goes out to all you wonderful reviewers, thank you for making this story so fun to write.

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red/Violets are blue/I don't own Star Trek/So there you go.

I killed this song all on my own and it was quiet fun so I hope that you all like it.

**Song's of a Drunk Captain (or crew)**

_Chapter 14: Got to let you go Free_

"Spock…I'm sorry. The two of us being together was perfect but peoples feeling change. I know that what we had was special at the time. I meant what I said so long ago, about wanting a true relationship with love. I know that you care for me, I care for you two…but I have to do this," Nyota smiled sadly, tears clouding her eyes, making it hard to see him, even from this close. "It's for the best."

_What is Nyota talking about? _Spock thought; worry seeping though his weakened walls as he walked closer to the stage, coming to stand directly in front of her. Jim looked on from the sidelines, his eyes full of shock, love, sorrow and joy. He was grateful for what Nyota was doing for him….for Spock….for them both.

_Spock…Listen…_

Nyota sighed, tears falling from her eyes as she walked closer to Spock, their eyes locked together. Her chocolate ones begging him to listen to her, to the words she had to say.

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us_

_Doesn't seem right these days_

_Feelings keep getting in the way_

Nyota sung softly, nothing but love, sadness and lose reflecting in her bight eyes. _I know this is for the best…but why does it have to be so hard, _Nyota thought sadly, tears slowly falling down her face.

Spock gently reached up, prepared to brush her tears away before she took a step away from him, their eyes never leaving each other. _What feelings are Nyota talking about? _Spock wondered, searching for answers.

_He still doesn't get it. He sill won't acknowledge that he is in love with Kirk, or is he unaware of it…I hope this will help him, _Nyota thought, smiling gently as she slowly swayed to the music.

_Whenever I try, somehow the plans_

_Are always cancelled_

_It's so hard to say_

_But I've gotta do what's best for you_

_I'll be okay…_

_Maybe not today but I will be, _Nyota thought, her smile widening at Spock's confusion.

_I've got to move on and find my true love_

_We just don't belong together_

_I hope you realize this_

_We both will find our love in this _

_Universe someday_

_But at least for now_

_I have to set you free_

_What is Nyota talking about?_ Spock thought through the haze of chocolate still in his system, trying to work out what she was telling him.

_Listen to your heart, Spock,_ Nyota thought, walking back onto the stage, her hand holding the microphone shaking at what she was telling him. _Please._

_Don't wanna leave you behind_

_But I know for sure now_

_That you belong to him_

Spock's eyes widened, a familiar face with bright blue eyes flashed though his mind. _No…it is not logical. I cannot have….feelings…for the captain._

_Another color turns to grey_

_And it's just too hard to watch you_

_Slowly move away_

_I'm leaving today _

'_Cause I've gotta do what's best for you_

_I'll be ok…_

_I know Ki-Jim will treat you right. I can see it in his eyes. He loves you Spock so much, you just have to open your eyes, _Nyota thought, smiling at Spock as she nodded in Jim's direction. _Your heart is over there…not here. _

_I've got to move on and find my true love_

_We just don't belong together_

_I hope you will understand_

_We will find our place in this universe someday_

_But at least for now_

_I got to set you free_

_You already know your place Spock. It's with Jim. It has always been with Jim, I never stood a chance, _Nyota laughed, spinning around in a circle, lifting her hands above her head as the tears continued to fall. _I see that now. I see that you two are two halves of the same soul. _

**What about us?**

**What about everything we have been though?**

Spock asked, startling Nyota out of her thoughts. Nyota froze watching as Spock stepped onto the stage until he stood right next to her.

_What about love?_

**You know that I highly regard you…**

_And what about me?_

**What is it I must do?**

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

The two sang, Nyota smiled happily now. Know that this was the right choice. The only choice. _You will thank me for this on day, Spock, you'll see, _Nyota thought, eyes shinning with love and hope for the future.

_So I've got to move on and find my true love_

**Why must you go?**

_We just don't belong together _

_I hope you understand_

**I'm trying to comprehend**

_We will find our places in this universe someday_

_But at least for now_

**I need you by my side**

_Nyota…_Spock thought sadly, watching as another woman left his life. Leaving him alone.

Nyota saw the fear in his eyes and smiled gently, cupping his cheek so she could project her feelings. _I won't leave you Spock, we will always be friends and you're not alone. Jim…Jim is always by your side…you need each other, _Nyota thought, smiling warmly before turning her head to lock eyes with Jim, nodding ever so slightly, laughing as his eyes widened in shock before turning her attention back to Spock.

_I got to let you go free_

_I've got to move on and find my true love_

**What about us?**

_We just don't belong together_

_I hope you understand_

**I'm trying to comprehend**

_We will find our places in this universe someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta let you go free_

_I gotta let you go free_

_I gotta let you go free_

"You will always be my friend Spock, don't forget that," Nyota whispered, smiling gently as she led him off stage and the crowd cheered, loving their song and knowing what it meant to the both of them.

"Thank you, Uhura," Jim whispered, standing besides her. Nyota turned to look at Jim, seeing the love in his eyes.

"You hurt him and I will kill you," Nyota warned, glaring half-heatedly at him. Jim laughed turning to walk back onto the stage once more. "And Jim?"

"Yes?"

"My names Nyota," Nyota smiled, gently at him before waking towards Spock's side.

"Thank you…Nyota," Jim whispered, eyes shinning before he turned back to the stage. _Now I just have to make him see that I do love him. That I'm not playing around, _Jim thought grabbing the mic off the floor, turning to face the crowd once again.

**T'Slash: **Yes I killed a high school musical song and I enjoyed it! I hope you all like this I know I did not as much as I loved I'm Too Sexy! Well I don't know when I will be able to update again but I will try to by next weekend. Please review and tell me what you think of it.


	15. Don't Stop Lookin'

**T'Slash: **I am so sorry it took me so long to update I have been sick and sleeping everything off….that and finals are coming up. Sadly. For those of you who wondered how I did on my psych paper from hell…I got 78 out of 100. Good news is I still have an A in the class none the less. Well expect another update soon cause finals are here and I will be extra stressed.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Star Trek.

I did not kill this song alone I had help from Terry and let me tell you we like it so I hope that you like it as well. Also to robins princess starfire I hope you like this chapter, it goes out to you.

**Song's of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 15: Don't Stop Lookin'_

"Hello, Mr. Spock," a young female said in a blue science uniform, her blond hair left down, here emerald eyes sparkling with excitement, her eyes never leaving the stage. Waiting to see what the Captain would sing next.

"Lieutenant," Spock said, locking his hands behind his back as he watched Jim pick up the microphone.

"It's Lorraine tonight, Mr. Spock," she said, smiling brightly up at him, nodding towards Nyota. _I am glad she could let him go, _Lorraine thought, as she looked back up at the stage. _That is who he belongs with._

"What was it you wished to speak to me about?" Spock asked his eyes unreadable as he looked away from Jim. Unknown emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

"I just wanted to comment that you are lucky that the Captain loves you back and that he has finally told you. We have been waiting for months for him to tell you and even longer for you to notice!" Lorraine exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air to emphasize her point.

"I do not love the Captain, Lieutenant. Nor does he have any feelings for me," Spock said, tensing ever so slightly, his hands clenching together.

"You have got to be kidding me! He loves you, hell he just announced it to the world last time he sang!" Lorraine yelled, glaring up at Spock. "And it is obvious you love him! Don't deny it!"

"The Captain is intoxicated he is not aware of what he is saying," Spock stated, eyes carefully blank as he carefully avoided the other question

"He knows what he is saying!" Lorraine screamed, raising her hand and slapping Spock across the face, her face red. "Jim loves you, get that thought your thick skull! You also very obviously love him as well! You are both just so…_Stubborn!_" Lorraine yelled, slapping Spock once more before stomping off towards Kallista, Aki and Terry, at least they were sane.

"…I hope you all enjoy this and listen to the meaning," Jim finished, smiling brightly as he saw Lorraine join Kallista, Aki and Terry by the stage. _Thank you, _Jim thought, smiling brightly at her, letting her know he appreciated her effort. _It's up to me now._

_Just a small town boy_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_He took the midnight shuttle goin' anywhere_

"Well we know that he is talking about himself now,' McCoy grumbled, smiling slightly at Lorraine, happy that someone finally hit that pointy eared bastard.

_How could the Captain's…Jim's world be lonely? _Spock thought, letting his eyes lock on Jim's figure once again, trying to decipher the meaning.

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in Shi'Khar_

_He took the midnight shuttle goin' anywhere_

Spock's eyes widened, surprised at Jim…no the Captain's knowledge. He had taken the shuttle off of Vulcan to get away, to make a life for himself not ruled by others. _Jim…what are you trying to say, _Spock thought, ignoring Lorraine's words as they could not be true.

_Scotty fixing a damaged bridge_

_The smell of scotch and cheap rum_

_For a look we can share a lifetime_

_It goes on and on and on_

_What he has said it not logical. The alcohol he has just stated cannot share a look, _Spock thought, the feeling coming back at full force as he tried to battle them away.

_Oppse I guess that was a little…weird, too late to fix it now, _Jim thought, smiling as he gently swayed on the stage, eyes locked on Spock.

"How did the Cap'n no 'bout the scotch?" Scotty asked, laughing slightly as everyone shrugged.

_Redshirts walking_

_Around the bridge_

_Their souls searching for love_

_Starfleet Officers_

_Living just to find love_

_Hiding somewhere in the galaxy_

_ He is talking about love again, _Spock realized, looking into the soulful blue orbs that begged him to understand. _It is logical that everyone has a…mate…out there. Even someone for me must be out there since T'Pring died with Vulcan._

"Stupid Vulcan," Lorraine hissed, glaring at Spock as the music wove its way thought the air.

"That he is," Kallista and Terry agreed.

"James, was I that oblivious?" T'Pock asked, fighting a smile at his younger self's reactions. James laughed, shaking his head as he refocused on the performance.

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Almost dying to find love one last time_

"That's only you Jim!" Pike yelled, keeping the holo recorder focused on him, laughing with the crew as Jim blushed slightly.

_This is all just a thrill to him. He does not hold any emotion for me, he wants a challenge and once he wins he will lose all interest, _Spock thought, sadness welling up inside of him before he forcefully pushed it back.

_Some will live, some will die_

_Some were born to find their T'hy'la_

_Oh, the missions never end_

_They go one and on and on and on_

_ How is he aware of that word? _Spock thought, eyes widening slightly, his cheeks tinting green as Jim winked at him before continuing his dance.

_Spock really needs to get it. Jim really does love him, _Nyota thought, spilling two bags of coco mix in his drink. _I didn't break up with him just to go into denial!_

_Redshirts walking_

_Around the bridge_

_Their souls searching for love_

_Starfleet Officers_

_Living just to find love_

_Hiding somewhere in the galaxy_

_It is just a crush, he just wants a challenge, and it means nothing to him. We are merely friends and it will remain that way, _Spock thought firmly.

"That's it! We have to intervene again!" Sulu growled, looking at Spock's stony face. "He still doesn't believe it."

"That he dosn't," Scotty said, mentally going though every song he knew, trying to find a perfect one.

"I know a perfect song!" Chekov said, bouncing slightly as he whispered it to McCoy, Scotty and Sulu.

"That will work," McCoy stated, grinning evil as they made their way towards the stage.

_Don't stop lookin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Starfleet Officers_

_Don't stop lookin'_

_Hold on_

_Starfleet Officers_

_Don't stop lookin'_

_Hold o to that feelin'_

_Starfleet Officers_

_DON'T STOP_

Jim smiled, gasping for air as the crew went wild. His eyes rushed to find Spock's only to sigh in disappointment. _He still doesn't get it…maybe he never will. Maybe this is all pointless, _Jim thought, slowly walking off stage.

"Don't give up now kid, he will realize it," McCoy whispered, prying the microphone out of his hands before joining Chekov, Sulu and Scotty on stage. _Even if I have to hypo him to get him to tell, _McCoy thought glaring at Spock.

"I'll try," Jim whispered, going to stand next to Kallista and Lorraine. _I hope what they are up too will help, _Jim thought, smiling sadly up at his friends as Kallista and Lorraine glared at Spock, promising revenge.

**T'Slash: **Well that was fun! Didn't turn out how I thought it would but whatever I think it turned out well. For all of you just cursing Spock he will realize it soon…I just have a few more songs to go till then.

Well I hope you all liked it or at least liked the face that Spock was slapped b one of his subordinates, please remember to review and tell me what you thought!


	16. Phaser Shot

**T'Slash: **I love you all too much, so I decided I just had to update today. The final I had today was way to easy took me 20 minutes to answer 50 questions, I almost dozed off it was so easy. Well don't know when the next update will be but should be soon.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned then….damn I don't eve want to think what I would do.

Well I butchered this one all by myself and I think it's great, Terry does too…when he saw it last time so let's hope it is as good as we both think it is. Can you believe it is already chapter 16! This was originally supposed to be only 10 chapters long. But no worries there is still more, much, much more to come! Also this goes out to Andalusia25 for her constant support and yelling at me to update!

**Songs of a Drunk Captain (or insane crew your pick)**

_Chapter 16: Phaser Shot_

"Well one of the idiots seems to have achieved a brain but not that other," McCoy said sarcastically, shaking his head in mock sadness.

"So we were forced to intervene again. Seriously when are they, or rather _he _going to get it?" Sulu asked the crowed, smirking.

"Not any time soon, Ah'm afraid," Scotty said sadly, eyes locked on Spock's figure.

"Zat is vhy ve are back, to try and talk some zense into him," Chekov said, smiling rightly at the crowed cheered.

"If not then the hypo awaits," McCoy stated grinning evilly as he pulled out a hypo, much to the crew's enjoyment.

_This better be good, _Nyota thought, watching as Spock drowned his chocolate laced drink. _Otherwise I will let Lorraine slap him again…and I will help!_

_Enterprise, 1701_

_Come in over_

_Yo, turn us up_

_We need to be heard_

_See, we're talking about Spock and Kirk y'all_

_And their future looks bright_

'_specially when we give it a push_

They started out, smirking as Spock's glazed over eyes looked over at them but as if they were far away, somewhere they could not follow.

Spock stood on the bridge, looking over at the Captain's chair where Jim sat calmly looking over a report. Jim glanced up, as if sensing Spock's eyes on him and smiling brightly, eyes instantly lighting up as he continued to gaze at Spock. _Why does he affect me so? _Spock wondered, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

_Here it comes, millennium_

_And everybody's talkin' 'bout Spock and Kirk_

_Is this the beginning or beginning of the end?_

_Well, I think it's the beginning you see_

"Damn right it is just the beginning," Terry yelled out.

"Only if that idiot over there ever realizes it," Kallista sighed, shaking her head.

"He will or I will slap him again," Lorraine said, grinning.

Spock watched as the crew continued to whisper, his eyes never leaving Jim's brilliant blue orbs. _No this is not logical, he is merely my friend_, Spock thought, forcing himself to look away from Jim's entrancing figure and back to his station.

_See we've got our eyes on the goal_

_The two idiots up front_

_And if you want to help us with them_

_Then just pick up the mic my friends_

Spock watched as the bridge erupted into chaos, every available crew holding a microphone in their hands, grinning evilly at him. "Spock, listen to their words," Jim pleaded, eyes full of an un-named emotions.

"Sure pass me a Microphone!" Chapel yelled out, laughing along with the crew.

"This crew is much more illogical then ours were," T'Pock said, eyebrows furrowed as he watched the chaos around them.

"Nah, I think they are more exciting," James laughed, gently rubbing their fingers together in a Vulcan kiss. "Besides it's for a good cause."

_If you wanna help, come and take a shot_

_Take a pfhaser shot at the two idiots, baby_

_If you wanna help, come and take a shot_

_Take a phaser shot at the two geniuses', baby_

_Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay  
Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo  
Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay  
Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo_

Spock watched perplexed as the crew pulled out their phasers, firing them at the Captain and himself, little hearts appearing where they were hit. Jim smiled brightly, turning towards the turbo life, waiting for it to open.

Jim laughed as Chekov, Sulu, Scotty and McCoy all posed, holing their hands together as if they were phasers.

_We don't need all these prophecies_

_Telling us that they were meant to be_

'_Cause we know that they belong together forever and a day_

_So leave your doubts about them behind_

"As if we had any doubts about that!" Nyota yelled, smirking as she was quickly backed up by the rest of the crew. _Why cant Spock just admit what we all know is true, _Nyota wondered, glancing at Spock.

Spock turned, facing the turbo lift only to see his counterpart and James exit, both practically glowing with the love they shared. "Look at all we can be, Spock," Jim pleaded, leaning forward in his chair, eyes locking on Spock once again. _It is illogical to assume that just because James and T'Pock are bondmates that Jim and I will as well, _Spock argued, turning away from their counterparts.

_Spock, don't be afraid to fall_

'_Cause up on the _Enterprise_ Jim will always catch you_

_Trust your heart and your soul out there_

_Cuz this feeling is like the wild, Wild West_

_They don't mess around, _Pike thought, fixing the holo camera on them, knowing that Spock's expression would give nothing away. _I can only hope that Spock will listen, Jim really does love him._

Jim smiled sadly, thinking about all the wasted time. _If only I told him sooner, if only we had met sooner then maybe everything would be different, _Jim thought, laughing slightly as McCoy and Scotty locked arms and started skipping in a circle.

_If you wanna help, come and take a shot_

_Take a phaser shot at the idiots, baby_

_If you wanna help, come and take a shot_

_Take a phaser shot at the two geniuses, baby_

_Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay  
Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo  
Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay  
Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo_

The crew laughed, each picking up either an empty glass or holding their hands like guns, pretending to shoot Jim and Spock. Jim laughed, his eyes brightening before he took Kallista and started dancing with her, both laughing too hard to do anything complex.

Spock watched, his vision clearing slightly and growled an unfamiler feeling welling up, threatening to overwhelm him. He did not like to see a woman in Jim's arms. Jim should have no other in his arms.

_Boom and never going give up_

_They were born for each other you see_

_Nothing to fear, no doubts and no tears_

_Spirk sounds to motivate the future years_

_And you can either be scared or get prepared_

_Against all odds I know they will survive you see_

_To take their futures in their hands finally_

_To come thought for the world's prophecy_

_Space connect so they would be able to meet_

_Ready or not make it hot_

_That ain't no question_

_Get Spirk and put your heart to the start_

_Keep the faith_

_Only one love for them_

Spock watched his vision blurring once again, taking him back to the now empty bridge. "Spock, you are the only one. You were always the only one," Jim whispered, standing, walking up to Spock. "Nothing will stop us; you just have to trust me." Spock watched, looking down at Jim's outstretched hand.

_If you wanna help, come and take a shot_

_Take a phaser shot at the two idiots, baby_

_If you wanna help, come and take a shot_

_Take a phaser shot at the two idiots, baby_

_If you wanna help, come and take a shot _

_Take a phaser shot at the two geniuses, baby_

_If you wanna help, come and take a shot_

_Take a phaser shot at that one idiot, baby_

_If you want to help_

_Come and take a shot_

_Take a phaser shot at that one idiot_

_Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay  
Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo  
Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay  
Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo_

Spock frowned, reaching out to grab Jim's hand only to have it disappear before his eyes. Jim smiled sadly, eyes filled with pain. "You have to believe in me, in us," Jim whispered before he disappeared, leaving Spock all alone.

Jim laughed, pulling Kallista to a halt as the looked up at the four on stage, Scotty and McCoy in the middle standing back to back, 'guns' held high Sulu and Chekov on either side of them, smiling brightly.

"Thank you! We can only hope that the message was received but the hobgoblin," McCoy said, lowering his hands. He glanced over at Spock, seeing him come out of his trance for the first time. _I hope he got the message._

Jim smiled brightly, bouncing on the stage to thank his friends before pulling McCoy's mic out of his hand, turning to face Spock and the audience once more. _I can't give up now, there is no such thing as a no-win solution. I will make Spock realize the truth no matter how long it takes, _Jim thought, smiling brightly at the crowed as the cheered him on.

**T'Slash: **hahaha that was so much fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I got one more final tomorrow and then three on Wednesday so I don't know when I will update next but I will before this week is out. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this!


	17. Roll to Me

**T'Slash: **I wanted to work on Tarsus tonight but 7am final tomorrow so I figured I need some fun in my life before I die of finals. I will not be updating tomorrow since I will be dead tired and everything so might not hear from me for a week, I am going to a graduation meaning no laptop for me oh well.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Star Trek this story would be a sound track by now.

I did not touch this song…okay maybe slightly but all the credit goes to my friend Terry I just put scenes to it.

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 17: Roll to Me_

"Hey everyone I don't know if he got the message last time even though I made me pretty damn obvious," Jim said, chuckling when the crew and natives nodded in agreement. "So I'm back and I just want him to know, I won't stop. This is not a no-win scenario."

_I could have sworn I saw some form of jealousy in Commander Spock's eyes when Jim and I were dancing last time…maybe that's it! They key, _Kallista thought, eyes brightening as an evil smirk spread across her face, an evil plan forming in her head. _Now I just got to wait for the perfect moment. Commander Spock won't know what hit him._

Jim glanced around the crowd, smiling slightly before his blue eyes locked on Spock's. _Here it goes, _Jim thought as the music started, eyes never leaving Spock's chocolate ones.

_Look around your world pretty Vulcan_

_Is it everything you wanted it to be?_

_The wrong gal, the wrong situation_

_The right time to roll to me_

_Roll to me_

Jim sang, smiling brightly as he started to gently sway to the music, eyes staying locked on Spock's.

_Why would I 'roll' to the Captain, there is no logic in doing so, _Spock thought, eyebrows furrowed.

_Not yet, not yet, _Kallista thought, moving closer to the stage, keeping Spock in the corner of her eye, Terry, Aki and Lorraine looking at her confused.

_Look into your heart pretty Vulcan_

_Is it aching with some nameless need?_

_Is there something wrong and you can't put your finger on it_

_Right then roll to me_

Spock glanced inward, sensing the feeling that Jim was singing about. _How does he know about it? _Spock wondered, eyes widening slightly.

_Spock, listen to him, _Nyota silently begged, glancing up at her ex-boyfriend.

_And I don't think I have ever seen_

_A soul so in denial_

_So if you want to talk the night though_

_Guess who will be there?_

"It's called yourself!" McCoy yelled out, smirking as the crowed agreed with him. Pike laughed before seeing Kallista approaching the stage. _She has something up her sleeve, _Pike thought, grinning as he focused the recorder to capture her as well.

"I might have to participate in this ritual. My counterpart is even more of a fool then I took him for," T'Pock said, frowning slightly as he viewed his younger self's confused face.

"I might have to join you…besides it looks fun," James said, grinning.

_Come on, come on, _Kallista silently growled, quietly walking onto the stage, making sure she kept to the shadows to remain unseen. _Just a little more. They won't know what hit them._

_So don't try to deny it pretty Vulcan_

_You've bee in love so long you can hardly see_

_When the ship is stalled and it won't start running it's the _

_Right time to roll to me_

_Now, _Kallista thought walking out of the shadows and towards Jim, glancing at Pike and motioning him to film Spock's reaction. He gave a small nod before turning towards Spock.

_Roll to me_

Jim smiled, eyes closed as he continued to sway with the music, unaware of his friend quietly sneaking up behind him

_Roll to me_

Kallista walked in front of Jim, glancing over at Spock to make sure he was watching before locking her lips with Jim's. Jim started, eyes popping open, surpised to see Kallista kissing him eyes open. 'Trust me,' her eyes were saying, Jim nodded, kissing her back both slowly pulling away moments later.

"Look at Spock," Kallista whispered, blowing him as kiss before she joined a laughing Terry, Aki and Lorraine below the stage. Jim looked towards Spock, surprised at the amount of pure rage showing in his eyes. _This is what Kaly was trying to do, _Jim realized, winking thankfully at Kallista who only rolled her eyes.

_How dare she kiss him. He does not belong to her, _Spock seethed, his hands clenching into first as he continued to give the Vulcan Glare of Death to Kallista.

_That girl, _Pike laughed, watching Spock continue to glare at her, barely holding himself up as he tried to calm himself down, and fixing the camera on Jim once again.

"Maybe he is not as foolish as I believed him to be," T'Pock said calmly, a small twinkle in his eyes as his bondmate continued to laugh, nearly falling out of his chair in the process.

_And I don't think I have ever seen_

_As soul so in denial_

_So if you want to talk the night though_

_Guess who will be there?_

_I can't believe. Spock is jealous, seriously jealous! _Nyota thought, her jaw dropping before she started giggling. McCoy, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov were all laughing, congratulating Kallista on a job well done while Terry, Aki and Lorraine all slapped her on the shoulder.

"It was nice knowing ya," Aki whispered in mock sadness, clasping Kallista on the shoulder.

_She does not disserve him,_ Spock growled, the emotion taking over him. _He disserves someone loyal, someone who will never leave his side and always protect him with his life._

_So look around your world pretty Vulcan_

_Is it everything you'd hoped it's be?_

_The wrong gal, the wrong situation_

_The right time to roll to me_

_The right time to roll to me_

_The right time to roll to me ohhhh_

Jim laughed, bowing to the crowd as they went wild; some sending death glares to Kallista, thinking she had ruined everything they had worked so hard for tonight. Kallista smiled happily up at Jim, eyes never leaving his form. _I hope this worked, _Kallista thought.

Spock growled, quietly sneeking up behind Kallista, angry that she was continued to smile up at Jim. _He does not belong with her, _Spock thought, as he quietly reached out towards her neck, nerve pinching her.

"Wha?" Kallista said before falling to the floor, unconscious.

"Saw that coming," Aki said, smirking as he dragged Kallista towards McCoy and the others, careful not to let Spock get to much closer.

"He was pissed off," Terry commented, smirking.

"At least she got a reaction out of him," Lorraine said, smiling brightly as the reached the others.

"Great job, Kallista," McCoy commented, stabbing her with a hypo. "Let's hope that wakes her up, I don't think she would want to miss anything."

"That she wouldn't," Aki said, smiling as he saw Kallista's eyes flutter open.

_Ugh I feel like a starship hit me, _Kallista thought, barely opening her eyes before seeing Spock staring at her, eyes smoldering with rage. _Oppse, never mind it was just Spock __and he looks...pissed…better pretend to be out of it still_, Kallista thought, closing her eyes once again, pretending to be unconscious still.

"Well that was exciting!" Jim stated, smiling as the crew cheered. _It seems that Kallista was right about Spock, _Jim thought happily, eyes locked on his love. "I hope I can top that."

_What is Jim up too, _James wondered, still laughing as he looked up at his counterpart, waiting to see what he had up his sleeves.

**T'Slash: **I think this might be my favorite chapter yet! That kiss was requested by the awesome Andalusia25 as an evil idea and I loved it so I had to run with it. Terry supplied the idea of the nerve pinch and after that I couldn't stop. Well that's all for now I got a final at 7am so I better get going. Please don't forget to review and if I am lucky there will be an update by Thursday.


	18. Love Story

**T'Slash: **Well I finished finals so that is good and now I have a month break before summer school starts so I should be able to update Tarsus soon…and this some more. Good news for this story is five more songs were just added in…if that is good news. Also on the other hand I will be leaving this weekend to go to my cousin's graduation so I won't be able updating till Monday at the latest.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

I did not kill this song, nope not me this time it was Terry again! He was board and remembered another story we had read that kill this song and he killed it for Star Trek and when I first say it I couldn't stop laughing. And actually this was the first song butchered and started this whole things and I loved it! So thank this song cause without it this story would not have existed.

**Song's of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 18: Love Story_

_If only Jim was off the stage, then I could help them along a bit, _James thought, trying to be patient and wait for Jim to reveal what he had planed.

_This is unlike you James. You were never patient when you were Captain,_ T'Pock commented, sending a wave of affection towards his bondmate.

_Your right…this isn't like me. Kallista was able to help them along…why should I wait? I shouldn't, _James thought, a wide smile coming across his face as he ran onto the stage, ignoring his bondmate's warning and grabbing the microphone from Jim.

"You take a break, it's my turn," James said, pushing the still shocked Jim off the stage towards Spock.

_When the hell did he get here? _Jim wondered, unable to move from the shock of seeing James here.

"Yes, they actually showed up," Aki cheered, grinning evilly as he started digging though the bag he brought.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" McCoy asked, staring up at James in shock alone with Sulu, Scotty, and Chekov.

"They were invited of course," Terry said, smiling as Aki slipped something to him.

"Ye two had somethin' ta do with et didn ya?" Scotty asked, watching as Aki continued to dig thought the bag and pass objects to Kallista and Lorraine before closing it.

"Maybe," Kallista whispered, pering out at Spock, making sure he wasn't looking at her before she stood up. _Damn my neck still hurts. Jim's lucky I love him, _Kallista thought before glancing down at the hypo in her hands. _Damn I hope I can get close enough to him without dying._

Aki glanced up at James, smiling and slowly revealing the hypo in his hands, letting him know they were up to something. James laughed, at Aki and at the crews shocked expressions before the music started up. _Its show time, _Aki thought, whispering who was in charge of getting who. Everyone smirked, walking off to their targets, hypos hidden in their uniform sleeves.

_What are those four up to now? _Pike wondered, following them with the holo recorder, making sure to capture each of them.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_This song is perfect,_ Aki thought, as he snuck up behind Jim, stabbing him with the hypo, laughing as Jim's eyes glazed over, the hypo taking effect. _Any second now, _Aki thought, gesturing to Pike to keep the film fixed on Jim.

_Just a little further…he hasn't noticed me yet, _Kallista thought, quietly sneaking up on Spock, hypo held at the ready. _Just a few inches more. _Kallista reached up, prepared to stab Spock before he quickly turned around, grabbing her wrist, holding the hypo just out of reach.

"Lieutenant," Spock growled, glaring at Kallista. _She kissed Jim; she does not disserve to live. _"What are you up too?"

"Nothing," Kallista smiled innocently, wincing as he held her wrist tighter. _Guess he is still pissed about the kiss, _Kallista thought, struggling to get her hand free. Spock gasped slightly before releasing her, eyes glazing over. _What the?_

"You're welcome," Lorraine said, holding up the empty hypo. Kallista smiled thankfully before pocketing her hypo, both headed towards Aki.

Terry gently fingered the hypo hidden in his sleeve as he inched closer and closer to McCoy. _Just a little further, _Terry thought, laughing as he saw Kallista fail and Lorraine come to her rescue before turning to McCoy, slowly pulling out the hypo.

McCoy was looking up at the stage, still in shock that James was here when he caught a glimpse of a hypo before it was pressed into his neck. "Why the hell did you stab me?" McCoy growled, spinning towards Terry who was smirking, carefully twirling the empty hypo in his hand. _What the hell was in that thing? _McCoy thought, his eyes glazing over.

"Just giving you a piece of your own medicine," Terry said, before walking towards Kallista, Lorraine and Aki, still twirling the hypo. Scotty, Sulu and Chekov watched confused as McCoy walked over to Jim, scowling in Spock's direction.

_Now for the fun to being, _they thought, all smirking as they watched Spock and Jim, waiting for it all to start.

_I'm standing there_

_On a bridge in space_

Jim and Spock both looked at each other at the same time, everyone else disappearing as they were transported to the _Enterprise, _and seeing each other for the first time.

_This should be good, _James thought, watching his counterpart, already knowing what was happening to the three, as Kallista, Aki and Terry made everyone move back so that the three could interact.

_See the lights; see the party, the Starfleet uniforms_

_I see you make your way though the crew_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

Jim and Spock slowly walked towards each other, weaving their way though the imaginary crowd before they were standing face to face, just a foot apart.

"Hello Jim," Spock said, his voice slightly slurred as he glanced down at Jim. Jim smiled up at him, a small blush spreading across his face.

"What did you guys do to them?" Sulu asked, watching the scene in awe.

"Just used a…concoction we came up with when we were little. Don't worry its perfectly harmless and will wear off when the song ends," Aki said, smiling as Bones scowled at the two.

"Will zey be remembering zis when zey come to?" Chekov asked, watching the three.

"Hopefully," Terry said, watching as McCoy started to stomp over towards the two. "Sometimes the victims remember sometimes they forget. We are hoping that they remember this time."

"With the expectation of who stabbed them…otherwise we will all die," Kallista said.

_That you were Spock, you were throwing pebbles_

_And Bones said, "Stay away from Jim"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, please don't go_

_And I said_

"You pointy-eared hobgoblin, stay away from Jim. You will only end up hurting him," McCoy growled, grabbing Jim's arm, pulling him away from Spock.

Jim paled, watching as Spock walked towards the transporter pad, leaving him alone. Tears came to his eyes, a few actually escaping as he reached out for him. "Spock, please don't leave me. I need you," Jim whispered, tears escaping from his eyes and McCoy dragged him away, a pained expression spreading out across Spock's face.

_Spock, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the Vulcan and I'll be the Human_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

Jim ran thought the crowed, searching for Spock only stop in the middle of the room, waiting for Spock. Spock stepped forward, the crew hiding them from McCoy eyes. Jim looked up at Spock, eyes shinning with love.

_So, I sneak out to the _Enterprise_ to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this planet for a little while_

Jim smiled, laughing quietly as the two snuck into the transporter room, beaming aboard the _Enterprise_ carefully avoiding Bones. Their hands brushing together as they traveled to the observation room, looking down at the planet they just escaped from.

Jim laughed, leaning into Spock. Spock reached out, cradling Jim's head between his hands before leaning down, gently kissing Jim's lips. Jim melted, his hands locking behind Spock's head, pulling him closer.

"See, this is why we want them to remember," Aki and Kallista said, smirking as Sulu, Chekov and Scotty's face dropped and Terry and Lorraine burst into laughter.

_They are…sneaky I believe the word is, _T'Pock thought, walking towards the stage, hating to be far from his bondmate.

_I think evil is a better word for it_, James said, laughing as he continued to sing, happy to see that Pike had got everything on tape.

_Oh, oh_

'_Cause you were Spock, I was the scarlet letter_

_And Bones said, "Stay away from Jim"_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you, please don't go_

_And I said_

McCoy stomped over toward the two, pulling Jim off Spock. "What point of stay away from Jim don't you understand?" McCoy yelled, pointing towards the observation room door, "Now get out and ever see Jim again."

"No Spock, don't listen to him! I need you; you're the other half of my soul. My T'hy'la," Jim cried, running around McCoy wrapping his arm's around Spock, holding him close.

Spock smiled slightly, his arms instantly coming around Jim as he leaned down, taking in his sent. "Do not fret, T'hy'la, I will come back for you," Spock whispered before Jim was pulled from his arms and the door closed, leaving him alone once again.

_Spock, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the Vulcan and I'll be the Human_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

_This will get Spock to recognize his emotions one way or another, _James thought, smiling at Spock's crestfallen face.

_Maybe but Spock is stubborn I fear it will take more then this…drug to make him see reason, _T'Pock thought, watching the scene unfold before his eyes.

_You going to sing soon then, _James asked hopefully, eager to hear his T'hy'la sing.

_Indeed. _

_ Those four are dead, _Pike laughed, continuing to film the scene in front of him. _They sure know how to spice up the party thought. I am going to have to make copies of this…many, many copies and have it in my office. For emergencies only that is._

_Spock, save me_

_They try to tell me how I feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

Jim sighed, toning Bones out as he kept telling Jim everything that was bad about being in a relationship with Spock. How he was cold hearted, too logical, too different. _I don't care he is perfect for me, _Jim thought, staring out at Spock from his window, smiling, Spock slightly smiling back. _Don't worry Spock. I might have to go though hell but we will make it. We are destined to make it. _Spock turned away, disappearing into space, leaving Jim alone with McCoy.

"Wait for me Jim, I shall return for you_," _Spock said as he continued to walk away.

"Why are they talking aloud?" Sulu asked, watching as McCoy didn't react to what Jim had just said.

"It's all part of the concoction. Whatever they think, they actually think they are just thinking but in reality its all out loud…makes for a great way to show them how they really do love each other," Kallista said, smirking at the two's thoughts.

"And no, its not making them say this. This is what they want to say, what's in their heart I guess you could say," Terry said, smirking as Spock looked back towards Jim, longing in his eyes.

Bones left Jim alone, headed towards the bridge where Spock stopped him, both talking in whispers. _Damn it I want to know what they are saying, _Aki pouted, glaring at the two.

_Oh, oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of space_

_And I said_

Jim sat in his Captain's chair, sighing as he looking over at the empty science station. _Spock were are you, _he thought, watching as Nyota passed him by, pity in her eyes. _Are you ever coming back or am I just destined to be alone._ Jim stood up, leaving the bridge to go to the observation room, the last place he had been with his love before Bones had pulled them apart, viewing a small ship coming closer. "No it couldn't be…Spock?"

"Jim," Spock whispered, seeing his T'hy'la in the observation window just before his ship docked. Spock ran out of his small shuttle, rushing to get to the observation room, pausing just inside the door. Looking over his T'hy'la.

_Spock, save me_

_I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come_

_Is this in my head_

_I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said_

"Jim," Spock breathed, taking in the sight of his Jim. Jim spun around, eyes widening at the sight before him.

"Spock!" Jim yelled, running into Spock's arms, holding on for dear life. "Spock, don't ever leave me again. I was so alone I thought you would never come back."

"Everything is well, Jim, I will never leave you again," Spock whispered, pushing Jim back. Jim stood back, confused.

"Spock?" Jim asked. Spock smiled at Jim before kneeling down in front of Jim, pulling out a box. Jim's eyes widened.

"Where did he get the box?" Scotty asked, looking at the box confused.

"We slipped it to him," Lorraine said, roller her eyes at Scotty as she continued to watch the scene. "How else do you think he would get it?"

_Marry me, Jim, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to Bones_

_Go pick out a white suit_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

"Jim, I love you more then you can ever comprehend. Will you be my bondmate and never be parted from me from this day on?"

"Yes, Spock, yes. That's all I want!" Jim yelled, dropping to his knees, wrapping his arms around Spock's neck, tears falling from his eyes. "But wait…what about Bones?"

"Do not fret, T'hy'la, I have talked to the good doctor and he says to go 'pick out your white suit,'" Spock said, pulling Jim up and close, taking in his sent once more. The box forgotten at their feet as they both leaned in for a kiss. McCoy stood in the background, arms crossed over his chest, a proud smile on his face.

"Fuck they weren't supposed to forget that," Kallista cursed, glaring at the small little box as the two continued kissing.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

'_Cause we were both your when I first saw you_

James finished, sending all the love he felt to his bondmate, smiling at the crew screamed their enjoyment. T'Pock stepped onstage, wrapping his arm around James as they shared a Vulcan kiss, both happy that they had met and fell in love.

_I am grateful I met you, T'hy'la, _T'Pock said, his eyes shinning with love.

_Me too, Spock, me too, _James thought, drowning in all the love as he turned his eye towards their counter parts.

Jim and Spock jumped apart, eyes clearing as the serum dissipated. Jim blushed a bright red as he looked around the room, eyes locking on Aki, Terry, Kallista and Lorraine, who all waved innocently at him. _Those four, _Jim growled, glaring at them.

_I kissed Jim, _Spock thought shocked; his ears turning a bright green as he gently lifted his fingers up, brushing them across his lips before quickly lowering his hands. _It meant nothing. We were both unaware of what we were doing, _Spock thought, ignoring the voice that said **lies** to him.

"Sorry about that, Spock," Jim whispered, turning back to face Spock, his eyes never leaving the floor, his face still bright red. "I don't know what came over me." _Those four are dead. They might have scared Spock off now, damn it, _Jim thought, cursing the four.

"It is of no concern, Captain," Spock thought, ignoring the feeling of sadness that threatened to overwhelm him. _The captain did not wish for this kiss, it was an accident. He does not wish to have a relationship with me, _Spock thought sadly, building his walls back up slightly.

Jim looked up, smiling gently at Spock, Spock turned away, unwilling to see the rejection in Jim's face or to have Jim see his sadness. _I do not love the Captain, _Spock repeated to himself, eyes focused on the stage.

"We are dead," Terry whispered, as Jim turned to glare at them.

"Well at least it's just Jim. If Spock were after us as well we would be doubly dead," Kallista said, smiling happily that Spock didn't know what they did.

"What did you guys do to me?" McCoy yelled, stalking over to the four, glaring at them, a hypo in his hands.

"And on that note we better skedaddle," Aki said, laughing as they turned and hightailed it into the crowed, making sure to avoid Jim and Spock. _Everything was going perfect and then Jim apologized ugh, they better work it out soon, _Aki thought as they continued to run from an angry McCoy.

"Those guys never can sit still," Pike said, shaking his head as he focused the camera on the stage once again.

_I believe it is my turn now, James, _T'Pock thought, watching as Spock shut himself away again. Refusing to look at Jim and see the love in his eyes.

_Yes I do believe it is, _James thought, passing T'Pock the microphone before going to stand offstage, never far from his love.

**T'Slash: **(Smiles brightly) I loved this chapter! I have to say it might be my favorite one yet! Since it was the song that started it all I thought it should be epic I hope I did that. Don't worry about Spock they will realize the truth in a bit…not to long till they are together now. There is still over 20 more chapters to go so keep in tune. I hope you all loved it and please remember to review!


	19. You Are One

**T'Slash: **Well I got home early so I decided you guys were just too awesome and disserved an update…that and this is to tie you over for a while, I might not update till next weekend I just realized I have neglected Tarsus so I am going to spend this little free time writing it. But don't worry if it gets too much for me I might update sooner.

**Disclaimer: **If I said I owned this then my parents and friends might have me hospitalized.

I killed this song myself just a few days before the last update, it was fun. I think I did a good job and hope you do as well.

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 19: You Are One_

"Spock, I told you once to do what feels right. It seems you have not listening to my advice. I implore you to listen now, or you might lose part of yourself," T'Pock said, slowly raising his eyebrow as he looked down at his counterpart, still standing next to Jim.

Spock stared up at his counterpart, an eyebrow rising. _Why is he saying this here? It would be more logical to converse in private, _Spock thought, glancing over at Jim who stared sadly up at the stage, eyes almost defeated. _What has emotionally compromised Jim?_

_ Why did they have to do that? _Jim thought angrily, looking around the crowd, trying to catch sight of his _friends, _before looking back on stage, smiling slightly, eyes tired. _That is how we should be. Together, bonded, never to be parted but I guess this wasn't meant for me in this life. Spock won't even accept the fact that I love him, _Jim sighed sadly, look at the two. _What I wouldn't give to have what they have._

_As you travel thought this universe_

_You will find that there are so much you_

_Will not understand_

_The likes of James T. Kirk is of one instance, _T'Pock thought, his eyes locked on Spock, willing for him to understand what he is saying. That there is no end to anything and that many things that will happen on their travels they may never fully comprehend.

Spock stared up at his counterpart, eyes never leaving as curiosity overwhelmed him. _What is it that I will not understand, _Spock thought.

_And the only thing that is true_

_Is things do not always go_

_The way you plan_

_I did not plan on bonding or falling in love with my Captain but I am grateful that it happened every day, _T'Pock thought, glancing at his T'hy'la, waves of love echoing on the bond as James smiled back at him, hazel eyes filled with love.

_I am glad it happened, _James projected, smiling brightly.

_Then you the plans you had made were insufficient, _Spock thought, slightly irritated at the aspect that he would change so much in the future. That he would not follow the path that he himself had chosen while he was still a child.

_But you'll see every day_

_That he'll never run away_

_When it seem you are coming undone_

_ Never, _James promised, his eyes dimming at the thought of a future without Spock by his side.

_Who is this he that T'Pock is speaking of? _Spock woundered, his eyebrows disappearing into his hair line as T'Pock gestured to Jim still standing besides him, looking…beaten. As if the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he had no one to carry his burden.

_ He will always stand by you Spock, you must do the same for him, _T'Pock thought, the memories of all the times he had stood up for his bondmate and friend flashing before his eyes.

_He is sanding by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with love_

_He is more then you think_

_You are one_

_How? How did he-Kallista, Terry and Aki, of course, _Jim cursed his face pale as he thought of what those three had told the two time travelers.

_Do not look with your eyes but your heart, Spock. See what you have refused to believe. Jim loves you and will wait…for as long as it takes, _T'Pock thought, willing Spock to see the truth. That and James T. Kirk and Spock belonged together side by side no matter what universe or time.

**If there is so much I do not know**

**Can I still be true**

**To the Vulcan way?**

Spock sang, as if something was compelling him to speak aloud, to speak of his fears.

_You must relax your view on yourself. You are not only Vulcan but part Human as well. You may never find a balance unless you embrace both sides of yourself. Only Jim can help you with this task, _T'Pock thought, remaining silent as Spock continued.

**How can I trust in my own logic **

**If I am just one part**

**Of one whole soul?**

_At least he knows about that, _James laughed, watching his counterpart glance up at Spock, the hope growing in his eyes. _That's it kid, don't give up yet._

_ What? One whole soul, did Spock just say that, _Jim thought shocked, as he looked up at him, eyes wide. _Does he believe that I really do love him now…that he is my other half?_

Spock blinked, the effect wearing off him as he looked down at Jim, blue eyes full of…hope and something else. _Is it possible…_Spock thoughts trailed off, listening even closer to T'Pock's words.

_Even those who are gone_

_Stay with us as we carry on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Do not stop it before it can truly begin, _T'Pock thought, watching Spock and Jim closely.

_Mother,_ Spock thought, taking comfort that she was still with him in some way, even now when he needed her the most, eyes never leaving Jim's.

_Feelings of love, feeling of joy_

_But one thing nothing can destroy_

_Is your love, deep inside_

_You are on_

_ I am Vulcan, I do not fall in love or feel that emotion, _Spock thought, watching Jim's eyes flash with emotion. **But Jim does, **the same voice from before whispered, sending chills down Spock's back. **He kissed you and he wanted too, he just apologized because he was afraid he had scared you. **_Illogical, Jim is not a coward, _Spock thought pushing the voice aside, even as he considered the words.

_ Spock I know you have emotions and they are stronger then humans. You shouldn't lock them inside, _Jim thought, watching Spock who looked to be solving a difficult equation.

_You are one, you and Jim_

_You are like the sun and moon_

_One soul in this universe_

_Jim holds affection to me, it is possible he may even love me, _Spock realized astonished as he thought back to all the times Jim had risked his life just for him. Spock looked deep into Jim's eyes, now recognizing the emotion just beneath the surface as love, for him.

_He knows, _Jim thought, blushing slightly as Spock's eyes stayed locked on him.

_He sees the truth, _T'Pock thought happily, James sending his joy thought the bond.

_All the wisdom you seek_

_And all the love that you will need_

_You will find when you realize_

_You are on_

_It is not possible to be Jim's soul mate. I am Vulcan; I could not give Jim emotional support he desires. We can not be T'hy'la, _Spock thought, breaking eye contact with Jim to gaze up at T'Pock.

T'Pock looked over the crowed, bowing to recognize their cheers before leaving the stage with James, their fingers gently brushing together before stopping in front of Spock. "Spock, you must not continue to fight your human half; it is part of who you are. Just as Jim is," T'Pock said before walking away, leaving Spock to ponder his words.

"Jim, you have to convince Spock to listen to his human half. He isn't just a Vulcan; he does not need to hide his emotions. It's up to you to make him realize emotions are good not just bad," James whispered, walking away before Jim could respond.

_He's right, _Jim thought, looking into Spock confused chocolate eyes. _I will convince him that it's okay to have emotion. It's okay to love someone if it's the last thing I do, _Jim thought, breaking his gaze as he walked back onto stage, his heart beating ten times to fast as he looked down to Spock smoldering gaze before opening his mouth.

**T'Slash: **I will just leave you all there. Sorry it was so short but I am exhausted I had to wake up way to early today and I really don't think I can top that last chapter. I just realized that I have only the next three songs butchered then like five un-butchered all in a row so I may take this week to work on those between when I am working on Tarsus. Please remember to review!


	20. True to Your Heart

**T'Slash: **I really wasn't planning on updating this till the weekend cause I am still busy working on Tarsus but it was requested so how could I not. I am still working on Tarsus, not even halfway done with the chapter yet…I don't know if that is good or bad. I got graduation party on Saturday so no updates there, I will be lucky if I can get onto my computer during that hell hole so who knows when the next update will be.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned…I will leave that up to your imaginations.

I killed this song; yup me all alone and I like it. I have in the time off I have taken for this killed thee more songs…only twelve more to go added to the already killed account so, trust me this is far from over.

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 20: True to Your Heart_

"As you all know by now I harbor…romantic feelings towards Spock," Jim said, his mouth dry.

"Old news!" Kallista and Terry's voice yelled out from somewhere in the crowd, still trying to escape an enraged McCoy.

"Just say you love the guy already! It's not like it's a big secret!" Lorraine and Aki yelled out together, before ducking behind Pike's table.

"Just get on with it," McCoy growled, glaring up at Jim as he pushed his way though the crowd, a hypo held up in his hand. Kallista and Terry took the opportunity to hide, Terry making a dash for Pike's table, sliding under the cloth to stay hidden from McCoy's eyes while Kallista jumped into an open air vent.

_Good lord, _Pike thought, rolling his eyes at the four as he continued to film Jim's confession.

"Okay, as you all know I love Spock," Jim said, rolling his eyes, at the four. "I just want him to know that I won't give up. That I will wait for him for as long as it takes till he is comfortable or wishes to engage in a relationship with me. Also, I want to tell Spock that…it's okay to have emotions. You don't have to hide it from us, we are your family. Even your father admitted to loving your mother, it's not a crime to have emotions." Jim's eyes locked on Spock's, letting all his love for him shine thought, shocking Spock.

"Spock, listen to him," Ambassador Kareka pleaded, her emerald eyes locked on the two. "You two are Seal Batas. Soul mates. Brother's in arms. Ye two cannot be whole without thee other. Do not let it escape your hands Spock."

"With that said, this song is for you Spock," Jim finished, smiling brightly, his blue eyes nervous as the music started up, his eyes drifting shut as he left the music flow thought him.

_Vulcan, I knew at once_

_That you were meant for me_

_Deep in the cave_

_I was shown that you're my destiny_

_Thought you're unsure_

_Why fight the universe_

_Don't think so much_

_Let your heart decide_

Jim's eyes shot open, the emotions pouring out of them as he locked eyes with Spock.

_It is like Jim is speaking to my human half, _Spock thought, watching as Jim walked towards the edge of the stage. His hand reaching out towards Spock, ignoring the rest of the crowd surrounding him.

_At least he gets straight to the point, _James thought, smiling brightly.

_Vulcan I've seen our future_

_And it's bound together_

_I look in your eyes _

_And se you denying any sign_

_But you'll never be whole_

'_Til you let go_

_Don't be so scared_

_Of what you don't understand_

` Spock continued to gaze up at Jim, noticing for the first time a red and green thread twined around Jim's heart. Spock followed it in awe, as it floated thought the crowd resting innocently in his hand. _It cannot be, _Spock thought in denial, as he followed the thread up into his own heart and deeper….Into his Katra.

_I knew you would see it, _Jim thought, gently running his fingers thought it, projecting images of what their future could be.

_It seems as though they have just noticed the thread of fate, _T'Pock projected to his bondmate, eyeing the now thick rope that connected James to himself.

_About time, _James laughed, eyeing the delicate thread.

Kareka smiled, watching as the tread became visible to Spock's eyes, continuing her chant quietly under her breath.

_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the answers will come_

_And show you what is true_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart will tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

_(Got to be true to your heart)_

Spock closed his eyes, letting his feeling run free, trying to determine what it was he felt for Jim. _I value his friendship, _Spock thought, shifting thought his memories of Jim smiling at him. The thread pulled on his soul, shining bright colors into the picture.

_Please hear me Spock. I need you, _Jim thought, a small smile on his face as he did a back flip, trying to keep his body in constant motion. The tread of fate shining slightly as Spock probed it.

_Show them the truth, _Kareka urged, watching as the thread's mixed together. Kareka turned her eyes towards Spock, the thread duller around him. _Look into yer heart, Vulcan. _

_Everyone you know is on my side_

_And wants you happy_

_I can do that for you_

_If you will trust in me_

_Why second-guess_

_What you know is right_

_Just trust your heart_

_And you'll find yourself_

Spock watched as the thread moved, wrapping tighter around the both of them. Jim's red thread and his green wrapping closer and closer together, as if they did not want to be parted. As if they could not be parted. Spock winched, the thread shuttering at the though of being severed. _This bond…it is not possible, we have never melded deep enough to ensure a bond like this, _Spock thought, opening his eyes to look at Jim.

Jim's eyes brightened as Spock's eyes locked on him once again. He smirked before he walked closer to the edge, holing his hand over his heart and the bond, love floating thought it.

_This is not a normal bond, Spock, _Kareka thought, smirking as she continued her chant. _This is a bond of destiny. Fate. Only those whose souls are made for each others have it. _

_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the answers will come_

_And show you what is true_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart will tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

_(Got to be true to your heart)_

"I do not think that Spock realizes the significance of the bond yet," T'Pock said, watching his younger self try to figure it out. To put a logical explanation to something that was not logical.

"They are younger then we were. They may never come to know the significance of it they way we did," James said, smiling as their cord wrapped around them, shinning brightly with love.

_This bond is not something that I have seen before, _Spock thought, watching the bond wrap around Jim effortlessly, as if it had a mind of its own.

Jim smiled, watching the bond dance before him, as he pointed towards Spock's heart before covering his own, smiling brightly as Spock's eyes cleared slightly.

_(Ya know it's true)_

_Your heart knows what's good for you_

_(Good for you)_

_Let your heart show you the way_

_(Ya know it's true)_

_It'll see you to me_

_(Got to be true to your heart)_

_It is not logical but the only conclusion is that the Capt-Jim and I are bonded. Not by Vulcan techniques but by something deeper…and much more powerful, _Spock thought, eyes widening at the possibilities of how it had happened and why.

_Spock, my heart is driving me to where you are_

_You can put both of our hands together and _

_We'll still get far_

_Just give in, enjoy the feeling_

_We won't get lost_

_With your heart to guide us_

_Spock, you can see this bond between us. This…thread, I don't know how long it's been there...Probably since I was born. We were destined to be together wherever you are my heart…this bond tugs me there, _Jim thought smiling brightly as the thread flashed. _This bond has always been here Spock, it won't go away. Just give in to your human half this once, it knows the truth._

_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the answers will come_

_And show you that this is real_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

_(Got to be true to your heart)_

_ This bond is ancient. As old as the universe it seems, _Spock thought as he continued to study the thread, eyes widening at the only conclusion. _If it is indeed as old as the universe then that means….Jim and I have been bonded for that long. Since before we were even created._ Spock let his heart take over for once, as it warmed him with feelings he had been suppressing all his life, his love for the man on the stage. Spock looked up at Jim; eyes seemingly clear for the first time in his life. _Jim is part of me._

_ Nekandwala. It is done, _Kareka thought, finishing her chant, the bond gave one last burst before becoming hidden again. Unable to be seen unless the two were aware of it and had their eyes _open_ to it.

_He knows, _Jim thought happily, bouncing around the stage, the crowed laughing, unaware of the thread that just moments ago had been weaving though the crowd, connecting the two.

_When things are getting crazy_

_And you don't know who you are_

_Keep on believing in me_

_Just be true to your soul_

_When all the world around you_

_It seems to fall apart_

_Keep on believing in me_

_Just be true to your heart_

Jim finished, jumping into the air and doing a twist, landing just on the edge of the stage, close to Spock. Jim watched as the thread seemed to sigh, happy that they both knew the truth.

_Where did those four go, _McCoy scowled, turning away from the stage happy for his friend, continuing his search, knowing that Pike would tape everything for him.

"Jim might have convinced Spock that they have a…utter worldly connection but that still doesn't mean he believes they should be bonded," James said, thinking aloud.

"I believe he thinks that Jim could truly love him. Jim does have a…reputation," T'Pock said, watching the two.

"Jim will make that clear," James said, laughing as Jim drowned some water before turning back to the crowd.

"What you thought I was done? Hell no!" Jim laughed, turning to face Spock once again. _Here it goes the last ace up my sleeve, _Jim thought, eyes locking with Spock's once again.

**T'Slash: **YAY I finished this chapter! I swear I thought I was going to fall asleep before I finished, I am exhausted! It like 2am here! This chapter totally went in another direction but I like it, Kareka didn't have a major roll so I brother her back for more fun. As I said before I don't know when I will update again, hopefully by Sunday. Well I hope you all like how this chapter turned out and please remember to review!


	21. I Know I Love You

**T'Slash: **Well I had a really crappy day and I see another redshirt dying in the future of Tarsus…maybe a few…I will decide later. I am sorry it took so long but I was busy killing songs and I am almost done killing them all but not quite so that is good. No more parties for a while so I am good for now.

**Disclaimer: **No, nope, nada, do not own I can't say it any other way.

I killed this song all on my own, its one of the last few I have but I think it is epic. I hope you like it as well.

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 21: I Know I Love You_

_Spock, this one is for you, _Jim thought, willing his thought to be heard though their faint bond, a bright smile on his face as he jumped right into the song.

_I was napping right in the middle of the bridge_

_Then all at once I remembered something that that old man had shown me_

_Before I went insane I rushed off the bridge_

_And ran to my room and screamed out the words I feared_

_I know I love you_

Spock's eyes widened, his mouth falling open slightly before he closed it, his mind in chaos. _I remember that incident; it was five months into our five year voyage, _Spock thought, shocked that Jim had kept his…attraction hidden for so long.

Jim smiled brightly, pleased that Spock remembered the incident. _They never did know the reason…until now, _Jim thought, gently swaying to the music, his blazing blue eyes never leaving Spock.

_I heard about that incident, _McCoy thought, half listening to the song as he continued to comb thought the crowd, searching for the four. A young woman, her light brown hair back in a French braid walked towards McCoy, her brown eyes smiling as she watched him scowl at the others, nervously smoothing down her red engineering uniform.

"No luck finding the four yet, Leonard?" she asked, coming to stand next to him. McCoy jumped from the unexpected voice before turning, a smile on his face.

"No, it's like they disappeared into air, Andie," McCoy said, turning his whole attention towards the southern beauty.

_Every morning that I woke up with this feeling_

_I didn't know how to tell you so I just decided to myself_

_I'd hide it from you and never say a word_

_No, I would never shout it when you walked onto the bridge_

_I know I love you_

_Jim is an impulsive person, how did he manage to hide it? It is unusual for him, _Spock thought, watching as Jim let the love shine from his eyes. Spock heart speed up, his ears turning a bright green. _Why did he not inform me?_

_Spock I really do love you, with all my soul. Please, believe me, _Jim pleaded with his eyes.

_I know I love you, _Andie thought, blushing a light pink before shaking the thought away. "I know you will find them eventually," Andie said, smiling brightly up at McCoy.

"Why thank you," McCoy said, his cheeks burning slightly.

_ Thank gods someone is distracting him! _Kallista thought, peering out of the air vent, noticing Terry, Aki and Lorraine were doing the same thing.

_I know I love you and that's what I'm afraid of_

_I'm afraid you will not love me, that I will end up broken_

_I know I love you isn't that what I was made for_

_Though it worries me to say, I have never felt this way_

_I am still afraid that he will not love me as I love him…But…I have to take the chance. I can't go on forever not knowing the truth, _Jim thought, his heart clenching with the thought of someone hurting him any more then he already was. _It's worth the risk!_

_Jim is never frightened of anything. Yet…this emotion frightens him. How can I know that he will not leave me like others have? How could he love me, a Vulcan?_ Spock thought, the bond straining against him, begging him to come to the truth of matters.

"No problem," Andie said, brown eyes twinkling before she turned back towards the stage, her heart going out for her Captain.

"Jim," McCoy sighed, lowering his hypo, giving up on his quest to find the four as he turned his attention back to his friend onstage singing his heart out. _I knew things were bad but I didn't realize it was this bad. What could have happened to you, kid? _

Kallista, Aki, Terry and Lorraine all smiled brightly, quietly exiting their hideouts before sneaking around the party, going towards Scotty and Nyota's group. Pike watched the four sneak around McCoy, noticing how they all watched him for any sudden movements. _Those four are going to get it, _Pike thought, smiling as he continued to tape Jim, hoping that Spock would be the one for him. The one that Jim has been waiting for his whole life.

_I don't know what love is_

_I don't know what it means_

_I got so much to protect_

_It's true. I have to protect Spock, Bones, Uhura, the rest of my crew. And my heart, _Jim thought, as he continued to sway to the music.

_Jim, I cannot possibly be the perfect one for you. The bond, while powerful, is faint. He disserves someone who can complement him and complete him. Not a half-Vulcan like myself, _Spock thought, ignoring the pain in his heart at the thought of Jim with anyone else.

_Hey, I know I love you and that's what I was afraid of_

_I'm afraid you will reject me, that I will end up shattered_

_I know I love you, that's what I was made for_

_Thought it worries me to say, I have never felt this way_

_ I am the first one Jim has felt these emotions for, _Spock thought, slightly pleased at the thought before rejecting it. _Illogical, I cannot love him; I am a Vulcan and as such have no emotion._

Nyota looked over at Spock, a frown spreading out across her face as she saw the longing but also the caution. _Spock is afraid as well, _Nyota realized, excusing herself to go to Spock's side. _Spock probably doesn't think he is worth it. That Jim disserves better. The idiot. _

Jim stood on stage, looking down at Spock's carefully guarded face, the fear bubbling to the surface. _I guess it was all a waste. He really doesn't love me as I love him, _Jim thought sadly, his movements slowing as his heart constricted. _I was just imagining all of it. The bond…I should have known._

_Spock, you really don't have to worry_

_I only want you to be happy and if you say "No thanks" then I will leave_

_But I think _(know)_ it's our destiny to be together forever_

_I think I have a change, I will sing it to your face_

_Do you think you love me?_

"Come on, Mr. Spock, tell him," Andie whispered, crossing her fingers as she looked up at Jim, his expression heartbreaking.

"Damn that green blooded, pointy-eared bastard," McCoy hissed, glaring at Spock as he watched Jim shoulders slump in defeat.

"Spock, you have to answer him. It's killing him not to know," Nyota said gently, appearing at Spock's side, smiling faintly, her heart going out for Jim. _Jim, do not give up yet, _Nyota pleaded.

Spock remained silent, contemplating Nyota's words as he viewed Jim, noticing his one smiling eyes now appeared empty, hollow like. _No, I should not have such a power over Jim. He is the Captain, he disserves someone who can show emotion daily, where as I cannot, _Spock tried to reason, his heart breaking at the sight of Jim.

Jim smiled sadly, trying in vain to hide the pain he was feeling when Spock showed no sign of answering his question. _I know there was a chance he wouldn't return my feeling but…I had to try. Besides, now he knows the truth and I will never stop loving him. Not in this or any other lifetime. _

_I know I love you_

_I know I love you_

_(I know I love you)_

_I know I love you_

_(I know I love you)  
I know I love you_

_(I know I love you)_

_I know I love you_

_(I know I love you)_

Jim continued, putting all his love into those three simple words. Trying to make Spock understand that he will never stop loving him, even if his feelings are never returned. _Spock…give me an answer so I will know what to do, _Jim thought, smiling sadly as the crew and natives cheered, some looking towards Spock, awaiting his answer. "Thank you all for listening to me. I hope that I can get an answer or something," Jim joked, a fake smile on his face.

"Spock, answer him," Nyota begged, watching as Jim smiled sadly, giving the crowd one last bow before putting his microphone down. "If you don't I wont stop Kallista, Terry, Aki and Lorraine and possibly Bones from hurting or killing you."

Spock frowned, watching Jim hide his emotions, his shoulders still lowered in defeat. _Jim should not be defeated, _Spock thought, his feet taking him onto the stage. _I will not allow Jim to suffer. He disserves an answer and I will give him one._

Everyone held their breath, listening for what Spock had to say. Would he return the Captain's love or will he break him. James, T'Pock, and Kareka looked on, both hoping for the best while Kallista, Terry, Aki, Lorraine and Bones plotted the best revenge for Spock for hurting their friend and brother. Spock closed his eye's centering himself once more before he opened his mouth.

**T'Slash: **And that's were I will leave it. Yes I know I am evil! Well I hope you all liked the song and what I did…though I am sure some, or most of you, will be cursing Spock, don't worry next chapter has the answer! Please review and I will try and update soon.


	22. I Will Not Say I am In Love

**T'Slash: **Had one of the worst days ever today. Really I was so sad I am tempted to write another evil like last nights on this time eviler! It was supposed to be fun, going to a museum in the City and everything but it wasn't. It was hell and it's only thanks to Terry that I have cheered up and am even writing this chapter tonight.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned…well just look at last nights story and you tell me.

I killed this one alone, it was fun, it was weird…it was a lot of things really. I liked how it died and I hope you do too.

For reference _Spock_**Muses **_**Surprise person**_

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 22: Will Not Say I am In Love_

"Captain, I regret to inform you that your feelings for me are illogical. You are a every emotional being and it would not be logical for us to enter into an relationship together. I am a Vulcan and therefore would not be able to…replicate your feelings," Spock stated calmly, much to the crews shock.

_I knew it. I knew he could never love a guy like me, _Jim thought sadly, as he collapsed onto the floor, his legs unable to hold him up.

"That does it!" Kallista hissed, pulling out her metal pipe, stomping onto the stage. Nyota, Aki, Lorraine, and Andie all equally armed with a variety of weapons followed Kallista's lead. Terry glared at Spock, picking up an empty glass, hurling it at Spock, hitting his chest.

_Idiot, _James thought, shaking his head sadly at Spock, T'Pock agreeing.

_It appears that my counterpart still has much to learn, _T'Pock thought, watching as Jim broke down and his friends raced to lay waste to the one who had hurt him.

Spock ignored the assault, his eyes closing as he felt Jim's pain though their bond. _It is only logical. Jim disserves someone who can equal him, _Spock thought, fighting down the hurt he felt and the urge to comfort Jim. To take him up in his arms and never let anything else hurt him. Spock looked at Jim, his eyes still filled with hurt as he started his song.

_If there was an award for rotten logic_

_I would have already won it_

_Jim, we are not meant for each other_

_That truth was an alternate reality_

Spock started, careful to keep his eyes blank as he watched Jim's pain filled ones fill with tears before he turned around, gazing longingly at the two, wishing that he had what they were. A sense of emptiness engulfing Jim.

Terry glared once more at Spock before headed towards Pike and the camera, an evil smile spreading across his face as he say Kallista step behind Spock. _He disserves it, _Terry thought.

Kallista, Nyota, Aki, Lorraine, and Andie smiled at the song, knowing what part they had to play. They all stood behind Spock, their weapons still at the ready as Kallista stood directly behind Spock, her metal pipe raised above her head. _This is revenge for the nerve pinch, _she thought, grinning as she brought the metal pipe down on Spock's head, causing Spock to turn towards them.

**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**

**He's the sun and rain to you**

**You try to keep it secret**

**Spock, we can see into your heart**

**Vulcan, ya can't hide it**

**We know you have feelings**

**Who you're minds on**

The five sang, pointing their weapons at Spock's heart. Trying to get him to understand the truth. The truth that he was trying to hide from even now.

Jim perked up, letting McCoy drag him to the nearest chair, his eyes remaining locked on Spock. _Is it true? But…he just said he doesn't love me…_ Jim thought confused, hope starting to grow inside of himself.

_Illogical…they cannot know what my heart is saying. They do not know anything, _Spock continued to deny, turning back to Jim's curious gaze.

"Those two," Pike thought shaking his head, hoping that Kallista's hit knocked some sense into Spock.

_No chance, no way_

_It is not true, no, no_

**You glance, you sigh**

**Why deny it, uh-oh**

_It's too illogical_

_I will never say I am in love_

_What they say it untrue. I am not in love with Jim, I am Vulcan, _Spock denied, trying to escape from the five.

_You're not getting away so easily, _Kallista thought walking right in front of him, holding her pipe high, as the others came and circled him, making sure that he could not get away. That he would have to listen to them and his heart.

_I thought my will was stronger_

_It never works out for a half-breed_

_My Vulcan half is saying get a grip, Spock_

_Unless you want to be broken again_

_Oh_

_Spock, _Jim thought, a single tear escaping from his eyes as he heard what Spock really thought about himself. _It doesn't matter. I love you for who you are. Half-Vulcan or not._

Spock stood still, knowing that they would not let him escape unharmed. He closed his eyes, trying to center himself, to get his emotions under control.

_Where's another glass, _Terry thought, looking around the empty table.

_Spock, _Nyota thought sadly, knowing he meant the time when his mother died.

_**Oh, this will never do, **_a heavenly voice thought, appearing besides Jim, unnoticed by anyone in attendance as she watched the stage, waiting.

**You keep on denying **

**Who you are and what you're feeling**

**Vulcan, we're not buying **

**Spock, we saw when you realized it**

**Face it like a grown-up**

**When ya gonna own up**

**That ya love, love, love him back!**

The five continued, Lorraine and Andie now nudging Spock towards Jim, making his eyes snap open only to lock with the crystal blue orbs. Spock froze, the intensity of the emotions in those eyes startling him. _Jim should not care for me this much. He is not Vulcan, he cannot harbor all that emotion just inside of himself, _Spock thought, trying to figure out a logical reason for everything, his feelings becoming stronger by the minute.

_Is it possible? Does he really love me back? _Jim thought, his hopes rising as he stood weakly on his feet.

_**Spock, you cannot fight it forever. You know the truth; trust yourself, **_the voice thought; smiling as she glided across the floor to Spock's side, ready to step in.

_Oh, no chance, no way_

_It is not true, no, no_

**Give up, give in**

**Check your Katra you're in love**

_He won't hurt you, idiot, _Lorraine thought, knocking him on the head with her weapon, though not as hard as Kallista had earlier.

Spock froze, eyes wide as he searched deep within his soul, finding the thread that bound them together. _No…it cannot be, _Spock thought, eyes snapping back to Jim's hopefully ones.

_Please Spock, _Jim's mental voice came thought the bond, with it all the pain, love and hope he held that Spock just might return his feelings.

_This truth will not stand,_

_I will never say I am in love_

**You're doin flips read our lips**

**You're in love**

_You are way off base_

_I will not say it_

_Leave me alone _

_I cannot say it_

Spock looked at Jim, his Vulcan walls crumbling in front of him. His two halves battled inside him, both wanting Jim, both loving Jim but fighting none the less over the feeling he was not supposed to have. Jim stared back at him, legs weak as his hands and the bond reached out for Spock, aching to be complete.

_**Spock, **_the voice said, gently brushing her hand over Spock's face, silencing the five. Letting all her voice be heard by all. Her form taking shape, Spock's eyes widened as he saw her appear right in front of him.

_**Spock, don't be illogical**_

_**It is Okay, you are in love**_

Amanda said, smiling brightly, in that instant giving him her approval of Jim. She leaned in, gently kissing Spock's cheek. _**He is the one for you Spock and he has been waiting for a long time for you to come. It doesn't matter that you are a Vulcan or not, he loves you. Don't let him escape, **_she whispered, smiling up at Spock one last time before turning to Jim

Jim watched in amazement as the woman he has heard so much about appeared in front of Spock. _Impossible she is dead. She died with Vulcan, _Jim thought, staring at her in awe as she came closer to him, her kind chocolate eyes staring into his. _**Spock loves you, Jim, never forgets that. You are perfect for my son, **_she whispered, kissing his cheek gently before she was gone.

_Be at peace, Lady Amanda, _James and T'Pock thought, smiling at her spirit as she disappeared.

Spock let a smile spread out across his face knowing that his mother was right. It did not matter that he was Vulcan or that Jim was human. He loved Jim and he would love him forever. Just as his counterpart loved James.

_Oh_

_I guess its okay_

Spock continued, the smile still on his face, the crew turning their attention back to him. Kallista, Aki, Nyota, Lorraine, and Andie saw the look in his eyes and smiled, stepping back from him. Jim looked back, his heart on his sleeve as he waited for Spock.

_To say I am in love_

Spock finished, sending all the love he had for Jim, his Captain, though their bond. Jim whooped for joy, his smile lighting up the room as he ran onto the stage and kissed Spock, in front of the crew, their friends, family and the natives. Everyone broke into cheers; Nyota, Scotty, Terry, Kallista, Aki, Lorraine, Sulu, Chekov, Andie, and McCoy the loudest. Pike set down McCoy's holo camera to cheer for the two, happy that they were truly and finally together.

Jim smiled, holding Spock in his arms as the separated, both breathless. "I do love you, Spock. With all my heart," Jim breathed, blue eyes filled with happiness.

"As do I," Spock replied, his eyes sparkling as he brought Jim's fingers up to his own, sharing a Vulcan kiss as the crew continued to cheer and a few wolf whistled as Jim pulled Spock down for another human kiss.

"As it was meant to be," Kareka whispered, tears in her eyes as the congratulations continued.

**T'Slash: **I feel so much better now. Like everything will be okay, I guess Kirk/Spock is just what I need, like it was the doctors orders. I would like to say again that this was not planed; the lyrics just went this way. I hope you all liked it and are happy with the result. Please review and tell me what you thought and don't forget, I'm not done with this yet.


	23. I Still Believe

**T'Slash: **Well I have to say I really do love this story. It started out as just a way to relieve my stress and turning into a story, a good one at that. I have never gotten as many reviews as I have for this one story so thank you, all of you who have reviewed, favored and everything. I can end it here you know. I could just stop here and I wouldn't feel guilty at all but I have so many more songs planned that I will keep going, how, I don't know. Just know that I am doing it for all of you!

**Disclaimer: **I would wish on a star but I can't even see them so, no I don't own.

I killed this song myself but MirrorFlower and Terry think it is great so I hope you all like it as well.

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 23: I Still Believe_

"About time they both realized it," James said, with bright smile, watching as Jim and Spock continued to kiss on stage, oblivious to the crew around them. Doctor McCoy stood to the side, smiling as Kallista and Aki took pictures, smirking. _Those two have something evil planed, _James thought.

"Indeed. I am…pleased that they realized their emotions for each other sooner then we did," T'Pock said, gently brushing their hands together, while sending all his love for James though their bond.

"Yes, it did take us some time to admit it towards each other but I like to think that we weren't in denial as bad as these two were," James said, watching as the crew congratulated the two. Not one member upset over their relationship as he had expected. _They all saw this coming months before they did, _James thought, his smile impossibly brightening as the bond shook with laughter.

"The good Doctor would dispute that point, my James. I believe that if he were here with us he would tell us that we were 'Idiot's who couldn't recognize their own feelings,'" T'Pock said, eyes twinkling with sadness for the good doctor and happiness at all the memories that they shared.

"Yeah Bones would have said something like that," James said sadly, missing his long departed friend as he looked at the McCoy of his universe yelling at the two to get a room so he doesn't have to see that, a small smile spreading across his face as he stepped forward, towards the stage. _Why go up to them in person and congratulate them when I can tell them I knew this would happen. Eventually, _James thought, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

_You lasted longer then I thought, _T'Pock commented thought the bond as it shook with laughter. _I had presumed that you would return to the stage directly after the last song was finished. Yet, you waited for a 5.356 minutes._

_ I don't want to be too predictable now, _James thought laughing as he grabbed the microphone, smiling as the crew, along with a blushing Jim and Spock turned their attention towards him.

_What can James possibly be up too? The goal he wanted to accomplish all this time has been completed so what else could he have to say,_ Pike thought, picking up the holo device again and turning it towards James.

"I would like to say that it shocked me that the two idiots down front realized they loved each other but…it didn't. I saw that coming from the day I first saw the two together. Hell I knew they were be together long before that. Spock is the only one who can handle Jim and Jim is the only one who can ever bring his emotions out. Sorry Uhura," James said, smiling down at the two, still wrapped in each others arms, before sending an apologizing smile to Nyota who just rolled her eye, a knowing look on her face. James was happy to notice that Scotty and Nyota were standing together. _Maybe that will also come to pass, _James thought brightly.

"You got anythin' else to say or are you just going to stand their all day?" McCoy growled, glaring up at James. _Just what this universe needed, another James T. Kirk, _McCoy thought, rolling his eyes as Spock and Jim continued to gaze into each other's eyes. _God help us all._

_ I am please to see that Doctor McCoy is unchanged, _T'Pock said, eyes twinkling as he looked at the younger version of their friend.

"Yes, Bones there is a point. As I said I knew that they would be together but I didn't know how long it would take. I am happy you got together so early in your lives. So I would like to dedicate this song to those two and my own bondmate, T'Pock, may we all live long and prosper," James said, smiling as Spock and Kirk looked back towards the stage, both radiating happiness.

_I always knew that you would find a way_

_To each others arm's, in this universe_

_I always knew you would find each other_

_And you would both see that he was the one_

James started, smiling brightly as he say their counterparts, Jim and Spock, gaze into each others eyes. They forgot all about the other people in the room. _Just like us, _James thought, smile widening as he looked towards his bondmate.

"We must thank our counterparts, they were most helpful," Spock said, his usually emotionless eyes filled with love for one man and one man only.

"I think we need to thank your Mother, more. She was the one who told you to give in. that it was okay to love an emotional human like me," Jim thought, thinking back to the moment where she talked to him and told him not to give up.

"I think they should thank us," McCoy grumbled, smiling despite the glare he was directing at the two. "We were the ones who did all the work."

"Hell yeah! I got nerve pinched!" Kallista said, glaring at Spock.

_I never gave up on this hope_

_And nothing would stand in my way_

_ You were quite stubborn in…pushing the two along, _T'Pock agreed, a small smile spreading out across his face.

_I didn't do anything you didn't do, _James thought, laughing.

'_Cause I still believe in destiny_

_That Jim and Spock are meant to be_

_I looked to the stars as I traveled thought them_

'_Cause I still knew_

_Knew it was fate_

"I always dismissed fate, believing that I always got the short end of the stick but now. Now I think I can believe in fate, the bond between us can't be explained any other way," Jim said, smiling brightly up at Spock.

"Indeed. I did not believe my counterpart when he stated that I needed you. I can see now that I was wrong in my assumption," Spock said, eyes warm as he continued to gaze down at his T'hy'la.

"Get a room!" McCoy and Kallista yelled rolling their eyes at the two but the smiles on their faces gave away how they really felt about the situation.

_I know the feelings can't be denied_

_Although you may hid them for a time_

_With just one look love can conquer fears_

_Turning your denial into love_

"Damn right they hid their feelings, ugh. It was so obvious to everyone but them," Lorraine said, rolling her eyes as she thought back on everything they did or say to deny that they had feelings for each other.

"Ah give ya that, it was mity annoyin'," Scotty said, looking at Nyota, smiling brightly.

_These feelings can't be ignored, _Jim thought, smiling as he took Spock in his arms, just as he wanted to since he agreed to be the First Officer aboard the _Enterprise. _Jim smiled brightly at Spock before leading him in a dance, just as he saw in one of his many hallucinations of the night. _And I don't want to ignore them any longer. I love Spock and I always will._

'_Cause destiny is such a wondrous thing_

_And I know that it could never go wrong_

_ It is a universal constant, James. A Spock and James T. Kirk belong together, no matter what universe, _T'Pock said, walking closer to the stage and his bondmate.

_I know it is and I am happy to see that destiny is on their side…even here, _James thought, watching as the two danced in front of the stage, just happy to be in each other's arms.

'_Cause I still believe in destiny_

_That Jim and Spock were meant to be_

_I wished on the starts as I traveled by_

'_Cause I still knew_

_Knew it was fate_

_He is my T'hy'la. It is illogical to deny that fact, _Spock thought, looking down at the smiling blond in his arms as they continued their dance. _Our katra's are connected. One may even say they are half of each other. _

"Umm, guys," Aki said, smiling sheepishly as he watched the couple continue to dance.

"What?" Terry asked, turning to face Aki.

"Don't you remember the…consequences that hypo has on Jim?" Aki said, blushing slightly.

"Shit," Kallista and Terry said, turning their eyes back towards the two.

_Love can make miracles_

_Change everything_

_Life you from the darkness and make you heart sing_

_Love is forever_

_When you fall_

_It's the greatest time of all_

"Love is forever, Spock. Even if I am gone my love for you is forever. I will never stop," Jim whispered, his lips gently brushing against Spock's, blue eyes blazing.

"Yes, Jim. As illogical as it sounds, you brought emotions back into me. Emotions I thought I would never feel again because of the destruction of Vulcan and my mother's death," Spock said, holding Jim close, promising himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure that Jim stayed safe. That he would not share his mother's fate.

_I'll love you forever, T'hy'la, even when I am long dead, _James thought, watching as T'Pock stood just on the edge of the stage, waiting for him,

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, k'diwa, _T'Pock replied, sending James all his love and affection though the bond.

"What?" Scotty, Nyota, McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, Lorraine and Andie asked, all looking towards the trio.

"What did you do to him? What consequences? Are they dangerous?" McCoy asked, glaring at the two, remembering how they stabbed him.

"No, not dangerous and it won't hurt him," Aki said quickly, slowly backing away from McCoy along with Terry and Kallista, both looking for hiding places.

'_Cause I still believe in destiny_

_That Jim and Spock were meant to be_

_I still wished on the stars as I traveled past them_

'_Cause I still believe_

_Believe in fate_

_Ugh, I feel all dizzy, and sluggish, _Jim thought, stumbling slightly, his grip on Spock tightening as his vision started to blur.

"Jim, T'hy'la, what is wrong?" Spock asked, worriedly as he held Jim up. His concern growing as Jim leaned heavily into him, eyes unfocused.

"It just…makes him lose consciousness for a while," Terry said, still slowly backing away from McCoy with the other two.

"Well more like until morning," Kallista said, following Terry, hand's raised up in front of her.

"_What_?" McCoy boomed, turning towards Jim, seeing him practically in Spock's arms. Kallista, Aki and Terry took that moment to run for their lives, disappearing into the crowd once again.

_So it finally caught up with him, _Pike thought, smirking as he continued to tape the scene in front of him, making a mental note to give McCoy his holo device back after he had copied the contents of it.

_Yes I still knew _

_Knew it was destiny_

_Still believe in love_

_I still believe_

_Believe in fate_

James said, smiling brightly as T'Pock came onto the stage, gently kissing him in front of all, the bond echoing their love for each other. James smiled as they separated, looking down at their counterparts, smirking as he saw Jim leaning heavily into Spock. _So it finally took effect._

_ It would appear so, _T'Pock thought.

"The…hypo," Jim said, vision darkening until he slumped forward into Spock's arms, unconscious, just as the song ended.

"Damn them," McCoy grumbled, running across the dance floor to Jim's side.

"What is wrong with him, Doctor? He mentioned a hypo before he fell unconscious," Spock asked, gently cradling Jim in his arms.

"It's that hypo Aki, Kallista and Terry stabbed us with a while ago. It seems to knock Jim unconscious until morning," McCoy grumbled, pulling out a tricorder and scanning Jim. _Those three are dead when I see them again, _McCoy thought, as he read the tricorder. "There's nothing I can do for him. He will just have to sleep it off. Can you carry him back to the ship; I think we can handle it from here."

"Indeed. If you require my assistance I will be on the ship," Spock said, gently lifting Jim in his arms, holding him close.

"James and myself will assist the crew," T'Pock said, looking down at the unconscious Jim.

"Just get him onto the ship safely, Mr. Spock," James said, smiling down at his counterpart. Spock nodded before carrying Jim out of the room, careful not to jolt him too much as he made his way towards the transporter room, ordering them to beam him onto the _Enterprise_ never taking his eyes off Jim.

"Take care of the Captain for us, Mr. Spock," Kallista said, smiling as Spock looked up at the three before he disappeared onto the _Enterprise. _

Spock frowned, thinking about how it was thanks to the three that Jim was unconscious before continuing his journey to the Captains quarters. The halls of the _Enterprise _were empty as that every available crew member was down on the planet or on duty at the time. Spock gently balanced Jim in one arm as he typed in his code, silently slipping into his quarters.

Spock carefully set Jim down on the bed, gently brushing his hair back before standing. Getting ready to retire to his own quarters for the night when he felt Jim reach out a grab him. Spock tried to loosen Jim's hold before giving up; he removed his boots and got into bed with Jim. Jim instantly curled into his side, a smile spreading across his face as his face burrowed into Spock's shoulder.

"Goodnight, T'hy'la," Spock whispered, arms wrapped around Jim before he joined Jim in the realm of sleep.

**T'Slash: **Oh my I had so much fun with this chapter! And to think that Terry and I had trouble coming up with anything at first and look where it went! I hope you are all happy with how this chapter ended up. I think of this as the last chapter of the first half of the story, since I figure none of you really want it to end just quite yet. Well please review and I will try and update in two days!


	24. Kidnap Captain Kirk

**T'Slash: **Well I can't believe some of you doubted I could keep going after Jim and Spock were together. LOL JK! I didn't think I could either but I proved myself wrong. I wanted to update tonight to tell all of you I will be gone for the next five days on Vacation with no internet so no updates till Sunday and even maybe not then cause I have school on Monday and I have to get up early…again.

**Disclaimer: **(Standing over a cauldron) Oh devil my master please give me the deed to Star Trek. I will give you my soul for it! (Red light surrounds the room before disappearing, leaving nothing in its wake). Damnit! The Devil jipped me! Fucking deals with the Devil never goes as planed! I still don't own Star Trek, now excuse me as I go kill that Demon!

LOL last minute addition, seriously we just added this to the list tonight and KILLED it tonight! AND I wrote it tonight! Why? No idea! But we are sure to have some fun because here my fellow reviewers comes a twist, an unsuspecting twist! That I hope you will enjoy all the same!

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 24: Kidnap Captain Kirk_

Three dark figured all dressed in black with masks on their faces quietly snuck across the hall from the Captain's quarters late in the night, after making sure everyone had returned from the planet and we fast asleep in their quarters. Unaware of what they had planned. They slowly removed their masks, revealing Kallista, Aki and Terry, smirking at each other as they looked out though the hall, making sure that there were no surprises waiting for them.

_**Kidnap Captain Kirk**_

**We need to do it**

_It's our Job_

The trip sang, the smirks never leaving their face as they silently walked to the Captain's quarters. Checking once again, making sure they were unseen, the girls blue skin shinning lightly in the low light of the hall as she turned to Aki and Terry as they checked their supplies.

_**Nero said we are the best for the job**_

_Three of a kind_

**Partners in crime**

_**Now and Forever**_

_**Wheeee**_

_**La, la, la, la, la…**_

They smiled as Terry overrode the security into Jim's room. All three entering, making sure the door closed quietly behind them. They then quickly disabled the cameras, making sure to leave nothing that could trace back to them, before they looked towards the door to Jim's bedroom.

_**Kidnap Captain Kirk, lock him up real tight**_

_**Take him away from Mr. Spock then**_

_**Turn off all the lights**_

_**First, we have to get around the Vulcan**_

_**Stab him with a hypo and wait**_

_**And when he is out cold we will**_

_**Take the Captain and lock the door**_

Kallista entered first, a hypo filled with sedatives in her hand. She quickly entered the room, going towards Spock's side. Spock shot up; his eyes wide awake as he heard the soft footsteps coming towards him, looking face to face with Kallista.

"Goodnight, Spock," Kallista whispered, stabbing him with the hypo. Spock gasped, opening his mouth to yell out but the sedatives took effect, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head. Kallista caught the Vulcan, gently laying him down in the bed, careful not to hit Jim.

Kallista motioned for Aki and Terry to join her. They moved quickly, tying Jim's hands together and gagging him. Smiling as they picked him up and made their way out of his room, and into the hallway.

Jim slowly opened his eyes, his body feeling heavy, as if there was a weight tying him down. _That hypo! The one Aki struck me with, it's the same one from before, _Jim realized, recognizing this weakness. His eyes cleared and he saw Kallista, Aki and Terry all smirking as they practically ran down the hallway.

**Yes! This is a great plan**

**To kidnap that little Captain man**

**We will place him in the shuttle**

**And when we are off we will be free**

_ Where the fuck are they taking me! _Jim thought, struggling against his body, finding out he was bound and gagged.

Aki smiled, glaring down at Jim, surprised to see his eyes open. He had never recovered that fast from the hypo before. _Guess I should have make it stronger, _Aki thought, shrugging as they entered the shuttle bay. Kallista and Aki disabling the guards as Terry loaded Jim into the shuttle, waiting for the other two. They quickly hopped in, their job done as the shuttle took off, escaping the _Enterprise_ and on their way.

_**Kidnap Captain Kirk**_

_**Throw him in a room**_

_**Torture him ninety times**_

_**Then see if he will talk**_

Jim's eyes widened, watching as they threw him into the back room, all three manning the controls as they flew the shuttle to…wherever the fuck they were going. _Where the fuck are they taking me! Why the hell would they kidnap me? They are my friends! _Jim thought frustrated, trying even harder to make his body listen to him. Shocked that they, his friend, could talk about torturing him with smiles on their faces.

_**Then Mr. Nero the Romulan**_

_**Can destroy the whole Federation for once**_

_**He'll be so please, I do declare**_

_**That he will make Jim stop and Stare!**_

The three laughed, as a huge ship appeared ahead of them. Looking just like the _Narada_ that had been destroyed not so long ago.

_No, that's not possible! They can't be working for Nero! Nero is dead! _Jim thought frantically. His body falling to the floor with a thump, none of the three turning to look at him

**I say we take the shuttle **

**Aim it at the Narada and then**

**Hail them once and when they answer**

**Nero will be laughing evilly!**

Aki said, hitting the con, getting ready to hail the _Narada_ before Kallista hit him, glaring at him as she shut down the con, ordering Terry to take them in.

_**You're so stupid, think now**_

_**If the shuttle crashes into the Narada**_

_**We may lose our lives**_

_**And if not then Nero will surely end us!**_

Aki looked down, the evil smirk slipping from his face only momentarily before it came back. All three getting ready as they landed the shuttle craft, moving back towards their prisoner.

_Nero will end the world! Stop this now, we can't let him win! _Jim silently pleaded his body still weak from the drug as he tried to kick out at them. Keep them away from him.

_**Kidnap Captain Kirk**_

_**Tie him in a bay**_

_**Teleport him to Delta Vega**_

_**Then see if he turns blue**_

_**Because Mr. Nero he Romulan is the evilest guy around**_

_**If I were on his death list, I'd get out of space**_

Terry leaned back, laughing as Kallista and Aki shoved Jim into a large bag. Tying it on the edge as they made their way off the shuttle, navigating their way though the maze effortlessly, nodding to passing Romulan's as they worked their way to Nero's quarters.

Jim glanced out of the hole he had found in the bag, watching as the three continued to sing and laugh, as they went deeper and deeper into the new _Narada_.

_He'll be so pleased by our success_

_That he'll reward us too, I bet_

Terry said, smirking as they turned down the hallway, Ayel stood their waiting for them. An evil smirk spreading across his face once he saw the bag the three carried, gesturing for them to follow him.

_**Perhaps he'll give us his special brew**_

_**Of Romulan Ale and stew**_

_**UMMM!**_

_ They did all that for some Romulan ALE! _Jim thought outraged, watching as pure bliss spread across their faces as they thought of their reward.

_**We're his little henchmen**_

_**And we take our jobs with pride**_

_**We do our best to please him**_

_**And stay on his good side**_

The three said, stopping, letting Ayel get ahead of them, looking around the hallway for anyone before smiling widely, the masks they were wearing earlier held in their hands.

_How long have they worked for him! _Jim thought, glaring at the three as they fixed their black robes, getting ready to face Nero, the masks now resting on their heads, just waiting to be pulled down to cover their faces once again. _And Nero doesn't have a fucking good side! His only side is EVIL!_

_**I wish my cohorts weren't so simple-minded**_

_I'm not the simple-minded one_

**You're no fun**

_**Shut up!**_

**Make me!**

Kallista glared at Aki, smacking him on the head before they picked up Jim, uncovering his head so that all could see who they brought. What they have done. Silently arguing who would take Jim into Nero's quarters before Kallista growled, catching their attention.

_**I've got an idea, listen now**_

_**This one is real good, you'll see**_

_**We'll go to Nero together now**_

_**Together we will deliver Jim**_

_**And once he sees that we have the Captain**_

_**Until his happiness**_

_**Moves him to take Jim inside**_

_**And then he'll pay us**_

_**One, two, three!**_

The three laughed, taking Jim up once again and carrying him to Nero's room, laughing and spinning as they pulled their masks down, the evil smiles printed on the surfaces.

_Why does Nero want me! You would think they would be after Spock, _Jim thought, trying to work though the puzzle as they continued on their trip down the corridors.

_**Kidnap Captain Kirk, stun him with a phaser**_

_**Shoo him ninety times, see if he still kicks**_

_**Kidnap Captain Kirk, try to break his bond**_

_**Mr. Nero the Romulan is sure to get his kicks**_

_**Kidnap Captain Kirk, see what we can learn**_

_**Lock him in the brig and then throw away the key!**_

The three laughed, knocking on Nero's door. The door slowly opened, showing Nero, looking the same as he had when Jim had first faced him, and saved the world, no the Federation.

Nero nodded to he three, gesturing that they should bring Jim into the room. The three nodded, dragging Jim into the room and handcuffing him to the wall. They turned to Nero who passed on the Ale, their prize before whispering in their ears.

_No doubt what he wants them to do next, _Jim thought bitterly, watching as they nodded, taking their spoils and leaving, their grinning faces disappearing into the darkened hall before the door slid shut.

"Hello, Captain Kirk. Did you miss me?" Nero asked, standing in front of Jim, a smirk on his face as he watched the helpless Captain struggle against his bonds, the strength finally returning to Jim's body.

**T'Slash: **Ahahaha I bet you never saw that coming! Why Kallista, Aki and Terry did it for the Ale…its REALLY good Ale…good enough to Kidnap Jim for! I almost feel bad for leaving you here but, c'est la vie! You will have to wait till Sunday or Monday! Oh and just in case you all were wondering: **Aki**, _**Kaly**_, and _Terry_ and _**ALL. **_Well I hope you all review and tell me what you thought!


	25. In the Dark of Space

**T'Slash: **Hey everyone I am back and I have bad news. See I start summer school later today…after I get some sleep and I just found out that in Political Science I need to do 15 papers and 5 debates in 6 weeks. Then I also have my Art History class and also my weekend art classes and then my Friday T'Slash is dragged by family to see a play. So all in all…I don't know when I will update! I am so sorry ahead of time if it takes weeks but school comes first but I will try and find some free time, I promise!

**Disclaimer: **See last chapters, it was actually meant for this one.

Well I killed this one all by myself and if my grammar is off or something…I am half asleep right now. I am so tired that vacation did nothing and it was hell…well enough complaining. On with the story

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 25: In the Dark of Space_

"Nero," Jim spat, glaring up at the Romulan. His mind buzzing as he tried to figure out how this mad man was still alive. Still in this world, alive and unharmed. As if he hadn't been engulfed in a black hole. "How are you still here? I watched you die?"

"Captain Kirk, didn't anyone tell you that the villain never gives up his secrets. You are here for one reason, and only that one reason," Nero said, a twisted grin on his face as he walked closer to his prisoner, gently stroking his cheek, laughing as Jim flinched away. "I take it that what happened in my time has also occurred here."

"What are you talking about?" Jim snarled, eyes flashing dangerously as he lunged at Nero, the chains pulling him back.

"Your love for that half-breed, Spock. Your counterpart felt the same way. In fact the two were bonded for many years, I heard that they are together again after decades of separation," Nero said, hands wrapping around an empty bottle, "how sweet."

Jim remained quiet, silently observing Nero as he worked on the cuffs, trying to figure out a way to escape.

"Did you know that it was because of Spock that my home was destroyed? My whole family was whipped out. I had a wife, she was pregnant with our child, he would have been our first born but Spock had to go and ruin it all!" Nero yelled, throwing the bottle just above Jim's head, the shattered glass falling, cutting his skin. "He may have his lifemate back but I will never see mine again."

"So you said before, I heard it all from Admiral Pike. You know the Captain who escaped your clutches," Jim asked sarcastically, glaring at the man before him. _How can those three be working for him? They were supposed to be my friends! _Jim thought, glaring as the door opened, Kallista, Aki, Terry, Ayel and a few other Romulan's entered, all smiling brightly.

"I bet you are wondering how these three, your _friends_ came to be on our side," Nero said, walking over to the three, gently caressing their faces, the smiled up at the mad man, their Starfleet uniforms gone, replaced by Romulan garments. "It is quite simple; they were always on my side. I have raised them since they were children. Did you ever wonder why they befriended you so quickly? It was their orders."

"So you brain washed them as children," Jim spat, glaring.

"Brain washing is such a negative term. I rather think of it as…good parenting. After all they learned that if not for Spock, your lover, they would have lived out normal lives instead of the lives they have now," Nero said, stepping back in front of Jim, just out of his reach.

"You fucking bastard," Jim growled, struggling even harder against his chains, trying to reach the Romulan who had destroyed so many lives. "Why are you doing this?"

Nero grinned, his black orbs locking with Jim's as he started pacing in front of him, a holo projector in his hand.

_In the dark of space I was awake and furious_

_For the nightmare I had was as true as could be—_

_It killed me out of my love—_

_A Romulan breaking to bits!_

_Then I looked to the side_

_And the nightmare was…SPOCK!_

Nero yelled, throwing the holo device in front of Jim, Spock's features appearing, staring blankly back at Jim. Jim stood there, watching as Romulus was destroyed, watching as Nero's wife was killed. All things he had already seen before, things he knew were true but an accident.

"Spock didn't want Romulus to be destroyed! He was trying to help!" Jim yelled furtively, trying to capture anyone's attention. Trying to tell them the truth, the truth they refuse to listen too.

_I was once just a peaceful miner of Romulus._

_When Spock failed to save it he made a mistake!_

_My decision will make all the Vulcan's pay_

_But one little half-Vulcan got away!_

_Little Spock, beware,_

_Nero is BACK!_

Nero said, holding his hands above his head, the light's fixating on him as the room went black. The hologram disappeared, leaving Jim alone in the darkness.

Jim watched as Kallista, Aki, Terry, Ayel and the other Romulan's stepped forwards, all smirking as they focused on Jim, on Spock's face, now besides him.

**In the dark of space, Nero will find him**

**In the dark of space just before Vulcan!**

Terry, Aki and Kallista strolled forwards, smiling as a hologram of Spock appeared his body bloody and broken. Fingers missing and, from what Jim could see, half of Spock's pointed ears were chopped off. Kallista smiled as she drew a phaser, shooting it as Spock, laughing as half of his fingers were shot off.

Nero walked over, hitting Kallista before he took her phaser, shooting the image of Spock in the head, hissing the words.

_Revenge will be mine_

_**When Vulcan is gone!**_

_**In the dark of Space**_

_He'll be dead!_

_No, _Jim thought, his face paling as he watched Nero take the phaser and aim it at where Spock's heart was located. "No Nero you can't do that! You already destroyed Vulcan! You already made them all pay!"

"Not yet," Nero said, shooting Spock thought the heart, laughing as his body crumbled, dead onto the floor. The ground stained green with blood. Jim watched as the image flickered and died, leaving a dead Romulan in its place, a hole were his heart should be.

_That could have been Spock, _Jim realized, tears shining in his eyes, a fury he has never known taking effect, making him redouble his efforts to escape. _I will NOT allow him to kill Spock._

_I can feel that Spock is coming closer_

_Load the weapons and aim it at that planet!_

_As he comes closer to me_

_I'll see him pay for his mistake!_

_Jolan tru, Ambassador Spock, farewell!_

Jim watched, horrified, as Nero replayed the events of that day. The day that Vulcan was destroyed. The day millions of innocents died. All by this man's hand. This Romulan's hand.

_He will pay for all the crimes he has done. For all the lives he has cost, _Jim thought venomously. _I will not allow him to hurt Spock or T'Pock anymore than he already has._

**In the dark of space fear will strike him!**

_Fear is the least of his worries!_

**In the dark of space Nero will plan!**

Aki, Terry and Kallista laughed, watching as the dozen of ideas of how to kill Spock passed around them. Each one continued till the inevitable end. Spock's death.

Jim stood their frozen, arms hanging limp from his chains, face pale as he watched Spock die in front of him multiple times. One image was of him killing Spock, while he was under Nero's control.

_Soon he will see that failing me was wrong._

**In the dark of space**

_He'll be dead!_

Nero laughed, firing it at another image of Spock, this one standing right before Jim. Jim screamed as the energy beam sailed though _Spock's _body, the green blood coating Jim's face and cloths.

"STOP this Nero!" Jim screamed, watching as _Spock's _body dissolved into another of Nero's Romulan crew members. Nero ignored him, dancing around the room, shooting anything that reminded him of Spock. Jim turned towards his _friends_, pleading with them one last time. "Aki! Kaly! Terry! You have to stop this! This isn't who you are!"

**In the dark of space**

**Nero will find him**

**Find him!**

**Ooh!**

**In the dark of space Vulcan will die.**

**Doom them!**

The three sang, laughing as they ignored Jim's plea. They danced around the dead bodies, following in Nero's footsteps, knowing that he would never harm them. Nero smiled, reaching down and holding up _Spock's _decapitated head, singing to it.

_Spock, here's a sign—_

_**It's the end of your life!**_

_**In the dark of space…**_

_**In the dark of space…**_

Nero tossed _Spock's _head into the air, smiling as Terry, Aki, and Kallista shot it and it exploded, the green blood coating them all.

"I won't let you do this Nero! You hear me!" Jim yelled, pulling at his bonds again, straining to escape, to warn the _Enterprise. _To warn the Federation. To save _Spock_. "You are a fucking crazy Romulan! You won't win; the _Enterprise _will stop you once again!"

_Come fellow Romulan's,_

_Rise for your planet,_

_Let your feeling shine!_

_Find him now,_

_Yes, fly ever faster_

_**In the dark of space…**_

_**In the dark of space…**_

_**In the dark of space…**_

_He'll be DEAD!_

Jim watched in horror as Aki opened the bay window, showing Jim for the first time the massive army of Romulan warbirds outside the _Narada_. All ready to stand up for their planet from what could very will be their future.

Nero smiled, leaning into Jim's pale face, whispering the find three words once again before stabbing Jim with his spear. The red blood mixing with the green.

"Fuck you, Nero," Jim grunted, forcing the pain back, focusing on the Romulan before him. Nero smiled evilly at him as Kallista, Aki, Terry, Ayel and the few other survivors exited the room. Kallista, Aki and Terry smiled as Jim's screams echoed thought the corridors.

**T'Slash: **I will leave it up to you what happens next. This was really fun, surprisingly, and evil don't forget evil. Oh I should add that two more songs have been added in, right after this one and a few more will be added…as soon as I find free time. I will kill them when I have free time as well, with Terry's help of course!

Well I don't know what to say about the evil…you will just really have to wait and see what I have planned here. I am not giving anything away. Also I never thought I would get this far, seriously 25 chapters and still going…wow. Thank you all for sticking around for this! Even those of you who just favored it and never review, thank you! Well anyway, don't forget to review and remember might not update for a week or more! (Starts muttering about school and all the fricken homework they assign)


	26. Nero

**T'Slash: **Well sorry about the long wait for updates I have been busy but there is good news. I just learned that my teacher had a typo in my assignments list. I only have to do one paper for Political Science and one debate, the paper is worth 15 points and the debate is worth five. So that makes me have less hell but still I got three papers due on June 30th so I will be busy. Also my first midterm is…Thursday but no worries I hope. I will be working on Tarsus this week in my limited free time and maybe drunk…depends on how much sleep I get and studying for that test. Oh and I lied about the only two more songs getting added in…like five more got added in but good news again. We are now more then halfway threw this story!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned I would question my own sanity with all that I have done in this.

This chapter is dedicated to **robins princess starfire**. If you haven't already go check out her story **JT the Fighter**. It's a Tarsus story told from a great point of view!

I would like to add here that even though I killed this song myself…I HATE IT! Not the kill job just the song itself. It's one of my least favorite songs in the world, so even listening to it causes me cringe. So if there is spelling errors this time…I am in pain from this song.

For your knowledge _Ayel __**Nero **__**Chorus**___**Terry**Aki and Kaly

**Songs of a Drunk Captain**

_Chapter 26: Nero_

Nero looked up, watching as his four faithful crew members returned after two hours. Kallista, Terry and Aki smirked, looking towards Jim, his eyes still blazing with an inner fire. A fire that would not go out, no matter what Nero had done to him in the two hours they were alone.

Jim hung from the wall, his shirt ripped in half. Bruises covered what could be seen of his body. He had multiple cuts on his chest and face, some still bleeding. Yet even how bruised and bloody his body was his eyes still glared at them.

"Master Nero, did you enjoy your time alone with Jim," Kallista asked, smiling brightly up at Nero, red eyes softening slightly as she walked to his side.

"Yes, Kallista. He was most…pleasurable," Nero said, gently petting her head, a satisfied smile on his face, eyes locked on Jim's form.

"We are happy to hear that," Aki said, taking his place next to his sister. Terry looked back at Jim and Jim shuttered. His friend's eyes, once so full of warmth and happiness were now only filled with pain and hatred.

_ Damn that Nero. He will die if it's the last thing I do, _Jim thought, blue eyes blazing. _He can try all he wants to break me but it will never work. _

Ayel smirked evilly, happy that Nero had gotten what he wanted. That they were that much closer to revenge on the one who had destroyed their world. Ayel glanced down at the ground beneath Jim, happy to see it was slick with blood.

"Ayel," Nero called, beckoning him towards his side. Kallista, Aki and Terry stepping away to give the two their privacy. "You seem to have something on your mind. What is it?"

Ayel smirked, glancing at Jim once again before turning back to Nero.

_How I love to see you this way, Captain Nero_

_Looking so evil and mad_

_Ev'ry Romulan will gladly follow you, sir_

_Even while you kill some_

_There is no being in the universe as evil as you_

_You're the Federations most wanted criminal_

_People are scared and horrified of you_

_And it's not that hard to see why_

Ayel sang, gesturing towards the doorway where all of Nero's loyal crew stood, nodding towards their Captain. Silently pledging their allegiances to him, no matter what it might cost them. It is not like they had much else to lose after their planet was destroyed.

_No one's as enrage as Nero_

_No one's vengeful as Nero_

_No one's rage is as incredibly deep as Nero's_

_For there is no Romulan in the universe as angry_

_Hurt, an only survivor!_

Nero nodded, agreeing with what Ayel was saying about him. How he wanted revenge for what Spock had done and nothing would stand in his way of revenge. Not the Federation and defiantly not James T Kirk. Not a second time.

_You can ask Aki, Terry or Kallista_

_And they'll tell you who the winning team will be_

Kallista, Terry and Aki smiled, moving towards Ayel and Nero. Nero watched them waiting for them to speak up.

"Nero will win. He was destined to win," they said in unison, smirking as Jim started cursing them out. Asking whose side they were truly on and why they would do this to not only him but the crew of the _Enterprise. _

_**No one's suffered as Nero**_

_**Lost as much as Nero**_

_No one's got that evil glint in his eye like Nero_

_**As a Romulan, yes I can be very evil!**_

_**My, what a leader, that Nero!**_

Kallista, Terry and Aki joined in, agreeing with everything Ayel had to say.

_I have to escape and warn the _Enterprise_, _Jim thought, weakly struggling against his bonds.

_**Give five 'hurrahs!'**_

_**Give twelve 'hip-hips!'**_

_Nero is the best_

_And the rest are all dead_

"Yes, that is true," Nero said, getting to his feet and walking towards Jim, a disrupter in his hands. Kallista, Aki and Terry watched, waiting for what Nero would do next.

_**No one kill like Nero**_

_**Blows up planets like Nero**_

**In a fist fight no one cheats like Nero!**

Nero laughed, opening up a hologram program and simulating his fight technique and just as Terry had predicted, near the end Nero pulled out a dagger, stabbing the hologram of Spock in the heart. Jim watched, horrified as an image of Spock died in front of him again, just as he had since he was brought onto this ship.

For there's no Romulan as evil and cunning

_**And I got more plans to spare**_

_Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny_

_**That's right!**_

_**And ev'ry last inch of me's covered in tattoos**_

Nero said, showing off his mourning tattoos that covered his body. They are his reason for being here in the first place.

_**No one hits like Nero**_

_**Beats us quick like Nero**_

_In a spear fight nobody stabs like Nero_

_**I'm especially good at killing others!**_

_**Hayya**_

_**Ten point for Nero!**_

Nero laughed, twirling his spear expertly around his hands before throwing it. the daggered point coming out minutes later to kill another hologram that was set behind him only this one was depicted as Jim himself.

_Does he mean to kill me once this is all over, _Jim wondered, watching as they killed all the holograms in the room.

"You will not die, my Jim. You will live every day of your life with the knowledge that if it was not for Spock you would be free," Nero said, somehow knowing what Jim was thinking.

_**When I was a lad I didn't dream of this future**_

_**Stuck in a place that I don't know**_

_**But now that I am fully grown I see that Spock was the problem**_

_**So every action I do is for revenge!**_

Nero said, walking closer to Jim, letting him see the truth in his eyes.

"It wasn't T'Pock's fault! He tried to save your planet!" Jim yelled on death ears as everyone continued to ignore him.

_**Oh, ahhh, wow!**_

_**My, what a guy, that Nero!**_

_**No one shoots like Nero**_

_**Phasers enemies like Nero**_

_Then paces the ship ad brutalizes prisoners like Nero_

_**I abuse prisoners in all of my free time!**_

_**My what a guy,**_

_**Nero!**_

They finished, Nero stroking Jim cheek before Jim moved, trying to bite the hand that touched him. Only Spock was allowed to tough him like that.

"Is that your plan, capture me to hurt Spock? I can tell you that you won't win! The _Enterprise _will find me and then Spock will make sure you are dead. For good this time," Jim spat, glaring at the five.

"My Jim, so naïve," Nero said, shacking his head sadly as he turned towards his fleet. Terry, Aki and Kallista laughed, they plan was much more complex then what Jim had thought. And much more bloody. "This is only the beginning."

**T'Slash: **Well I will leave you here. I know a bad place but it actually sets up everything for the next chapter…that will be out soon I hope, maybe Tuesday if I finish my Art History paper by then, it only needs to be 2 pages! Well I hope you all review and tell me what you think about my evil, I still think I am somehow taking evil pills but… (Shrugs) I don't know how. Well wish me luck and please be patient I will update as soon as I can! Don't forget to review!


	27. Be Prepared

**T'Slash: **Have I mentioned how much I hate my papers? If not they are so evil and take forever but good news they are all due this week so I am almost free to update as I choose. Bad news is I registered for my classes for the fall and I signed up for Chemistry my most hateful subject so in the fall I might not be able to update as often. Well I am sorry it took so long but I am planning to update Wednesday maybe or Thursday just depends. Not tomorrow thought I still got songs to kill.

**Disclaimer: **Yes I own Star Trek and I am also Dracula.

Well I killed this one myself when I was in the library during break this summer so in the last two weeks. I have to admit I love this song a bunch so it was fun to kill. I hope you all enjoy it as well.

Also for reference _Nero_ _**Kaly **_Terry and _Aki_ _**All**_

**Songs of a Drunk Captain (or in this case madman)**

_Chapter 27: Be Prepared_

Nero smiled, watching as his loyal crew stood towards the sidelines, leaving him face to face with his prey. Kallista, Aki and Terry stood besides him, smirking as Nero circled them, smiling at Jim as he gently stroked Kallista's hair.

_I know that you three are the best_

_In the whole of the Romulan fleet_

_But as good as you are, pay attention_

_My words are a matter of law_

The three smiled, please that Nero knew that they were the best and that he relied on them more then anyone else. Even his second in command.

_No…he couldn't be,_ Jim thought coming to the revelation of what Nero had planned. Nero smiled at Jim, his spear held gently in his hand, as he walked closer to Jim.

_It's clear from your knowing expression_

_That you know exactly what I am saying_

_We will take the Federation_

_Even the great Captain Kirk can't stop us_

Nero laughed, slowly stroking Jim's face with his spear head, being careful not to draw any blood. Kallista, Aki and Terry smiled, knowing it was with their help that the _great Captain_ Kirk would be unable to stop them.

_This has to be a dream. There is no way that Nero could still be alive, _Jim thought, trying to force himself to wake up.

_So be prepared for a new reign_

_Be prepared for the death of Spock_

_A shinning new era_

_Is quickly coming to be_

_**And we will help**_

_Jim just listen to me_

Nero said, coming closer to Jim after gently patting her head, knowing that their help is the reason his plans got this far. Nero leaned in closer, placing his face just below Jim's ear, making sure that he could hear every word that he was to say.

_It's just a dream! Nero won't kill Spock. I am safe back on the _Enterprise_ with Spock. It's only a dream, _Jim thought, closing his eyes so as to ignore the images and people surrounding him. _Terry, Aki and Kallista would never side with Nero. Never._

_I know it sounds evil_

_But I will allow you to live_

_You will become my personal property_

_A job that is perfectly suited_

_Be Prepared!_

Nero sang, petting Jim's hair while he was at it, laughing as he flinched away. Jim's blue eyes opened, glaring at Nero as he tied to get as far from him as his bonds would allow.

"Yeah, be prepared. Just you wait Jim. Spock will die!" Terry said, smirking as he came to stand in front of his old friend, a phaser rifle strapped across his shoulders for easy reach.

"For what?" Jim hissed out, glaring as his friends circled him. None of the normal warmth in their eyes, just cold masks of anger and hatred. The masks that they kidnapped him in back in place, covering their faces from him.

"_For the destruction of the Federation!" _Nero stated, laughing at Jim's anguished expression.

_ It's just a dream, _Jim repeated over and over in his head.

"_Yes it will be destroyed!" _Aki cheered, jumping up and down, excitedly.

"_Yes, you three, we will kill it. And Spock as well," _Nero said, his now free hands resting on Terry and Aki's shoulders as Kallista stood in front of Jim, her mask smirking back at him.

"_**Great idea! Who needs that Vulcan?" **_Kallista said voice light.

"_**No Spock! No Spock! La-la-la-la-laa-laa!" **_Terry, Kallista and Aki cheered, linking arms and dancing in a circle right in front of Jim. .

"_Trio! First he shall suffer," _Nero growled, glaring at the three, spear back in hand.

_"Hey but you said, um…" _Aki said, stopping in his tracks, Terry and Kallista running into his back as they stared up at Nero, shocked.

"_I will kill him. Just stay by my side and you will go down in history forever!"_ Nero exclaimed, raising his spear in the air. Jim paled, repeating his saying out loud now, trying his hardest to wake up.

_**"Yaay! All right! Long live Captain Nero!" **_The three cheered, moving their masks back to the tops of their heads. The Romulan's on the side line stepped forwards, standing at attention as they saluted their leader.

_**Love Live Captain Nero! Long live Captain Nero!**_

_**It's great that we'll soon be in charge**_

_**With a captain who is evil as can be.**_

The Romulan's all sang, as more streamed in, marching in a tight line in front of him, the view screen in front of Nero showing that all his crew was saluting him. Nero smirked once again, turning towards his beloved officers.

_Of course, you three will help me_

_By taking certain duties for me_

Nero walked up to them, smiling as he lowered their masks once again, hiding their faces before he turned towards Jim again, who stood their frozen.

_The future is littered with conquests_

_And though I'm the main conspirator_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

_Those three are my best weapons!_

Nero said, pointing back towards the three as the walked forwards, standing directly behind Nero. Jim glanced at the three, seeing a glint of metal in Kallista's hands before she hid it for view.

_So prepare for the coup of the century_

_**(Oooh!)**_

_Be prepared for the bloodiest battle_

_**(Oooh…La! La! La!)**_

_Meticulous planning_

_**(We'll have power!)**_

_Precious children_

_**(Lots of power)**_

_Decades of waiting_

_**(We repeat)**_

_Is simply why I'll_

_**(Endless power)**_

_Be Emperor undisputed_

_**(Aaaaaaah…)**_

_Respected, saluted_

_**(…aaaaaaah…)**_

_And seen for the wonder I am_

_**(…aaaaaaah!)**_

_Yes, my plans and ambitions are bared_

_**(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)**_

_Be prepared!_

Nero said, leaning back as Kallista stepped forward. She gently pushed her mask up, wanting Jim to see her face. Jim glanced up at Kallista, seeing her cold face before a smirk spread across her face and she plunged her dagger into his shoulder! Laughing as he cried out in pain, ignoring the blood that was coating her hands as she quickly pulled the dagger out.

_Gods damn it! No dream can hurt this much! _Jim swore, his shirt becoming stained with his blood as his ex-friends looked one, triumphant.

_**Yes, our plans and ambitions are bared**_

_**Be prepared!**_

Nero laughed as his crew filed out, leaving the five alone. Jim gasped in pain, trying to ebb the flow of blood with his uniform.

"Nero may I speak to him now?" Kallista asked politely, playing with her bloody dagger.

"Of course dear," Nero said, moving towards his chair, waiting to see what Kallista wanted to say to Jim.

_Fuck, this isn't a dream, _Jim thought, as he looked up into the cold hard eyes of his friends. _What now?_

**T'Slash: **I feel so much better now! This is just what I needed to get the stress of the paper away! Well I don't know when I will update next I got a paper to work on tomorrow and Wednesday but I will try and find time. Also Tarsus was just updated yesterday so if you haven't checked it out do so I would love to hear what you guys think of that. Well it's almost 2am here so I will just say Please Review before heading to bed! I love hearing form you guys!


	28. Kallista's Lullaby

**T'Slash: **Well Terry and myself think I should apologize for being late on the update. You see just…seven or so days ago I got into the show Merlin and have been watching it and reading fan fiction for it… its addicting I tell you! I will try to update by Friday again. Oh and I just had my Art History test today and I think I aced it! Well…I think that is enough and I hope that everyone is having a fun summer or whatever, I didn't get as many reviews so I hope everyone's having fun and not just bored with this story. Sorry again for not updating Wednesday or Thursday, I blame the tests then evil, Not Merlin evil but…oh you will see when I finish it.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them Merlin and Arthur would somehow appear…don't know how but they would.

Well Terry and I killed this together, he got it started really and it was a blast! I hope you all enjoy this…soundtrack song as much as I do, it's my favorite. Also a little warning…its pretty bloody and evil…that's all I am going to say.

**Songs of a Drunk Captain (or evil ex friends)**

_Chapter 28: Kallista's Lullaby _

Kallista smiled evilly, bowing to Nero, twirling the blade in her hand before turning to face Jim. Her eyes never leaving Jim as she walked around his chained body, letting the knife rest gently above Jim's left eye before running it down towards his ear, a bloody trail falling it. Jim winced slightly, fighting the urge to flinch away.

"You are too predictable, James," Kallista laughed, licking the blood off her blade before slapping the flat of the blade against his head. Jim's head spun, stars appearing before his eyes.

_**Sleep, my former friend**_

_**Let your dreams be crushed**_

_**One day when you're old and weak**_

_**Nero will be a king**_

Kallista smirked, leaning down so that her face was right in front of Jim's crumpled form. The blade gleaming an evil red in her hands.

"Go to hell…" Jim slurred, his vision rapidly going black, head tumbling forwards onto his chest.

_**Good night, my former Captain.**_

_**Tomorrow, your pain will intensify.**_

Kallista whispered ignoring what he had said, petting his hair. Her eyes trailing the blood that continued to drip from the cut she made on his _handsome _face.

"It sure will," Aki giggled, his body tingling with excitement for what tomorrow would bring.

_**I've been waiting all my life**_

_**Having to deal with you all these years**_

_**When I think of what that Vulcan did**_

_**I get pretty pissed**_

Kallista threw her dagger into the wall, watching as it quivered inches above Jim's head with a satisfied expression. Turning to face her fellow officers, a smirk on all their faces as they remembered what they had suffered thanks to that…Vulcan.

_**But I have a dream do beautiful**_

_**That I don't feel so pissed off**_

'_**Cause it soothes my inner lion**_

_**And it helps me get some rest**_

"Sure," Terry and Aki said sarcastically, rolling their eyes at Kallista.

"More like inner psycho," Aki muttered under his breath. Kallista turned around, glaring at the two before throwing two back up knifes at them, purposely missing them before turning to the computer.

"Computer program D.E.A.T.H." Kallista said, smirking as it hurried to obey.

Nero sat calmly on his thrown, a small smile on his face as he watched one of his favorite…children, sing what was in her heart.

_**The sound of Spock's dying screams**_

__Kallista smiled as the sound of Spock's scream filled the room, causing some Romulan's standing guard at the door to jump.

_**The crew screaming from their ship**_

Aki and Terry smirked as they heard Dr. McCoy, Lorraine, Andie, Uhura and Scotty's screams fill the room. Mixing with Spock's to create a sound of death.

_**Your painful, mournful cry**_

Kallista said, smirking as she raised her boot up, kicking Jim in the side just as his scream echoed through the room. Jim grunted, moving to protect his now injured side but remaining unconscious.

_**That's my lullaby!**_

Kallista laughed, throwing her head back and smiling as the sounds echoed around her, wrapping her in its evil embrace.

_**Now in the past I tried being your friend**_

_**And you I could forgive**_

_**Trouble is, I can't forgive Spock**_

_**So I hate to let him live**_

Kallista smiled, her red eyes opening wide as the screen flashed to an image of her killing Spock, ribbing his heart out from his side to hold it in front of Jim. Aki and Terry's jaw dropped, seeing this image for the first time.

"Wow she really is a psychopath," Aki whispered, a grin spreading out across his face.

_So I took you three in, because I knew you could kill Spock_

Nero sang, stepping forward to rest his hands of Aki and Terry's shoulders, eyes never leaving the bloody scene on the screen.

_**Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me**_

Kallista said, smiling as blood continued to soak through the image of her on the screen while her hands were filled with red blood. Jim's red blood from when she had cut him earlier. She looked down at her hands, smiling as she wiped the blood on her face, gently licking some of it off.

_**The melody of their dying screams**_

_**A chorus of the ship exploding**_

_**A symphony of death, oh my!**_

_**That's my Lullaby!**_

She laughed, the sound of the _Enterprise _exploding joining the sounds in the background, once again wrapping her in its embrace. Everyone stared at her, Nero with pride; Aki and Terry with equal amounts shock and happiness while the guards started at her in open horror. How a small girl like her could be so…evil, they wondered.

_**Many are dead…but Kaly's still around**_

_**To destroy this little Captian**_

_**Till he learns that he is weak**_

_**With his future in Nero's hands!**_

Kallista smiled, walking towards Jim's unconscious form once again, the dagger in her hand once again. She looked at him, eyes calculating before she placed the dagger right under his eye, dragging it diagonally across his face, laughing at his sleep filled screams of pain before turning to bow towards Nero.

"Sleep, ya little Captain! I mean, worthless little thing," Nero laughed, coming to stand before Jim, his hands clenched around his neck so he could see his face through the mask of blood.

"Once day when you're old and weak," Terry and Aki said, squeezing his already injured shoulder, laughing as he yelped in pain.

_**Nero will be a King!**_

Kallista laughed, jumping up as a light shinned down on Jim's form, illuminating all his wounds he had received on this ship. Most of them from Kallista herself.

_**The sounds of the red alerts**_

The sound of the red alarms went off, mixing with all the other sounds still going on.

_**The trill of Nero's mightily fleet**_

Kallista pointed out the window, showing off their mighty power.

"The joy of vengeance!" Nero yelled, thrusting his spear into the air, a wild look in his eyes.

"Testify!" Aki and Terry added.

_**I can hear the screaming**_

"Where is Captain Kirk?" Terry and Aki screamed before breaking into laughter as Kallista went to stand in the light, letting it brighten up her blood soaked cloths.

_**The end is coming closer**_

_**And then our flag will fly**_

_**Against a blood filled ship**_

_**That's my Lullaby!**_

Kallista yelled head raised up as the platform she was standing on started rising in the air, taking her higher then all the others. She smiled up at the blood red light that engulfed her before jumping down, landing right in front of Jim's prone body, knife in hand once again.

"Thank you Kallista, that was a wondrous song," Nero said, kissing her softly on the head.

"Thank you Master Nero, I am glad you approve," Kallista said, bowing, a smirk on her face. Aki and Terry smiled, moving to stand on either side of her, hands locked behind their backs.

"Do you have any other orders for us?" Terry asked, looking up into Nero's black eyes.

"Not today. Get some rest…tomorrow the plan will commerce," Nero said, nodding to his loyal children. The three nodded once again, smirking at each other before turning to leave. They would need all the sleep they could get for tomorrow.

_Look out Spock, _they thought, laughing as they ran down the hallway. The next day couldn't come fast enough.

**T'Slash: **(stretches) Well that was exciting! I have to admit I didn't believe Kallista would be this evil but…what's done is done! I have another test in a week's time so I hope that I will be able to finish the evil I mentioned before and then update this. We will just have t wait and see. Please don't forget to review, it makes me smile.


	29. Save the Captain

**T'Slash: **I am actually surprised I am even attempting to update tonight! I am so tired right now after seeing Peter Pan, the play and then watching both movies. I got a test coming up so I don't know if I will be able to update but my aim is for Sunday but no promises if I get caught up studying for the test.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own…no matter what Kallista does.

This song is The Mob Song from Beauty and the Beast if anyone wonders about it. Terry and I killed it together and I love it so I hope you do as well. Also we still have umm about 21 chapters to go still I think.

**Songs of a Drunk Captain (that title really doesn't fit anymore)**

_Chapter 29: Save the Captain_

Spock sprung to his feet, eyes wide as he took in the empty stop besides him. The spot where Jim had been sleeping in the night before. _Jim, _Spock thought, remember how Lieutenant Kallista had stabbed him with a hypo. _She must have taken Jim. _

Spock rushed out of bed, hastily pulling on a fresh uniform before leaving the room. He raced down the halls, Ensigns jumping out of the way, confused as to why the normally composed Commander would be acting of illogically. Spock ignored them, ordering the turbo lift to take him to the bridge.

"Spock-what's wrong?" Uhura turned to ask, noticing the enraged look on Spock's face, her blood freezing.

"_Someone has infiltrated our ship_," Spock growled, walking over to the Captain's chair, eyes burning with anger.

"No," Sulu said, the whole crew gasping at the knowledge that someone had kidnapped the Captain.

"_They took the Captain in the night_," Spock hissed, eyes narrowing as he remembered her face, smiling evilly up at him before she stabbed him, watching as he passed out. _Kallista must be working for someone. She would not want the Captain otherwise, _Spock thought.

"**Fuck**!" McCoy cursed, knuckles white as his hands tightened into fists.

"_I will not rest until I have my T'hy'la back with me. We must find the intruder_!" Spock said, glaring around the bridge, daring someone to oppose him.

"**Find him**!" the crew cheered, running towards their work stations. They would find the Captain, not matter what. They were not the best crew in all of Starfleet for nothing.

"**We will not rest till he is found**," Sulu promised, engaging thrusters as they left orbit.

"**Ve vill vork through ze night**," Chekov stated, easily finding the energy trail the intruders had left behind. Spock nodded at Chekov to plot the course and follow it.

"**I will search through the frequencies and try to locate those intruders**," Uhura said, hands flying across the consul, scanning all the frequencies, trying to find any clue. Any hint that could lead them to their Captain.

"**They will surly tortur the Cap'n if we don find him soon**," Scotty said, worried at what their Captain could be going though right now.

"_It is time to start our rescue, crew. It is time to find the Captain_!" Spock said as the _Enterprise _jumped to warp. Andie and Loraine chose this moment to enter the bridge, their expressions worried.

"Commander Spock," Andie spoke up nervously, flinching as Spock's eyes locked on her.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Its Kallista, Aki and Terry, sir. They are missing," Andie whispered, the crew's heads snapping towards her, jaws dropped. Who else had been taken in the night the crew wondered.

"Fuck, who else," McCoy groaned, his hand rubbing over his face.

"Just the four it appears," Loraine said, speaking up for the first time since entering the bridge.

"For now it is assumed that they are prisoners along with the Captain," Spock spoke up, rationalizing that he should not tell the crew about Kallista just yet. Incase there were other traitors among them.

"Commander, there is a shuttle just ahead of us. Stranded it appears," Sulu reported, zooming in, eyes dropping as he saw the name. "Its one of ours!"

"Lock the tractor beam on it and bring it aboard. Call security to escort whoever is on the shuttle to the bridge. They are not to let them out of their sights," Spock ordered, receiving a small nod from Uhura as she rushed to obey incase she should miss anything.

The three tumbled onto the bridge minutes later, the bridge crew gasping at their appearance. All three were bloody, Kallista appearing to have a broken arm, while Aki and Terry had major and minor cuts. Their uniforms soaked in the liquid, Kallista's uniform turning black from her dark blue blood while Aki and Terry's gleamed crimson.

"Keep going," Aki gasped out, wincing as the wound on his side reopened. Spock glared at Kallista, remembering her smirking face just before he blacked out. "It's just ahead."

_Through space_

_Through the stars_

_Through the darkness and the shadows_

_It is a nightmare but it's one that will end_

_Grab your phasers_

_Then we are there _

_At the edge of a mighty fleet_

_And there is a truly evil villain inside_

The crew looked on in horror as the trail ended at the edge of a huge fleet of Romulan war birds. In the center of the fleet was a ship that looked just as Nero's had all those years ago. Uhura shuttered as Spock gripped the edge of the command chair, the metal easily bending under his hand.

"It can't be," McCoy said, paling, eyes taking in the fleet.

_**It is Nero**_

_**He's got pointy ears**_

_**Mostly chopped off**_

_**Massive weapons**_

_**His massive staff that kills**_

_**Hear him yell**_

_**See him glare**_

_**But we barely escaped from him**_

_**But he has Jim**_

_**Oh God he has Jim**_

_**Go kill Nero!**_

The three gasped, eyes filled with fear. Spock turned from them. _Could it be that Lieutenant Kallista was being controlled by Nero and did not take Jim of her own accord? _Spock thought, automatically believing that it was Nero behind this.

"**No! It can't be Nero**!" McCoy yelled, glaring at the three.

"**If you don't believe us thank Jim's a dead man**!" the three yelled, glaring at the good doctor. "**We were there Bones**!"

"How is it that we know you are not being controlled by Nero?" Spock asked, watching them carefully. "That you are not cohorts with him?"

"We would never willingly work for Nero! Jim has been our friend since we were children! We would never do that to him! Kallista was being controlled earlier," Terry said, limping forward, grimacing at the pain, "she was just able to break it hours ago. We had to fight our way off the ship before we were able to escape."

"Safe to say we didn't get away unscratched," Kallista mumbled, holding her arm tight against her side. Flinching as Spock's eyes landed on her.

Spock gazed at the three, seeing no reason not to trust them. They were all bloody and had just evidently been in a fight. No one would harm themselves like that.

"We tried to rescue Jim but he was too heavily guarded," Aki whimpered, the pain almost too much. McCoy looked at them suspiciously.

"_McCoy, we must trust them_," Spock stated, turning to face McCoy shocked expression.

"**We have escaped just to warn you of who it is**!" Kallista, Aki and Terry pleaded eyes wide and full of fear for their friend.

"**Then let's go already**!" McCoy growled, eyes facing forward towards the large fleet.

"_We must rid the universe of this monster. Who is with me?_" Spock asked, standing up from the chair.

"**I am! I am! I am!**" Sulu, Kallista, Terry, Aki and a few redshirt said, eagerly following Spock into the turbo lift, leaving the com. to Scotty.

_**Grab your phasers**_

_**Choose your shuttle**_

The rescue party sang, grabbing as many phasers as they could before moving towards the shuttles. Preparing to infiltrate Nero's ship to save their Captain.

_**Have your courage it will be dangerous**_

The three warned before entering Spock and Sulu's shuttle to Spock disapproving graze. The three glared back, refusing to be left behind. Spock relented, the shuttles streaking through space, quickly docking in the new Narada before they all exited. Kallista, Aki and Terry leading the rescue mission as they had the knowledge of where Jim was being held.

_**We' are counting on these three to leave the way**_

_**Through this ship**_

_**Through these halls**_

_**We are within the Narada and **_

_**Nero has Jim somewhere inside this ship**_

The crew quietly passed through the halls, ducking when a Romulan would appear, unwilling to give up their advantage. Spock glance dup at the three leading them, noticing how pale their faces were. _They have appeared to have lost a great deal of blood but are still willing to go after the Captain. Maybe I was wrong to suspect Kallista of taking the Captain, _Spock thought, a surge of guilt welling up inside of him.

_**He's a monster**_

_**One that should rightfully be dead**_

_**We won't rest**_

'_**Til he's dead once and for all**_

_**Hurry forth**_

_**We must go**_

_**Grave your phasers**_

_**Sulu your sword**_

_**Praise the Enterprise and here we go!**_

The crew smiled, seeing as the three nodded towards the remaining door, signaling that the Captain was close by. Maybe even behind this very door.

"_We will take our Captain back and kill Nero as well_!" Spock whispered, the crew nodding in agreement as they held their phasers at the ready.

* * *

"**You better get Jim back! Who knows what happened to him!**" McCoy grumbled, watching as the shuttles disappearing into the Narada before turning to Nurse Chapel. "**Christine, go get sickbay ready!**"

"Yes, Doctor McCoy, right away," Chapel said, rushing off the bridge, her hands bloody from where she had quickly wrapped Kallista, Aki, and Terry's wounds before they left.

_**We don't like **_

_**That Nero somehow survived**_

_**In fact is scares us**_

_**This Romulan is truly terribly evil**_

_**We got our phasers**_

_**Sulu's got his sword**_

_**We will save our beloved Captain**_

_**We will not stop till he is safe again**_

_**We'll kill that bastard!**_

The crew charged through the doors, phasers' firing wildly as the Romulan's attacked back. Almost as if they had been anticipating their arrival. Redshirts and Romulan's fell, phaser fire taking them down.

* * *

"**I new it! I new we wuld find the Cap'n,**" Scotty said, anciously sitting in the Captain's chair, awaiting news from the rescue party.

"**I hope zat they sawe ze Kepten soon,**" Chekov sighed, fidgiting nervously as he looked over at Sulu's empty post, worried for his lover. "**What ez zat?**" Chekov asked, looking at the shuttles coming towards them.

"**Is it them?**" Uhura asked, hope rising.

"**Bozhe Moy! Romulan's!**" Chekov said, zooming in on the approaching shuttles, birds of prey following after them.

"**Bastards!**" Scotty seethed, glaring at the shuttles.

"**And they have an army!**" Uhura cried out, watching as more ships followed after them, locking onto the _Enterprise. _

"**We r on our own! If it's a fight they want, they will git one! Who's with me?**" Scotty asked eyes murderous as he looked towards the weapon consul. The crew nodded in agreement, every hand approaching battle stations. Weapons locked on the approaching ships.

* * *

"_I order you to kill anyone who opposes you. But remember, that Nero is mine!_" Spock shouted over the roar of the phasers, ducking for cover, the redshirt behind him falling. Dead. Spock scanned the crew, noticing that Kallista, Aki and Terry had gone missing during the phaser fire. _Are they dead? Does Nero have them again? _Spock wondered, worried as she fired off another quick round of shots.

_**Hears ablaze**_

_**Hopes high**_

_**We go charging into battle**_

_**Unafraid although the danger just increased**_

The crew worked hard, Chekov and the pilot that replaced Sulu efficiently moving the ship. Trying to avoid the ships as they neared, firing at them. Scotty ordered return fire, the Lieutenant grinned, happily firing at the war birds, taking two of them down before a shot from one of this ships rocked the _Enterprise_, sending everyone to the floor.

_**Fire at will**_

_**Kill the Romulan's**_

_**Here we are, completely strong**_

_**At least twenty Starfleet Officers cannot lose**_

_**Let's save the Captain!**_

The _Enterprise _crew pushed on, continuing to trade shots with the Romulan's. More Romulans seemed to be flowing in through the door in the back, increasing the Romulan's odds of winning. Spock watched as Sulu fell to the floor, blood seeping though a wound on his shoulders and the Romulan's advanced on the remaining rescue crew.

Kallista, Aki and Terry smiled from their vantage point above the fighting. Nero stepped up behind them, watching everything, his eyes twinkling as he saw his crew overwhelm the rescue party.

* * *

"**Damn those Romulan's**!" Uhura hissed, pulling herself back into the chair, hands rapidly moving across the sparking board.

"**Leave it ta me,**" Scotty ordered, pushing the Ensign away from the smoking weapons consol, taking charge in firing at the Romulans.

"**Aye, Scotty! Let's show them what the Enterprise is about!**" Uhura growled, watching as four more birds of prey went up in flames. The crew on the Enterprise smiling in satisfaction as they continued to fight, knowing that with Scotty on the weapons board they might stand a chance.

_**Save the Captain!**_

_**Save the Captain!**_

The remaining Starfleet officers chanted before falling to the Romulan's. Spock surveyed the room, redshirts lay dead all around him, Sulu's crumpled form just a few feet from him. Spock turned to look up at the Romulan, shocked that he hadn't killed Spock yet.

Terry, Aki, and Kallista laughed, jumping down from their vantage point to encircle Spock, weapons drawn. Spock look at them in surprise, their once bloody uniforms switched with Romulan robes, the masks from last night carefully placed on top of their heads, a satisfied smirk spreading across their mouths as they leveled their phasers at him.

* * *

"**Zey are too strong**!" Chekov yelled, sparks flying across him, burning his hands as the Romulan's landed another hit. This time severely compromising the engines.

"**Come on Scotty! We cannot lose!**" Uhura pleaded, turning her gaze towards the Scotsman who jumped to his feet, racing to engineering, telling Chekov to take over.

"**Da, zat ez et!**" Chekov exclaimed, rushing towards the weapons consul, ordering a photon torpedo to be readied, while ordering the pilot to move the _Enterprise_ on his signal.

_**Save the Captain!**_

_**Save the Captain!**_

"**Let's do it already!**" Uhura yelled, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she turned towards Chekov, a slight smile on her face.

"**Aye, lass. Let's kick some Romulan ass,**" Scotty said over the intercom, knowing what Chekov was about to try. The same thing that the Captain had done during the Maru test years ago. _There is no such think as a no win scenario, _Scotty repeated, smiling grimly, as he ran through engineering.

_**Save the Captain!  
Save the Captain!**_

_**Save the Captain!**_

The crew continued to chant, praying that the plan would work. If not…they were doomed.

* * *

"Hello Spock. What a pleasure it is to see you again," Nero stated, slowly approaching the now restrained Vulcan, a satisfied smile on his face as he looked over at Kallista, Aki and Terry, happy that they had completed their jobs.

**T'Slash: **And that's the end of it for tonight people! If any of you are shocked that Kallista, Aki and Terry are still evil…you shouldn't be. Chapter 28 was pretty bad lol. Its 3 am here and I got an art class in 6 hours time! I was wondering if I should change the title to something else now that the story itself has changed. Terry has recommended Star Trek Sound Track; if you have any ideas or just want it to remain the same tell me. I will try and update in two days but once again no promises. Please remember to review! They always make me smile!

star trek sound track


	30. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**T'Slash: **Well I am pissed off today. First my aunt said I am lazy then I have a political science test from hell tomorrow that if I fail I might have to take the class over…and trust me I do NOT want to do that. I rather slit my neck then take it again so…please send good vibes my way for my test! Well now that I got that out I think I have been eating Evil Brownies so…yeah…just a warning you might want tissues. Just leave the rotten tomatoes at home!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this then my aunt would have died…sucked into space or viva Kallista a long time ago and my test would be burning.

This song is Poor Unfortunate Souls from the Little Mermaid and well Terry and I killed it together and I absolutely love it! Also on the issue of story title change…any other ideas or its going to be Star Trek Sound Track or just Drunk.

**Songs of an Evil Man (just for this chapter)**

_Chapter 30: Poor Unfortunate Souls_

"Nero," Spock stated, his black eyes never leaving Nero even as he was forced to kneel on the ground. He spared a glance at Lt Sulu, seeing that he was lying in a pool of his blood, chest still and his brown eyes glazed over.

"It has been far to long since we last saw each other Spock," Nero said, smiling as he walked closer to the kneeling Vulcan, this tip of his spear tracing Spock pointed ear.

"Where is Jim," Spock growled, his hands clenching into fists as he tried to break the bonds that held his hands behind his back. _If he has hurt Jim…._

"He is here with me of course. Kallista, go get James for me," Nero said, looking towards Kallista. She nodded, smiling evilly as she glanced down at Spock moving to the door, whistling as she walked. "I must command you on your relationship, thought I knew it was coming. He is a…delicious specimen."

"If you have hurt him," Spock growled, eyes narrowing his wrist's bleeding as he had rubbed his skin raw trying to break the bonds.

"What would you do Spock, oh that's right _nothing_," Aki laughed merriment in his eyes as he looked coldly down at his ex-Commander. "You are totally helpless."

"Your whole rescue mission has failed, Spock. Look each and every one of them is dead…all but you," Terry taunted, grinning evilly, his hair falling into his eyes as he lazily spun his phaser around his finger, causally leaning up against the wall. "And to answer your question, Nero _and _Kallista have hurt Jim. Don't worry he is still alive."

"For now," Kallista finished, dragging in a bloody Jim, his face a mask of red from where she had cut him the night before.

"T'hy'la!" Spock yelled, eyes widening at the sight of Jim, bloodied, in Kallista's grasp. Jim turned towards the voice, eyes widening as he saw Spock kneeling in front of Nero, the spear resting lightly on his neck, his two ex-friends surrounding him, ready to kill him at a moments notice.

"No," Jim gasped, struggling in Kallista's arms before she dragged him over to the wall, cuffing him to it once again. "**Nero why are you doing this**?" His blue eyes blazed as the turned to face Nero, fighting to rid himself of the chains once again.

"_My dear, sweet Jim. It's what I do. This is what I live for. To destroy Spock's life and people like yourself. Poor souls that should never have been parted…oh well_**,**" Nero smirked, lifting the sharp blade off Spock's neck, turning to face Jim once again. "Two halves of the same coin, you could say."

Jim and Spock looked at each other, their eyes filled with love and fear and regret. Love for each other, fear for what may come to pass within minutes and regret for all the time they had wasted when they could have been happy together. _No…this cannot be the end…not now that I have finally found him. The Enterprise will save us, _Jim thought, refusing to believe this was the end.

_It is true that in the past I have been evil_

_The Federation was right to call me a madman_

_But you'll find that anyways_

_I'll always get my way_

_I have Spock in my grasp at last_

_True? Yes_

Nero walked towards Spock, his hand briefly reaching out to cup his cheek before he spun around, slashing Spock's face, laughing as Jim screamed in anger and fear. Kallista, Aki and Terry had taken to walking between the two, grinning, and a knife appearing in Kallista's hands once again.

_And fortunately I am from the future_

_The torture devices are so much better from there_

_And now that Spock is here, _

_I'll sue it on him_

_That miserable, lying Vulcan_

Nero smirked as Aki handed him a dark device, an evil smile spreading across his face as he looked at Jim, eyes commanding him to watch as he turned to Spock. Nero lifted up the weapon, turning it on, watching impassively as Spock cried out, his body arching as the pain spread through his body.

"_Spock!_" Jim yelled, straining forwards, his body screaming in pain as his stab wound opened up.

"What a weakling," Kallista, Aki and Terry said emotionlessly before cracking up, tears falling from their eyes as their laughter echoed through the room.

_Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain, in need_

_This one longing to be loved_

_That one wants to get the guy_

_And do I help them?_

_Hell no!_

Nero pointed first to Jim and then to Spock, laughing at their expressions of pain, lowering the futuristic weapon…for now. _A love that will never come to pass now, _Nero thought happily, walking closer towards Spock panting body.

Spock's eyes were tightly closed, fighting to regain control of his emotions. Whatever Nero had used on him had been different than anything he had felt in the past. _Jim, _Spock thought, rolling his head to face Jim's horrified expression.

_These poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad, yeah right_

_He came charging into my ship  
Crying "Die, Nero, Die!"_

_And I kill them!  
Yes I will!_

Nero held his spear high, bringing it down on Spock's shoulders, cutting deep within, enjoying Spock's grunt of pain. He slowly turned to Jim, green blooded on his face and cloths.

"No! Nero don't do this!" Jim pleaded, jerking forward once more, desperately trying to reach his love.

_Now it's only happened once_

_That someone escaped with their life_

_And I had to go hunt them both down_

_But yes, I finally caught them_

_And on the whole I've been a devil_

_To those poor unfortunate souls_

Jim's body fell to the floor, weakened by the blood loss, mind flashing back to when they escaped from the black hole. Nero's ship slowly collapsing in on itself. Yes they had escaped him but…he had finally caught them. _Devil…more like Satan himself, _Jim seethed, glaring at his slightly pointy ears before turning his eyes over to Spock, expression softening. _Spock._

Spock, as if hearing Jim call his name, lifted his head up, letting the last of his barriers fall down, all the love he had for the blond shining though his chocolate eyes.

"James, have we got a deal?" Nero suddenly asked, walking over to Jim, staring down at him, the blade held inches above his heart. Spock looked up at Nero confused, what deal could he be talking about.

"Do you promise to leave Spock alone and to never come after my crew again?" Jim asked eyes hard, his face schooled into a mask. He remembered the deal. He had promised to give up his own life for the sake of Spock and his crew. _As if I could do anything else, _Jim thought, resigned to his fate.

"Of course I do James, heh heh. Life's full of such…compromises, isn't it? Heh, heh. But James, there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the destruction of Romulus?" Nero said, smiling innocently. _Sure as if he could ever be innocent, _Kallista, Aki and Terry thought, grinning from their spot on the wall, watching how it all would go down.

"What? I just gave up-"

"I'm not asking much, just a small thing," Nero interrupted, his grin becoming sinister as he turned to face Spock. "What I want for that…is Spock's life." Jim's face paled as he stumbled, falling onto his back, looking up at Nero with hate.

"But without my T'hy'la, how can I-"

"You'll have nothing. Your broken bond is all. And don't underestimate the evil I can do to Spock's body, ha!" Nero laughed, turning to face the three, nodding for them to get into place. Jim's face paled even further, he knew what evil's Nero could do.

"No," Jim whispered, brokenly.

_The Vulcan's out there don't give a damn_

_They just think I am a madman!  
Yet for me it's preferred that they suffer as well_

_After all James, what is my planet worth?_

_Come on, they're not all that concerned with his life_

_A true Vulcan avoids him at ever chance_

_Only you dote and swoon and fawn_

_Over a half-breed like him_

_But it's only his life and your own for your crew_

Nero grinned as he pointed to Spock, whose head was lowered, knowing what Nero had said was true. Vulcan's did avoid him, they saw him as a freak, as a half-breed never as Spock.

"Shut up! Spock is Spock that's it!" Jim yelled, tearing though Spock's self-doubts.

_Yes, Jim loves me, _Spock thought, his heart beating faster at the thought of this as he turned to face Jim, glad he had found someone who could accept him as himself. Even if he was about to die he would die…knowing that Jim loved him and that he had found his T'hy'la, even in this broken universe.

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul_

_Too late!  
I have decided!  
I will kill Spock now 'cause I don't have all night_

_It won't hurt much_

_That's a lie!_

The three smiled from their positions, Terry and Aki to Spock's sides while Kallista stood directly behind him, phasers out and pointed towards Spock's head. Jim's eyes squeezed shut, praying that this was all just a nightmare! _They couldn't! They wouldn't kill Spock! _Jim thought, tears sliding down his face, making fresh tracks on his bloody face.

_You poor unfortunate soul_

_It's sad but true_

_Say goodbye to Spock now, my pet_

_Spock will pay for his crimes_

_Open your eyes and watch it now_

_You will see your lover fall_

_Kaly, Aki, Terry, now its time_

_Spock's head is going to roll_

_This poor unfortunate soul!_

"He hasn't done any crimes! Romulus is still here today!" Jim cried out, desperate to try one last time to save Spock, keeping his eyes shut. Nero walked up to him, grabbing his head as he forced him to look at Spock once again. The Vulcan's eyes were sad, knowing the pain he would soon be putting Jim thought.

_I apologize Jim, I have no wish to leave you, _Spock thought, trying to send his thought through their faint bond, willing Jim to hear his last thoughts. To know that they were of him and that he loved him, with all his soul.

_Spock…I love you! I love you! I love you, _Jim thought, letting the tears continue to fall down his face, remembering last night, all the ways that he had seen Spock die, wondering what one they would pick. It was okay to show his weakness now; he would be empty and dead inside soon anyways.

_Th'ann Llaihr_

_Follow me you three_

_Tlhei ie'yyak-hnah_

_Rakh-orhe on Spock_

_Death come to him_

Nero chanted, moving to stand in front of Spock, making sure that it did not block Jim's view of what was to come.

Jim ignored the foreign words, focusing on Spock's face. Making sure to commit everything to memory so that whatever happened after this he would never forget. Spock looked towards Jim, eyes filled with pain, sorrow and love; he wanted his last image to be that of Jim, his love. His soulmate. His other half. His _T'hy'la_.

"Now, die," Nero ordered, looking at Spock. Kallista, Terry and Aki at hearing the signal raised their phasers in the air, firing at will. Spock's body lurched forwards, the shots burning though his cloths, blood coating the walls and the three.

"Nooo!" Jim screamed, tears running faster down his face as he pulled as far forward as he could go, trying desperately to reach Spock one last time. _No! Spock! _Jim cried as the bond shattered, leaving him feeling empty and…broken.

"Keep firing," Nero ordered calmly, his eyes never leaving Spock's body. Even as it feel to the ground, his hands, laying limp on his back, eyes glazed over as the looked towards Jim, love and pain still reflecting in them, even as his chest stilled. Jim gazed on, heart breaking as his _friends_ continued to laugh, walking to up kick Spock's body.

"SPOCK!" Jim screamed once more before his world went dark.

**T'Slash: **(smiles innocently) Well that was a load of fun! What happened to the Enterprise…who the hell knows, you will find out next chapter. I still got 20 songs to go don't forget so please don't stop reading. As for the Romulan terms I used I found them on Dictionary of Romulan Language online.

Th'ann= The prisoner

Llair= Death

Tlhei= My word (Usually means My Command/Order/bidding

Ie'hhak-hnah= Fire phasers!

Rakh-orhe= Vengeance

Well that's all for the night I think. Got to get up in 5 hours to study my ass off. Might update tomorrow might update Tuesday might update in a week. Just depends how tired I am or how I feel about my test. Well I'm off to sleep 2am here lol. Please don't forget to review!


	31. Illogical Romance

**T'Slash: **Pure luck this is even being update now. Seriously lucky. For those of you who don't know, my laptop decided to die on Wednesday I believe and I don't know when I will get it back. So for tonight I stole...well borrowed my sister's computer while she is out at a friends tonight. It suckes i cannot work on Microsoft but on WordPad...so any errors are all my fault and I will fix them when I log onto my father's computer tomorrow to check this over. I wouldn't be posting tonight but i thought you all diserved this and have suffered for long enough. Please forgive any errors they were unintentual but without Spellcheck I am almost hopeless!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned do you think I would be suffering on this Computer without Microsoft Word? No!

I killed it all on my own by they way. Also I got some reviews saying how I am evil...THANK YOU! I love hearing that, those were my favorite reviews. Also you may be wondering how on Earth I am going to continue this story...well here is your answer! Hope you enjoy it!

**Song's of an Awakining**

_Chapter 31: Illogical Romance_

"Jim? Jim! JIM!" a frantic voice called out to him thought the darkness. Jim sighed, it sounds just like Spock, but he was dead. Died right in front of him. Shot down by his so called friends. Tears gathered in his eyes as he remembered their cold eyes and cheerful expressions as they had shot his love, his only love down. _I must be going crazy, I am hearing Spock even now, _Jim thought, laughing humorlessly.

"Jim, T'hy'la, you must awaken. You are having a night-terror," Spock's calm voice called though the darkness again. Jim blinked, feeling the light bond with Spock pulse with worry, fear and, most importantly, love all directed at him. _No, Spock isn't alive. They shot him...he is gone now...gone...I'm alone again...just as I always have been and always will be, _Jim thought, drowning in his own pain and sorrow, the darkness engulfing him further into it's comforting embrace.

"T'hy'la, I am here," Spock said once again, this time a warm hands gribbing his shoulders, shaking him. Try to get him to wake up. _No! I don't want to wake up! Spock! I want Spock! _Jim cried out, fighting against the Romulan, most likely, trying to drag him out of the peaceful darkness.

"James, awaken now!" Spock's voice ordered, calm and serious. Jim ingorned it, knowing it to only be a trick of his mind. His love was dead, never to return. "I appologize T'hy'la, but you leave me with no choice."

Jim sprung up, his face on fire from were he had been slapped. Jim's eyes widened as he took in his quarters on the Enterprise. They looked the exact same way as before. Jim's eyes scanned the room, looking for any evidence of what had just happened to him, ignoring the person who had slapped him, figuring it had to have been Bones. _The crew...they must have saved me, _Jim thought, fresh tears coming to his eyes as he remembered how Spock was shot down. _Spock...they were to late._

"T'hy'la," the same smooth, comforting voice said, a warm hand placed over his own. Jim's eyes widened, quickly traveling up the black clad arm towards, eyes shinning with unshead tears as he saw Spock's unscared face.

"Spock," Jim chocked, joy and shock overwhelming him, leaving him speechless. "You're alive. Thank God!" Jim launched himself into Spock's arms, body finally relaxing.

"What is wrong, T'hy'la? You yelled my name?" Spock asked, eyes bright with confusion as he gently stroked Jim's hair, sending waves of comfort though their bond.

"You...Nero alive...captured. They killed you, Kallista, Aki and Terry...in front of me...working for Nero this whole time," Jim spoke in a rush, clinging tightly to Spock, warm body.

"Illogical. Lt.'s Kallista, Terry and Aki are seeing to Doctor McCoy right now. They have been on this ship the entire time," Spock assured him, projecting his love towards Jim.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked, looking around the room, terrified that this would just be a dream and that he would awaken back on the Narada. Terry, Aki and Kallista standing over him, twisted smiles on their faces. "Nero said he brain washed them...raised them as children just to get close to me."

"I am positive T'hy'la. Nero is dead and the three are in Sickbay. I beleive Dr. McCoy wanted revenge after last night," Spock said, pulling back enough to kiss Jim lightly on the lips. "I am alive and your crew is safe. There is nothing to worry about."

"If you are sure," Jim said, relaxing fully into Spock's embrace. Letting Spock's love wrap him in a warm cacoon.

"I am."

_Come my love I'll tell you a tale,_

_Of a boy and Vulcan_

_And there love story._

_And how the Vulcan love him so much,_

_And all the charms the human possessed._

Spock sang as Jim relaxed even further into his arms. Letting the nightmare fade from his mind, the warm Vulcan arms wrapped protectivly around him. Keeping him safe. Spock's eyes sparkled as he lowered a hand, giving Jim a quick Vulcan kiss. Jim looked up, moving back just enough to be able to look into Spock's eyes, a giant smile spread across his face.

_Now this did happen once upon a time,_

_When things were not not so complex_

_And that Vulcan did worship his Captain,_

_And while on stage they both fell in love. _

_Almost true, _Jim thought his cheeks turning a light pink, knowing now that he had loved the Vulcan since the Maru trial, when he first lay eyes on the him.

_Just as James and my counterpart have found T'hy'la so have I. Even if what we face is more...challenging...then what they have faced in their time, I will still stand by Jim. It is my destiny, _Spock thought, running his fingers across Jim's, his love for the blond pouring though their link.

_My love is like those illogical romances,_

_But its as real as the feelings I feel._

_My love is like those illogical romances,_

_But its as real as the feelings I feel._

_Its as real as the feelings I feel._

Spock smiled, his lips curving up ever so slightly as Jim's face brightened significantly, eagerly returning the eyes still locked on Spock, hanging on his every word, shocked that Spock was singing so openly about feelings.

_The Vulcan's love could save him from nightmares so dark,_

_That the human could have in his mind._

_The Vulcan captured the human's heart,_

_That was patiently awaiting him._

Jim shuttered slightly, remembering the dream he had just escaped from. _More like nightmare, _Jim thought, letting Spock's love wash away the remaining ill feelings the nightmare had left him with. _But he's right. Only Spock could help me...in more ways then one...and my heart was waiting for him. Luckily it doesn't have to wait any longer. _

Spock's eyes brightened as he felt Jim's happiness and love pulse through the bond. He was...happy...he could provide the necessary comfort for his T'hy'la.

_My love is like those illogical romances,_

_But its as real as the feelings I feel._

_My love is like those illogical romances,_

_But its as real as the feelings I feel._

_Its as real as the feelings I feel._

_I may be Vulcan but I am also part human. For Jim I can allow myself to show my emotions...to let myself feel, _Spock thought, dropping some but not all of his barriors. Letting the emotions wash over him, feeling more free than he had since he was a child. _Perhaps T'Pock is correct and there is nothing to fear of these...emotions. _

_And he said:  
_

_"You should know I love you oh so much,_

_And I wish to be bonded to you forever."_

_The human said:_

Spock continued, pulling Jim off the bed, slowly swaying to the music only they could hear. Spock heard Jim's heartbeat pick up after he sang of his wish for them to be bonded together. _Does he not with to be bonded? _Spock wondered, surpressing the worry and fear he was feeling. Jim hugged Spock close before leaning close.

"_**Don't you know our love is forever, it will transcend even death,"**_ Jim sang, his eyes shinning with happiness as he pulled back from Spock, eager to see his expression.

Spock stood their frozen before pulling Jim into his arms, kissing him gently as they continued their dance, happiness radiating off of them both.

_Then they bonded just as their counterparts_

_And on the Enterprise they warped away._

"True," Jim laughed, happiness bubbling inside of him, happy that fate and destiny were a universal constand. Just like Jim and Spock.

_My love is like those illogical romances,_

_But its as real as the feelings I feel._

_My love is like those illogical romances,_

_But its as real as the feelings I feel._

_Its as real as the feelings I feel._

Spock smiled as the song ended, the music continuing as they continued to dance together, wrapped in each others arms. Jim smiled as the dance ended, looking up briefly as Spock before locking his lips with his, their bond pulsing with love and joy.

"Looks like it worked after all!" a shocked voice said from the doorway. Jim jumped, quickly turning around seeing a grinning Kallista, Terry and Aki leaning against the door.

"Took you two long enough though," Aki said, smirking.

"And in the end he still needed us to do all the hard work," Terry said, rolling his eyes, a huge smile on his face.

"What are you three here for?" Jim asked, face pale as he remembered his dream and what the three had done not only to him but to Spock as well.

"Just making sure that you are okay. That hypo never did sit well with you, always giving you nightmares and such," Aki said, fittling with something behind his back.

"We never did figure out what in it that made human's to have nightmares from it," Kallista said, eyes full of mischif. Jim watched the three, hand reaching for his emergency phaser, making sure to keep Spock behind him, just incase they decided to kill him.

"That and we wanted to show you the cool masks we just bought!" Terry said, excitedly. The three pulling the masks out from behind their backs, huge grins on their faces.

"NO!" Jim yelled, looking down at the masks from his dream before lifting the phaser up, firing it at the three as they ran from the room yelling curses as they left before collapsing in Spock's arms, letting him help chase the demons away.

"What the hell is his problem?" Kallista asked, leaning against the door, knuckles white as her grip on her mask tightened.

"Who the hell knows," Terry panted, watching as Aki overroad the door, locking it again, just to make sure that Jim would not come after them again with the phaser.

"That should take Jim some time to break out," Aki said, smiling, mask place carefully on top of his head as he turned to face the other three. "But just incase lets get out of here." The three nodded running thought the halls, all thinking of how things would never be the same on the ship again.

**T'Slash: **Hahah that was so much fun! You guys really thought I killed Spock and Sulu ahahah. And just incase you didn't get it this song is Storybook Love from The Princess Bride. Also and you might notice I have changed the title since it no longer fit. I hope you all loved my little twist, I know Terry, MirrorFlower and I did! This chapter didn't turn out anything like I thought it would...its even better! I don't know when I will be able to update this again, don't forget there are still nineteen chapters to go!, so just a heads up. Also this week is finals so I might be pretty busy so again that might slow updates down. Well please remember to review and tell me what you thought...or even if this surprised you!


	32. A Legend is Born

**T'Slash: **Well…it's been a while hasn't it? The good news is that my laptop is back and alive; the hard drive had failed or was failing and needed to be replaced. Also all my documents were saved and are on this hard drive so I didn't lose this or any other story plan! Also I just loaded up Microsoft Word 2010 on my computer; it had Microsoft 2003 before so I am ready to go. Also finals are finished, I just got my Political Science grade back and it was a B, I am very happy. This should be updated more regularly now that all the problems have been solved but who knows, I might get distracted.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own if I did Kallista, Andie, Aki, Terry and Lorraine would be in Star Trek and this would be a CD.

Well Terry and I killed this song together, I love it so much its one of my favorites. The song is A Star is Born for those of you who want to know. Now enough of my ranting lets get on with the show!

**Songs of the Muses**

_Chapter 32: A Legend is Born_

Jim glanced around the his farm yard in Riverside, Iowa, seeing all his crew members, family relax, celebrating the end of their five year mission. Jim smiled thinking of all the pain they had been though, of failed missions and of close calls but though it all they had survived just as he had known they would. Jim's eyes scanned the crowd aromatically picking out Spock conversing with Bones, Scotty, and Nyota and his eyes softened. It had been three years since that night that they had confessed their love for each other and they were still as in love as ever. Sulu and Chekov were standing apart from the crew, shoulders pressed together as they shared warm looks, content to just be together without anyone else. Jim smiled at them before letting his eyes roam once again, landing on Kallista, Aki, and Terry this time, he smiled at them, it had taken a while but he had eventually forgotten the nightmare and stopped shooting at them whenever they appeared. Though it did take a few months.

_This is my family, _Jim thought, taking in all the crew once again, all dressed causally, uniforms forgotten at least for today. _I wouldn't trade them for the world._

_ As we would not trade you, _Spock's mental voice echoed down their bond, stronger now with time.

_I bet though some day's I wish I could trade Kallista, Aki and Terry, _Jim said with silent laughter as he watched Aki pull Kallista's hat down over her face, effectively blocking her vision.

_They are loyal friends to you. You would not trade them, _Spock thought amused, turning to greet James and T'Pock.

_You're right I wouldn't trade Aki or Terry but Kallista, _Jim thought, laughing aloud, the crew smiling brightly at him, knowing what was happening.

"Stop talking to Spock, you have guests to entertain after all," Pike said, coming to stand besides Jim, looking out at all the guests enjoying themselves.

"Why? They seem to be doing a good job on their own," Jim said, smiling as he watched Andie and Lorraine make their way thought the crowd, both is dresses that looks like ancient Greek gowns with a few modern twists.

"True," Pike agreed, smiling at Jim before scanning the farm yard, his eyes landing of a wooden stage near the back of his house. "Jim…did you put a stage in the yard?"

"Yeah," Jim laughed, looking towards the empty stage. "After that mission it became so popular with the crew that any time we could spare, holidays or otherwise to have that karaoke like dig again. And no before you asked it wasn't taped…I hope."

"Damn, I would have loved to see it," Pike laughed, thinking about the tape he had stashed away. Jim glared at him playfully, thinking about the disk he himself had gotten from Pike and Bones, unaware of Andie and Lorraine being joined by Kallista, Nyota, Aki, and Terry.

"Do you have the camera?" Nyota asked Terry as she checked her hair, making sure nothing was out of place.

"Yes," Terry said, holding up the video recorder, an evil grin on his face. Kallista smiled, adjusting her strap, her hair falling gently over her shoulders before she pushed it back. "You think I would forget it?"

"No I just want to make sure we get it all this time," Nyota said, smiling brightly as she looked over at Scotty and McCoy, both appearing confused as to the costumes.

"Just wait till Jim hears this," Andie said, grinning looking at the other singers.

"Jim! Wait until Spock hears this! He may want to kill us…again," Lorraine laughed, as they grabbed their microphones.

"Nothing new there," Kallista and Aki said, grinning like devils as the group walked onto the stage. Happy and proud to be the first ones up. Terry grinned holding the camera up, making sure everyone was caught in the picture before looking towards the hidden cameras that Kallista, Aki and himself had planted earlier, making sure at least one was focused on both Spock and Kirk.

"Hey everyone!" Nyota yelled, a huge smile on her face as they all turned towards her, the chatter immediately dying. "We are proud to be the first ones up on this stage today, hopefully not the last but you never know!"

"Some of you may wonder why the hell we are up here dressed like this," Kallista said, smirking as she gestured towards their cloths.

"What are they up to?" Jim wondered, watching the five as he felt Spock besides him. Everyone's attention was on the stage. The five grinned, nodding at each other.

"We are the Muses, Goddesses of Music and the hero's of Team Spirk," the five said together, grinning. The crowd, especially the crew erupting into cheers, agreeing with the five.

"Without us those two would probably still be in denial about how they feel," Aki joked, the crowd laughing, knowing that it was true.

"Hey! I can still get you transferred you know!" Jim yelled, glaring at Aki, causing the crowd to erupt into laughter again. Spock stood besides Jim, his face a mask as he looked at the three, knowing that their words were true.

"Sure Jim, whatever makes you sleep better at night," Kallista said, smirking as she stood next to Aki, letting Nyota have the center stage, Andie and Lorraine on her left while Aki and herself were on the right. "We," she gestured to the crowd, "know the truth."

"Anyway, this song goes out to the best Captain in Starfleet. Without him we probably wouldn't be here, hell Earth might not even be here, so thanks Captain," Nyota said, the crowd instantly going quiet. Anticipation for what they would sing radiating from them.

"Get on with it already! The man's got a big enough head without you all trying to make it bigger!" McCoy yelled from near the front.

"Of course, Leonard," Nyota said, raising her microphone, the crowd falling quiet once more.

_Gonna Spread it across all frequencies_

_**A legend it born**_

_I guess I have to admit it now_

_**A legend was born**_

_**Hell, he saved us all from Nero**_

_That boy came blazing though_

_**Damn we have to sing **_

_**His praise**_

_**A legend is born**_

The five started laughing as they moved to the beat, smiles on their faces as the crew erupted into cheers, most laughing their heads off. _So far so good, _Nyota thought, almost tripping as she saw Jim's jaw drop. All the crew members held up their glasses, Terry snuck up behind Jim and opened a champagne bottle, letting it spay Jim and Spock.

_What the? _Jim thought, speechless as he watched his friends prance around onstage.

_He's a Captain who can please the crowd_

_**A legend is born**_

_**Come on ev'rybody shot out loud**_

_**A legend is born**_

Kallista, Andie, Aki and Lorraine moved towards the edge of the stage, their Greek based gowns blowing with the night's breeze as the motioned the crew to join in the song.

"He is going to be an even bigger ego now," McCoy sighed, drowning his glass, a smile on his face despite his complaining.

"Aye that may b tru," Scotty agreed his smile widening as Nyota's eyes landed on him for a bit before turning her attention back towards Jim.

_**Remember in Earth's darkest hour**_

_**His heart was the power**_

_**That made him**_

_**A legend now**_

_**We shouldn't have looked down on him**_

_**Now just keep your eyes, on the **_Enterprise

_**It's not ever night**_

_**Not it's not every night**_

_**Not it's not every night a legend is born**_

The five laughed as they continued to twirl on stage, stopping for moments only to point upwards towards where the _Enterprise_ was located, before jumping back into their twirls, the capes lifting up with the wind before they jumped upwards, huge smiles spreading across their faces as they landed, Nyota back in the middle.

Jim remained speechless even as the champagne soaked him, watching the stage with wide eyes, unaware of the camera taping every moment.

"It appears that ever in this universe James T. Kirk is a legend," T'Pock stated, his eyes twinkling as he took in Jim's shocked expression.

"Of course, it's his destiny after all," James said, exchanging a brief Vulcan kiss before turning his attention back onto the stage.

_He's a beacon in the cold of space_

_**A legend was born**_

_**He told us everything would turn out right**_

_**A legend was born**_

_Just when I thought he was an idiot_

_That hick made history_

_The final line_

_**He is the best**_

_**He was born to be a**_

_**Captain**_

_**He knew "how to"**_

_**He had a plan**_

_**I'm telling you a legend was born**_

They continued to dance around the stage, spinning while moving from side to side of the stage, somehow avoiding each other before they stopped back in their original places arms held wide as they all lifted their left hands and pointed at Jim.

_How long have they been planning this? _Jim wondered, finally shutting his jaw, warmth filling him as he listened to how much they trusted him, or in Nyota's case how her opinion on him as changed. How much they respected him. _What did I do to dissever a crew like this?_

_ You did nothing it was fate that brought us all together, _Spock's warm voice said, eyes sparkling with love as he held out two fingers to Jim in a Vulcan kiss, with Jim gladly completed, a huge smile spreading across his face.

_**Here's a Captain who can please the universe**_

_**A legend was born**_

_**Come on ev'rybody just sing with us**_

_**A legend is born**_

The crew laughed as they joined in, all turning to face Jim, bright smiles spreading across their faces as the Admiralty and other guests looked on.

_That kid, _Pike thought fondly as he joined in the song, smiling when Jim turned towards him, shocked.

_**Just remember in our darkest hours**_

_**With Jim on the bridge**_

_**He turned us into legends**_

_Into legends too_

_**He led us straight into victory**_

_**So just keep your eyes upon the **_Enterprise

_**It's not every night**_

_**No it's not every night**_

_**That a legend like Jim is born!**_

They finished, spinning around once more in the air before landing, hands pointing towards Jim. The crowd erupted into cheers, loving the song and the meaning behind the words. They bowed, happy that their song had gone over so well.

"Now it's your turn Jim, you aren't escaping that easily," Andie said, smirking as the crew pushed Jim forwards.

"And no excuse that you can't sing, we know that's a lie," Kallista and Aki laughed, pulling Jim onto the stage. Nyota smiled reassuringly at Jim before handing over her mic, following her friends off the stage.

"Oh this should be good," Terry said, smirking as he focused the camera on Jim, McCoy, Pike, Scotty and the Muses nodding in agreement as they watched the stage waiting for Jim to start.

_It's that damn negotiations all over again, _McCoy thought, smirking as he checked his pocket, making sure that hypo was still there…just incase.

**T'Slash: **OMG that was so much fun! Didn't turn out anything like I planned but…when does this story go the way I think it will? Never, I tell you! I based the outfits off a picture MirrorFlower drew of the muses from the first time they were on stage, I will try and get him to finish it, I have seen it its awesome! Well this was my first time working on it in this new Microsoft Word and I think I did well, besides I have had this song killed for a month or two now! Well just one more thing, MirrorFlower drew a picture of Aki and Kaly from when they were first created and there is a poll on my homepage, tell us where you think they started and he will post the picture! Please remember to review, I want to know what you think of it and don't forget 18 more chapters to go!


	33. Pokeprise

**T'Slash: **Sorry it took so long from me to update! I was at the fair that's here right now and went nuts; I can still feel all the pain down to my bones ugh. I was going to update last night but I kinda just came home and passed out instead so you get and update now! Also I got my Art History final grade and it was an A! So happy!

**Disclaimer: **….look at this song and ask yourselves do you really want me to own Star Trek.

Okay this song well…it should be obvious but if not it will be at the end. Terry and I killed this song months ago and it finally gets to shine! Hope you all enjoy it! Also Terry came up with the title and I think it is epic!

**Songs of a Captain**

_Chapter 33: Pokeprise_

"Okay I know I said anyone could come up and sing but I didn't mean drag me up!" Jim complained a smile on his face as Kallista, Aki and Andie all stuck their tongues out at Jim. Terry and the rest of the muses laughed, keeping the camera pointed directly at Jim.

"You were asking for it!" Nyota yelled, laughing with the crew as they agreed.

"Just sing already! Don't just stand up there like the idiot you are!" McCoy yelled, a hypo held up, ready to be used at any opportunity.

"Aye Lad, jus git it ov'r with," Scotty said, the crew readily agreeing, swarming the stage, each wanting to get closer then the last.

"Fine, I will," Jim said, rolling his eyes as the crew erupted into cheers.

_You are enjoying this, _Spock stated, humor echoing over the bond, his lips twitching up slightly as he stood besides Pike and the muses, all of whom, besides Andie were looking at each other evilly.

_Too true, _Jim agreed as he looked over the crowd. "This song goes out of my command crew. Without them I don't know what I would do. They are the best in all Starfleet," Jim said, smiling brightly as Sulu and Chekov wandered over towards McCoy and Scotty, all looking up at their captain, curious as to what he would sing.

_I will be the very best_

_Like no Captain ever was_

Jim started, jumping in time to the beat, his eyes locked on his command crew. McCoy sighed, shaking his head before drowning his drink. Only Jim could make a song dedicated to his crew about him being the best Captain alive.

"Of course it's about him," Nyota said, rolling her eyes as she sat next to Scotty, stealing his drink and drowning it.

"Do not worry, Lassie. Ah'm sure it will get better," Scotty said, wrapping his arm around Nyota's shoulders, pulling her closer.

_To explore the universe is my true life_

_The Enterprise is my destiny!_

Jim laughed, pointing upwards towards where the _Enterprise_ should be. A huge smile spreading across his face as he talked about his ship. The place he was meant to be.

"He has such a big ego," Pike said, mockingly shaking his head in sadness, the small smile on his face ruining it.

"He's James T. Kirk, of course he does," Terry said, smirking as he continued to follow Jim around the stage.

_I will travel across the galaxy_

_Exploring far and wide_

_Each alien to understand_

_The life that they have!_

"I do not see how this song is for his Command Crew. It appears to be more about him and the _Enterprise," _T'Pock said, confused as he watched Jim dance on stage, pointing to every 'alien' in the crowd.

"He has something up his sleeves, just wait," James said, leaning back against the white fence, watching his counterpart with a knowing expression.

_Spock!  
It's you and me!_

_I know you're my destiny!_

Jim said, pointing towards his lover and then back at himself, a huge smile spreading across his face as Spock's ears turned a light green. _You are my destiny Spock. We are meant to be together after all, _Jim thought though the bond as he continued to sway with the music.

_Indeed, _Spock replied, drowning the chocolate milk that Kallista passed to him without even looking. Spock watched as Jim turned his attention away and focused it on…

_Bones!  
Ooh you're my best friend_

_In a world we must defend!_

Jim laughed, pointing at McCoy who spat his drink across the table, glaring up as his friend laughed, continuing to jump around on stage.

"I hate you!" McCoy yelled; face red as he grabbed another drink.

_Chekov!_

_A heart so true_

_Your courage will pull us through!_

Jim turned to face a red faced Chekov, a sincere smile on his face as he winked at the young officer, Sulu's arm wrapped gently around his waist. Chekov beamed up at his Captain, eyes shinning with excitement.

_You teach me and I'll teach you_

_Enterprise!_

_Gotta save 'em all_

_Gotta save e'm all, yeah_

"Hey! I save your ass all the time, Bastard!" McCoy yelled, glaring up at the smirking Captain.

Kallista, Aki and Terry looked at each other before saying, "Jim," and breaking into laughter. Pike stood to the side, having relieved Terry of the camera, making sure to get everything, even the reactions on tape.

_Every disaster along the way_

_With courage I will face_

_I will battle everything_

_To prove my rightful place!_

Jim laughed, taking up an imaginary sword and battling against an unknown opponent, ducking and dodging much to the crew's amusement before pausing. His enemy now dead at his feet before 'sitting' in his chair, head help up high.

_Come join us, our ship is great!  
There's no better team_

_Arm in arm, we'll win the fight!  
It's always been a dream!_

Jim jumped to his feet, gesturing for the crew in the front row to join him on stage, where they linked arms, kicking their legs in the air before dropping. Picking up party poppers and using them as weapons as they aimed at the crowd. Jim laughed, pushing the crew off so that he was the only one remaining once again.

_Sulu!  
It's you on the helm_

_I know it was your destiny!_

Sulu stepped forwards, pretending to bow to the crowd, a smirk on his face as they applauded for him. Happy that it was him controlling the ship, even if he had problems with the parking break in the beginning.

_Scotty!_

_Ooh you're my best engineer_

_In a world we must fight in!_

"Ye culdn do it without me!" Scotty yelled, laughing with the crew as they agreed with him. Jim laughed shaking his head as he turned towards the last of the Command Crew.

_Uhura!  
A heart so true_

_You're language will pull us though!_

Jim smiled at her, winking as she laughed, raising her glass to him, a beautiful smile on her face.

"Don't we know it!" She laughed, brushing her hair back as she smiled at the crew, cursing or them as they erupted into laughter.

_You teach me and I'll teach you_

_Enterprise!  
Gotta save 'em all_

_Gotta save 'em all_

_Gotta save 'em all_

_Gotta save 'em all_

_Gotta save 'em all_

_Yeah_

Jim jumped around on one foot, playing air guitar as he bobbed his head to the beat, getting caught up in the song, jumping and sliding on his knees towards the end of the stage, air guitar pushed forwards before he grinned and jumped to his feat once more.

_Enterprise!  
It's you and me_

_I know you were my destiny!_

Jim laughed, looking up into the sky, just picturing his silver lady up there, waiting for him and the crew to return to her.

"He appears to be the same as you. Both caring deeply for the ship," T'Pock said, eyes sparkling as he reached out, giving James a brief Vulcan kiss.

"If he is then he would give her up in an instant if it meant somehow saving you," James said, smiling sadly as he remembered his silver lady and what he had to do to get his bondmate back. _I'd do it all again is I had to, _James thought, eyes shifting upwards to where this Jim's ship was waiting for him.

_Enterprise!  
Ooh you're my true home_

_In a universe we must defend!_

_ T'hy'la, it is my true home as well, _Spock projected, love and affection traveling thought the bond, warming them both as they locked eyes. Chocolate meeting blue, love sparkling in both their depts.

_Enterprise!  
A crew so true_

_Our courage will pull us thought_

"So true!" the crew yelled all together, jumping up and down to the beat as they watched the captain jump around the stage, laughing.

_This crew, _Pike laughed, slightly bouncing on his feet. Unaware that Kallista, Aki, Terry, Lorraine, Nyota and Andie had disappeared from sight.

_You save me and I'll save you_

_Enterprise!_

_I will save you!_

_I will save you!_

_ENTERPRISE!_

**As I will save and protect you as well Captain Jim, **a small female stated from her spot on top of the white fence. He white hair blowing in the breeze as her silver dress hugged her before opening out in the bottom into a disk light shape. Her blue eyes staring intently at Jim as he screamed the last line. **You're crew with make history. As I will help you achieve your destiny just as you are achieving mine. **She smiled brightly, at the crew.

"Thank you! I hope more of you will come up here tonight," Jim laughed, bowing as the crew roared their approval of his song before he placed the microphone back in the stand and jumped off the stage. Spock meeting him halfway as they shared a small kiss, the crew cheering, happy to see the love the two so obviously shared.

"Now's your chance! Go!" Kallista, Aki, Terry, Nyota and Lorraine said, pointing towards the still empty stage.

"I don't know," Andie said, her cheeks a light pink as she stared up at the stage before looking at the ground, her muse costume was replaced with a white cowboy hat, a plane light blue top. "What if he doesn't like it?"

"He will! Now get up there!" Nyota said, laughing as she shoved Andie up onto the stage, the crew instantly falling silence, curious as to what she would sing.

**T'Slash: **Okay for you who didn't get that song it was the first Pokémon theme song, yes I went there! Well I will update by Sunday I will promise you that but the next two days will be dedicated to Tarsus…lets actually hope that I get the next chapter of that out soon! Also there is a side story to this up its called Damn Sprik! So if you haven't checked that out please to! Please don't forget to review!


	34. I Want a Cowboy

**T'Slash: **Two stories in one night! I must be crazy or really love you all. I am leaning towards the second. I am leaving tomorrow to go up to Oregon and this time leaving my stories behind so…no updates for about a week. But I promise to update this once I get back from my trip, the only story I am taking up is one I have not worked on in three years. I figured it disserves to be finished so I will. Well I think that's all the news I have for you other then if you haven't read Tarsus please go do so!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own but boy do I wish I did!  
**Dedication: **Wow I haven't done this in a while! Well this chapter goes out to Andaluisa25 who has constantly asked me for updates, thanks for yelling at me! I hope you enjoy the song and what I have done with it. Also to Terry who killed this song, I only butchered like five lines Terry did the rest. Thanks Terry I don't know where this story would be without you!

Okay for those of you who want to know the song is I want a Cowboy by Reba McEntire. I love this kill job, it is one of my favorites and I hope you all will enjoy it as well!

**Songs of a Southern Belle**

_Chapter 34: I want a Cowboy_

"Umm…hi," Andie said, blushing slightly as all the attention turned to her especially McCoy's. "I…um…this song goes out to someone real special. He doesn't know it yet but…"

"Oh for heavens sake," Kallista grumbled, gesturing for Terry and Aki to follow after her. Terry and Aki smiled evilly as she led them towards McCoy's table.

"I see where you are going with this," Terry laughed.

"Yeah well the way she is talking we will never find out who it is. Time to take matters into our own hands," Kallista said, gesturing for them to be quiet. The three smiled as the snuck behind the group, everyone's attention locked on the stage and the blushing, stammering southern belle.

"Hey! What the-?" McCoy yelled as he was grabbed from behind. Jim turned and burst out laughing. Kallista and Aki in their muses' outfits along with Terry dragged McCoy onto the stage, dropping him into the chair Nyota had kindly placed there.

"What she wants to say," Nyota said, smiling apologetically at her friend, "is that this song is dedicated to the good Doctor." McCoy looked up at Andie, shocked, his cheeks a light pink at the thought of such a beautiful southern belle liking him.

"You try to leave and we will not hesitate to tie you to this chair," Aki and Kallista threatened, smiling brightly before the three hopped off stage, much to Jim's and the crew's amusement.

"Those three, always up to something," Pike laughed, zooming in on McCoy's face.

"He will love it, don't worry," Nyota reassured her friend before joining Scotty at the table once again.

"Nyota is right; this song goes out to Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, the best darn Doctor in Starfleet. I don't know how you feel about me but nothing ventured nothing gained right," Andie said, confidence boosting at her friends obvious support. The crew erupted into cheers. Andie smiled brightly as the song picked up, turning to face the still stunned McCoy.

_All the crew told me he was a grouch_

"Hey!" McCoy yelled, the crew erupting into laughter. Jim the loudest of them all. "I am not a grouch!"

"Sure you aren't!" the remaining muses yelled out, laughing as Andie stepped forwards to the still seated McCoy, her light brown hair once again up in her signature French braid underneath her cowboy hat, a nervous smile on her face.

_Defiantly not perfect…_

_Like he just stepped right off the wrong side of bed_

Andie smiled brightly, gently moving to the beat, her deep brown eyes locked on McCoy's equally dark eyes.

_This is just great, _Jim thought, laughing as McCoy's face turned a darker shade of red.

_Said that he would hypo me in the neck_

_Oh but I'm still conscious', he didn't stab me_

"You are too beautiful of a girl to stab," McCoy muttered, smiling as Andie's cheeks turned a light pink, her smile widening. _Jim is so going to pay for telling her I would stab her, _McCoy thought; smirking as he thought about the concoction he had in his pocket.

"Think Bones knows that it was us who told her that," Aki asked, leaning against the tree, lasso in hand just incase.

"Nope. I bet he thinks Jim told her," Terry said, snickering as he though about the concoction he saw Bones bring with him…just incase.

"Perfect," Kallista purred, eyes locked on the couple on stage.

_Cuz I don't go for all the "green blooded hobgoblin"_

_With all that logic, pointy ears…take him Jim_

Andie laughed, hands on her hips as she looked at Spock, as if studying him before pushing away from the thought and gesturing towards Jim, her eyes laughing.

"I don't want to share him anyway!" Jim yelled, laughing as he pulled Spock closer to him, giving him a brief sweet kiss. Spock ears turning a light green again before he smiled, his arm wrapping around Jim's waist.

_I want a down-home, 'up with the sunrise' doctor_

_Not a brick layin', shuttle conductin', strong Engineer_

_I want a doctor not an escalator, magician or psychiatrist_

_I want the real McCoy_

_I want a cowboy!_

Andie smiled, pointing directly at McCoy as she swung her hip, tipping her cowboy hat to him, sending him a saucy wink. Turning to face Scotty she shook her head, frowning before turning back to McCoy, ticking off on her fingers what she didn't want.

McCoy laughed, loving the attention that his soon-to-be girl was giving him. _She is perfect that one, _McCoy thought fondly as he found a cowboy hat on his head, turning to face Lorrain she smiled, nodding his thanks.

"Looks like she doesn't want you Scotty," Nyota laughed, leaning her head against her hand as she watched her friend dance happy and carefree on stage.

"Thas fine with me. I got the only gurl I want right here," Scotty said, lifting Nyota onto his lap. The two smiling at each other before turning back to the stage.

_I'm tired of takin' about it, wastin' my time_

_On all the cheat redshirt leadin' me, feedin' me, lines_

Andie said, shoving the redshirts that stepped up onto the stage off, focusing her attention back on the man sitting in front of her, smiling.

_Give me somebody who's tender but tough_

_So full 'n' honest, knows a thing or two about love_

_I've seen enough o know I know what i like_

_It's the hard workin', head turnin', rugged type_

` Andie leaned forward, hand held over her heart as she locked eye with McCoy once more. Conveying the truth of what she was saying before reaching out, grabbing his hand in hers before dancing away, mic held close. All traces of nervousness disappearing.

**She knows what she wants, that one, **the girl thought, silver hair blowing in the breeze as she smiled at them all, enjoying the show.

McCoy blushed, hand tightening around Andie's as he let the song speak to him.

_I want a down-home, 'up with the sunrise' doctor_

_A hypo usin', Captain cursin', strong steady hand_

_I want the Captain of Sickbay 'n' all that stuff_

_I want the real McCoy_

_I want a cowboy_

` Andie jumped, pointing down before bouncing to her feet, a wide smile on her face as she turned to McCoy feeling brave, and sitting in his lap, laughing with the crew.

"I believe we should go next, James," T'Pock stated, looking up towards the ship.

"Excellent," James said, grinning as he ran though the song he wanted to sing, gaining T'Pock's approval.

_Captain of Sickbay…I like it,_ McCoy thought, laughing as she jumped back to her feet, doing a fast line dance, a huge smile on her face. The crew cheered her own, laughing as she spun around.

_I've seen enough aliens to know what I want_

_Carry me off in your arms, that's my thing_

Andie turned towards McCoy face serious as she told him she wants him, no one else.

_Give the lady what she wants, _McCoy thought, smiling as he swung her up into her arms, Jim wolf whistling as he spun her around. Andie laughed, arms wrapping around his neck as she continued to sing.

_I want a down-home, 'up with the sunrise' doctor_

_A wise-crackin', pulse checkin', strong stead grin_

_I want the grumpiness 'n' lovin' only the good doctor can give_

_I want the real McCoy_

Andie yelled, pressing a light kiss against McCoy's lips before he lower he down, kissing her hand gently, eyes shinning with love and happiness.

_That dog, _Jim laughed, shaking his head as he continued to cheer for his friends.

_They appear to be good for each other,_ Spock commented, looking at the Doctor's face, the happiest he had ever seen him.

_They are perfect for each other. Only she can put up with his grumpiness, _Jim laughed. Kallista, Nyota, Aki, Terry and Lorraine looked up at their friend, happy she final got the man she always wanted.

_How did I get so luck as to disserve a girl like this, _McCoy thought, looking down at the girl in his arms, her hair falling free, the cowboy hat having fallen off at some point when he had spun her around.

_I wanna real McCoy_

_I wanna, a cowboy_

_Cowboy!_

McCoy laughed, throwing his hat off as he picked her up into his arms and kissed her. The crew when wild! Cheering and congratulation the new couple and Andie bowed, her cheeks a light pink.

"I love you, my southern belle," McCoy said, smiling brightly, eyes full of love and happiness only this girl could give him.

"I love you too, my cowboy," Andie said, smirking as he pulled her off the stage and towards their friends.

"I told you it would be okay," Nyota laughed, hugging her friend.

"You were right again, Nyota," Andie said, leaning back into her doctors arms.

"Now all we need to do is tear down Jim's planet size ego," Kallista said, smirking as she looked towards her friend, watching as he slapped McCoy on the back, congratulation him.

"You might have to wait a bit, someone else has already taken the stage," Pike said, pointing to James and T'Pock, a huge smile on James face as he gazed out at the crew. Winking at his counterpart before he took the microphone…

**T'Slash: **I did it and it isn't even 2am yet! Two stories in one night! Yes! Well time to sleep I have to get up in four hours to leave for Oregon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the new couple that was created! I will try and update when I get home, might be Saturday or Sunday depends. Please remember to review and tell me what you thought!


	35. Faith of the Heart

**T'Slash: **Well I am happy to say that I survived my trip to Oregon and made it back safely. Only twelve hours in a car. Then evil aunt coming over, yeah lots of evil but I made it. I would like to thank you all for your continued support, makes me smile! Well school starts in a week so hell begins again, sadly.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, if I did well this would be a soundtrack and a movie! That and I wouldn't be taking Chemistry in a week.

Okay so I killed this song myself. I think I did a good job but…who knows! I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Songs of a Captain and First Officer**

_Chapter 35: Faith of the Heart_

"This song goes out to Jim and Spock, may their love last many years," James said, smiling down at his counterpart, T'Pock standing proudly besides him. They quickly looked at each other before launching into the song, the crew standing at attention.

_It's been a long journey_

_Traveling from there to here_

_It's been a long time_

_But their time is finally here_

"It did take us some time didn't it?" Jim asked smiling brightly up at Spock, the bond humming with love and warmth. _Hmm, I wonder, _Jim thought, a mischievous thought spreading though his mind.

"It may have, Jim, but I am…proud…of where we have ended up," Spock said, chocolate orbs twinkling as he looked down at his mate, spying in on his plan.

_Hey, Spock, _Jim called through the bond, his smile widening.

_Yes, Jim, _Spock replied, allowing his lips to twitch upwards slightly. Jim smiled brightly before looking around, seeing everyone attention fixed on two before pulling Spock into the crowd, disappearing from sight.

_And we can feel the pull of destiny right now_

_Nothing's in its way_

_And they aren't going to be held back this time_

_No their not gonna hold them back_

T'Pock and James sang, glaring at the Admiral who in their time had been the only ones, other then themselves who had held them back from reaching all they could be. All they were destined to be.

_I am…glad that this Starfleet saw the error of their ways, _T'Pock stated, looking into his mates equally grateful eyes. Reaching out automatically to share a small Vulcan kiss, much to the crews amazement.

_Yeah, _James replied, returning the kiss before looking out. _Wait…where did those two go? _James scanned the crowd, unable to locate the two missing officers.

_**Cause we've got faith of the heart**_

_**We are going where our destinies will take us**_

_**We've got faith in the universe**_

_**We can do anything**_

_**We've got strength in the bond**_

_**And no one's gonna bend or break it**_

_**We can reach any star**_

_**We've got faith**_

_**We've got faith **_

_**Of the heart**_

Two voices joined in, shocking the crew as their own Captain and First Officer joined their counterparts on the stage. Jim and James smiled brightly at each other, James shaking his head knowing he should have see this coming, while Spock and T'Pock ever so slightly nodded their heads before they turned back to the crowd.

"Just what we needed, all four of them singin," McCoy sighed, rubbing his temples as he waved over another drink.

"I think its perfect," Kallista said, materializing at his side, Terry and Aki besides her, making Andie, who was seated on his lap, and McCoy jump.

"You would," Andie laughed, eyes sparkling as she turned back to the stage.

"Of course," Terry replied, laughing as he looked as the four slowly dancing on the stage, lost in their loved ones eyes.

_**It's taken a long time**_

_**To find my T'hy'la**_

_**Been though the darkness**_

_**Now I finally found my light**_

_**And I will see our dreams come alive at last**_

_**We will touch the stars**_

_**And they cannot hold us apart any longer**_

_**No they cannot change our minds**_

Jim and Spock sang, moving to step forward, their counterparts smiling, well James smiling T'Pock's eyes sparkling, at them as they faced the Admirals. Boldly telling them they couldn't stop them. That they were destined to be together and would never leave each other.

"That kid," Pike laughed, zooming in on Jim's smiling face before looking at Archers amused expression. _At least some admirals are enjoying it, _Pike thought.

_**Cause we've got faith of the heart**_

_**We are going where our destinies will take us**_

_**We've got faith in the universe**_

_**We can do anything**_

_**We've got strength in the bond**_

_**And no one's gonna bend or break it**_

_**We can reach any star**_

_**We've got faith**_

_**Faith of the heart**_

**Indeed you do, James, T'Pock, Spock and Jim. Destiny lead us towards each other and it will keep you both together as well. I will make sure of it, **the silver haired girl thought, daring anything to try and tear the two apart. Wither it is Klingons or even death itself, she would risk her life to protect them and this ancient bond. **It's my job after all, **she thought humorously.

Nyota grinned, jumping to her feet and pulling Andie into the shadows. The other's instantly following her. Evil grins on their faces. It was almost time.

_**We've know of death so total and have seen the cold bodies**_

_**But now the universe we see, is only a universe of hope**_

_**We've been though hell and been though its rebirth**_

_**And we are all fine**_

"Speak for yourself! I've lost my sanity thanks to you!" McCoy yelled out, Jim smiling innocently at his friend before laughing as McCoy growled at him.

"Thas the Cap'n for ya," Scotty said, laughing at McCoy.

"Don't we know it," Sulu said, sitting in Jim's empty seat, smiling happily up at his commander as Chekov sat besides him. Their hands locked together.

_**Cause we've got faith of the heart**_

_**We are going where our destinies will take us**_

_**We've got faith in the universe**_

_**We can do anything**_

_**We've got strength in the bond**_

_**And no one's gonna bend or break it**_

_**We can reach any star**_

_**We've got faith**_

_We can survive anything, _James thought, looking into the bond. Its now golden thread held fast, like a rope. Never loosening or fraying.

_As we have proved before,_ T'Pock replied, allowing his lips to be lifted up, chocolate eyes soft as he reached over, pulling his bondmate close, indifferent to the crew around them.

_Nothing will break us Spock. Nothing, _Jim thought, reaching out to squeeze Spock hands, eyes never leaving each others.

_Yes, Jim. Our bond is strong, _Spock replied, looking into the bond, the bright green and red strands wrapped tightly around each other, getting stronger by the day.

_**We've got faith of the heart**_

_**We are going were our destinies will lead us**_

_**We've got strength of the bond**_

_**And no one's gonna bend or break it**_

_**We can reach any star**_

_**We've got faith **_

_**We've got faith**_

_**Faith of the heart**_

Nyota and the muses, including the freshly clothed Andie, made their way onto the stage. Bright smiles on their faces as their gold bracelets clicked together. They paused at the walkway onto the stage, smiling up at their Captain and First Officer as well as the counterparts, happy that they were here.

_It's been a long road_

James and T'Pock finished, smiling at each other. It had been a long road of recovery and secrecy. They were stuck here and would make the best of it.

The crew jumped to their feet, loudly supporting the Captains and First Officers. The four bowed, small smiles on their faces before they stepped down, feeling accomplished. James and T'Pock made their way to the smiling Pike while Jim and Spock approached McCoy's table. Jim's smile never leaving his face.

"Proud of yourself aren't yah," McCoy asked, eyes shinning with happiness even as he growled at his friend.

"Yes, yes I am," Jim said, patting his friends shoulder before he looked over at the Primes, both smiling at each other. Happy to be together, even if they were stuck in a universe not their own.

Nyota smiled brightly at the four before the five walked onto the stage, muses robes blowing gently in the wind as he picked up their microphones. The crew looked towards the girls. _Just you wait Jim, this one's for you, _Nyota thought, smiling evilly as she locked eyes with her Captain.

**T'Slash: **Well that didn't turn out the way I thought it would…but then again when has anything in this story turned out the way I thought it would. Never I tell you! As for what the muses are planning/going to sing…you will just have to wait! And only 15 chapters left people! It's almost done! I don't know when I will update next but I will try and update soon. It's almost 3am here so I am going to go pass out. Please remember to leave a review!


	36. Zero to Hero

**T'Slash: **Well hell as I know it is about to start. I just got two emails today one for Chemistry and the other for Biology…school starts Monday. Sadly. So once that starts up I don't know how much I will be able to update, I decided to take all hard classes this year….stupid me. Well I got to go to the dentist tomorrow then I am working on a one-shot hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** I no own, if I did…yeah Movie and Soundtrack to this! Seriously.

Okay well I killed this song by myself and I have to say I like it. Am shocked by some of the things I killed but…I like it. Also Terry and I just killed the last song for this story, kind of bittersweet but nice at the same time. On another note I am shocked; we are almost at 200 reviews for this story! More then any of my stories ever! So thank you all! This chapter is for all of you!

**Songs of the Muses**

_Chapter 36: Zero to Hero_

"As many of you know we were up here earlier singing about Jim and probably made his ego even bigger then before," Nyota laughed, ignoring Jim's shout of hey. "As most of you are aware it is only thanks to this man that Earth is safe today, sure we helped but it was all his crazy idea. And ever since that day so long ago he could do _almost_ no wrong."

"Some wrong but hey lets not judge," Kallista and Aki said, snickering as Jim glared at them.

"He _thought_ he was so hot, that steam was cool," Lorraine said, rolling her eyes with a smile on her face.

"When really he was just being his normal cocky self," Andie laughed an innocent smile on her face as Jim turned his eyes towards her.

"I might actually like this song," McCoy said, smirking as he watched them tear his friend down a few pegs. "It's about time someone took Jim's ego down a bit."

"Don't you feel any sympathy for me? You're supposed to be my best friend," Jim asked, turning towards McCoy, giving him a puppy dog look.

"Give it up, kid, that doesn't work with me," McCoy said, smirking as he turned back to the muses.

"Well I think that's all we have to say besides I hope you enjoy this song," Nyota said, looking to each of the muses, all nodding in agreement as the music picked up. Wrapping the crowd in its melody.

_**Ohh Yah!**_

_Much to my surprise _

_Kirk was on a roll_

Nyota started out, smirking as Jim's jaw dropped, her gown following her as he walked to the front of the stage, waving at Jim.

_Her Surprise? Wha?_ Jim thougth confused, glaring up at the five.

_**Person of the week in evry Federation opinion poll**_

_What a pro_

_Kirk could stop a show_

_Point him at a Romulan and you're taking FRO_

The five laughed as Jim's smiled brightened, happy that they were complimenting him again as they had in their first song. _Just wait Jim, it gets better, _they thought, smirking as they continued to dance around on stage, keeping their Captain in their sights the whole time.

_He was a no one_

_**A zero, zero**_

_Now he's my boss_

_**He's a hero**_

_Here was a man who finally grew up!_

_**From zero to hero in no time flat**_

_**Zero to hero **__just like that_

They muses laughed, snapping their fingers and laughing as Jim glared up at them before dancing backwards, away from the edge.

_Just wait for it, they aren't done yet, _Terry thought, eyes full of mischief as he looked over at his friend, an evil smirk on his face.

_**When he smiled**_

_**Some girls went wild with**_

_**Oohs and ahhs**_

_**And they slapped his face**_

_**In ev'ry place**_

_On ev'ry space!_

Nyota rolled her eyes as the other four pretended to swoon over Jim. The crew erupted into laughter, knowing that the girls had nailed Jim. Kallista and Aki stepped forwards, a picture of Jim in their hands, pretending to place it on a wall before Andie and Lorraine hit them, for calling it the wrong place.

"Some girls," McCoy laughed, looking over at his distraught friend. "That's what you get for being cocky."

"I'm not cocky!" Jim defended himself, arms folded across his chest. "Am I?" he asked turning to Spock.

Spock merely raised an eyebrow, lips turning up slightly, the bond humming with amusement as he turned his attention back to the stage.

_**He did appearances and speeches**_

_**Now Kirk has fame to burn**_

_**Now that he was a famous Captain**_

_**He could tell you**_

_**What his Crew should earn!**_

"I'll show you what you should earn," Jim growled, glaring up at the women who held up old coins, smirking to each other as they through them in the air where they doubled, the stage now covered in ancient money.

"Zey are jus hawing zer fun," Chekov said, smiling brightly at his Captain, his eyes still locked on the show going on the stage.

"It wouldn't kill you to relax and enjoy the day you know," Pike said, smiling as he kept the camera on the five.

_**Say OH GOD**_

_**There he goes again**_

_**Cocky and undefeated**_

_**And an awesome 10 for 10**_

The crew laughed as the muses held their hands up, as if appeasing to the Gods before pointing towards Jim, eyes laughing as they pulled out signs with his score on it.

"At least they gave you a perfect score," Sulu said, laughing at the girls.

_Sorry Spock, but this was too good to pass up, _Nyota silently apologized as they through their signs down, smirking evilly.

_**Spock lines up**_

_**Just to watch his back**_

_**And Jims perfect body **_

_**Just sets him over the edge**_

The crew laughed harder as Spock's face and ears turned a bright green, Vulcan glaring at Kallista and Aki as the just smiled innocently. Jim turned to his T'hy'la, a smile on his face as he saw Spock's embarrassment.

"I didn't need that image!" McCoy yelled, glaring at the two who just stuck their tongues out, laughing.

_**Kirk, he comes**_

_**He sees, he stuns**_

_**Honey, the crowds were **_

_**Going bonkers**_

_**He showed the moxie brains, and spunk**_

_**From zero to hero **__**completely sexy**_

_**Zero to hero **__and I'd never thunk!_

Nyota said, throwing her hands in the air as she shrugged, smirking before the five started dancing complexly across the stage, every once in a while, throwing their hair back. They jumped to the ground, pulling up shields, each with a different animal on it.

_Who put the crazy in crazy?_

_**Captain Kirk!**_

The five muses smiled, urging the crew to chime in.

_**Who's daring deeds save our asses?**_

"Captain Kirk!" the crowd shouted back, pumping their fits in the air.

_Isn't he bold?_

_**No one's stupider**_

_**Isn't he sweet?**_

_**Spock's favorite flavor!**_

They yelled, throwing their shields into the air, and twirling though the money, as they raised their hands up and jumped and leaped around the stage. Kallista and Andie standing at the front urging the crew to join in at the chant.

_**Captain Kirk, Captain Kirk**_

_**Captain Kirk, Captain Kirk**_

_**Captain Kirk, Captain Kirk!**_

Everyone chanted, Sulu and Chekov smiling brightly as they chimed in, laughing as Jim blushed a light red. James and T'Pock smiled, bond humming with laughter as they joined in the cheers, turning to face the fluster Captain. Bones grumbled as he joined in, eyes shinning with amusement and even Pike joined in, everyone clapping to the beat.

_**Much to my surprise**_

_**Kirk was on a roll**_

_**Undefeated**_

_**Riding high**_

_And the cockiest guy_

_**So conceited**_

They five joined back up in the middle, Nyota in the middle of the group as they started kicking their feet in the air, smiling as the money went flying, sparkling as he flew. Then jumping apart, everyone leaning towards Nyota, hands on their hips as they shouted the last line.

"They are enjoying this aren't they?" Jim asked, glaring at the five again.

"It would appear so," Spock responded, face once again neutral, even as his eyes locked on five.

_**He was a nothin'**_

_**A zero, zero**_

_**Hoe he's our boss**_

_**He's a hero**_

_**He got the Captaincy at record speed!  
From zero to hero**_

_**Kirk is a hero**_

_**Now he's a hero!**_

They sang, starting up jump randomly. Each muse doing what they wanted before winding back up in the middle, pointing at Jim once more as Nyota stepped forwards.

_What now?_ Jim thought, a small smile spreading across his lips from what they had just said.

_Yes indeed!_

Nyota said, before they all fell to the floor, hands stretched out in front of them, heads bowed to the ground smiling even as they fought for air.

The crew erupted into cheers, some throwing flowers back onto the stage. The five stood up, smiling brightly as they bowed, each picking up a bouquet.

"Go Muses!" someone in the crowed yelled over the ear deafening cheers.

"Thank you!" they said, smiling as they left the stage, accepting all the congratulations on their way back to their seats.

"You did wonderful," McCoy said, pulling Andie into his arms. "Finally put him in his place."

"It was all Nyota's idea," Andie said, blushing slightly, pulling her flowers closer.

"It was all of our ideas," Nyota smiled, leaning against Scotty's shoulder. "It couldn't have been done without any of us."

"I agree there," Aki laughed, leaning against the table, Kallista and Terry smirking as they sat at the next table.

"You two just had to say all that didn't you?" Jim growled, glaring at his two friends as they smiled innocently at him.

"Yes, you know you enjoyed it," Kallista said, eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Now we just have to see if anyone can top that," Lorraine said, smirking as she saw someone walk to the stage.

The girl sat on the fence, nearly falling off as she had watched the performance. **Those girls were good, it was even better then they had hoped it would be, **she thought, watching as the man walked onto the stage, bending down to pick up the microphone. **Jim needed to be taken down a little and they did it flawlessly. Besides…this appears fun…I just might need to try it.**

**T'Slash: **Ahahahah I believe this is one of the funniest chapters of this story! And nothing was planned! Almost 3a.m. here again, wow writing late seems to work for me! Well…I don't think I have much more to say other then I am very, _very_ happy how this turned out! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it!


	37. Human and the Vulcan

**T'Slash: **Well school starts tomorrow so I don't know how soon I can update. Chemistry is my first class tomorrow so…yeah but I will try and update once a week if I am lucky! Oh and I already had homework today…and class hasn't started so…yeah so my months of freedom are over but I am also working on Tarsus…hopefully I can finish the next chapter in a week but no promises for any updates.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Star Trek I would not be taking Chemistry, I fear for my life already!

Okay Terry and I both killed this song. I think its good but I am not as into it as I was Zero to Hero so we will just have to see how it goes!

**Songs of a Bond**

_Chapter 37: Human and the Vulcan_

"I would come up here to sing about Jim and some of his…other less redeeming qualities but the Muses did such a great job. I don't think anyone can top that," James said, smiling at his counterpart as Jim glared at him, "but I think I will sing about something else. Something that they finally realized just three years ago, but that has been with them from the start. From before they even knew each other."

"What the? Three years ago, a lot happened three damn years ago," McCoy grumbled, holding Andie close as he tried to figure out what happened three years ago that had been since the start.

_The bond! _Jim and Spock realized, looking down at their hands, the green and red thread now a gold and blue cord stronger then when they had first seen it all those years ago.

_It's the only thing that it could be. Nothing else would fit, _Jim said, a small smile spreading across his face as the bond hummed happily.

"A bond that will continue to grow and change with them. That will also connect them together, no matter where they are, or who they are," James said, smiling at T'Pock, their bond glowing and brilliant white/silver color, memories not their own passing before their eyes. The crowed watched the gold and shields left on the stage vanished, leaving it bear once again as James stepped forward, smiling at the two.

_Tale as old as Space_

_True as it can be_

_Hardly even acquaintances _

_Then they both bended_

_Predictably_

_Predictable pretty much sums it all up. Everyone saw it coming…even if I didn't want to admit to it at first, _Nyota thought, leaning against Scotty as she watched the stage, the lights dimming as a slight haze seemed to cover the stage.

"Ye two relly didn git along well at the beginin'," Scotty laughed, pulling his own love closer. _I don need ta see ah bond ta know we are bounded tagether. Jus like Jim and Spock, _Scotty thought, smiling.

_Just a little change_

_Perfect to say the least_

_Both a little nervous_

_Neither one expected_

_Human and the Vulcan_

"I was not nervous!" Jim yelled arm wrapped around his Vulcan. McCoy snorted, trying not to laugh as Kallista, Aki, Terry, Andie and Lorraine rolled their eyes. "I wasn't!"

"Sure Jim, whatever helps you sleep at night," Sulu chuckled, watched as the older Vulcan moved silently around the crowd, unnoticed by anyone else.

"I wasn't!"

"What were you just waiting for the right moment?" Terry laughed, ignoring Jim's glare. Pike laughed, the camera firmly locked on James, fully aware that there would be other cameras locked on Jim's expression.

"Yes! I was not nervous!"

"You have stated such three previous times, Jim," Spock said, eyes twinkling. _We were both frightened T'hy'la but no longer. This is where we are meant to be._

_ With each other, I know, _Jim smiled, rubbing their fingers together. _But that doesn't mean I was afraid of saying it._

_Ever as us_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as different_

_But ever just the same_

_As the universe continues_

_They may be us James, but they are not the same as us. Their experiences have shaped them in ways that we never were, _T'Pock reminded his love, moving to stand in the shadows, just behind their counterparts, completely out of sight of them.

_I know but there are some things that are the same in both of us, _James said, smiling as their bright bond glowed ever brighter than before.

_Tale as old as space_

_Bond as old as souls_

The crew gasped as both bonds burst into being. James and T'Pock's a blazing white/silver, shinning light as if it were the moon before turning to their two commanding officers. The gold/blue bond shone as bright as the sun, lighting up the two and all who surrounded them. T'Pock smiled before stepping forwards, coming to stand right behind the two, a blue and gold wire in his hands that he placed around their necks.

"It is now yours as it once was ours," T'Pock said, smiling slightly before he moved through the crowd towards the stage and his bondmate now that his task was completed.

_Perfect and yet strange_

_Finding your T'hy'la_

_Learning you could be whole_

Jim smiled up at Spock before offering his hand. Spock raised an eyebrow before gracefully taking Jim's hand and leading him in the dance. The bond wrapping around them, making them appear to almost glow in the coming dark. The bond flashed once, an image of two young men, one blond and the other brunette smiling at each other a sword strapped to the blonds side as his partners eyes glowed before they disappeared and an older couple appeared, both with brown hair, the shorter on with a mustache and a gentle smile while the tall thin man had a calculating gaze, the bond flashed once more and Jim and Spock reappeared.

_What was that? _Kallista thought, eyes wide as she studied each form as they appeared and disappeared until only Spock and Jim remained, the bond still shining brightly.

_Certain as the Enterprise_

_Flying into space_

_Tale as old as space_

_Bond as old as souls_

_Human and the Vulcan_

**It is written in the stars. They have always had each other and they always will. In each life, no matter who they are, **she whispered, her silver hair blowing in the wind, a wide smile on her face.

_Bond as old as Space_

_Tale as old as souls_

_Human and the Vulcan_

James sang, watching as the bonds started to dim before disappearing from public view, leaving only the ones possessing the bonds to see them. The crew stood in shock at what they had just seen before the Muses stood up, cheering for James and laughing as Jim and Spock separated, both blushing slightly.

_T'hy'la did you see? _James asked, calmly walking off the stage, eyes locked on Jim and Spock who were both being teased mercilessly by their friends.

_Yes, Jim. A projection of their-our souls, _T'Pock said, smiling as Jim tugged Spock away from the group and towards the stage. _Who we once were. _

_I wonder who we will become, _James thought, smiling as Jim and Spock passed them on the way to the stage, as he let his mind wander, thinking of the future. Knowing that no matter what they would end up together. Just as they always had.

**T'Slash: **It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be! Does anyone know who those figures were? I tried to make it obvious but not so much! Well…I got school in under nine hours so I guess I should sleep so that means no working on Tarsus tonight, damn it! Well as always please review and let's hope Chemistry doesn't kill me on the first day!


	38. You'll Be in My Heart

**T'Slash: **I just had a mini freak out/breakdown/heart attack/OMFG WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED moment. You see I couldn't access my butchered songs on my flash drive…it said the files were corrupted…how I don't know since I was on it earlier and every other file is good. I check…double checked! Also I didn't get my chemistry homework so I feel like a failure…well really we haven't even gone over how to solve this shit yet but…still I feel like crap and to have this happen on top of it all…I am a mess! Still don't know why it happened but other then that I have been super busy with school doing homework ever night! I don't know when I will be able to update again but I will try in a week's time!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned… I still would have been freaking out over _almost _losing everything!

Also the winners of who are the characters that appeared last time are blackatt and Tsohg! Great job you two it was Merlin/Arthur and Holmes/Watson! No I don't know why they appeared but they did so I don't argue with my ideas, too time consuming! Well this song has been decided on for…well since this whole nonsense started! I have to say I like it and hope you do as well! Also another note I barely if any killed this song…it didn't need it! So if it doesn't look like it's killed…it isn't lol. Oh and this song was all Terry's idea, not mine at all…just he writing otherwise give him all the credit!

**Songs of a Duet**

_Chapter 38: You'll Be In My Heart_

Jim and Spock smiled as they stood on the stage together for the first time. _Are you sure this is what you want to do Spock? We can always leave, _Jim said, almost begging as he watched the Muses and his friends turn their gazes up to him, smirking. Jim glared down at them all, mostly Kallista, Terry and Aki who just calmly waved at him, smiling innocently. _Innocent my ass._

_I am positive, T'hy'la. I would not have willingly accompanied you onto the stage, _Spock replied, gazing down at Jim, his eyes smiling.

_Bullshit! You wanted to get away from them as much as I did, _Jim snorted, rolling his eyes, a smile still bright on his face.

_Possibly, _Spock replied, lips twitching upwards slightly as laughter hummed through their growing bond. Jim smiled brightly before stepping forward to address the crowd.

"Hey everyone I hope you are all having an awesome night!" Jim said, laughing as the crew cheered. "Spock and I would like to thank everyone for joining us here and I would like to say…Don't believe anything those idiots over there say! It's all a lie!" Jim pointed towards his friends, glaring at them as they laughed and bowed to the crew.

"They know better then that Jim! They were there with us during the whole Jim is too chicken to admit to his love fiasco!" Terry yelled as the crew nodded laughing as their Captain turned a bright red.

"Shut up," Jim growled, eyes narrowed into slits as he watched Kallista and Aki congratulate their friend. _You know I wouldn't be surprised if they really were working for Nero and he was still alive!_ Jim thought frustrated. Spock's lips twitched up slightly before he took over.

"We are very grateful for all the support you have given us. We greatly appreciate it," Spock said, eyes shining with mischief as the music started up before he turned to his bondmate.

_Come stop your whining_

_It has been all right_

_Just stand by me, ignore them_

"I am not whining!" Jim yelled out, turning his attention away from his laughing friends to Spock.

"Yes you are!" McCoy yelled, laughing. Everyone else joined in, Pike trying to keep the camera steady on Jim.

_I will protect you _

_From all of them_

_I will be here_

_Just do not whine_

Spock's eyes sparkled with mischief as Jim continued to verbally deny he was whining or that he had ever whined. _This is more…amusing then I had anticipated, _Spock thought, calmly watching as Jim stomped around the stage, glaring at his laughing crew, being careful to keep his amusement to himself.

_That little bastard!_ Jim thought fondly, his glare dying down as he turned to face Spock whose eyes were smiling with laughter.

_For one so small, _

_You see so grand_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Will not be broken_

_I will stand here_

_Do not fear_

_How can I get revenge when you say something like that, _Jim thought, smiling as he stepped closer to his T'hy'la, until they were standing side by side.

_You are not, _Spock said simply, allowing his Vulcan mask to fall.

"You two are so sappy!" Kallista called out from the crowd, breaking them out of their own little world they had fallen into. "I think I might be sick!"

"I'm with you here! I didn't know Vulcan could do sweet…it's a scary thought," McCoy agreed, smirking as Jim glared at him before turning back to Spock, love shinning bright in his eyes. _I'm happy for you kid,_ he thought, smiling as Jim lifted his microphone up.

'_**Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

Jim and Spock smiled, eyes only for each other as they circled around the other, eyes never leaving each others as they pledged their love for all to hear.

**As if we were not already aware that it was forever, **the Enterprise thought, rolling her eyes even as she smiled at the two.

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart, always**_

"Yeah, tell us something we didn't already know!" Nyota yelled, a gentle smile on her face. The two didn't even glance her way, totally lost in each other's eyes. _Just as it should be, _she thought, leaning into Scotty.

_**Why don't they understand**_

_**They way we feel**_

_**They just can't stop**_

_**Teasing us**_

_**I know we're different but,**_

_**Deep inside us**_

_**We're not that different at all**_

"We know how you feel! Won't stop us from teasing you thought!" Aki yelled, smiling brightly. "You wouldn't know what to do if we didn't tease you!"

_I stand by my earlier assessment. This crew is much…crazier…then ours was, _T'Pock said, smiling as he watched the crew melt at the sweet words of love.

_Nah, I still say they are fun, _James laughed.

_**And you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

Jim continued, ignoring Aki and the crew. Blue eyes locked on chocolate, loving shinning brightly in both, nearly drowning the other in their feelings as they came to a stop, facing each other.

_Do not listen to them_

'_**Cause what do they know**_

_We need each other,_

_**To have to hold**_

_They will see in time_

_**I know**_

Spock reassured Jim, hands staying locked by his side even as they sang to each other. It was strange how they could have a conversation in so little words yet still know what the other was saying. Strange but not unwelcome Spock thought, his barriers dropping even more.

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you _

_But you have got to hold on_

_They will see in time_

_**I know**_

_**We'll show them together**_

_You will be with me, Spock. I won't allow anything to happen to you, _Jim thought fiercely as he took a step closer .

_Anything my happen T'hy'la, we must be prepared, _Spock stated, as he took a step forward.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me you will be in my heart_

_**From this day on **_

_**Now and forever more**_

They both took a step closer towards each other, the crew around them silent for the first time since they were on the stage, watching their commanding officers.

_I am glad you found what you were always looking for Spock, Jim, _Pike thought, zooming in on the two.

_**Oh, you'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be in my heart, always**_

_**And Always**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**I'll be there always**_

Jim smiling brightly as Spock reached forwards, brushing their fingers together in a Vulcan kiss before leaning down, locking their lips together as the crew erupted into cheers. Smiling at the love they could visibly see between the two commanding officers.

"Those two know how to melt the crew, that's for sure," Andie said, laughing at some of the nurses giggling to themselves as they looked up at the commanding officers.

"That they do lass," Scotty said, smiling as he watched Jim and Spock separate and Jim wave someone up towards the stage to join them. _It will only get more intestin' from here!_ Scotty thought excitedly as the two old men stepped forward.

**T'Slash:** I feel so much better now! Like I got a weight off my shoulder…but sadly I still got chemistry reading to go though tomorrow…ugh. Well I hope you all liked this it turned out much more fun they I thought it would! Well more coming soon I hope…just have to survive another week of school. Tarsus will take some time I will try and work on it tomorrow but…no promises here! Well its 3.30am here I am off to sleep! Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought!


	39. Together Forever

**T'Slash: **Hey people sorry about the long wait but school is killing me. I got two study guides to finish for biology, my professor says if we don't know then then we should spend the whole weekend studying but…I refuse I need this. Also I just finished my chemistry lab report….took 3 days but I did it. Art I love I have to say I did a picture and well…I'll tell you all about it later. Also just yesterday I went back and reread some of my earlier chapters and killed songs for this…they are still funny! Some spelling errors but I will fix those…eventually! I don't know when I will be able to update next got another lab report to do on Monday sadly.

**Disclaimer: **Me own? Yeah right! In my dreams.

Okay well this song Terry and I killed together not that long ago and barely needed to kill it. We both like it and hope that you all do as well! Also the idea for this chapter is purely Terry and I love it! I hope it turns out as well as I picture it in my head!

**Songs of a Generation**

_Chapter 39: Together Forever_

"Well you're in for a treat now people! Spock, James, T'Pock and I have been working on a song for a while now and you all will be the first to hear it!" Jim announced, smiling at James and T'Pock picked up a microphone, nodding at their counterparts, eyes sparkling. "About how the four of us know that we are the only ones for each other."

"As if we didn't kn-" Kallista started, eyes sparkling with mischief before a piece of duck tape was slapped over her mouth silencing her.

"Ahh peace and quiet at last," a tall brown haired girl said, her jean hat resting sideways on her short hair. She looked up blushing as she saw everyone staring at her in shock. "What? She was getting annoying." Kallista glared up at the girl, red eyes narrowed as she reached her hand up to tare the tape off. "Oh no you don't," the girl whispered, tying her to the chair, hands locked securely behind her back.

"Julianne, Kallista vill kill you for zis you are knowing," Chekov said, looking over at the silently fuming Kallista.

"Yes…your point?" Julianne asked, tugging on her black three-quarters sleeve top, still blushing at all the attention fixed on her. _Look to the stage! Leave me the hell alone!_ She thought, panicking, eyes moving rapidly before locking on Jim, begging him to save her from this.

"Well…now that Kallista has shut up I believe we can actually proceed with the song without worries!" Jim said, smiling as the crew turned their attention back on him. Julianne smiled thankfully at Jim before disappearing into the crowd once more.

_She is very shy that one, _Spock thought, watching as the brunette disappeared into the crowed, slightly thankful for her actions.

_Yeah, always has been._

"Well the four of us hope you enjoy this song," James said, elbowing his counterpart to pay attention as the music started once again.

_We are both bonded together_

_Knowing each other from way back when_

_We got the best crew,_

_And the redshirts come and go_

The four began, James and Jim smirking as the redshirts glared at them. It wasn't there fault that being a redshirt meant that you would die.

"That they do," McCoy agreed, pulling Andie closer. "I will have to watch and make sure you don't go anywhere."

"Like I would want to," Andie said, smiling as she cuddled closer to McCoy.

_Even though we've both admitted it,_

_There's something that the four of us only know_

Jim smiled as he leaned towards the crowed, cooing into his microphone. Blue eyes shining as he turned back to Spock, admiring his love. _You know you do look pretty sexy singing up here, _Jim said, smirking.

_You are quiet handsome as well, _Spock responed, eye sparkling as he took a step closer to his T'hy'la, noticing that James and T'Pock did the same.

_How can Spock be in love with me, _Jim thought, glancing around the crowd eyes widening as he saw a girl with pure silver hair sitting on the fence by his house before looking down into his drinking glass, the amber liquid making his vision blurr. _No…it…she isn't possible! I must have passed out! This is all a dream…nothing but a dream. Spock would never love me, _Jim though sadly, his eyes shining slightly as he looked over at everyone knowing it was all a lie.

_Together, forever no matter how love_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more_

James smiled, moving to stand closer to his bondmate, fingers lightly brushing each other and they stared into each others eyes, the world around them disappearing.

Jim continued singing, slowly moving away from his dream Spock, his eyes becoming wet with tears he refused to shed. _Lies, all lies. None of this is real, _Jim kept repeating to himself. Smiling emptily at the crew as they continued to smile up at him.

_Always gone that extra mile_

_Disobeyed the Admirals to save you_

_Even in the good and bad times_

_You will see_

_If only he could see, _Jim thought, turning to view the fence again, the girl gone. _Even in my dreams they disappear. Once I wake up all this will be gone…the bond…the feeling everything. It's all Kallista, Aki and Terry's fault! That hypo they stabbed me with…it must be amplifying my desires showing me false images! Just like before. _

_ Jim? T'hy'la, _Spock called receiving no response. The bond pulsed, feelings of sadness, terror and loneliness spreading across it from Jim. _What could be troubling you, Jim?_

_From now until our lives end_

_You know you can always count on me_

_I am aware of the fact, _T'Pock stated, eyes shining at the bond hummed with laughter, watching as his loves hazel eyes sparkled.

_Good, just want to make sure of it, _James said, winking at his love before pulling him closer, kissing his lips quickly before turning back to the crowd. Smiling at the crowed awed at the gesture.

_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day _

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more_

__**That was a close one, **the girl thought from her new perch in the tree, the leaves hiding her from view. Watching as Jim continued to move away from Spock, puzzled. **What…what is the Captain doing? He almost looks pained. **She thought, leaning forward to get a better view of her Captain. **Spock and the Captain are destined to be together…forever. Why is Jim fighting it?**

_No matter where our destiny leads_

_We are there for each other, always besides you_

_And that you can trust_

_ I know my destiny is to be with Spock…but it seems like it is only meant to be as friends. Never as more…no matter how I wish…and dream apparently…for it. _Jim looked around the crowd…watching every dance happily to the song. _When am I going to wake up from this nightmare?_

_ Something's wrong with Jim, _Terry thought, looking at Jim's pained expression. _What did the idiot do now to make Spock pissed at him!_

James and T'Pock continued to sway slowly in the beat, eyes never leaving each others as Jim took another slow step away from _dream_ Spock, eyes locked on the floor. _Please let me wake up soon. _

_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever_

Spock used the bond to locate the reason for Jim's depressed state. _Jim believes that he is asleep. That this is another night terror caused by the serum Kallista, Aki and Terry injected him with, _Spock realized, shocked as he took a step closer to Jim. _I must rectify this problem. _

_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

The four continued, voices getting softer and softer until they could not be heard any longer. Jim smiled sadly as the crew continued to cheer the four on noticing James and T'Pock smile before exiting the stage leaving Jim along with this…Spock.

Spock took a step closer to Jim, reaching out to drag his face over towards him. "Jim…T'hy'la this is not a dream. You are awake. You do not have reason to fear I will always be by your side," Spock promised, leaning down till his face was inches from his loved ones.

"How do I know you are telling to truth? This has to be a dream…nothing good ever happens to me," Jim said, smiling sadly.

"Just pinch him! That will convince this idiot that he's not dreaming!" Aki yelled, glaring at his friend for being such an idiot. _Though we should have seen this coming. Jim always was one to question something when it became too good. _

Spock looked at Aki before turning back to Jim, reaching down to pinch his arm. Jim jumped at the pain, a small smile spreading across his face as he realized he was awake! That it wasn't a dream cased by alcohol and whatever it was those three stabbed him with.

"It's not a dream," Jim whispered, smiling bright, blue eyes sparkling. Relief and guilt bubbling in him, relief that it was real but guilt for ever thinking that it could somehow be a dream.

"It never was," Spock whispered, leaning down to gently press their lips together before pulling apart. _You have no need to feel guilty, Jim. It is understandable, _Spock thought, smiling at his T'hy'la.

Sulu and Chekov smiled at each other knowing it was the prefect time. They jumped to their feet running onto the stage, dragging Jim off into the house, yelling they would bring him back soon. Spock shook his head at the two, knowing that they had planned something before walking over towards Pike and his…friends.

A woman stepped into the backyard, her short blond hair ruffled by the breeze as she scanned the party, looking for someone. Hands tucked away in her white lab coat. _You have to be here somewhere Jim and I will find you, _she thought, smiling brightly as she walked into the crowd.

**T'Slash: **Well that was fun! What do the two have planned…you will just have to wait till I update again. As for the mysterious woman…does anyone know who she is? Well anyways Terry and I are curious, we want to know what your favorite chapter/song has been so far and why, so please tell us it might help with future….choices. Well I am about to pass out so night everyone and please don't forget to review!


	40. Single Crew

**T'Slash: **I have come to the conclusion that my flash drive hates Songs of an. Why you may ask well because this is the second time that my songs I killed the file has somehow I have no idea become CORRUPT! And only Songs of a Drunk, everything else, Tarsus, and stories I haven't written yet they are perfectly fine! Life hates me right now but luckily I copied the whole list of killed songs and emailed it to myself _twice! ..._Doesn't stop me from being pissed though. Well other news is I have a biology quiz tomorrow that I hope I do well on. As for why I am updating when I should be sleeping…I couldn't hold back! This song has been screaming at me to write since this started! I had to give in!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Star Trek I would have enough money to go out and buy myself another flash drive to replace this crappy one.

Okay well Terry and I killed this song together months ago and it was the hardest song! Seriously I thought it would be easy but noooo it had to be a pain in the ass! Well anyway I hope you all enjoy this and let's hope I learn how to use my backup disk thingy tomorrow so I won't lose any more important files!

**Songs with a Ring on It**

_Chapter 40: Single Crew_

"Excuse me," the blond haired woman said, smiling up at the half-Vulcan. _If anyone knows where Jim is it's his First officer, _she thought happily. "I'm looking for Jim Kirk; do you know where he is?"

"Jim was taken by Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Chekov a few moments ago. I am unaware of his location at this moment," Spock said, looking down at the woman, curious as to what business this woman had with Jim. "Is Jim aware that you are here…?"

"Carol. Carol Marcus," she said smiling brightly as she scanned the crowd for that unique blond hair, "and to answer your question, no. Jim doesn't know I am here. I wanted to surprise him."

"Indeed," Spock replied, watching as the woman walked way, continuing her search. _Jim, _he called out though their bond.

_What is it Spock? I'm a little busy, _Jim responded, frustrated as he tugged on the shirt, glaring at the smug looks on Chekov and Sulu's faces. "Stop smiling you two! I don't even know why I agreed to this!"

_Jim, I regret having to interrupt Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu's plans but there is a woman here looking for you. Her name is Carol Marcus, _Spock replied, ignoring Chekov and Sulu's response.

_Fuck! What is she doing here!_ Jim cursed, mentally, eyes narrowed. His emotions going haywire. _I would have though that after our last conversation she would have gotten the message!_

_ Jim?_

_ Carol wants me to marry her Spock, we dated for a while before I joined Starfleet but she though I was a no good hick. She reached out to me once I became Captain and tried to get back together and I refused. I don't know what her plans are but they aren't going to work. She is too late, _Jim thought furious before calming down, a mischievous smirk spreading across his face.

_She is indeed too late. I will not let her have you, _Spock growled, glaring at her as she continued her search.

_I know that Spock but leave it to me. I have a plan, _Jim thought, waving a curious Sulu and Chekov over, _and it fits in perfectly with their idea. Just make sure she doesn't come back here._

_I will, _Spock promised, sending all his love to his bondmate before Jim blocked their bond.

Spock watched Carol move though the crowd, noticing how McCoy glared at her from his seat. _It appears that the Doctor is aware of what she is hear for as well, _Spock though, hands tightening into fists as he continued to silently follow the woman, making sure she did not enter the house.

_Okay Spock you can stop stalking her like a deranged killer. We got everything ready, _Jim thought, opening the bond slightly. Spock nodded before heading back to McCoy and the newly freed Kallista.

"What is that bitch doing here," Kallista hissed, glaring as Carol walked past.

"I think that's pretty obvious," McCoy said dryly, slamming his drink back.

"Hey everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the party!" Jim's yelled, the crew turning to view the stage, McCoy spat out his drink, eyes bugging out of his head. On the stage were Jim, Sulu and Chekov in red tights and black shirts. Jim stood in the middle, Chekov and Sulu on either side of him. Spock stared up at his T'hy'la form, eyes tracing every contour of his body before resting on his sparkling eyes. Jim smiled softly at Spock, eyes twinkling before he turned back to the crowd. "You see Sulu and Chekov kidnapped me after the last song because they had an idea. I was unwilling to go along with it because of…well you know."

"You know you like it Jim," Sulu laughed, slapping Jim on the shoulder a giant smile on his face.

"Bull," Jim laughed before turning back to the crowd, spotting Carol right away as she moved towards the front. "Anyway we didn't have much time to put this all together so I hope you like what we have!" Jim smiled out at the crowd once again before moving towards the center of the stage, Chekov and Sulu just a step back from him, the music starting up.

_All the single crew, all the single crew_

_All the single crew, all the single crew_

_All the single crew, all the single crew_

_All the single crew_

_Now why don't you stand up!_

Jim smiled evilly, watching as Carol pushed her way forward a predatorily look in her eyes as she stalked closer, her eyes ranking over his form. _So I was right, she is just here to try and get me back, _Jim thought as the three on stage moved to the beat one hand locked on their hips before throwing their hands in the air.

"What is he up too? He's making it sound like he is single," McCoy stated, grabbing another drink.

"He informed me that he has a plan…I am not aware of what it is," Spock said, picking up his chocolate milk, eyes never moving from Jim's form.

"Typical Jim."

_Up on the ship, we just woke up_

_I'm doing my own little thing_

_Decided to jump now you wanna be with me_

_Cause another friend kissed me_

The three continued to move to the beat, Jim's eyes locking on Carols as she stood still, watching him before they jumped into the air, Sulu and Chekov sharing a quick kiss before the song continued.

_Just wait Carol; you will get the meaning soon enough, _Jim thought, looking at Carols confused face before turning to Spock, a gentle smile on his face.

_I love him, he loves me_

_Spock gets all my attention  
Just took my shot after a few good years_

_Ya can't blame me_

_What is Jim talking about? Spock getting all his attention? He cannot truly love that Vulcan! He can't give Jim what he needs,_ Carol thought, turning to pierce Spock with an icy glare. The three on stage just shook their hips, smiling as the crew went wild, ignoring the blond in front of them.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have held onto me_

_If you liked it then you shoulda held onto me_

_You can't be mad that he wanted to bond with me_

_If you liked it then you shoulda held on to me_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_ That Vulcan would never bond with him, _Carol fumed, watching Jim dance around on stage, flashing his hands so fast it was hard for her to focus on. _Who is he talking about anyway? Who else is trying to steal my Jim?_

**That woman is blind and crazy, **the Enterprise thought, shaking her head in mock sadness as she watched her Captain, Navigator, and Pilot punch the air, all looking at Carol.

_If you liked it then you should have held onto me_

_If you liked it then you shoulda held on to me_

_You can't be mad that he has __**bonded**__ with me_

_If you liked me then you should have held onto me_

Jim smiled as he rolled his hips, moving in a circle alone before Sulu and Chekov joined in. Jim's warm thoughts flooded to Spock who embraced them happily, eyes smiling as he looked up at his bondmate.

_ I love you as well, T'hy'la, _Spock thought, eyes locked on Jim once more.

_I got love in my lips, Spock on my hips_

_I feel tighter in my very own tights_

_Singing drunk, Bones drugging my cup_

_I don't give a fuck what you think_

_I don't need your permission, and did I mention_

_Spock gets all my attention_

_Cause you had your turn and now your gonna learn_

_What it really feels like to lose me_

"How the hell did he know that?" McCoy yelled, looking up at Jim shocked.

"He has his way," Terry said, shrugging as Pike laughed, zooming the camera in on Jim.

Jim laughed at McCoy's expression of shock as he pointed to Spock, making it obvious who he loved and who loved him in return before looking at Carol, eyes cold as they three pined at her, Jim skillfully jumping away.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have hooked me_

_If you liked it then you shoulda hooked me_

_Carol you can't be mad that Spock snagged me_

_If you liked it then you shoulda hooked me_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Jim laughed as Carol glared at Spock before turning back to Jim, eyes pleading him to hear her out. _It's too late for that Carol, _Jim thought as they started smacking the air after shacking their butts once again.

_If you liked it then you shouldn't have let me go_

_If you liked it then you shouldn'ta let me go_

_You can't be mad that I bonded to Spock_

_If you loved me then you shouldn't've let me go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

The three strutted around the stage, kicking their feet up at random instances before stopping in the middle of the stage. Their left hands held straight in up in the air, flashing it back and forwards in the light making it hard to see before slowly jumping backwards, huge smiles on their faces.

_Don't treat me like that idiot that you knew_

_I'm no longer that boy_

_I'm a Captain now and Spock is what I deserve_

_Here's a man that makes me then takes me_

_And delivers me to our destiny, to infinity and beyond_

_Pulled me into his arms, says I'm the one he owns_

_Since you didn't, you'll be alone_

_And I'll be gone, like a Vulcans emotions_

Jim smiled as he stepped forward to the cheers of his crew, staring steadily down at Carol who glared up at him in retaliation. Jim noticed Spock moving towards the stage out of the corner of his eye and smiled, pulling himself back away from his past and towards his destiny.

"Vulcans have emotions! We all know it!" McCoy yelled out, the crew laughing along with him as they smiled at the two bondmates.

_All the single crew, all the single crew_

_All the single crew, all the single crew_

_All the single crew, all the single crew_

_All the single crew_

_Now why don't you stand up, oh, oh, oh_

The crew joined in, laughing with each other as the three on stage acted as puppets, bent over before moving their arms up to raise them up. Spock watched from the shadows near the stairs, a small smile of satisfaction on his face as he watched Carol's composer crumble.

_Cause if you truly loved me then you should have married me_

_If you loved me then you should have married me_

_You turned me down so you can't be mad I moved on_

_If you loved me you should have married me_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_If you loved me then you should have held on_

_If you loved me then you should have held on_

_Can't be mad that I got the Vulcans ring on_

_You didn't love me so I married the Vulcan_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Jim smiled brightly as he lowered his hand, a simple golden band standing out on his ring finger. Carol fumed, glaring at Jim before stomping out of the party, her white lab coat floating out form behind her.

Spock walked onto the stage, grabbing his T'hy'la in his strong embrace and kissing him gently on the lips as the crew continued to go wild! Jim pulled back, smiling brightly as he ran his fingers over the identical gold band on Spock hand. _I would never trade this for anything else, _Jim said, eyes shinning with happiness.

_No I, T'hy'la, you are mine, _Spock said possessively before pulling Jim forward into another kiss.

**T'Slash: **I had too much fun I don't even care that I have to be up in less then five hours! I do have to admit this was fun, hell of a song but a good song I like how it turned out as for the Carol bashing….came naturally…no idea why. Also this is the countdown people! Only 10 chapters left till this story is finished! Well hopefully I will finish the new Tarsus chapter tomorrow after my quiz! Wish me luck and don't forget to review!


	41. At the Beginning

**T'Slash: **Well I couldn't update faster, sorry. I just finished my second Chemistry Lab report well…they lie when they say it get easier I am just as clueless as ever, ugh. I have also been busy with my cat, Frosty, she seems depressed ever since we watched Titanic, first time for me since I was in fourth grade and it still made me cry! Also…still haven't finished Tarsus, I swear my professors are throwing on all this homework just to make us all suffer! I will try and finish it tomorrow during the party I have gone on but…no promises again!

Also I am working on two new oneshots for the 8th and the 15th. Got to celebrate those days like they disserve to be! They _will_ be posted on those days even if I lose sleep or forget to study something! Oh and something might once again be wrong with my laptop so I might lose it again to the computer doctor…joy. It just hates me.

**Disclaimer: **I wasn't even alive when Star Trek first came out so no I don't own!

Well…this song…what can I say about it, it was too good to pass up so both Terry and I killed it and love it! Also this goes out to all you reviewers, you made a story I thought would only be 10 chapters long and completely plot less and turned it into my most reviewed story ever! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!

**Song of a Beginning**

_Chapter 41: At the Beginning_

"As sweet as this whole scene is I have to say, get off the stage! She's gone now and everyone knows who you belong to," James laughed, pushing Jim and Spock towards the steps, laughing as Jim blushed a light pink as he pulled his bondmate and husband over to the table. _Just like us aren't they? _James asked, smiling fondly after the two.

_Indeed, yet they are different then us as well, _T'Pock said, watching his counterpart pull Jim closer to himself, unafraid of the people and crew surrounding him. The Admirals staring at the two, eyes wide as Admiral Archer proceeded to laugh, remembering his own Vulcan officer and crew.

"Why are you up there again?" Jim called out from his spot leaning against Spock's warm chest, a content smile on his face.

"We felt like it, so deal with it," James said, sticking his tongue out at his counterpart, eyes dancing with mirth.

"What my illogical bondmate meant is that we wish to share with you a song that means as much to us as it will come to mean for you both. It is not just about Jim and Spock but the crew of the _Enterprise_ as well," T'Pock said, eyes sparkling as he watched the crew smile at each other. The bonds of friendship strong, just as they had been for his own crew.

"Just get on with it! We don't need another hobgoblin and Jim becoming mushy!" McCoy called out causing the crew to laugh.

"Whatever you say, Bones," James laughed, turning to smile at his bondmate before stepping forward, the spotlight focused on him. The crew looked up at him, waiting with their breath held as he locked eyes with each of them before lifting up his microphone, his free hand held out to wave over the crew, especially the command crew.

_**We were stranger, starting out on a mission**_

_**Never imagining, the missions we would survive**_

_**Now here we are, and we are suddenly standing **_

_**At the beginning again**_

_ Not just the beginning of another mission but another life for us, _James thought, turning to smile up at his T'hy'la, knowing that he would get the double meaning in the words. T'Pock nodded back, eyes smiling as he looked towards Jim and Spock, both till wrapped in each others arms, eyes fixed on the stage.

The command crew smiled at each other, each thinking about the different missions they thought they would never escape from. Khan, the Romulans and so many more but here they were, alive. Ready for another mission. Another beginning.

_No one informed me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my logic_

_When I was dead, you were there to revive me_

_That was another start_

T'Pock sang, stepping forward to stand besides his James, his free hand reaching out to touch James' wrist, brown locked with hazel as they became lost in each other's eyes. James remembering that day. The day he thought he had lost his only love forever before he gave up everything just to save him.

_I would do it all over again if I had to, _Jim promised, eyes filled with determination.

_I am aware, _T'Pock replied, sending waves of love thought the bond, both so absorbed with each other they missed the frightened looks that spread across their counterpart's faces.

_No! I won't let you die, _Jim swore, eyes hard, hands reaching up to grasp Spock's.

_Nor I you, ashayam_, Spock promised, grip tightening as he pulled Jim closer.

_Jim won't die on my watch. Spock either no matter how annoying that bastard can get, _McCoy swore, stealing a look at his two best friends before looking back to the stage, noticing that James and T'Pock were staring up into the tree, small knowing smiles on this faces. _What are those two looking at?_

_**And life is the Enterprise and I wanna keep ridin'**_

_**Love is forever, it will never stop flowin'**_

_**Life is the Enterprise, now and forever, wonderful journey**_

_**I was there when Vulcan was destroyed**_

_**I was there when the madman went boom**_

_**In the end I will be standing **_

_**At the beginning with you**_

James smiled, looking towards where he knew the _Enterprise_ was hiding. Letting her know just how much she means to the crew. How much her own counterpart mean to him before she had been destroyed. _You are their life, Enterprise, and nothing will ever change that, _James thought sadly, memories of his own ship flooding his mind.

**I am sure my own counterpart was content with dying to save you, James, **she thought, smiling brightly as she looked down at the older version of her counterpart. **She would have loved you just as I love my Captain. Keeping him and the crew safe is more important then my own life. I will complete my duty no matter what the cost.**

_**We were strangers on a five year mission**_

_**Never imagining, how our lives would be bound**_

_**Now here we're bonded, unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning together**_

_It's strange to think that we were strangers at one point, _Sulu thought, looking around at the bridge crew, smiling brightly as he watched them survey each other. _Our fiver year mission brought us all together._

_ We are more tied togezer zan we beliewe, _Chekov thought, smiling brightly as he looked up at his lover before glancing at the command team. _Our first mission brought us togezer. I do not wish to lose this feeling._

_ Ta think ah would still be on Delta Vega if not for Jim and T'Pock, _Scotty thought, pulling Uhura closer as he looked around at his friends and coworkers. _If they hadn' brought me onto the Enterprise I wouln't have met Nyota or the rest of the team._

The command crew all looked towards each other. Bright smiles on all their faces, Spock's eyes twinkling as he surveyed his closest friends. They were bonded together in ways that they had never anticipated before and together they would face whatever the universe decided to throw at them.

_**And life is the Enterprise and I wanna keep ridin'**_

_**Love is forever, it will never stop flowing**_

_**Life is with you, now and forever, wonderful journey**_

_**I was there when Vulcan was destroyed**_

_**I was there when the madman went boom**_

_**In the end I will be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_ Madman went boom, _Pike thought, eyebrow rising as he looked up at James. _That's something I would expect from Jim but never did I think that James would say that…. Guess they are more similar than either of them thought._

_**Knew that you were out there somewhere**_

_**My soul mate, my T'hy'la**_

_**Now I know my wish was granted**_

_**I was waiting for so long**_

_**Death can't even tear us apart!**_

Jim and Spock looked at each other smiling brightly. Both remembering the feeling of loneliness that had suffocated them before they gave in to their feelings. Letting it lead them to were they are now.

Kallista, Terry and Aki smiled brightly as the couples looked towards each other. All thinking of how lucky they were to find their soul mates. Andie smiled up as McCoy before snuggling closer to him, a content smile on her face; Sulu and Chekov stared deeply into each others eyes, promising without words to always be with each other; Scotty smiled down at Nyota, pulling her closer, a gentle smile on both their faces.

Kallista smiled, pulling out a camera and snapping a picture of her command team. Wanting to record this image of freedom and love forever.

_**And life is the Enterprise and I wanna keep ridin'**_

_**Love is forever, it will never stop flowing**_

_**Life is the Enterprise, now and forever, wonderful journey**_

_**I was there when Vulcan was destroyed**_

_**I was there when the madman went boom**_

_**In the end I will we standing **_

_**At the beginning with you**_

James and T'Pock smiled, watching the command crew interact with each other. Happy to see that even in alternate reality the crew was just as close as they had been with their own. James smiled sadly, remembering his own crew and how they had left then behind in their own reality.

_We are sure to see them again, T'hy'la, _T'Pock reassured, fingers rubbing down Jim's, a_fter all…_

_ There is no such thing as a no-win scenario_, James finished, smiling sadly up at his bondmate, thought of his own crew still on his mind. _I know…I just can't help but miss them. _

_ I miss then as well, James, _T'Pock admitted.

_**Yeah**_

_**Life is the Enterprise and I wanna keep ridin'**_

_**Love is forever, it will never stop flowing**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_**Live is the Enterprise, and I wanna keep ridin'**_

_**Love is forever, it will never stop flowing**_

_**In the end I want be standing**_

_**At the beginning again**_

James and T'Pock smiled, the crew erupting into cheers, everyone smiling up at the two. Jim smiled sadly up at his counterpart, knowing that even as happy as they were, they still missed their own reality and their own crew. No matter how hard they had tried to hide that thought.

James smiled sadly, looking out at the people that we so like the ones he knew before turning to T'Pock a genuine smile spreading across his face. _As much as I would love to be back on our own Enterprise, I am just happy to be here…with you, _James thought, giving T'Pock a quick Vulcan kiss.

_I am as well, _T'Pock said, returning the kiss before looking out at the crew.

The Enterprise sat in her tree, tears falling down her face for the two older men. **I only wish I could help you both in some way, **she thought, looking up towards the stars, eyes widening.

**T'Slash: **That was more fun then I thought! At first the song was just meant to be about Jim and Spock but…it transformed to the whole crew, especially the command crew! As for what the Enterprise saw…I have no idea (okay maybe I have a small tiny idea)! I am just going where the lyrics take me! Oh and before I forget I got a question for you in TOS do you think Jim knew what touching a Vulcan's hand meant? Did McCoy know? Terry and I were talking about it and well…we would like to know your opinion! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, only 9 more to go before this story is completed! Please review and tell us both what you thought!


	42. Living in the Past

**T'Slash: **Well I didn't expect to update anything today after yesterday's hell of a story I posted but…I couldn't help myself! I don't know if I will be able to update on Saturday like I have been doing since I got a Chemistry test Monday and a Biology Lab Exam Tuesday and then my Kirk/Spock day story to go up Wednesday! Ugh busy week for me! Oh and I got my first Chemistry Lab Report back today and got a 93% so I am very happy right now!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…well except for Kallista…I do own her, sadly. And just between us…she scares me some days.

**Dedication: **This chapter goes out to Penny; this whole song just reminded me of her so I had to dedicate it to her.

Well this song wasn't just killed once! It was killed twice! I loved the original butchering job but then I had an evil idea and well…had to change the ending. I hope it is better this way then it was before!

**Songs of a Moment**

_Chapter 42: Living Through the Past_

**No it cannot be, **the _Enterprise_ breathed as she viewed darkened sky above her before turning back to look at the party below. No one else had noticed anything out of the ordinary but she saw the movement in the shadows.

James smiled at T'Pock before pushing him off the stage and into a conveniently placed chair, laughing as McCoy pretended to be sick from all the love and Andie hit him upside the head playfully. "I want to dedicate this next song to my bondmate. I don't know where I would be without him. Actually no that's not true I would be dead twice…hell a hundred times over!" James stated, the crew smiling, knowing that their own Captain would be dead if it were not for Mr. Spock.

"Always a song ready," Pike said, shacking his head as he watched Kallista pass T'Pock a drink an evil smirk on her face as she skipped away. _She wouldn't. _

"Yes, so far everyone has had a song ready. Ah cannaet wait ta see what James is goin ta sing," Scotty replied, eyes shinning brightly.

James took a deep breath, looking out at the crew so like but different than his own and felt a tinge of sadness. It has been so long since he had seen any of them and now…he might never get that chance again. James put on a bright smile, turning to face his bondmate.

_Living in the Past_

_Longing for the future_

_We're right back where we started_

_Sanding besides each other_

"I will always be by your side as well Spock. Even if we end up in another dimension," Jim whispered, wrapping his hand around his Vulcan's.

"As would I, T'hy'la," Spock stated, brown eyes blazing with all the love he held for the man besides him.

"If you don't stop with all this sap I am going to make you wish you were in another universe," McCoy grumbled, glaring at the two.

"You know you love it Bones," Jim laughed, eyes sparkling as he looked over at his best friend.

"In your sick and twisted dreams."

_I know of your wish to return to our time, James. I promise you to do all in my power to help us return, _T'Pock promised, watching as his bondmate smiled, sending waves of love and peace though the bond.

_I've watched us fall in love all over again_

_Watched it all happen once again_

_I'm standing here next to you again_

_I'm living though the past here with you_

_ More like helped them along but watching them as well, _James thought, smiling as he saw McCoy and Jim arguing, Jim's blue eyes sparkling as they traded insults. If only his Bones was here, they could show those two some thing.

_We did not interfere with the order or hands of fate. Merely pushed them along, _T'Pock stated, eyes dancing as he glanced back at their counterparts, watching as Spock joined in before the three smiled sheepishly after Andie and Nyota yelled at them, turning to face the stage once again.

_Forgetting all our troubles_

_Completely content_

_I'll live in this universe_

_As long as you are by my side…_

"As if they could forget their troubles," the man snorted, eyes rolling as he watched the two smiling brightly at each other.

"Yeah, maybe being stuck here has mentally drained them or something…" another stated, waving his hand in the air to try and emphasize his point.

_As long as you are with me I am content to remaining here as well, _T'Pock stated, eyes sparkling as he watched his bondmate smile, just gently swaying on the stage.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all our worries_

_I'm staying here until they rescue us_

_I'm living though our past here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing that matters_

_I'm living and not quite sure what to do_

_And I don't know what will happen here_

_I'm just living in the past here with you_

"He has so much faith in his crew that they will come for him…but it's been so long. I don't know if they are ever coming," Jim said sadly, watching as James' eyes glazed over, no doubt seeing the crew that he had left behind…that he was forced to leave behind when he was dragged into this universe.

"Zey will come for him! Jus hawe faith!" Chekov stated, blond curls bouncing on his head as he nodded. "We would not leawe you behind, Keptin. Zey are surely coming for him."

"Damn right, who knows what trouble he could get into on his own," McCoy stated, pointing towards Jim. Andie sighed, a small smile spreading across her face as she listened to the banter going on around her.

_There's nothing I can lose_

_There's nothing I will find_

_There's nothing in this universe_

_That will change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

"He needs to learn that there is more that he could lose," the shadowy figure said, shaking his head as James leaned forward, kissing T'Pock's lips quickly before returning to the ship.

"Yeah but at least they had each other. I fear what would have happened if they were separated," a woman sighed, her eyes lightening up for the first time in years as she looked on at the scene.

"We would be fetching their corpses then," came the first voice again, grumbling as they continued to move though the shadows, trying to reach the back of the stage, an evil smile spreading across their faces as they looked on at James. No matter how hard he tried to hide is pain and sadness they could see it and they knew what he was mourning for. His own crew. His own universe and his own friends.

_Happy to be living_

_Ecstatic to be with you_

_We're right were we stated_

_Sanding side by side…_

James smiled as he surveyed the crowd before looking down at his bondmate. Happy that they were still with each other. That Nero hadn't managed to kill one of them and leave the other all alone in this strange but familiar universe.

"Et es time," the youngest one whispered. All five smiled before jumping onto the stage. The crowd gasped, there on stage was McCoy, Nyota, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov but older! T'Pock's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet, the chair crashing behind him as he viewed the intruders.

"How…wha?" James stuttered as he stumbled backwards away from the five, eyes wide in fear and happiness. Praying that this wasn't just some dream that his friend really were there.

_We're saving you both once again_

_Taking you from all you've held onto_

_We are standing here besides you once again_

_We are in the past here for you_

_We're saving you for the billionth time_

_We're here and we know exactly what to do_

_We know exactly what we are doing_

_Just saving you both once again_

The five sang, McCoy Prime springing forwards to wrap his arms around James' shoulders as he pulled them both back onto the stage and into the welcome arms of their crew. Their family.

"You didn' give up hope now did ya Cap'n?" Scotty Prime asked, smiling brightly as he clasped James' shoulders.

"Never," James replied, hugging all his crew before turning back to the shocked audience. T'Pock and McCoy stood on either side of him, flanked by Scotty and Uhura besides T"Pock and Sulu and Chekov besides McCoy.

_**Just here in the past (Here for you)**_

_**Reliving the past (Here for you)**_

_**Reliving the past (here for you)**_

_**Just saving each other like before!**_

Jim and his command crew were the first to come to their senses, cheering wildly. Knowing what this meant but happy that their friends were finally going to be headed home after all this time. James and his crew bowed, sharing smiles as they all stepped off the stage, walking towards their counterparts.

**You really did come for them both, **the Enterprise thought, tears streaming down her face as she watched the reunion from her perch.

_** As if I could do anything else, **_came the reply. An older version of the girl, her silver hair handing straight down her back, silver cloths embracing ever curve as he dark silver eyes surveyed the crew, a content smile on her face. _**We both know you would do the same thing. Besides…James is my Captain and as his **_Lady_** I have to protect him.**_

__**I am just happy you finally came for them…he has missed you, **the young _Enterprise_ stated, smiling brightly as the older _Enterprise_ came to sit besides her and watch the reunion and meetings. Both content to stay hidden in the shadows as they watched some of the most important people in the world smile and enjoy themselves.

**T'Slash: **Well only one of you guessed what was going to happen so congratulations Girafe13! As for the rest of you…I hope you liked what I did! Well it's almost 1.30am here and I have biology tomorrow from 9am to 4pm! Please review and tell me what you thought! I will try and update as soon as I can! And if you haven't already please go check out my story At the Beginning with You!


	43. Upon the Enterprise

**T'Slash: **Yes I know I said I probably wouldn't be able to update this story this weekend…but it was too tempting and well…I gave up on studying for the night after three hours of studying. I will just have to cram everything in tomorrow and Monday…and finish my lab report number three tomorrow as well. Oh well. I am also glad so many of you liked the last chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Have never and will never own Star Trek…I fear the damage I would cause if I did.

I didn't kill this and neither did Terry! Okay that's a small lie I helped but this song was completely killed by MirrorFlower! He thought that this story and killing the songs was easy, so I decided to have him do one…yeah he was really unwilling at first but in the end he pulled though. I love this kill and I hope you all do as well. Also if you didn't know the last chapter was Hanging by a Moment. The song for this chapter is Under the Sea! Also all the Primes will be referred to with their first names but Uhura Prime…she will remain Uhura just to avoid any confusion.

**Songs of a Seasick Vulcan**

_Chapter 43: Upon the Enterprise_

"Looks like you plan failed, Kalli," Aki said, smirking as he looked towards the Prime's. The McCoy's were trading tales of their Captain, trying to figure out who had the worse Captain. So far it appeared that the older McCoy was winning. James, T'Pock, Spock and Jim stood off to the side, laughing, or in the Vulcan's case looking amused as the Kirk's jumped in from time to time.

"Nope, just wait. I gave him enough of it to make a human jump from here to the roof while singing. It's just a matter of time," Kallista stated, watching the elder Vulcan closely. Terry and Aki glanced at each other, shaking their heads. Kallista just didn't know when to give up…just like Jim.

"It's been an hour. Face it nothing's going to happen," Terry said, pointing towards the group as he looked at Kallista, confused as to why an evil grin was spreading across her face.

"You might want to check again," Kallista said smugly as T'Pock rose unsteadily to his feet. James glanced at his bondmate, brows furrowed as he followed T'Pock to his destination…the stage. Aki's jaw dropped; surprised that Kallista's plan had actually worked.

"You're evil, you know that," Terry stated dryly as the crew grew silent, everyone watching the stage.

"Yup!"

_She would, _Pike thought, slightly horrified as he watched T'Pock take the stage, the Prime's moving forward curious as to what their Vulcan would do. Never expecting to see him up on the stage willingly without James pressuring him into it.

"Spock, listen to me. The universe it is illogical. Life aboard the _Enterprise_ is much better than anything Vulcan has," T'Pock stated, eyes locked on Spock's the music starting in the background. James glanced over at Kallista, Terry and Aki, he had a feeling Kallista was behind this, he didn't have any proof but he just knew it was her.

_The logical is always clear_

_In somebody else's mind_

_You thought about joining the Kolinahr_

_But that would be a big mistake_

"Yeah, you had to learn that the hard way," Leonard muttered, hands on his hips as he glared up at this friend. "Stupid Green-blooded bastards and they damn pride."

"Hey! You can't just blame Sp-T'Pock for that, it was half my fault as well," James defended his bondmate, almost slipping up and calling him Spock.

"And he finally admits it! The world must be ending," Leonard said, eyes rolling heavenwards as both command teams laughed. James glaring playfully at his friend before turning back to his bondmate whose eyes were still locked on Spock.

_Just look at the crew around you_

_Right here on Jim's farm_

_Such wonderful crew surrounds you_

_What more can you hope for?_

Spock looked around, McCoy grumbled while Scotty and Nyota smile brightly up at him before turning back to his bondmate. _My counterpart is correct. The crew of the _Enterprise_ is the best crew in Starfleet. With Jim at my side I am in no need of anything more, _Spock thought, nodding too some of the redshirts who smiled over at him.

"He is rathur blunt," Scotty laughed, pulling Nyota closer.

"That's Vulcan's for you," McCoy and Leonard grumbled together.

_Upon the Enterprise_

_Upon the Enterprise_

_Spock it is better_

_Up in the stars_

_Take it from me_

"Spock actually admitting to something is better…it's a small miracle," Hikaru laughed, smiling up at his friend as he danced, actually danced around the stage. _Weirder things have happened_, Hikaru had to remind himself.

"Ney, et ez natural," Pavel stated, leaning further into Hikaru, a warm smile on his face as he saw his Commanding Officer finally relax.

_Down on Gol they think all day_

_Within their minds they slave away_

_While we're devoting_

_Full time to warping_

_Upon the Enterprise_

"Sounds like he is having fun," Jim laughed, smiling up at the one person in the universe who convinced him he had a chance and showed him faith in himself he had never had before.

"Yeah but I think Kallista has something to do with it," James stated, glaring over at Kallista who just smiled back innocently. Almost too innocently. "She always has something planned that one."

"We are in no need or reminding," Spock stated, pulling his bondmate closer to him, silently promising to never abandon Jim as he counterpart had. He saw no reason to go though Kolinahr when he had Jim besides him. He had no wish to get rid of the emotions Jim brought out of him. To do so would have been illogical.

T'Pock smile brightly as he saw the look of determination in Spock's eyes. _He is already smarter then I was at that age. He will never abandon Jim because he is frightened…and I once did, _T'Pock thought before grinning evilly.

_Up here the Captain is happy_

_Cause he has Spock in his bed_

_The Vulcans on of the land are disapproving_

_They are mad cause they lost their boy_

_But Amanda is very happy_

_That her son found his T'hy'la_

_For the day she was gone_

_He son found his soul mate. _

_ Mother would have approved of Jim. They both have the same caring heart, _Spock thought, wishing as he had many times before that his mother was still here with him.

**"Oh Spock, I never left,"** Amanda stated, appearing right next to Spock, her angel white winds spread proudly on her back. A gentle smile spread across her face as he looked out at the crew, both young and old. **"Jim is perfect for you. You two where destined to be together."**

Spock turned a light green as he glared at his counterpart before feeling a warm hand, just as his mother's was, on his shoulder before his mother's voice echoed though his soul.

**"I approve of Jim, Spock. There was never a reason not to," **Amanda's voice and presence embraced him before it disappeared once again. Leaving Spock feeling lighter than he had since her death. Spock turned to Jim, smiling warmly before leaning down, their lips pressed together lightly before they looked back up at the stage.

_Upon the Enterprise_

_Upon the Enterprise_

_Nobody beat us_

_Fry us or kill us_

_In open space_

"Okay he has defiantly been drugged or something. That sounds nothing like the Spock I remember," Leonard grumbled as he thought of all that could be wrong with his friend.

"Blame Kallista, I am positive she was behind it," James said, pointing at where she has last been seen, surprised when he found her and Aki and Terry gone. "Where did they go?"

_We what the Klingons love to kill_

_Upon the Enterprise we kick their butt_

_We got no tribbles _

_Life is the giggles_

_Upon the Enterprise_

_Upon the Enterprise_

_Since life is sweet here_

_We got the beat here _

_Naturally_

"That's right! No Klingon can get us!" Jim cheered, the crew echoing his statement as they drowned their glasses.

"At least Spock is having fun," Uhura said, smiling as T'Pock continued to sing, now just gently rocking on his feet, eyes shifting between Spock and James before he locked his eyes on this universes McCoy.

_Even the doctor an' the belle_

_They get the urge 'n' start to rebel _

_We go the spirit_

_You got to hear it_

_Upon the Enterprise_

"No I don't! That's Jim's damn job!" Leonard and McCoy yelled, glancing over at each other before bursting into laughter.

Andie just shook her head, a light blush on her face as she leaned in closer to McCoy, noticing Kallista, Aki and Terry out of the corner of her eye. They appeared to be heading towards the group, a large sack been carried between them.

"Here, take these," Kallista said, passing out musical instruments to command crew, winking up at T'Pock as he smiled, knowing what she was doing.

Pike shook his head at the three as he moved slightly so he could get T'Pock and the rest of the crew on film. Knowing that this would be perfect blackmail for later.

_Aki plays the flute_

_Uhura plays the harp_

_Scotty plays the bass_

_And they're sounding sharp_

_Sulu plays the brass_

_Chekov plays the tube_

_Jim is the duke of soul_

_**Yeah**_

Kallista and Terry smiled as both the new and old command crew got the meaning of the instruments and started playing it once their names were called. Jim smiled before lowering his voice at his part, causing the crew to burst into laughter.

T'Pock took a deep breath, knowing that the next part would be just the same as the rest and smiled as he saw Kallista glare at Leonard and McCoy when they refused to do whatever she wanted them to accomplish before they agreed after she had threatened them more likely then not.

_The belle she can play_

_Spock on the strings_

_The Doc rockin' out_

_The Andorian she can sing_

_The man and the man_

_They know where it's at_

_An' oh that Rand blows_

The crew burst into laughter as both Leonard and McCoy got up onto the table and started to play air guitar, bobbing their heads to the beat while Andie just stood to the side, laughing as McCoy blushed lightly as he glared at Kallista.

Kallista just laughed before disappearing into the crowd once more as McCoy's part ended. Not wanting him to stab her again.

_**They appear to be having fun, **_the elder Enterprise said, smiling as she saw her crew smiling and laughing together as they had not in so long. It was refreshing to know that after everything they were still all together and willing to drop everything to save their friends.

**Yes, it appears to be fun. I might have to participate later just to see what it feels like, **the younger said, laughing as T'Pock reached down, pulling his bondmate onto the stage and into his arms.

_Upon the Enterprise_

_Upon the Enterprise_

_When the two _

_Get together_

_Its music to me_

_ Its music to me as well, _James thought, leaning closer to his love as he watched Jim and Spock come together and starting to dance together under the spotlight.

"It's a relief ta c thos two so close so early," Montgomery stated, smiling as he watched the younger counterparts of his friends smile gently at each other as they continued to move towards the bet, the crew joining them, creating a huge dance floor with everyone smiling and enjoying the song.

_What do they got?_

_A lot of sand_

_We got a hot Starfleet Band_

_Each little ensign here_

_Knows how to jam here_

_Upon the Enterprise_

The command crew laughed as they continued to play their instruments while jumping or dancing around, the good mood just flowing though them all. Smiles never leaving their faces as Kallista reappeared in a red Starfleet uniform an evil smile on her face.

"The Kolinahr holds nothing for me, my Jim. You are all that I require in life," Spock whispered, pulling Jim closer to his body. Eyes shining brightly as he observed the two crews laughing and dancing together, enjoying the song and the night.

_Each little redshirt_

_Dying around us_

_Upon the Enterprise_

Kallista smirked before she gasped for breath, red blood flowing from her 'wound' before she fell to the floor, 'blood' pooling underneath her. Aki and Terry fell to the floor laughing as the crew went mad with laughter.

"Always one for dramatics," Pike stated, zooming in on the 'dead' redshirt.

"She always was," Admiral Archer said, standing besides Pike as he watched the Enterprise crew continued to laugh as McCoy approached her side, announcing her death to Jim.

Jim gasped, bringing his hand up to his heart, eyes wide as he looked down at the unfortunate redshirt. The smile on his face giving him away instantly.

_Each engineer here_

_Know how to sail here_

_That's why it's hotter_

_Upon the Enterprise_

_Ya we in luck here_

_Up in the stars here_

_Upon the Enterprise_

Scotty and Montgomery stepped onto the table, fake pirate hats on their heads as they pretend to sail the 'ship' before jumping off, pulling their girls close. Kallista smiled as she jumped to her feet, everyone looking up to the stars as they thought about how lucky they were to have the stars and the _Enterprise. _

The crew stopped their dance, going wild as T'Pock smiled, bowing to them before allowing himself to be pulled off the stage by James. The command crew surrounded him, patting him and the shoulder and congratulated him on the song.

Jim smiled evilly as he grabbed Spock's arm and pulled him up onto the stage now that everyone was occupied. _Time for the fun to start, _Jim thought, as he picked up the microphone.

**T'Slash: **Hahah I had so much fun with this even though I was half asleep when I wrote it! Didn't even think about how it would go but I have to admit I am proud of how it went. Also only 7 more chapters' people, we are almost at the end to this wonderfully hilarious story! Well it's after 3am here and I got two tests to study for tomorrow so I better sleep. I hope you all enjoyed this and please remember to review!


	44. If I Never Met You

**T'Slash: **Well it's been a busy week and since I cannot update tomorrow because I will be at the Giants game I decided to update tonight! Also I have a test next Thursday so I will try and update before that biology test and lets just hope I finish my lab report before I leave for the game so that I can write a one-shot idea I have…or work on Tarsus…whatever one I feel like!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own and never will!

Well I killed this song ages ago. Honesty I don't even remember when this song was killed but I remember hearing the song and thinking OMG this is perfect and putting it on the block. So it must have been one of the first and after reviewing it I still love it and hope you all do as well!

**Songs of a Bonded Pair**

_Chapter 44: If I Never Met You_

"Well I would ask if you all are having fun but I think we all know the answer to that," Jim said, smiling as the crew laughed, nodding their heads, everyone having a huge smile on their face, the command crew relaxing at the table. "As you all know we have hand some close scrapes these past five years-"

"Close scrapes don't even begin to cover it!" McCoy yelled, interrupting Jim.

"Okay so maybe near death experiences sums it up more. In fact you all would probably have been better off if none of you were assigned to the _Enterprise_ or had never met me," Jim stated, a strained smile on his face.

"Oh lord not this again," Scotty said, his head slamming into this hand.

"Ah no what ya mean," Montgomery said, rolling his eyes at Jim.

"Spock better say something soon or I will have to intervene," Nyota and Uhura stated, glaring up at Jim.

"Jim, my T'hy'la, look at me. I have died with Vulcan than live even a second of my life without you," Spock said, gently turning Jim's fact towards his own. Brown eyes filled with emotion that only those close to him would see.

_If I never met you_

_If I never felt this love_

_Then I would have no inkling of_

_How wondrous this feeling could be_

"You drugged Spock didn't you," James accused, glaring over at Kallista still in her bloody red uniform. "There is no way that Spock would admit to this without having had chocolate or being drugged and my bet is on the second one."

"Why does everyone blame me? I didn't do anything, I'm innocent," Kallista claimed, puppy dog pout out. "Everyone always blames me for everything."

"You're the one behind it always," McCoy said, glaring at her, remembering the incident where Jim and Spock finally got together and their part in it. He shuttered, remembering the nightmare he had as a result.

"That so wasn't me! That was Aki's idea!"

"Sure it was," Sulu said, laughing.

_Spock…I'm sorry I was an idiot I don't know what I would do without you,_ Jim thought, smiling gently as Spock pulled him closer, ignoring the crew around them.

_I forgive thee, T'hy'la, yet look after yourself, you are precious to me,_ Spock replied, moving back slightly.

_And if we never melded_

_I would have no idea_

_How I would finally find_

_Half of my Katra_

"You are half of who I am, James," T'Pock stated, brushing his fingers against James', eyes sparkling as he looked into his bondmates eyes, thankful once again that he had James in his life with him. That he hadn't lost him to the Nexus or death as of yet.

"As are you," James responded, eyes laughing as he leaned forwards, brushing his lips against T'Pock's quickly before turning back to face the stage. This universes Spock had Jim still in his arms, their bodies gently swaying to the beat.

_In this universe so full of fear_

_Full of rage and lies_

_I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes_

_Your bright blue eyes_

_Spock was the only one who could see though my bullshit to who I truly was. He is all I need in this life,_ Jim thought, smiling brightly as his bright blue eyes locked with the half-Vulcan's dark brown eyes.

_And I'm so grateful for you_

_I would have lived my entire life_

_Lost forever_

_If I never met you_

"The world is ending again, Spock admitting he is grateful for something that isn't logic!" McCoy announced the command crew laughing as Andie lightly punched his arm before joining in the laughter.

The two on stage ignored their friends, happily lost in each others eyes, promising to never be parted and to find each other no matter how far they have to go. Even if death stood in their way they would fight for each other.

Jim stepped back, smiling as he picked up his Microphone from where he dropped it earlier, looking up at his Vulcan he smiled, his hand resting against Spock's heart.

_**If I never met you**_

_**I'd be broken though and through**_

_**Never knowing how it would feel **_

_**Being safe and whole**_

_And probably dead by now as well. You have saved me from some pretty dangerous shit,_ Jim thought, smiling as Spock reached up, his hand resting over Jim's heart.

_I am grateful to having you, T'hy'la, we complete each other._

_**I'm so grateful for you**_

_**I'd have lived my entire life**_

_**Broken Forever**_

_**If I never met you**_

"That's perfectly true. He would have been broken forever," Pike said, zooming in on Jim and Spock, the love between the two obvious to anyone, even a blind man. _How could anyone believe they are only friends?_

"Hence why intervention was needed," Kallista stated, appearing at Pike side, an evil smile on her face.

"What are you planning?" Pike asked somewhat fearfully as he looked over at the Andorian.

"Nothing," Kallista said innocently as she smiled up at Archer before disappearing into the crowd again, smiling brightly as she felt Jim and Spock's love wash over her. _Just as it should be, _she thought happily.

_I never thought our love could be so wonderful_

_**Somehow we turned the whole universe bright**_

"Zat zey did! Zey turned ze whole ship brigt with love," Chekov said, smiling up at his commanding officers, happy that they were together and married now.

"I'm going to throw up on you," McCoy threatened, glaring at the Russian before turning back to the stage. _Even if it's the damn truth._

_**I never imagined that fear and hate could be so powerful**_

_**All they did was leave us broken in the night**_

_**But still my heart was saying **_

_**We are right**_

_We are right. We were always meant to be together. The bond should prove that more then anything else we have encountered. Klingons, Khan, Nero, nothing they did could make me doubt that we belong together, _Jim thought, shielding from Spock as they started dancing around each other, eyes remaining locked.

_I was incorrect when I surmised that Jim could never love me. I should have listened to my heart, no matter how illogical that is. Without Jim life has no meaning, _Spock thought before pausing as they both took a step forwards, their hands pressed against each other as though a glass was separating them.

_**If I never met you**__/__There is only one moment I regret_

_**If I never felt this love**__/__Since the time that we first met_

_**I would have no idea of**__/__If our love has come to soon_

_**How gracious love could be**__/__At least I have found you…_

_If you're talking about strangling me on the bridge then forget it. I disserved it and nothing came too soon. It didn't come fast enough, _Jim thought, smiling as their hands and eyes remained locked together.

_That is not my regret Jim. I regret not giving in to my emotions sooner. So much time was wasted, _Spock thought sadly, moving to withdraw his hands.

_Nothing was wasted. We both weren't ready but we are together now and that's more then enough, _Jim thought, threading their fingers together, a bright smile on his face as Spock stepped closer to him.

_**Who thought our love could be so wonderful**_

_**That we would turn the whole universe bright**_

_**I believed our love would be wonderful**_

_**We turned our darkness into light**_

"Are you're Jim and Spock this sappy?" McCoy asked his counterpart as he drained his drink, happy for the two but getting sick of all the sap they kept singing.

"Yes/No" Leonard and James glared at each other before a laughed Uhura glanced at McCoy and nodded.

"They are even worse sometimes. Besides we had to deal with them in denial about their emotions or not acting on them for five whole years. It was painful," she said, smiling at the thought of those old days.

"Great so they are going to get even worse. Wonderful."

_**And still my heart is saying **_

_**We are right**_

_We are right_

_And if I never met you_

_I'd have lived my entire lifetime_

_**Empty as space**_

_**Never knowing why**_

_**Forever lost**_

_**If I never met you**_

Jim and Spock smiled at each other, blushing as the world came rushing back to them before turning around to face the crowd. Everyone was standing, applauding the two, tears in some of the female crewmembers eyes, they could feel the Captains lover for his First Officer. It was strong and powerful. Something nothing could break.

"I will never leave you Spock," Jim promised, cheeks still a rosy pink color.

"No matter what happens, Jim, I will always be with you forever," Spock promised, as well, eyes locked with each other's once more, sharing a light kiss before Jim pushed Spock off the stage.

_Jim?_

_ I just want to show my thanks,_ Jim replied, smiling brightly at Spock before looking out at the crowd, quickly locating James and T'Pock. T_hey disserve it. _

**T'Slash: **Well I have no idea where all the sap came from but I did enjoy writing this chapter! It was so much fun! I will try and work on Tarsus this weekend but we will just have to see how that pans out! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and Please, please, please, review!


	45. James and T'Pock

**T'Slash: **Well I just reviewed the last chapter I wrote…and damn I agree it was totally sappy. Let's just hope this chapter doesn't turn into sap or I might need to get a filling, its giving me cavities. Well as you can all tell I didn't work on Tarsus, that's the plan for after I finish this chapter but this time I had a good reason. I had a biology test Thursday and it was hell, I cried while studying and then the test turned out easy. Lets jut hope I did well and that I can finish Tarsus this weekend after my chemistry homework and lab report.

**Disclaimer: **Thank the gods I don't own or people would have died from sap years ago!

Okay this was the last song to be killed for this story, Terry and I killed it together in equal amounts. I have to admit it wasn't that easy…but fun and as I just reviewed the song and still like it I hope you all do as well. For those of you who don't know this song is called Aristotle and Averroes.

**Songs of a Love Couple**

_Chapter 45: James and T'Pock_

"Well as most of you know it's thanks to the meddling of T'Pock and James that we got together in the first place. Don't believe them when they say they did nothing, they lie and yes Vulcan's can lie," Jim said, smiling as Spock and T'Pock raised their eyebrow at him, the younger glaring at his bondmate. "This song is for not only James and T'Pock as a thank you for opening my eyes and kicking my ass to get me to admit my feelings-"

"Cause gods know you would never have admitted to it anyway," James yelled, smiling up at his counterpart.

"But also for Spock," Jim continued, ignoring his counterpart as he smiled down at his husband. Spock stared up at Jim, his lips twitching upwards ever so slightly.

"You do know that other people helped you get together as well right!" Aki yelled, glaring up at his friend from where he stood next to Admiral Pike.

"Like Scotty, Sulu, Chekov and myself!" McCoy chimed in.

"Don't forget me!" Nyota added.

"Yeah, yeah you all helped as well but this isn't for you," Jim said, glaring at his friends before smiling as the lights dimed, leaving him standing along in the spotlight as the song started.

_I liked you and you liked me_

_We were so much alike but unique as can be_

_Friends till the end and we were quite the right team_

_Like our counterparts James and T'Pock_

"It's a little more then liked Kid," James snorted, eyes twinkling as he looked up at his counterpart who was too busy watching his Spock to notice anything else.

"I fail to comprehend how we are similar," T'Pock stated, eyes twinkling mischievously as he looked towards his bondmate.

"Vulcan's can't lie my ass," Leonard grumbled, failing to hide his smirk as he looked over at his two friends, T'Pock nodding towards him as the old crew laughed at the missed banter between the two friends.

_It was after the Maru that I had beat_

_That we made our acquaintance for the first time at all_

_But the common interest to save the world_

_And little did we know the fine friends we could be_

_After you cheated not beat, _Spock responded affectionately as he remembered that day. How he hated the illogical human who had cheated on his test but the Nero crisis brought them together and with a push from their counterparts they had found their destiny.

_Face it I beat your test, _Jim replied, smiling gently as he thought back to their first disastrous meeting. He never believed that they could be friends let alone bondmates.

_At first you spoke little and I said a lot_

_But in time you would trust me with the depth of your thought_

_And though we were only young men at the time _

_We had souls of the ancients with the youth left to climb_

Jim and Spock smiled, or in Spock's case non-smile, as they remembered the first tense months aboard the _Enterprise_ both wanting to try but unaware of how to approach each other. But then after a few missions and saving each others lives the path was clear and they came to trust each other and not long after that they were telling each other everything.

_Souls of the ancients my ass. More like communication with the ancients, _McCoy thought, rolling his eyes as he watched Jim make goo-goo eyes at his husband.

"Hey I can still climb El Capitan!" James exclaimed, first raised as he yelled at his counterpart who just laughed, eyes twinkling.

_I liked you and yes you liked me_

_We were so much alike but unique as can be_

_Friends till the end and we were quite the right team_

_Like our counterparts James and T'Pock_

"Lovers till the end is more like it!" Terry yelled, laughing as Jim blushed before glaring at his friend for almost making him screw up his lines.

"Totally agree there," Sulu said, laughing. Scotty glanced around noticing that Kallista was missing from their group.

"Does anone no whre Kallista disappeared ta?" Scotty asked, failing to locate Kallista before scanning the crowd again. "Ah culd have swared she was here not five minuts ago."

"Great the crazy one goes missing," McCoy sighed, glaring up at the stars. Aki and Terry exchanged glances, smiling as they thought about what Kallista was up to.

_I liked you and yes you liked me_

_We were so much alike but unique as can be_

_Friends till the end and we were quite the right team_

_Like our counterparts James and T'Pock_

** Scary similar in some ways. Jim and James are so similar but different at the same time, same with Spock and T'Pock, **the _Enterprise_ thought fondly as she smiled down at her family, swinging her feet as she watched Jim slowly rock to the beat.

**I have not been here long but even I can tell that they are similar. You are luck that they have admitted their feelings when they did instead of waiting so long,** the elder _Enterprise_ stated, her silver eyes never leaving James and T'Pock.

** Indeed.**

_I saw the past that they had taken_

_Saw all the emotions and all the knowledge_

_So I listened to my heart inside of me_

_And expected the least but has the courage to try_

"You melded with the boy! Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Leonard and McCoy yelled, glaring up at the elder Vulcan.

"I know of the risks, Doctors but time was minimal and he was in need of the knowledge to stop Nero," T'Pock stated, amused at the doctors reactions. Surely they should know by now that he had no intention of ever harming any universes Jim.

"Listed to your heart only after you were drugged!" Lorraine yelled, laughing as Jim shot her a dirty look.

"Its sad that he had to be drugged and drunk to admit to his feelings," Andie said, shaking her head sadly as she thought of all the work that went into that night just to get Jim to finally admit to his feelings and then for Spock to recognize his own.

_There was a time when the universe didn't know_

_The way you could make a legacy from just a good crew_

_But never did you imagine, never did I_

_That with difference and some logic we'd come back home_

"At least he recognizes that he couldn't do half the crap he does without us," Nyota said, smiling as she watched Kallista weave thought the crowd, an evil smile on her face as she stopped under the tree near the stage.

"I never denied it. I knew that it was because of my crew that we were the best in Starfleet," James said, smiling at his own crew, all smiling back at him. "But I never thought that you all would come for us. That we would be going home."

"You shouldn't have doubted us, James," Hikaru said, slapping Jim on the shoulder, his free arm slung over his loves shoulder. "When haven't we come thought for you?"

"That is a valid point," T'Pock admitted, eyes smiling as the crew laughed.

_I love you and yes you love me_

_We are so much alike but unique as can be_

_Lovers till the end and we are quite the right team_

_Like those two men Aristotle and Averroes_

_There is no doubt in my feelings to you, _Spock said, chocolate eyes locked with blue. _And you are correct in assuming that we will be 'lovers' until the end. I will never be parted from you, T'hy'la._

_ I know that love. We really are the only ones meant for each other, _Jim thought smiling as he jumped off the stage, walking straight up to his bondmate.

_I know you and yes you love me_

_We are so much alike but unique as can be_

_T'hy'la till the end and we were quite the right team_

_Like those two men James and T'Pock_

Jim and Spock smiled at each other, sharing a brief Vulcan kiss. The crew cheered, some of the women awing before Jim stepped back and bowed to the audience, a giant smile on his face.

"Ven do you want to be leaving?" Pavel asked, smiling up at his Captain from his spot at Hikaru's side. The original crew looked over at James and T'Pock, awaiting their decision.

"After this next song," James decided after a minute of silence. James smiled at the new crew, Jim's crew, as they smiled sadly at their counterparts before he headed towards the stage, grabbing Jim on his way. _Better make this one count_, James thought, happy and yet sad to leave.

"You better remember the plan," Kallista hissed from her perch as she passed over the disk the managed to copy at the last minute.

**I won't forget it, Kallista, **she stated, rolling her eyes. Kallista smiled brightly before dropping out of the tree. _**I would not forget something so important besides. It is time that my Captain returned to his true home. **_She thought, smiling brightly as she got into position.

**T'Slash: **Well that was more fun then I expected! Also as I mentioned that this was the last song to be killed…well there are only five chapters left of this story and I have to ask, are you happy its going to end or are you sad to see the fun leaving? Well I hope I can work on Tarsus tomorrow and thank you all for reviewing and sticking around for as long as you have! Thank you all and please don't forget to review and if I get enough I will try and update by Sunday night!


	46. Consequence Free

**T'Slash: **Well here again is the weekly update! As you might tell I am having a busy week, what with chemistry and biology hell but I am living. I am also working on Tarsus and should be up by Sunday if all goes well. Also I wasn't going to update this but I kinda fell asleep on my couch and by the time I woke up it was too late to study so I was pissed and best way to get unpissed is Drunk!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned then I wouldn't be worried about taking a two hour nap and missing my study time.

Well Terry and I killed this long ago…I don't even remember when honestly but it was awesomely fun I can tell you that. Also a big thanks to Banbi-V, Girafe 13 and Tsohg for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks to anyone else who read it as well but please do review! I hope you like this chapter oh and I have no idea how or what the Enterprise and Kallista planned…I am winging it!

**Songs of a Goodbye**

_Chapter 46: Consequence Free_

"What the hell?" Jim gasped turning to face only to have the microphone shoved into his face once more. Jim looked up at James confused as he grabbed the microphone. "What is going on?"

"Its time for us to leave, Jim. I figured we should have one song for the road just to show everyone else up," James joked, trying to cover up his sadness unsuccessfully. His hazel eyes filled with joy and sadness. Joy for finally returning home but sadness for leaving this universe and the boy he had come to see as his son or nephew.

"Well it's about damn time, old man," Jim teased, understandingly. He was happy that James would be finally returning home but he couldn't help but know he would miss the man who had helped him with so much. A man who helped him reach his full potential. "You've been here for far too long."

"Shut up you brat," James teased good naturally before turning to the crowd one final time. "Well as many of you know I am this brat only older from the same dimension as Nero and my crew has finally come for me so its time for T'Pock and me to leave. I figured the best way would be to go out with a song."

"Ohh tis is goin ta be gud," Montgomery said, smirking as he leaned back in his chair watching his captain and friend.

"You mean painful," Leonard grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"So I dragged Jim up here cause lets face it two Kirks are better then one!" James stated, smirking as he saw McCoy and Leonard groan, slamming their heads into the table before they voiced their disagreements. Jim smirked at him as the music started, both looking out at the crowd.

_Wouldn't it be great, if no one ever got killed_

_Wouldn't it be great to say what's really on you mind_

_We have always know that regulations were made for bending_

_And if we cheated on the Maru, is that such a crime?_

"Yes it gets you court-martialed Captain Kirk," Admiral Komack said, glaring up at the cocky captain that had saved the Earth just hours after cheating on the unbeatable test.

"You know that would never stop him don't you," Admiral Archer laughed, shaking his head as he remembered his own days as Captain and all they had done.

"You know you always say what so your damn mind and I have to listen to it! And you break regulations daily!" McCoy yelled, glaring up at his best friend who just smiled innocently, a little too innocently before looking at his bondmate. The Command Crew and their counterparts laughed as McCoy continued to yell at Jim who just ignored him.

"You know we can't really argue about that," Terry laughed as he watched Kallista calmly walk over to the group, making sure to stay hidden from the Primes.

_I wanna be consequence free_

_I wanna be with Spock nothing else matters_

_I wanna be consequence free_

_Just sing Na Na Na Na Na Ne Na Na Na_

_**Well at least they can admit it now, **_the Elder Enterprise stated, moving closer to the edge of the roof closest to the stage but making sure to remain unseen, the plan wouldn't work if someone else spotted her.

_We could really use, to lose our Starfleet conscience_

_Cuz I'm getting sick of losing redshirts all the time_

_We won't take it; yeah we've got the best intentions_

_For a little bit of my way but not the hurting kind_

"His way almost always ends up getting someone hurt," Sulu said, laughing as he rolled his eyes.

"Key word there, hurt. His crazy ways save lives. A few broken bones is better then death," Hikaru stated, smiling as he looked towards the stage, happy they had made it. Happy that they could finally return home.

"You're sick of losing the redshirts! I'm the one who has to patch them up or say 'They're dead Jim!'" McCoy yelled, glaring up at his friend.

_The Doctor can be very vocal on his thoughts, _T'Pock stated, eyes smiling as he looked towards his friends younger counterpart.

_He's just like Bones! In fact I am surprised that he hasn't started to complain yet,_ James thought, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

_I wanna be consequence free_

_I wanna be with Spock and nothing else matters_

_I wanna be consequence free_

_Just sing Na Na Na Na Na Ne Na Na Na_

_Almost time now, _Kallista thought, smirking as she stroked her new holo video camera. She glanced up at the roof, making sure that she was staying out of sight before turning back to Pike, smiling as she saw him filming Jim still. _He better not drop that._ Kallista thought before turning back to the stage.

_I could finally sleep last night_

_Cause I had Spock in my arms_

_The dreams were far behind,_

_Everything was just so easy, for that one night_

"I did not need that image in my head James!" Leonard yelled, joining his counterpart in complaining to the two on stage. James just laughed, knowing it was coming. "Just you wait till we get back and you need to have a physical!"

"Shit," James swore, the crowd laughing at his pain. The crew knew all to well how much their own Captain hated the checkups.

_Wouldn't it be great, if the night just never ended?_

_We could stay up late and celebrate all night long_

_We wouldn't need to worry about the Admiralties approval,_

_We can fly into space and never worry about attacks_

"The night never ending…nah Jim would get bored within a few hours," Nyota laughed, snuggling closer to Scotty, discreetly whispering the plan into his ear, making sure Spock wasn't paying attention.

"Aye Lass, that he wuld," Scotty laughed, smirking as he looked up towards Jim.

"That's Jim for you, never caring about approval just doing it his own way," Pike laughed, zooming in on the two Kirks knowing this would be his last time to capture the two interacting together.

_I wanna be consequence free_

_I wanna be with Spock and nothing else matters_

_I wanna be consequence free_

_Just sing Na Na Na Na Na Ne Na Na Na_

James and Jim finished, laughing as they threw their hands up. The crew erupted into cheers, everyone standing up to congratulate them as they bowed once more before pushing their way to the table.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then," Jim said, smiling sadly as he turned towards his counterpart and T'Pock.

"Indeed it is," T'Pock stated brown eyes filled with a nameless emotion. "You will be a great Captain, Jim. Never take yourself away from that position."

"I will make sure of that," Spock said, coming up to stand right next to Jim, their shoulder's brushing against each others.

"Take care that you do," James laughed before turning to his crew who had just said goodbye to their own counterparts. "Well are you ready to go home?"

"Yes seeing two hobgoblins and Kirks is giving me a headache," Leonard complained, smiling at James, "and I am sure you two want to return more then anyone. You've been here for five years!"

"Wasn't that bad," James laughed before turning to Pavel. "Order the beam out."

"Yes, sir!" Pavel said, pulling out his communicator. "Chekov to _Enterprise_ seven to beam up."

_**No not yet, **_a light female voice responded from the stage. The Primes all turned to look, jaws dropping at who they saw on the stage. The elder _Enterprise _stood there, her long hair hanging straight down her back to her knees, only two pieces twisted together on either side of her head, a light silver dress hanging form her body.

"Wha?" Montgomery asked, shell shocked as he looked towards the stage. Kallista smiled form her hiding place, camera out and pointed to the stage. Everyone's jaw dropped at seeing the Enterprise personified on stage.

_**I said not yet, there is one more thing I want to do before we leave, **_she said, her silver eyes sparkling as a warm smile spread across her face. _**It's a thank you to the people of this universe for looking after my Captain but also a look into their future.**_

___How can she still be here? I watched as she burned din the sky over Genesis,_ James thought, eyes wide as he looked up at her as the music stated and she gracefully swayed to the beat.

_There are some things that we will never know, T'hy'la, _T'Pock replied, shocked at her appearance as well.

_**You've been such a loyal crew**_

_**Protecting my Captain all this time**_

_**You've just met your counterparts,**_

_**But its time to leave**_

_**Even though I've never met you**_

_**There is something that I knew is true**_

She said, smiling as the crew remained shocked, the video recorder slipping from Pike's hands only to be caught by Aki at the last minute.

_Luck for him otherwise Kallista would have killed him, _she thought, winking at Kallista as she jumped down from the stage, the crew naturally creating a path to the main crew for her.

_**Together, forever no matter how long**_

_**From now, until the end of time**_

_**You'll be together, and you can be sure**_

_**That forever and a day**_

_**That's how long you'll stay**_

_**Together and forever more**_

_**I do not need to know you to know that this is true. That each of you would risk your lives for each other, that much is obvious. Hold onto that feeling and never let it go, **_she stated, smiling kindly up at them as she stopped directly in front of them, hand held out.

The crew remained frozen in shock as Kallista started laughing, barely able to hold the camera steady. The laugh unfroze James and he moved closer, in a daze as he reached out touched her hand.

_**It's me, James. Not a lie or a mirage, **_she reassured eyes kind, as her own crew smiled happy that she was with them once again.

_**Always gone that extra mile**_

_**Protecting your Captain all the while**_

_**Even in the good and bad times**_

_**You will succeed**_

_**From now until your journey's end**_

_**You know you can always count on **__**her**_

The _Enterprise_ smiled, turning to face the shadows, gesturing for them to step out.

She took a deep breath before stepping into the light. Her light silver/white hair hung in gentle waves down past her knees, two heart shaped buns on either side of her head and two pieces of hair curled as they fell down from the buns, her blue eyes shinning nervously as she turned to face her own crew for the first time, her white dress bringing out her eyes as the gold moon hung loosely down her throat, the dark grey gloves complimenting her soft, almost child like features.

Jim and the crew from this universe jaw dropped as they stared at the manifestation of their own ship for the first time. She blushed a light pink before moving to stand next to her counterpart.

_**Together, forever no matter how long**_

_**From now, until the end of space**_

_**We'll be together, and you can be sure**_

_**That forever and a day**_

_**That's how long we'll stay**_

_**Together and forever more**_

**Hello Jim, **the younger Enterprise said, smiling gently up at her Captain. The Captain she loved and would do anything for.

"You…how…wha…" Jim tried to say, confused at what had happened.

_**Don't question it idiot, **_the elder of the two said, James laughing as he heard the familiar teasing in the voice before he moved to hug her close to him. T'Pock stood to the side, eyes smiling as he nodded towards her.

_**No matter were our destiny leads**_

_**We'll be together, always with each other**_

_**And that you can believe**_

"I never doubted it," James laughed, pushing his counterpart towards his version of the Enterprise watching as Spock stepped forwards keeping close to his Captain, forever protecting him. James laughed before turning to his own smiling crew. "Alright guys, its time to go home!"

"You better figure out how to repay us for saving you James Kirk!" Leonard yelled, moving to stand next to his friend, on the opposite side of T'Pock.

"Oh lords, not tis again," Montgomery groaned, moving to stand besides T'Pock. Uhura, Hikaru and Pavel sighed, smiling happily as the familiar argument washed over them.

_**Together, forever no matter the place**_

_**From now, until the end of space**_

_**We'll stay together, and you can be sure**_

_**That forever and a day**_

_**That's how long we'll stay**_

_**Together and forever **_

_**Together, forever no matter how far**_

_**From now, until the end of time**_

_**We'll be tougher, and you can be sure**_

_**That forever and a day**_

_**That's how long we'll stay**_

James smiled at the people he had grown close to during his time here, tears making his eyes wet but never falling. "You are strongest together, never forget that," James said before holding his hand up in a Vulcan salute. "Maybe we will see each other again someday but until then. Live long and prosper."

"You too," Jim replied, smiling sadly, Spock standing by his side and the Enterprise on the other, both their hands up in a Vulcan salute, watching as the old crew started to dissolve before their very eyes. Getting beamed aboard their ship, their _Enterprise_, and headed back to their home.

_**Together, forever no matter how long**_

_**From now, until the end of space**_

_**We'll be together, and you can be sure…**_

The elder _Enterprise's_ voice echoed before it vanished, the silence rushing over everyone before they cheered wildly, tears streaming down peoples face as the looked towards the sky. Prayers of a safe and speedy travel spilling form some lips as they all smiled.

The command crew circled their Captain and their _Enterprise_, knowing that they would always stay together. That this was their destiny and their fate. One that they would welcome with open arms.

**T'Slash: **Okay I had no idea that this chapter would turn out like this but damn I like how it turned out. In fact I thin it might be my favorite…or at least one of them. I am sad to see the Primes go but…it had to be done also I hope you all like how the Enterprise's appeared, more coming with this universe Enterprise soon! Well only 4 more chapters to go sadly. I will try and update sometime during the week but…we will have to see if I have time. Also Tarsus will hopefully be updated by Sunday and if not then Tuesday at the latest!

In the meantime please review and tell me what you though of this!


	47. All for Spirk

**T'Slash: **Well it's been another busy week for me but I did manage to get Tarsus updated! And survived my chemistry test! I think that's good so far…now to just survive two lab reports tomorrow and I will be totally good….that and finishing up Biology study guides from hell. Well I think that's all I have in the case of news.

**Disclaimer: **Never allow me to own this…seriously I would do major damage!

Well I killed this song ages ago! Been sitting patiently in my file just waiting to be used so I am happy to see this day come! I would also like to thank Banbi-V, Girafe13, and Tsohg for reviewing the last chapter, along with everyone else who didn't review. I have 15115 hits for this story! I never expected to have so much so thank you everyone who is still reading this story! Thank you for sticking around this long!

Also here is the key for the song: _McCoy, _**Scotty, **Sulu, _Chapel,_ _**Nyota, **_and Rand. _**Everyone!**_

**Songs of a Relieved Crew**

_Chapter 47: All for Spirk_

Jim smiled as he watched _Enterprise_ react with the rest of the crew. He had always pictured her as strong willed girl, never frightened by anything. Someone who could stand up to Klingons wouldn't be frightened of anything he thought, but seeing _her_, _shy_ was mind-blowing. She truly was like a child, eager to please, strong but still a child inside. Her blue eyes making her look that much more innocent.

She looked up and flashed Jim a bright smile, her hair blowing into her face briefly before she laughed, pushing it back. Jim smiled back at her, watched as she turned back to her conversation with Nyota, McCoy, Scotty, Sulu, Chapel and Rand. She nodded happily, smiling brightly as they told her something. The six smiled at her, pushing her towards Jim.

"_**Jim**_!" she called happily skipping towards his side.

"_Enterprise!_ How are you fitting in?" Jim asked, concerned. She was his responsibility after all.

"_**Wonderful! Everyone is so nice, I mean I knew that before but I didn't think they would warm up to me this fast. Kallista was right," **_she said smiling happily as she looked through the crowd, frowning slightly when she couldn't find her friend. _**"Where is Kallista anyway?"**_

__"I don't know. Kallista, Terry and Aki disappeared a while ago with some security members…but I am sure they are fine," Jim reassured her. She smiled brightly up at him, nodding towards Spock before grinning and looking towards the stage. Jim followed her glance and froze. McCoy, Nyota, Scotty, Sulu, Rand and even Chapel were on stage, microphones held at the ready. "Oh no."

"Oh yes. We wanted to sing this sooner but…we all had a shock seeing our counterparts then our very own _Enterprise _appear before us," McCoy said smugly, smirking down at Jim.

"Any way's since this is Christine's and mine first time up here these three loons decided we should make the announcement," Rand said, cutting McCoy off, smirking as he glared at her.

"This song goes out to two very important people in all of our lives, James T. Kirk and Spock but also to all of us who had to suffer! They were totally oblivious to their own feelings even when Spock was dating Nyota. Sorry Nyota," Christine apologized, turning to face her friend.

"Its okay, Christine, I'm over it," Nyota laughed, smiling brightly at Scotty. "Besides I had to suffer the same pain as you all as well!"

"I wasn't that bad!" Jim yelled, glaring at the two while Spock remained silent at his side, a light green blush on his face. _Enterprise_ burst into laughter as the sight of their faces, silently agreeing with the two.

"Sure you weren't," Sulu said, rolling his eyes.

"We hope u all enjoy tis," Scotty said, smiling as the music started. The six on stage smiling, clapping their hands together with the beat, the girls moving with the music.

_The goal we all wanted,_

**Yeah, we finally reached it!**

Now's the time we get to share

_Each day they'll be together_

_**Now until forever, **_

So everybody, everywhere

The six started, each delivering their lines perfectly, staring directly at Jim and Spock, _Enterprise_ standing towards the side giggling helplessly at their expressions. Rand and the others pointed towards the crew, showing that they were singing to all of them.

"What are they up too," Jim asked through gritted teeth, a light blush on his face as he saw his friends smirking down at him.

"I do not know," Spock admitted, gaining control of his emotions as he studied the six.

_**Let's take it to Starfleet**_

_**Take it there together**_

**Let's celebrate today**

'**Cause there'll always be another**

_**They're strong this time,**_

_**Been there for each other**_

_**Everything just right**_

"We were always strong even before were together," Jim yelled, glaring up at the dancing six, amused when Scotty, McCoy and Sulu held their arm's up in the air when they were signifying strength, while the girls continued to move about, never standing still.

"Not as strong as you are now," Andie chirped helpfully, smiling up at her man.

"We disserve to celebrate after all the hell they put us though," Lorraine sighed, smiling as she gently swirled her drink.

"No shit."

_**Everybody all for Spirk,**_

_**Our real work has just ended!**_

_**Let's rock and roll and just let go,**_

_**Feel the rhythm of the ship**_

_**We're gonna have fun on the bridge**_

_**Now that all the tension, tension is gone!**_

_**Everybody, all for Spirk yeah all for Spirk!**_

_**All for Spirk, Spirk!**_

` The six smiled at Jim's surprised face before moving their arms up and down to signify rock and roll, the girls more into it then the boys before they admitted to having fun on the bridge and all the tension that was on there previously.

"What? Where did they get that name?" Jim yelled.

"Et ez ze combination of yer name and Mezter Spock's, Keptain," Chekov supplied helpfully, smiling up at the six as they all played air drums, laughing as they pointed to the two once again.

Alpha shift together,

_**Now they're even closer**_

_That's the way it was meant to be_

Oh, we're just getting started

**Come and join the party**

_You deserve it, same as me_

The six sang, the girls exiting to the left of the stage while the boys went towards the right. Both groups separately making their way towards their Commanding officers, smiling at the crew as they went.

It was true; this party wasn't just for Jim and Spock but for them all. They had lasted though the tension and the five years… this deserved this party more then anyone else.

"The crew is getting too close together," Komack stated, glaring at the two officers, Jim in particular. "It's not right."

"The need to be close in order to survive out there in the unknown. So what if the two commanding officers are married, this crew is a family and that means they are more then likely to stay alive," Archer said, smiling sadly as he remembered how own family and the one who had sacrificed his life just to protect the others. _Trip, if only you were here now. You would have enjoyed this party._

_**Let's take it to the Admirals**_

_**Take it there together**_

**Let's celebrate today**

'**Cause there'll always be another**

_**They're stronger this time**_

_**Been there for each other**_

**Everything's just right**

"Yeah, finally right is the right way to say that. Everyone could tell that the two were in love with each other," Pike sighed, smiling and he continued to take the six.

_**"No one ever said that they were the smartest," **__Enterprise_ said, materializing at his side, Kallista's new video camera in her hands, taping Jim and Spock's reaction.

"True."

_If they even try and separate us the whole crew will quit, _Jim thought, smiling at his crew. Knowing that they would be behind him no matter what.

_It would be only logical for the crew to remain together,_ Spock responded. Jim smiled up at his T'hy'la before turning back to the six who where now feet in front of them.

_**Everybody all for Spirk,**_

_**A real break has just begun!**_

_**Let's rock and roll and just left go,**_

_**Feel the rhythm of the ship**_

_**We're gonna have fun on the bridge**_

_**Now that all that tension, tension is gone**_

_**Everybody, all for Spirk, yeah all for Spirk!**_

The crew laughed, quickly picking up on the lyrics and joining in, all dancing to the beat as the looked towards their Commanding officers, smiling warmly up at them. They would always support the two, they had saved them countless times but when they had finally learned/admitted to their feelings their real work had ended.

_**Everybody cheer!**_

**Everybody scream!**

_**Take it from the top!**_

**And never ever stop it!**

_**It's not about the future**_

**It's not about the past**

_**It's about finally making them **_

_**Realize their love at last!**_

"That did take a while," Kallista admitted, standing in the shadows just besides the stage.

"No shit, took a whole what two years?" Aki said, rolling his eyes.

"Would have taken longer if we didn't step in," Terry stated, watching the crew continue to dance.

"True," the others admitted, smiling as they watched McCoy push Jim and Spock into a chair as the group continued their dances.

_**Fun on the bridge, what could be better?**_

_**Let's all cheer**_

_**Everyone together now!**_

_**Everybody, e-everybody now!**_

_**This is where our break really begins**_

_**The very first time it's ever gonna be like this**_

_**It's a party you don't wana miss!**_

The group broke into partners, each dancing with each other, but keeping their eyes on the commanding officers. Jim glared at his friends, furiously denying that it had taken them that long to get together. The crew ignored him, laughing as they remembered the time after they got together and their break.

The music started to speed up and the couples separated, jumping in place as the girls headed towards the left and the guys towards the right.

_**Guys! **_

_**Show 'em we can make some plans, hey!**_

**Girls! **

**Show 'em we always knew the truth, oh!**

_**Here**_

**And Now**

_**Let's turn the party**_

**Out**

_**Everybody jump in!**_

The guy stepped up first, Sulu laughing as he held up the sign of what they had done, the song and the drugging of Jim. Jim's eyes narrowed, glaring at McCoy who just pulled out another hypo, a twisted grin on his face.

_I knew I couldn't get that drunk so fast, _Jim thought, continuing to glare at his friend before a warm hand pressed gently into his own, sending peaceful thoughts.

_We should be thankful for them, T'hy'la, _Spock reminded him. Jim sighed, shooting McCoy one last look before turning to the girls who just smiled and pointed out evidence of the love the two had shared.

The two teams smiled up at each other before joining together again, the six slowly making their way back onto the stage, singing the whole time.

_**Everybody all for Spirk,**_

_**Our real break has just begun!**_

_**Let's rock and roll and just let go,**_

_**Feel the rhythm of the ship**_

_**We're going ot have fun on the Enterprise**_

_**Now that all that damn tension is gone!**_

_**Everybody, all for Spirk, yeah all for Spirk,**_

_**Our real break has just begun!**_

_**Let's rock and roll and just let go, **_

_**Feel the rhythm of our home**_

_**We're gonna have fun on the ship**_

_**Now that all that stupid tension is gone!**_

_**Come on, everyone let's dance!**_

_**We can't let this moment pass!**_

_**Let's make this party last!**_

_**All for Spirk!**_

_**All! For! Spirk!**_

_**Yay!**_

McCoy, Scotty, Sulu, Chapel, Rand and Nyota laughed, dancing with different crewmembers as they made their way back onto the stage. The crew continuing to sing with them and dance around, giant smiles on there faces.

The six smiled from on the stage, dancing with the music once more, hyping it up before leaping into the crowd. The crew laughed as they caught the six, carrying them towards Jim and Spock, laughter spreading though everyone.

"That, Komack, is how a crew should act. They should be a family, though thick and thin," Archer said, clapping with the rest of the crew as the six bowed, smirking at Jim.

"The closer they are the better that will be in the future. The need to take the fun with the serious," Pike said, zooming in on the either as they smiled, Chekov and Andie embracing their loved once, smiling all around. Even on McCoy's face.

"Hmm," Komack replied, looking into the happy faces of all the crew.

"Don't question it," Admiral Barrett said, smiling brightly.

"Looks like it's our turn now," Kallista said, smiling as she motioned for her team to take over the stage while everyone was occupied. She smiled as the _Enterprise_ looked up towards them all, a smile filtering across her face. _Oh yes this party should never end_, Kallista thought as she outwards at the happy crew, no family before raising the microphone to her lips…

**T'Slash: **And I think I will leave you all there! It took longer then I thought to finish this but I am happy with the end result and hope you all are two. Also only three more chapters left of this story! Just a heads up and I don't know when I will be able to update soon but if not during the week then on Friday/Saturday again! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave me a review! They never fail to make my day!


	48. Redshirts

**T'Slash: **Well I wasn't planning on updating tonight, it's already 1.10am where I am…and I have school at 9am but…I had such a great day! And I am in such a great mood and just…so energized that I needed to update this a whole 5 or whatnot days early! I just got my second chemistry test back and I got an 80% on it, which is a B so I am very, very, very happy. And I am 3 days ahead with a lab report so I decided why the hell not update early. I will be suffering later in the week lol.

**Disclaimer: **Well…don't own this song; don't own Star Trek, hell all I own is Kallista, Aki and Terry don't belong to me either lol.

Well I just spent the last 15 minutes listening to the song and writing it all down. I couldn't find the lyrics online so…I decided to do it the old fashioned way. Also no kill for this song, it was perfect the way it was, you will see why soon enough. Oh and for those who don't know I just updated a story called Evil Minds, please check it out if you have time its really funny. If you love Kallista you will like that story! Okay and a reference _**Kallista, **__Aki, __Terry__, _**Redshirts**

**Songs of the Redshirts**

_Chapter 48: Redshirts_

"Hey everyone, look the hell over here! Don't make me come down there!" Kallista's voice rang out, capturing the crew's attention after five minutes and a few threats later. "That's better! Anyway since everyone is having such a fun time I decided it was time to spice it all up!"

"Aka we decided to spice it up," Terry said, gesturing to everyone behind Kallista, Aki and himself. All the redshirts stood at attention, civilian cloths exchanged for their uniforms once again.

Jim watched Kallista wearingly. She was in a clean redshirt, the blood from earlier cleaned off. Terry and Aki were similarly dressed in redshirts. Smirking on all three of their faces. _What are they up too, _Jim wondered, eyes glaring as Kallista winked at him.

"Kallista wouldn't have done it without us," Aki chirped in, rolling his eyes as the crew laughed. Kallista frowning at her brother. "The other members of Security decided to join in because, let's face it; they have a hard job and need to relax."

"Don't I know it? And no Jim, this isn't going to be evil towards you. This is for all the redshirts in Starfleet but most importantly for the Redshirts on the _Enterprise!"_ Kallista yelled, getting pumped up. "Any words to the crew?"

"Just hope they enjoy the song," one of the redshirts piped up, smirking slightly.

"Well then, we hope you all enjoy our song!" Kallista, Aki and Terry said, smiling as a redshirt pulled out a harmonica, the others playing various other instruments.

_I still don't trust her, _Jim thought, frowning, unaware of the camera pointed directly at him.

_Oh you will enjoy this Jim, _Kallista thought, watching as Aki stepped forward.

_Please, Mr. Captain don't send me outside_

Aki smiled, barely holding back his laugher as Jim's face became confused. _Just you wait a bit, Jim. It will all make sense soon enough._

_I said, please, Mr. Captain don't send me outside_

Terry stepped forward, standing towards the left of Aki, leaving the area between the two free. Terry smiled as the _Enterprise_ beamed up at him, smirking as she nodded towards the still confused Jim. _Kalli will fix that soon enough, _Terry thought evilly as he glanced behind him.

Kallista took a deep breath before smiling as she stepped forwards, standing between her two best friends.

_**If you beam me down in that red shirt, I got no,**_

_**No place to hide**_

_ They can't really be singing about that! _Jim thought, glaring up at Kallista.

_I believe that you are wrong this one time, T'hy'la. Though I do not know how you are surprised. Lieutenant's Kallista, Aki and Terry are constantly goes against what you would expect. Just as a certain Captain I know,_ Spock responded gently, lips twitching up slightly.

_Sometimes I regret growing up with those three._

_Oh, I said please Mr. Doctor, you be red I'll be blue_

**You be red let me be blue**

_Yeah, please Mr. Doctor you be red I'll be blue_

**You be red let me be blue**

_**Just this one time, Mr. Doctor you be me**_

_**And I'll be you**_

**You be me let me be you**

**You be me let me be you**

Kallista, Terry, and Aki smiled, a spotlight moving to shine directly on McCoy, the red shirts moving forwards to stand right behind the three, whispering their words as the music continued

"As if I would let you work as a Doctor! You disserve to be a redshirt!" McCoy yelled, glaring up at the three who just laughed, moving back onto the stage.

"No change in your uniforms in a future it looks like!" Nyota laughed, smiling up at her friends.

_**Well woke up in the morning and saw that red shirt**_

**Oh, oh not the red shirt**

Kallista looked down, horrified, swinging her arm in front of her as if she was surprised and horrified at what she had found. The remaining crew laughing at her expressions.

_Yeah, woke up in the morning and saw that red shirt_

**Oh, oh not the red shirt**

Aki took his place by Kallista, horrified at their red shirt's. The crewmembers behind them continuing to sing their lines in a haunting melody.

_Well I knew something bad was gonna to happen_

_I just prayed_

_Don't let it hurt_

**Oh, oh don't le it hurt**

_I hate pain_

**Oh, oh don't let it hurt**

Terry gasped in 'pain', hand wrapping around his left arm as blood started to poor down the injury. Kallista and Aki jumped back, startled as another surprised yell occurred behind them. Three redshirts falling to the ground, one with a knife in his heart the other with that flower plant's pain.

"Those three…always pushing it," Pike said, sighing as he zoomed in on the 'dead' redshirts, the blood pouring from their wounds.

_Well put that red shirt you had to die_

**Oh no, I'm gonna die**

_**Yeah, put that red shirt one you had to die**_

**Oh no, I'm gonna die**

_Had to call up my baby and say baby, baby, baby, don't you cry_

**Bye, bye baby, bye, bye**

_Well you never liked me anyway_

**Bye, bye baby, bye, bye**

"No shit! Like you all less and less every day!" McCoy yelled out, the crew laughing at him as they watched Kallista turn around the stage, as if waiting for something or someone to attack her. Terry kept holding his arm, watching the sides carefully.

Aki stood front and center, looking towards the _Enterprise_ before looking towards Jim. _And he is…well I don't know what he is, _Aki thought smirking as he heart two more redshirts fall behind him.

"They are crazy," Jim said, eyes wide as he watched the redshirts crowd around each other, whispering quietly to each other before people in black suits gained up on them, beating them into the ground.

_Please, Mr. Captain don't send me outside_

**No, don't send me outside**

_I said, please Mr. Captain don't send me outside_

**No, don't send me outside**

_**If you beam me down in that red shirt, I got no**_

_**No place to hide!**_

**Oh no, no place to hide**

**Oh no, no place to hide**

The three looked over towards the Captain, Kallista jumped up to look for a hiding spot before blue blood exploded from her shoulder, causing her to fall onto the floor, everyone looking for the shooter as they covered her.

The _Enterprise_ smiled brightly as she watched the singing. _**Kallista was right, this is humorous, **_she laughed along with the crowd, watching as three boxes were pushed into the front.

_**You can dress me up in blue, dress me up in gold**_

**I'll be blue, let me be gold**

_You can dress me up in blue, dress me up in gold_

**I'll be blue, let me be gold**

_But you put me in that red shirt Captain, I got no_

_Change of growing old_

**Never, never be old**

**Never, never be old**

Aki threw gold and blue shirts into the crowd. Patches of red blood appearing on his shirt as he fell to his knees, sitting besides Kallista and Terry as the redshirts moved forward, looking out towards the crew.

"Ah they spek a lot of the truth, Cap'n," Scotty said, laughing as he raised his glass towards the stage. "They are creative to have come up with tis situation."

"More like crazy," Jim muttered under his breath, as he continued to watch the stage.

_Oh, please Mr. Doctor, you be red and I'll be blue_

**You be red let me be blue**

_I said, please Mr. Doctor, you be red and I'll be blue_

**You be red let me be blue**

_**Just this one time, Mr. Doctor, you be me**_

_**And I'll be you**_

**You be me let me be you**

**You be me let me be you**

"You're already blue Kallista!" Andie yelled out, laughing as her friend glared at her, turning a darker shade of blue.

"Not if you were the last person in the Universe," McCoy reported, glaring at the three as Kallista just smiled, disappearing into the sea of redshirts, not before throwing one of the black shirts over her shoulder and off the stage.

The redshirts rocked together, the harmonica still playing loudly. Everyone noticed the blood stains on their uniforms even as the gently moved towards the beat, the two near the end falling towards the ground again.

**Please Mr. Spock I don't wanna go**

_**Walk forward Ho!**_

**Please Mr. Spock I don't wanna go**

_**Hurt my pride hitting me in the backside**_

_**Cause you beam me down in that red shirt I got no**_

_**Place to hide!**_

They all sang together, smiling up at the crew. Kallista, Aki, and Terry emerging from the crowd, shirts still bloodied before taking a bow, phaser fire flashing over their heads.

Everyone cheered, smiling as all the 'dead' crewmembers got to their feet, laughing as the humans in black came out, revealing themselves to be from engineering. "I was wonderin wher they had been disappearing ta," Scotty laughed, smiling up at his crew.

Kallista, Aki and Terry smiled once more before disappearing of the stage, making sure that the 'blood' was cleared up form the stage before the next act.

Jim smiled, shaking his head at his friends before turning towards his bridge crew, the smiled brightly, nodding their heads slightly. _It's time then, _Jim thought, walking towards the empty stage, Spock besides him and his loyal bridge crew behind him. Just as they always had and always would.

**T'Slash: **Well…we are wrapping this up people! Two more chapters to go after this! Lets hope I might be able to update Tarsus this week so I can keep them both on schedule to be finished at the same time, might be after Thursday, I have a biology lab report form hell due then. Well I hope you all enjoyed this little bit of random, I know I was laughing wile writing it but its 2.20am where i am and…I still got school tomorrow lol. Let's hope I can live! Please remember to review and make me extra happy!


	49. Together we Stand

**T'Slash: **Apparently I was demoted form Ensign or Redshirt; Terry demoted me for not updating this sooner and instead spending my time searching for three hours for a story. Yeah…I probably disserved that demotion. Well anyway the reason I did not updated yesterday like usual is because I am working on Tarsus…and I may have had a tiny breakdown about the major I choose. Trying to finish them both up at the same time and all that fun. Also this week I have a biology test and next week a chemistry test so…don't know when I will update Friday, Saturday or Sunday but I will!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned…I would be getting yelled at a whole lot more.

Well Terry and I killed this so long ago! I was obsessed with this movie for like a month and this song…reminded me of Star Trek so much I had to kill it! Hope you all enjoy it! And lets all hope I get promoted again!

**Songs of a Unity**

_Chapter 49: Together We Stand_

Jim smiled down at the rest of the crew, the redshirts now cleaned up and laughing with their friends. Kallista, Aki and Terry smiled as they joined their friends on the stage. Jim nodded towards them, rolling his eyes at Kallista who just smiled innocently before taking her place. Spock and Jim stood in the middle, McCoy on Jim's right followed by Kallista, Aki and Terry. Next to Spock stood Nyota followed by Scotty, Sulu and Chekov.

"Are you all ready?" Jim asked, turning to look at his loyal crew and friends.

"Aye, Cap'n we wre born ready," Scotty said, the rest of the command crew and his three best friends nodding in agreement.

"Besides I have been waiting all night for this! It's going to be almost as much fun as my song!" Kallista cheered, smiling brightly. "Well…maybe not as much fun as the muse's songs…those were pretty awesome."

"No argument's here!" Nyota said, smiling brightly, turning towards her captain. "Just relax Jim we are all ready."

"Let's just get this over with," McCoy grumbled, glaring as Sulu and Chekov laughed at him.

_All will be well, T'hy'la,_ Spock mentally reassured his bondmate, brushing their shoulders together.

"Thanks Spock," Jim whispered, smiling brightly as he turned towards the crew. "I hope you all had fun tonight but it's getting late, or early depending on how you look at it, and I fear its time for this party to end." Mummers of disagreement echoed thought the crowd. Andie and Lorraine being the loudest of the disagrees. "This song goes out to use all, the Crew of the _Enterprise_! The best damn crew in all of Starfleet! You stuck with me for five years out in the middle of space and here is hoping towards another five years!" Everyone cheered at this, smiling brightly at his words.

"Looks like he wont become an admiral anytime soon," Admiral Barrett said, smiling at how loyal his crew was.

"Can't change that kid's destiny. He always did belong to the stars," Pike said, smiling as he held the camera up. He had to get this last song no matter what.

The music started out slow, the crew smiling. _Enterprise_ gently swaying to the music from her stop in the front, smiling as she heard them start to hum, moving together in unison. The muttering difficult if not impossible to understand before they straightened out, hands held loosely at their sides.

_Together we stand_

_Friend till forever_

_In space we will never be killed_

The ten sang, smiling down at the crew. They were all friends. Every single one of the crew. How could they not after living together for five years.

Andie smiled up at the ten, happy that they were singing something for everyone. She looked over to Lorraine who smiled at her, both smiling before turning their attention back onto the crew.

_Hand to hand_

_Shipmate to Shipmate_

_We will fight for each other_

Jim, McCoy, Spock and Uhura moved their hands outward, the others landing in them forming a chain. The other six just smiled, holding their hand out towards the crew.

"Of course we would fight for each other, we are family," Lorraine said, rolling her eyes up at the them all even as she linked hands with Andie and another crew member near her.

_Together we stand_

_Family until forever_

_In space we will never be parted_

**Damn right we are family!** _Enterprise_ yelled out, smiling as the crew echoed her statement. **Space can never keep up apart. Not if I have anything to say about it!**

_ She is really strongly opinionated, _Jim thought, laughing slightly as he smiled gently down at her.

_Just as a certain Captain I know._

_Hand to Hand_

_Shipmate to shipmate_

_We would not live without each other_

Jim laughed as he saw McCoy glare at Kallista before taking her hand in his, Nyota and Scotty smiling happily. Chekov and Sulu as well as Aki and Terry also locked hands, using their free ones to gesture to the crew. None of them would have survived without the knowledge of the rest of the crew.

Jim smiled as he stepped forward, letting go of McCoy and Spock's hands as he stood alone in front of his crew. Looking over them all, a large smile across his face as he heard people yelling out to him, both as Captain and as Jim.

_**It's been five years since we first met**_

_**All that made our ship great**_

_**Love and Luck for all**_

_**In equal shares the Enterprise**_

_**Sharing the work on that great ship**_

_**Promising equality for all crew and redshirts!**_

__Jim smiled down at the crew, laughing as the redshirts stepped forward and took a bow, silly smiles across all their faces. The crew smiled, cheering on their Captain, Jim smiled before the others took those steps forward, forming a line once again.

"That boy," Admiral Archer said, shaking his head as he laughed.

_Together we stand_

_Friend until forever_

_In space we will never be parted_

"That they will be," Pike whispered, zooming in on each of their faces.

Sulu and Chekov smiled at each other; they would all be friends that they knew. And nothing would ever separate them from their friends or each other. They would never give up on their friends and family.

_Hand to hand_

_Shipmate to shipmate_

_We will not live without each other_

Jim's hands fell into Spock's and McCoy's once again just as Kallista's hand locked with Aki and Sulu's fell into Scotty's. The crew smiled brightly, all their hands locked together with someone's, even the _Enterprise_, her hands held in two crewmembers' as she smiled up at the Captain.

"Liberty!" Jim and Spock stated together, raising their joined hands in the air.

"Justice!" Nyota yelled, raising Spock's and her own up, a bright smile on her face.

"Trust!" Terry said his and Aki's hand joining the others.

_Live without each other_

"Freedom!" Sulu laughed, Scotty's and his own held up high in the air. Some of the crew copying their commanders, their hands slowly raising in the air as well.

"Death!" Kallista chirped laughing as Jim turned to glare at her, the crew joining in her laughter as McCoy's and her hand rose in the air.

"Honor!" Chekov giggled his and Sulu's hand jumping into the air. Andie and Lorraine laughed, putting their own hands in the air as well.

_Will not live without the other_

"Goodness!" Aki yelled, his hand Kallista's hands shooting into the air. Jim rolled his eyes, muttering what good under his breath.

"Strength!" Scotty announced, Nyota and his own hand joining the others. The engineers cheered, all their linked hands joining their bosses in the air.

"Valor!" McCoy grumbled, a smile on his face as he look at Jim, there hand slowly rising in the air.

_Live without each other_

They trailed off, lowering their linked hand in unison as they bowed, the crew cheering wildly. Some throwing flowers that they had achieved from somewhere. Jim and Spock smiled at each other, Spock letting his mask fall just for those few seconds before their hands separated, the ten bowing once again.

"Thank you all for such a good five year mission! You truly are the best crew!" Jim smiled, looking down at his crew. "But the time is getting late and we should all get even a few hours of sleep! SO I think the time has-"

**NO! Not yet!** _Enterprise_ called out, jumping onto the stage, stealing Jim's microphone. **Sorry Jim but I have one last song that I want to sing for the crew. As my thank you for you all for everything you have done to keep me and each other safe. **

"Go for it," Jim said, smiling as the ten stepped back, giving her the center stage. _I wonder what she is going to sing, _Jim thought, smiling as she pushed him into the front row before turning towards the crew, a giant smile on her face, eyes twinkling in the coming dawn.

**T'Slash:** I know I am mean to leave it right there but…it was a must. There are only one chapter left people! The last one and I cannot tell you how sad I am to see this story come to a close! This story became so much longer then I thought it would be and has received far more reviews and hit then I ever dared hope for! I thank you all. I will be updating this for the final time only once I have finished Tarsus's final chapter as well, they will be posted together! I promise to update by Friday, Saturday or Sunday. I will try and work on them both once I have studied enough for biology! Well I hope you all enjoyed this one chapter and please review! The last chapter coming soon!


	50. We Weren't Born to Follow

**T'Slash: **Well people…its time for the ending. I just finished Tarsus, yeah just finished it and am finishing this one. I said they would both be done in the same night and I meant it! I hope you all like this last chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I sill don't own Star Trek or any of these songs…just my killed versions.

I would like to thank you all for reading this and for sticking with this story for so long. Also I would like to thank Terry who helped me kill this last song but who also helped me write this whole story. He was there from start to the end and that means a lot to me. So just sit back and enjoy this final song!

**Songs of the Enterprise**

_Chapter 50: We Weren't Born to Follow_

**Thank you Jim, **she said, smiling brightly as she looked over at her crew. The chew she protected with her life. The chew who always was there for her. **I was watching all night and I really wanted to do one for all of you. You have done so much these last five years. So much for Jim as well as myself. I can only hope that you all will enjoy this song as much as the others. **

"I am sure we will!" Nyota cheered, smiling reassuringly up at the ship. She had always protected them…it was time for her to have some fun.

"Go for it!" Jim yelled, smiling brightly up at his girl.

The Enterprise smiled over at them all. Nervously brushing her hair out of her face before she stepped forward. _I can do this_, she thought, standing tall, the moonlight falling directly on her, causing her to glow. She took a deep breath, her blue eyes closing as she allowed the music so take a hold, the crew smiling up at her as she started to bob her head.

_**This one goes out to the crew who mines the miracles**_

_**This one goes out to the aliens in need**_

_**This one goes out to the Klingons and the Doctor**_

_**This ain't about the Admiralty**_

She smiled brightly, blue eyes open once again as she pointed towards everyone in the crew, Scotty go to his feet and bowed towards everyone causing the crew to laugh. She smiled before gesturing towards McCoy, smiling as she scowled at her.

"She's a keeper," Scotty laughed, smiling up at his ship. Nyota smiled at him, knowing that he would do anything for her…just as she would for them.

"Never planned on letting her go," Jim said, laughing as he saw some of the Admiral's faces as the looked up at, what they considered, their ship, shocked.

"She acts just like Jim!" McCoy said, horrified at the concept, Andie, Kallista, Terry and Aki laughing cheerfully at him.

_**This road was paved by the stars of fate**_

_**This road was paved by the Children of Tarsus**_

_**Walking besides logic and emotion**_

_**How will you answer when the admirals call your name?  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Enterprise smiled as she pointed towards Spock and Jim, both standing besides each other as they were always destined to before turning towards the crew. Asking them the question and glancing over at the Admirals.

"She's got spirit," Archer said, chuckling as Komack's face.

"She would have to, being the Flag ship and everything," Barrett said, smiling as he looked upwards towards the sky.

Pike stood to the side, away from all the admirals, laughing lightly as he zoomed the camera in on her face. This was one act he defiantly didn't want to miss.

_**We weren't born to follow**_

_**Come on and take out your phaser**_

_**When life is a painful hypo to the neck**_

_**You gotta stand by who you trust**_

"She got that part about the hypos right," Jim laughed, ducking as McCoy tried to stab him with a hypo.

"You shall cease to cause my bondmate harm, Doctor," Spock said, glaring at McCoy as he pulled Jim closer to himself. McCoy returned the glare before looking up at the Enterprise a small smile spreading across his face. He would get revenge on Jim…he would just have to be patient.

_**Trust that I will warp tomorrow**_

_**And pray that Bones don't say he's dead**_

_**We weren't born to follow**_

_**You gotta stand by who you trust**_

_**Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah**_

She smiled as she dashed across the stage, faster then the human eye could see. She smiled as she walked over to the edge, gesturing to everyone in the crew, letting them know that they could trust everyone there. They were all together before she encouraged them to sing with her.

"As long as ah'm engineer she wil always be ready ta warp," Scotty promised, eyes sparkling as he glanced upwards where the ship should be located in dry-dock.

"We don't doubt you for a second, Scotty," Sulu said, wrapping his arm around Chekov's shoulders, pulling his lover besides him.

_**This one's about Jim who does it differently**_

_**This one's about the ones who command and order**_

_**This ain't about our livin' like it's the nexus**_

_**This ain't about givin' up or dyin'**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

She smiled as she pointed to Jim, nodding towards him. Knowing that without him in the Captain's chair that they would have died long ago.

"We just got his ego down! Don't make it any bigger," Kallista said, smirking as Jim turned to glare at her, mouthing 'I hate you.'

"We have to make sure Jim doesn't go into the Nexus like James did," Terry said, looking up as if the nexus was coming towards them.

"We will stop it," Aki said, smirking.

_**We weren't born to follow**_

_**Come on and get up out of sickbay**_

_**Cause Bones is stabbing you with hypos**_

_**You gotta run to save your life**_

"She doesn't appear to like you, Doctor," Chekov said, smiling innocently up at the doctor.

"I think she has been hanging out with Jim too long," he grumbled, glaring over at his friend.

_**Believe that we will survive till tomorrow**_

_**And pray that we don't end up like a redshirt**_

_**We weren't born to follow**_

_**We gottan stand up for what we believe**_

Kallista, Terry, Aki and the rest of the redshirts smiling as they took a bow. The crew laughing as the remembered that song from earlier.

"They were made to follow orders form us. Not to be disobeying us," Komack stated, glaring up at the ship before turning his sights on Jim. It was all that hoodlums fault it if wasn't for him they wouldn't be thinking of this and the Enterprise would be with them.

_Stupid Komack I would never listen to him, _she thought, rolling her eyes at his face, smiling as Archer and Barnett just rolled their eyes at him before turning back to the crew, gesturing for them to join her once again. _Jim is my one and only Captain. Never you._

_**Let me hear you say **__**yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah**_

_**Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah**_

_**Guitar!**_

She yelled out, picking up her air guitar and rocking out on the stage. Throwing her hair back as she jumped around, a bright smile on her face.

"At least she is having fun," Andie said, smiling brightly.

"A lot of fun by the looks of it," Lorraine said, head bobbing to the music.

Jim smiled up at her as he leaned further into Spock's arms. "I'm happy she is on our side."

"As am I, T'hy'la. She is a valuable ally."

_**We weren't born to follow**_

_**Come on and stand next to me**_

_**When the admiralty are being idiots**_

_**We gotta hold on to what we believe**_

She smiled happily as the crew joined her in the singing. Laughing at Archer and Barnett's surprised faces when the called them all idiots. She glanced over at her first Captain, Pike, who was laughing hysterically at his colleges. Trying to keep the camera steady as he watched their jaws drop.

"Come on," Jim said, pulling Spock up onto the stage. Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Nyota, Kallista, McCoy, Aki and Terry all grinned following them onto the stage. Jim laid a gentle hand on the _Enterprise's_ shoulder, letting them know that they stood with her. She smiled back at them, thankful for their support before looking in awe as every one of the crew nodded at her, smiles on their faces.

_**Believe that I will warp tomorrow**_

_**And that we will survive until forever**_

_**We weren't born to follow**_

_**We gotta be star trekkin' for what we believe**_

"We will!" Jim yelled out, the crew echoing his statement. Kallista joined in on his cheers. They knew they would survive until the end of time. Their names were already legendary. They could continue to do the impossible, never once backing down.

Spock stepped forward, smiling gently at Jim before he linked their hands together. Letting him know that he would always stand by Jim as well.

"Star trekkin' where is she coming up with this," Pike laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes as he focused on the team.

_**Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah**_

_**Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah**_

_**We weren't born to follow, oh yeah (yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah)**_

_**We weren't born to follow, oh yeah (yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah)**_

_Enterprise_ smiled at her family, proud that they would stand for what they believe. That they would stand by their Captain and not the admirals. They would be loyal till the end. Just like she would be.

She smiled brightly as she was pushed into the center stage. She blushed lightly as she took her bow, the crew erupting into cheers. She smiled as she waved towards them all. **It was all true as well!** She said, smiling before she passed the microphone back to Jim, moving to take her place besides him.

"Thank you everyone for coming to this party! It was a blast and I think this was the perfect way to end the night. All she said was true about us all and lets all hope we will continue until the end. That we will keep exploring the unknowing," Jim said, the crew smiling brightly, some cheering loudly as the Admirals continued to look shocked at what just happened.

Jim smiled out at his crew before turning back to his family, his Spock. They would stand together no matter what. With McCoy and Andie, Sulu and Chekov, Nyota and Scotty, as well as Kallista, Aki, Terry, and _Enterprise_ behind them they would achieve everything. Nothing could stop them. Not even the admirals!

**The End**

**T'Slash: **Well…another one ends tonight…and I am still happy yet sad. I didn't want this to ever end but it was a must. Now I would like for you all to tell me what your favorite killed song was, I am curious as to the answer and I have one last question. Would you all like another Drunk? There are so many more songs I could kill so I have to ask.

Well this is goodbye for now my friends. I am going to cry over this and probably reread it a billion times but I hope that you all enjoyed this and please do not forget to review this last chapter. This story started out as a stress reliever, not meant to get any review or so I thought and I turned into this. Getting the most reviews out of all my stories! Thank you all for the support and well just remember to review! See you next story!


	51. Don't Stop me Now

**T'Slash: **Well people it's been a month! Have you missed me? If you didn't know I was participating in NaNoWriMo. I did make the word count in fact I surpassed it! I doubled it really! Anyway I am back now! Back until I decide to do another crazy thing like that again and I cannot tell you how much I missed this! Missed writing for this fandom! Hell I even have a chemistry test tomorrow but I have to write, have to celebrate my return! I know I said this was over… I half lied.

**Disclaimer: **I wrote a novel, I own those people (never characters but people) but never Star Trek!

Well… this song it's been killed for so long now. Since before this was' finished' in fact Terry and I killed this again! Lots of fun and we are going to break so many barriers with this story but where's the fun if you don't! Well I hope you enjoy my return! I know I will!

**Songs of an Enthusiastic Writer**

_Special Chapter 51: Don't Stop Me Now!_

"Congratulations people! You made me smile so much!" I said, clapping, holding the microphone tight in my hands. "And laugh… lets not forget laugh."

"Who are you?" Jim asked, looking over me, my short, short hair maybe throwing her off. That and maybe my 'Vulcan' ears I was wearing.

"My names T'Slash! Pleased to finally meet you in person. You don't know how… happy I am to meet you," I said, laughing as I danced onto the stage, hugging McCoy, Jim, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, and Spock, much to his displeasure on my way. "Sorry Kaly I know better then to hug you! Besides I brought some friends along!"

"How it is you arrived here?" Spock asked, placing his arm around his bondmates shoulder.

"Broke down the fourth wall!" I said, smiling as I waved at my friends, Tsohg, Andie, Banbi-V, Girafe-13, and all my other reviewers, silent or not. "But that's not what I am here for!"

"Then what are you hear for," McCoy asked me, reaching for his hypo.

"To sing!" I laughed, pulling my friend Ophan up onto the stage. "You all had your fun, now its time for me!"

"Don't try and stop her," Terry said, laughing as he followed a pouting Kaly off the stage. "It wont work!"

"Nope! Now just sit back and enjoy the song. To all my friend and all the members of the _Enterprise. _I hope you enjoy my song," I said, smiling as the song started, rocking from side to side.

_This story I've had myself a real good time_

_I feel loved and the slash it's turned inside out Yeah_

_I'm rolling around in laughter_

_So don't stop me now don't stop me_

'_Cause I'm having a good time a good time_

I smiled, jumping up and down, a huge smile spreading across my face. I laughed as Jim's jaw dropped. I through my arms out, gesturing to all my friends.

"Who is gods name is this girl?" McCoy asked, staring up at me.

"Don't look at me I don't know her," Jim said, shrugging his shoulders.

_I'm a writer slashing though the songs_

_Like a sehlat chewing the laws of normality_

_I'm in ward drive passing by like Lady Gaga_

_I'm gonna go go go_

_There's no stopping me!_

"Like they ever stood a chance at stopping you," Ophan laughed, picking up his own microphone. I smiled as I ran across the stage, slashing my arms though the air before throwing them strait up, my head back to face the moon.

"Cant stop you just like they can't stop me," Kaly yelled, laughing as she looked at my friends, cheering to the song.

_I'm burning though the songs Yeah_

_273 reviews_

_That's why they call me Misses Cliffhanger_

_I'm writing at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a__** supersonic reviewer out of you**_

Ophan joined me, dancing on top of the stage, smiling down at the crew as they started cheering for us. No longer weary of our presence here anymore. It was clear we wouldn't hurt them.

"What is the lassie talkin 'bout? What writin is she doin?" Scotty asked, looking up at me confused as to what I was talking about.

"Who knows Monty who knows," Uhura said, smiling as she nodded at me.

_**Don't stop me now**__ I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball __**don't stop me now**_

_If you want to have a good time just sing along_

_**Don't stop me now **__('Cause I'm having a good time)_

_**Don't stop me now **__(Yes I'm having a good time)_

_I don't want to stop at all_

"So don't!" Andie yelled, smiling over at me. I smiled brightly, twisting around on stage, Ophan following after me as we happily skipping across the stage.

"Trust us she won't stop," Aki and Kallista said, laughing along with Terry. I watched as Pike picked up his video camera aiming it at me. I would have to remember to grab a copy of that on my way out of here. There was sure to be a ton of laughs on that camera.

_I'm a slasher on my way to Sprik_

_On a collision course_

_I am a writer I'm our of control_

_I'm a write ready to reload_

_Like an atom bomb about to _

_**Oh oh oh oh oh explode!**_

I laughed, jumping down in front of Jim, winking at him before I threw down some smoke pellets disappearing back onto the stage. I knew I looked like a loon but that was fine! I was having too much fun!

"Did… did she just combine our names together?" Jim asked eyes wide.

"It would appear so," Spock answered just as shocked as Jim.

"Spirk," McCoy laughed, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Oh I will have to remember that one."

_I'm burning though the songs Yeah_

_273 reviews_

_That's why they call me Misses Cliffhanger_

_I'm writing at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a __**supersonic reviewer out of you**_

I held up a list of songs, smiling as they burst into flames as I dropped them, smirking as I looked at the huge pile behind me. I wouldn't miss them. Not when I had so many more to go though!

"You do know some people still hate you for those Cliffies right?"

"Of course I do! But they were so fun!" I said, smiling before the music started up again.

_**Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me**_

_Hey hey hey_

_**Don't stop me don't stop me**_

_**Ooh ooh ohh **__(I like it)_

_**Don't stop me don't stop me **__have a good time good time_

_**Don't stop me don't stop me**_

_**Ooh ohh**__ Alright_

Ophan and I cheered; bashing our fist into the air, laughing as one by one the crew joined us. Everyone throwing their hands up in the air along with us. Even my friends joined in, smiles on all their faces. I watched as Kallista, Aki and Terry got up on a table, urging the crewmembers not participating to join in and sing with us.

**This is fun, **I heard the Enterprise said, her bright blue eyes locking on me. Smirking as she glanced to Jim. He would never have to know that she was the one to get me here. The one to bring us all here. I smiled as I stood on the stage, doing air guitar just like she had done not that long ago. Some of the crew joining with me.

_I'm burning though the songs Yeah_

_273 reviews_

_That's why they call me Misses Cliffhanger_

_I'm typing at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a __**supersonic reader out of you**_

"What she says is not logical. It is impossible to type at the speed of light," Spock Prime said, frowning as he stared up at me. I pouted, he shouldn't put me down! I brought him back his Kirk!

"Let her be. I have a feeling she is more then she says she is," James said, smiling at me. Too right he was I thought smirking as I continued to dance around the stage with Ophan, laughing with the crew.

_**Don't stop me now **__I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball __**don't stop me now**_

_If you wanna have a good time Just give me a call_

_**Don't stop me now **__('Cause I'm having a good time)_

_**Don't stop me now **__(Yes I'm having a good time)_

_I don't __**wanna stop at all**_

_La la la la laaaa_

_La la la la La la laa laa laa laa_

_La la laa la la la la la laaa hey!..._

I hummed, smiling as the song drew to a close. Ophan paused next to me, standing right besides me. Looked up at Aki, Kallista and Terry, smiling in thanks to all they have done for me and with me.

"Thank you all for listening to me and watching me make a fool of myself! To my friends and reviewers, thank you so much for reading and following me! Means a lot I hope you enjoyed this song I made just for you and don't forget! Don't stop me now!" I said, smiling as I felt the transporter take me away, my last glimpse was of Jim's confused face, my laugher ringing out all around me as my friends and I were taken away. But not even that could stop me!

**The End **

**For real this time**

**T'Slash: **(cough) Well…then. Thank you all for reading this! If you didn't get the meaning of the song… shame on you! If you did then you know that there is going to be Another Drunk! I just can't stop myself and don't you dare try to stop me! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! You are all awesome, anonymous reviewers and the ones who reviewed ever chapter! I got another long story planned so expect that to come soon! Hope you all enjoyed my return! I look forward to hearing from you all!


End file.
